Let us play among the stars
by tejiafan
Summary: 绝地学徒Quinn最不需要的就是一段恋情，尤其是和新当选的女王Rachel之间的恋情。
1. Chapter 1

第一章

Quinn和每天一样，在六点准时起床。十年了，每天如此。

和大多数十六岁的女孩不同，她每天不需要花太长时间在考虑发型和服装上。事实上她每天在这两件事情上考虑的时间只有十秒钟。问题一，今天是编一股辫子垂在耳际还是两股辫子绑在脑后。问题二，今天是穿浅褐色绝地服还是黑色绝地服。

作为绝地学徒，她不需要考虑那些世俗的东西，款式啊，面料啊，颜色啊。她有时会对各个星球的不同流行服饰嗤之以鼻，觉得那是在浪费时间。她是幸运的，一个好绝地学徒不需要这些世俗的东西来干扰内心平静。

Quinn迅速在右耳侧绑好一股金色的发辫，穿上浅褐色绝地服，套上靴子，拿起光剑插在腰间。她呼出一口气，闭上眼，向前伸平右手，张开手指。她在十岁时已经学会控制原力，使物体漂浮移转是小菜一碟，虽然Shoe师父不允许她在没有他的指导时擅自练习，可是她并不觉得使用原力来铺床有什么不对的。

她走进餐厅，看到Puck已经在吃早饭，便端着盘子朝他走去。他们一起被招进基地成为绝地幼徒，又一起被升级为绝地学徒，各自拜师。她师从Schuester师父，一个温和的男绝地，他师从Corcoran师父，一个美丽的女绝地。她和puck私下里把他们的师父叫做Shoe师父和C师父，这样显得更亲切。那时Shoe师父和C师父都很年轻，刚刚升级为绝地武士，Quinn和Puck是他们收的第一个徒弟。在所有的学徒中，Puck是她最好的朋友。不仅仅是因为他们认识时间最长，还有就是Puck有股满不在乎的劲儿，这正好和谨慎早熟的Quinn互补。

餐厅里是见不到绝地大师和绝地武士的，幼徒和学徒们的餐厅和长者的是分开的，当然，这也是众多的绝地守则之一，须时刻谨守等级制度。这对年轻的学徒来说倒是一件好事，谁想时刻对着师父们坐立难安。

看着Puck只穿了绝地坎肩，露出两条粗壮的胳膊，Quinn微微皱了皱眉。"Puck，把你的衬衣穿上。"

Puck耸了耸肩，一副满不在乎的样子。"C师父可不管我穿没穿衬衣，她觉得我的武器倒是可以吓唬吓唬本星系的捣蛋分子。"他弯曲了一下右胳膊，肱二头肌在上臂鼓出一个大包。Quinn摇了摇头，决定不管这个大男孩。大多数人都觉得绝地们挺神秘的，其实，都一样，完全一样，除了他们追求的是内心的平静，而大多数人追求的是其他东西。名气，金钱，权力。

"嘿，优等生，今天你和Shoe师父的任务是什么？"Puck满嘴食物地问她。Quinn还没说话，他就插嘴，"我听C师父说，这几天会有个很重大的任务，保护一个什么女王。在共和国里，最不缺的就是女王。我们宇宙有多少个女王？十亿个？"Puck嘲讽道。

"你在星系时政课时都在睡觉吗？算上上个月刚刚选出的纳布星女王，是五千六百七十四个。"Quinn不可置信地回答。

"我不需要知道这些。我是被原力选中的，又不是被什么星系高等学院。"Puck差不多吃完了，端着盘子打算离开。"愿原力与你同在，优等生。"

Quinn露出恼怒的神色，命令道，"Puck，给我坐下。"

Puck看她皱起的眉头和咬住的下唇，无奈地叹了口气，坐回原位，"干吗？"

Quinn直视他的双眼，两人对视了一阵，Puck扭过头去。

"Puck，你有心事。你有心事时就会呛我，叫我优等生。"

"我没有。没什么特别的，你知道，时政考试。"Puck若无其事地耸了耸肩。

Quinn这下真的有些生气了，"别告诉我你是为了时政课的考试心烦，也别告诉我你是为了师父们下星期要检查我们的光剑技巧心烦。Puckerman，别把我当傻子。"

Puck惊奇地看了她一眼。看着她明亮坚定的眼神，他犹豫了一下，决定向他最好的朋友吐露实情。他向前靠近一些，小声说，"好吧，你能保密吗？"

这个问题Quinn都不屑回答，她只是继续注视着他，用眼神告诉他可以信赖自己。Puck叹了口气，"我想…我爱上C师父了。"

Quinn张开嘴猛吸了口冷气，她低声喝止，"Noah Puckerman！别说了！你大错特错了！"

Puck被激怒了，一下站了起来，"我就知道不能告诉你！你和他们都一样！"

周围其他的学徒纷纷朝他们看过来，惊奇着Quinn怎么和她的死党一样不平静。Quinn一把拉住他的坎肩下摆，把他拽回椅子上。"闭嘴，你不想别人都听到吧。"

Puck气呼呼地瞪着眼环视四周，直到没人再看他们。

"_平息情感波动，从与平静_。快，Puck，跟我念。我不确定师父们是不是已经感觉到了。"

虽然不情愿，Puck还是跟着Quinn闭着眼运起了气。稍后他平静了下来。

"好了，现在跟我说，到底是怎么回事？Shelby Corcoran？你的师父？你昏头了吗？"Quinn小声质问他。

"好吧，好吧，我承认我是昏头了，可是很多事情，你控制不了你自己，你明白吗？"Puck痛苦地摇了摇头。"天晓得他们干吗要让C师父来教我？天晓得为什么我这两年会觉得C师父越来越性感？我从十岁起就跟着她了，她就像家人。可是最近我醒来唯一想着的就是吻她，每天对着她都是种折磨。你知道最痛苦的是什么吗，Q？我觉得她已经感觉到了。但是她什么都没说。我每天都在担惊受怕，因为我不知道她是怎么想的。"

Quinn惊呆了，她从没见到Puck这样彷徨无助过，她讨厌软弱，可是面对她最好的朋友，她不能无视他的痛苦。

"哦，Puck，你知道这是错的，绝地不允许发生感情，更别说是对自己的师父。要是C师父去告诉尤达大师，天哪。"Quinn被这个可能性吓到了，她急切地看着Puck，"你必须控制住你自己，用原力，用意念，你不可以爱上你的师父，你不可以爱上任何人。这是不被允许的，你会被驱逐的。"

Puck握紧拳头，咬紧牙关，"Q，你爱过谁吗？"

Quinn愣了一下，"不，我没有，我是说，我们不可以爱别人，我没有爱过谁。"是的，她十六岁了，如果她没有在六岁那年被选中，她的命运将是和普通的十六岁少女一样，在这一两年坠入爱河，然后结婚生子。可是她被选中了，这是她的命运。她是一名绝地。这就意味着她不但要远离她的家人，爱和被爱也都与她毫无关联。因为，绝地需要控制原力，控制原力就需要内心的平静，爱情是扰乱平静的最大劲敌。这就跟1+1=2一样简单。

Puck低着头看着桌子，"也许有一天，等你也爱上谁的时候，你就知道了。这事我控制不了。我试过了，没用。"

"不，你试得还不够。你必须更加努力地控制自己，趁现在还来得及。"她不相信他的话。这些年她努力学习控制原力，她知道只要意念足够坚定，什么都是可以控制的。

Puck终于抬起头看了她一眼，"走吧，Q，晨会马上就要开始了。"说着他自顾自离开了餐厅，只留Quinn一个人沉浸在惊愕中。她感受到Puck的那一眼流露出怜悯的神情。这是怎么回事，他才是烦了大错的人，为什么他要怜悯她？Quinn摇了摇头，迅速吃完她的早餐，赶到晨会室。

很多人都觉得绝地是很神秘的一群人。他们的确很神秘，没有人确切地知道他们每天都在干什么，他们靠什么来支撑日常开销，他们是不是有娱乐活动。绝大部分人把他们当成了一群笼罩着神秘光环的怪客。可是Will Schuester知道，绝地武士团已经大不如前了。现在的共和国有庞大的克隆人部队，银河舰队里的每一艘飞船都能达到超光速，而议会经过几百年的磨合，已经能管理共和国的大小事务运行顺畅。绝地武士的黄金时代已经过去了。他们更像是一个图腾，一个传说，维护宇宙和平，除恶扬善，公平正直，不受任何政治团体干扰的传说。他一直很担忧，为整个武士团担忧，也为他年轻的学徒的前程担忧。Quinn是一个好徒弟，很有天分，非常努力，心无旁羁。他不担忧她会因为能力不够而成不了绝地大师，他担忧的是她也许会因为收不到徒弟而成不了绝地大师。因为，即使现在他们感应到了哪个星球有哪个幼童的原力够格，可以作为绝地幼徒来栽培，他们的家长也大多不愿意让自己的孩子去习武。他已经记不清上一次幼徒宿舍住满人是什么时候了。差不多有十年左右，小号光剑唯一的使用人就是尤达大师。他们太神秘了，不被世人所了解，而在了解了以后，又很少有人愿意让孩子过上清心寡欲的危险生活。只有少数原力指数高的惊人的孩子才知道自己的使命，才会坚定地告诉自己的父母，自己必须去做绝地。Quinn就是这样一个孩子。他还记得自己学徒生涯最后一年，和师父一起去Quinn的家里带她走的情景。他们前脚一踏进门，小小的Quinn静静看了他们一眼，就转身朝自己的房间走去。他们刚向Quinn的父母说明来意，她已经背着背包走了过来，撇下兀自惊愕的父母，问他们，"我等了你们好久了，你们怎么才来？"她知道自己的潜力，她一直在等着被选中的那一天到来。她义无反顾地跟他们走了，一走就是十年。这十年里她的进步是惊人的，虽然不说，但是他心里明白，自己已经没多少东西可以教给这个徒弟了。有时候她冷静的头脑，准确的判断力和出色的领导力都让他这个师父自叹不如。好几次出任务时，都是她反过来临危救了他。他也知道，在绝地长老们的心里，已经把Quinn作为未来的希望在看待。尤达大师曾经仰望天上的三个月亮自言自语，"一个女孩我看到，绝地的未来我看到。"他们都知道这意味着什么。她真的可以改变绝地逐渐衰败的趋势，复兴绝地武士团的光辉吗？

晨会开始了，绝地武士和学徒们围坐一圈，绝地大师们轮流分派任务，领取任务的师徒行礼离开。Quinn远远看了Puck和C师父一眼。她目不斜视地注视着绝地大师，等待任务，他也目不斜视地注视前方，只为不让自己看她。Quinn叹了口气，把目光转向Shoe师父，不知道这次等待他们的任务会是什么，不知道他又会出什么可爱的馊主意等着她去纠正。她打心眼里尊敬Shoe师父，也爱戴他崇高的人品，可是作为徒弟，她时常有种本末倒置的错觉，觉得Shoe反而需要她的提点。当初尤达大师指定Shoe做她的师父时在想什么？她不知道。尤达有时看起来疯疯癫癫的，却又让人不得不深信他的每一个决定都蕴藏着很深的智慧。

"Will Schuester，Quinn Fabray。"听到念到自己的名字，Quinn回过神来，注意听着。"就在昨天，纳布星新上任的女王莅临都城，准备参加三天后的共和国议会。来的路上，女王的飞船发生了故障，幸好飞船安全抵达，无人员伤亡。随行人员确定飞船是遭到了人为的破坏。议会请我们派人去彻查此事，并保护女王周全。二位，请上前领取任务资料。"

Quinn朝Puck看了看，他朝她挤挤眼睛，做了个爱莫能助的表情。倒霉，她暗自咒骂。在所有的任务里，她最不喜欢的就是做保镖。很明显这次就是一个新上任的女王一惊一乍的犯了被迫害妄想症。彻查只是个借口，撒娇要人保护才是真的。再没有什么比在都城受到绝地武士的保护更能在家乡父老面前显摆一番的了。可是，一名好的绝地学徒是不能轻视任何一项任务的。三天，Quinn决定在这三天里做个称职的保镖，确保娇滴滴的女王不被都城的蚊子叮出个包来。

在去的路上，Quinn把飞车开得飞快，Will几次被颠簸得抓紧扶手。他趁着间隙把任务资料读了一遍。纳布星每四年会选举产生一位女王，每位女王最多可连任两届，这次的女王在上个月刚刚选举产生，官方封号Iamadiva女王，令人惊叹的是，这位女王在不到四分钟的时间里几乎全票当选，这在纳布星上是史无前例的。这次来都城的目的是在参加共和国议会，并进行贸易磋商。"哇哦，十六岁，了不起。Quinn，这位女王和你同龄，也许你们能成为朋友。"他一边乐观地说，一边把全息影像展示给Quinn看。Quinn紧握驾驶杆，抽空瞥了一眼，不由皱起了眉头，Iamadiva女王穿着繁冗的加冕礼服，脸上的脂粉涂得跟墙纸一样白，看不出真实的面貌和表情。没来由的，她觉得这个女王有些令人生厌。她本能的喜欢见底的人，像Puck和Shoe师父这样的人，对摸不清路数的人都有所抗拒， C师父，还有尤达大师，都会让她感觉被窥视，这让她很不舒服。Iamadiva女王让她不舒服的地方不止在于看不清面容，她的"四分钟全票通过"的神话让她感到不安。毫不谦虚地说，虽然她不喜欢Puck呛她，可她的确是绝地学徒里最出色的，她还不习惯有人和她一样优秀。现在竟然不知打哪儿冒出个和她同龄的女王，还是个全票获选的女王，这让她感到胃里打结。可是，绝地不能嫉妒，一名好的绝地学徒也是不能评断别人的，尤其是需要她去保护的人。Quinn迅速忽略掉自己的感受，专注驾驶。

半小时以后，Will和Quinn来到了纳布女王下榻的场所，准确的说，他们住在自己的飞船上，并没有入住什么高级宾馆，这倒让Quinn暗暗吃惊。通报来意后，他们沿着舱门走进飞船。舱内简单而又整洁，Quinn留意到舱内点缀着很多星星的图案，她不禁怀疑他们一路超光速飞行来到都城，难道看满天的星系还没看够吗？

正在Quinn环顾四周时，从内庭走出一个穿着粉色锦缎裙子的小个子女孩，从布料很好却没有任何纹饰的服饰上来看，她应该是女王的贴身侍女。她经常对各个星球的流行服饰感到厌烦，可是这侍女穿的却让她挑不出毛病。她感到有一丝不同寻常的东西，可能是这个侍女淡定从容的步伐显示出的独特自信引起了Quinn的注意。看到她留意到星星的图案，侍女热情地微笑了，"女王陛下喜欢星星，她说整个宇宙是由星星组成的，我们每一个人都是闪耀的星星。你们好，我是女王陛下的侍女，Rachel Berry。"

Quinn惊讶地看着侍女，几乎没有人对绝地武士热情过，他们好奇，他们敬畏，他们景仰，他们总是彬彬有礼。从来没有人对她展示过热情。"事实上，星星只是恒星，而宇宙是由恒星、行星、卫星、陨石、破损的飞船，以及很多其他东西组成的。"Quinn不知为何反言相讥。Rachel略一迟疑，很快就还给她一个更大的微笑。

"很高兴见到你，Rachel，我是绝地武士Will Schuester，这是我的学徒Quinn Fabray。我们奉命来拜见Iamadiva女王"Shoe师父非常官方地介绍来意。他对Quinn的反常感到有些吃惊。他年轻的学徒从早上开始就显得有些魂不守舍，这是他从未见过的。今天晨会前发生过什么吗？他想不出来。

"欢迎二位。女王陛下正在恭候大驾，请随我来。"Rachel转身带路，Quinn跟着Shoe师父走在她身后，进入内庭。不远处端坐的正是Iamadiva女王，和全息图上一样，身穿礼服，脸涂得煞白，看不清原来面貌，脸颊上涂着两朵又红又圆的胭脂，嘴唇被描绘成樱桃的形状，正襟危坐。Rachel又向他们点头微笑了一下，站回女王身后。很明显，她是女王的亲信。

"感谢二位光临，吾深感荣幸。"女王微微弯腰行礼，轻声细语地说着官话。Quinn觉得一丝异样，女王和她预感的不太一样，气场不同。她从头到尾打量了女王一番，却看不出问题来。

"陛下，这是我们的荣幸。"Will鞠躬行礼。

Quinn觉得今天听到的官话已经够多了，清了清嗓子，打算直接切入正题。女王向Rachel耳语几句，Rachel点点头，向前迈了一步，"二位绝地武士，女王陛下授权我向二位说明我们的境遇。三天前我们从纳布星出发时，船体还一切正常，前天到了卡布里星补充燃料后，重新起飞调到超光速模式时，飞船却发生了故障，幸好随船机器人将船体及时修复，昨天才安全抵达。鉴于此次女王陛下此行是代表纳布星参加议会发表政见，我们怀疑是有政敌想要加害女王陛下。故特此向议会请求绝地武士协助查明真相。"

听到Rachel一口气说完这些，Quinn惊奇地睁大了眼睛。她绝对是她见过语速最快的人。"恕我直言，会不会是飞船自身的故障？"Quinn简明扼要地提问。

"Brittany是最棒的，出发前她对全船进行过检测，她是不会出错的。"Rachel自豪地说。

"Brittany？"Quinn皱着眉提问。

"Brittany，是我给我们的R2D2机器人起的名字。"Rachel温暖地笑了起来，看得出她有多喜欢这个机器人。

"你给机器人起了名字？它们只需要有型号就够了！"Quinn不可置信地喊了起来。

"Quinn！停下！"Will喝止她。他不敢相信他的爱徒竟然和女王的侍女拌起了嘴，还是当着女王的面！

好在女王并不在意，抬了抬手，示意他们继续。女王看着Will尖着嗓子说，"吾此次前来都城，受着全纳布市民的委托，来行使神圣的权力，为共和国议会的民主决策投上庄严的一票。阁下可知Sue Sylvester议员？正是这位尊者向吾建议，邀请绝地武士查明真相，保吾周全。"

Quinn在心里暗暗咒骂Sylvester议员多事。她才来了十分钟，就已经想逃跑了。她受不了Iamadiva女王每一句都在拽文，这不是正常人说话的方法，难怪她能当选女王。她也受不了Rachel热情的微笑，她笑起来嘴角都快裂到耳朵了，这也不是正常人微笑的方法。正常人不微笑，他们应该面无表情，就像Quinn自己一样。她忍不住打量起Rachel来。她看起来也就是十五六岁，比自己矮上一截。她的肤色偏深，让她想起了Puck，他说这叫太阳吻过的肤色。她的头发是黑色的，编成一股垂在脑后，和她自己柔软的金色齐肩短发不同，她的头发看起来又长又浓密。她的脸庞还带着婴儿肥，眼睛是棕色的，睫毛很长，她的嘴唇很丰满，说话那么快，嘴唇怎么没有被磨薄？Quinn被自己的笑话逗乐了，险些笑了起来。最后，Quinn看着Rachel的鼻子，客观地说，这个鼻子在脸上占据了很大的比例，但是这个鼻子使她整个脸都立体生动了起来。她看着Rachel的身体，她发育良好，强壮健康，粉色锦缎裙子衬得她凹凸有致。

在她分神的时候，Will和女王你一言我一语地谈了起来。女王希望他们至少能待到三天后开完议会，协助他们在人生地不熟的都城修好飞船，查出在卡布里星意图谋害他们的凶手，当然，还要保护好Iamadiva女王的人身安全。

"Quinn，你就在飞船上和女王在一起，我去查查前天卡布里星上有没有可疑的人，顺便看看修飞船的零件。"Will转身给Quinn下派指令。

听到要她在飞船上陪着穿衣服像唱戏，举止像唱戏，说话也像唱戏的Iamadiva女王，Quinn立马决定要修正Shoe师父的决定，无论如何都要和Shoe师父互换任务。从另一方面来说，她是Quinn，她比Shoe师父更适合去调查事件。她在必要的时候可以冷酷无情，这点Shoe师父做不到，他太善良，心太软，经常让Quinn在一边干着急，有时候她不得不让Shoe师父先离开，由她来完成调查。

"Shoe师父，我想还是我去更好，你知道，我需要更多维修飞船的实践课程，去零件市场对我有帮助。"

Will很清楚Quinn在想什么，她其实不用找这样的借口，她在去年已经通过了维修技师的考试，她连维修机器人都会修。有一个优秀又聪明的徒弟，让他倍感压力。他叹了口气，同意了她的提议。"好吧，就这样决定。发现什么及时向我汇报。愿原力与你同在。"

"女王陛下，恕我告退。愿原力与你同在。"Quinn弯腰行礼后，转身正要退出内庭。她为自己能顺利转换任务感到庆幸。正在这时，Iamadiva女王又慢悠悠地发话了，"Rachel，请你和这位绝地大人一同前往，希望有所斩获。"

什么？带着会给R2D2起名字的侍女一起执行任务？Quinn不由皱起了眉头，她望向Shoe师父，看到他用眼神在告诫她，别固执。Quinn叹了口气。Rachel弯腰领命，转过身，棕色的大眼睛友善地看着她，"那么有劳了，Quinn Fabray大人。"

好吧，纳布星侍女Rachel Berry，你好，我是绝地学徒Quinn Fabray。

8


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Quinn攀上纳布星飞船的顶端，查看受损的部位。闪亮的机顶被陨石雨砸出了大大小小的坑，随机人员正在检修，圆头圆脑的R2D2忙碌着。她打开面板，顿时皱起了眉头。事情比她预想的严重得多，从烧焦的电路不难判断，这是一起人为事故，变速器的两条线路被改过了，宇航员在音速飞行时的速度会一下蹿到光速，而减速又篡改成了加速。如果不是宇航员的驾驶经验丰富，以及R2D2及时把线路焊接回来，这艘飞船可能在超光速穿越陨石雨时已经报废了。

R2D2兴奋的叽里咕噜起来，Quinn转过身，看到换上便装Rachel也爬上机顶，正亲热地抚摸机器人的圆顶。"Brittany，这次你不用陪我去，把需要更换的零件告诉我就好。乖，真的不用。"Quinn知道这些智能机器人能够和人交流，但是这是她第一次看到它们被放在平等的地位和人交流，她还是吃了一惊。更多时候它们只是一种多功能的工具，和飞车，全息传感器一样，坏了就修，修不好就报废，是不需要付诸感情的。她不禁猜测，是全纳布星人都这样，还是只有Rachel特别怪。R2D2又咕噜了几声，Rachel继续宽慰它，"放心吧，Brittany，这位绝地大人会保护我，她很厉害，不会有人伤害我的。"听到自己被提起，Quinn抬头朝他们的方向看去，却看到R2D2呼的一声，拖着两条长长的机械手，斜着身子朝她飞速滑行过来，一下把她顶翻在地，圆圆的脑袋在她身上转来转去，灯还一闪一闪的，发出轻轻地咕噜声。

Rachel哈哈大笑，"她喜欢你。"

Quinn恼怒地推开机器人，一个腾挪跳了起来，"管好你的机器人，别让它横冲直撞。"

"对不起，Quinn Fabray大人，Brittany是无害的。"Rachel走过来，蹲下身子和R2D2交待了几句，R2D2委屈地退回她身后。

"好了，Berry小姐，出发吧。"Quinn很想一跃跳下飞船，但是考虑到Shoe师父此刻正在舱内，看到她在不必要的场合使用武艺会苦着脸摇头，便只能沿着悬梯爬下飞船。平时她会和Puck一起切磋技艺，这更像是一种游戏，她喜欢跳跃，喜欢翻转，喜欢把光剑挥舞得呼呼有声。她觉得绝地的武艺是优美的，不仅仅可以用来进攻和防守，这更像是一种舞蹈。C师父是一名光剑高手，她在向学徒演示技艺时，一气呵成流畅的动作常让她忘了呼吸。Shoe师父是一名近身格斗大师，他的临空翻腾、逆向滑步都是令人惊叹的。Quinn的天分很好，她相信只要勤加练习，总有一天会超越这两位师父。

Rachel把一大包行李放置在后座，坐在Quinn边上，Quinn扭头看了行李一眼，皱了皱眉眉头。她想不出Rachel的包里都装了什么，又不是要去上三五天。绝地从不带行李，他们所需的东西都在腰带上，光剑，装了银河币的小荷包，全息传感器，水下呼吸器，仅此而已。Rachel实在有些小题大做。

看Rachel坐稳，她发动飞车，才一腾空，就猛踩下油门，飞车一下蹿了出去。Rachel小声惊叫，紧闭双眼，拉紧扶手。Quinn看到Rachel的窘相，意识到自己又开快了，她略带歉意地放慢速度。Rachel棕色的大眼睛流露出感激，"谢谢，Quinn Fabray大人。"

"别那么叫我，我不是什么'大人'。"Quinn觉得Rachel很烦，每次都连名带姓叫她，还一口一个'大人'。大多数时候她就是Quinn，Puck喜欢叫她Q，就像她把Puckerman叫作Puck一样，绝地大师们在正式场合会叫她"年轻的绝地学徒Quinn Fabray"，偶尔几次旁人会叫她"绝地丫头"，当然，她并不喜欢。"叫我Quinn。"

"好吧…谢谢，Quinn。"

"Rachel，听着，你也不用每次都道歉或者道谢，没那么多规矩。我们已经离开飞船了，女王不在这里，好吗？"

Rachel咯咯笑了起来。Quinn皱眉瞥了她一眼，不明白她的话哪里好笑了。

"我喜欢你叫我Rachel。"她声音里满是笑意，"我想我们是朋友了。对吗？"

好吧，你让她叫你的名字，你也叫了她的名字，于是你们就成了朋友，这是纳布星的风俗吗？Quinn在心里嘀咕，她不是很擅长交朋友，事实上，她的同龄人都有些怕她，她真正的朋友只有Puck一个。她决定不回答这个问题。

"在调查之前，我有几个问题。你们在卡布里星停留了多久？有什么人接近过飞船？女王才上任一个月，还来不及树敌，会有什么人想害她？还有，Sylvester议员是怎么知道这事的？"工作状态的Quinn是冷峻的，她喜欢自己的这个状态，不需要投入感情的状态。

Rachel回忆了一下，回答道，"前天晚上，飞行了将近两天后，我们到达卡布里星，这是从纳布星到都城的路上唯一能补充燃料的星球。二十分钟后重新起飞。除了Brittany检测机体时飞船还是完好的，也没发现有人接近飞船。女王参选时的政见会让议会的一些保守派感到担忧，这可能是唯一的原因。在发现了飞船的故障后，我们呼叫了都城，Sylvester议员很重视这事，亲自迎接了我们，并向女王保举了绝地武士团。女王那个并不想兴师动众，可是Sylvester议员十分坚持。"

"从R2D2检测完回到舱里到飞船重新起飞之间相隔多久？"Quinn拒绝叫机器人的名字。

Rachel轻声埋怨，"真固执。"

"什么？"

"没什么…Brittany花了大约十分钟完成了检测，从检测完到起飞，大约有十分钟。她是最棒的，发现故障后，也只花了十分钟就重新修复了线路。只是修过的变速器撑不到返回纳布星。我想我们必须先去买新的变速器。"

"我知道。我们正在去都城最大的飞船修理厂的路上。还有一个问题，你说女王的政见，是指什么？"Quinn非常想知道这个十六岁的女王到底有什么真知灼见，竟然引来了致命的危机。

Rachel沉吟片刻，抬起头直视Quinn的侧脸，坚定地说，"女王认为，全宇宙的所有的星球都是平等的，所有种族都是平等的，每一个人都应该享有爱与被爱的权利，都应该享有自由生活的权利。她还主张泛宇宙婚恋权。"

Quinn不可置信地扭头看着Rachel，"女王是个极端平权者？！"飞车偏离航道，歪向左边。后面疾驶而过的飞车鸣起了喇叭。

"看路！看路！"Rachel尖叫着来夺操纵杆。

"放手！放手！"Quinn拼命夺回操纵杆，努力拉回颠簸的飞车，她拉向路肩，把飞车停了下来。

Quinn惊魂未定，她气愤地瞪着Rachel。Rachel还是保持着刚才的姿势，双手抓在操纵杆上，脸色煞白，"对不起，对不起，我只是想到了两天前飞船失控时的情景，太对不起了，请原谅我。"

Quinn咬牙切齿，一个字一个字顿挫着命令她，"绝对，不要，再，碰，我，的，操，纵，杆，了，明白吗？"

Rachel咬着嘴唇，闭着眼用力点了下头。

Quinn用力呼出一口气，平息自己的情绪。

"Quinn？"Rachel小声叫她。

"干吗？"Quinn没好气地问。

"能放开我的手吗？"Rachel声音里满是窘迫。

Quinn这才意识到自己紧紧抓着的是Rachel握着操纵杆的双手，她迅速弹开。

"谢谢。"Rachel收回双手，轻轻揉了起来。

Quinn感到脸发热，她知道自己的手多有劲，这是她每天练习的结果。她知道自己弄疼了Rachel，但是Rachel没有责怪她，反而向她道歉和道谢。这个纳布星侍女要么就是太有教养了，要么就是啰嗦惯了。

"对…对不起。"Quinn眼睛看向别处，生硬地说。不等Rachel反应，她接着说，"休息五分钟。我需要联系一下Shoe师父。"说完，她自顾自跳下飞车，朝前走去，边走边拨打全息电话。

Rachel坐在飞车里，回味着Quinn的道歉。她得到了一个固执的绝地的道歉，起因还是她自己的过错。Quinn因为弄疼了她向她道歉，看来她并不像看上去那么冷漠。

Quinn拨通了Shoe师父的全息传感器，蓝色的光芒中显示出Will的身影。"Shoe师父，我刚刚从Berry小姐这里了解到，女王的政见是所有星球和种族平等，还有众生婚恋权，这可能是树敌的原因。"

"Quinn，我知道你的效率一直是最高的，这次一样惊人，你才离开了多久，一小时？我刚刚才和女王喝了第一轮的茶，一共有十二道茶点，你能相信吗？"Will对这个徒弟的惊奇一直没有减少过。压力，压力。

"这次你应该表扬的不是我。Berry实在是很能说。"想到Rachel喋喋不休的样子，Quinn不自觉笑了一下。看到Will露出惊讶的神色，Quinn收起笑容。"现在我要去Finn那里找飞船变速器，Shoe师父，你能让基地查一下对平权运动反对声最大的星球吗？我想应该是其中的某一个搞的鬼。"

"好的，有情况及时联系，愿原力与你同在。"

Quinn结束通话，走回飞车，看到Rachel正微笑着看着她。

"怎么了？"Quinn皱着眉问，Rachel微笑的太多了，有什么事值得高兴的？前天才遭遇飞船事故，刚刚又差点被自己捏断骨头。Rachel的手很小，温暖柔软。和她自己的手不同，由于长期习武，她的手指关节粗大，手掌厚实有力，已经长出老茧。Quinn拇指探进掌心抚摸着指根的老茧，回忆起六岁时第一次磨出血泡，疼的直掉眼泪的情景。那时自己太小，太软弱。她喜欢强者，想要变成强者，讨厌软弱。

"没什么。Quinn，我很高兴他们派来的是你。"Rachel由衷地说，"没想到你那么年轻，还那么出色。"她停顿了一下，轻轻说，"还那么…漂亮。"

漂亮？她刚刚说她漂亮？Quinn怀疑自己听错了。从来没有人说过她漂亮，绝地不需要漂亮，他们每天穿着一样的衣服，留着统一的发型，就是为了不漂亮。追求外貌和追求爱情一样，对控制原力有害无益。她觉得遭到了冒犯，觉得Rachel在诋毁她。

"不！我不漂亮！你才漂亮！我是一名绝地！我不需要漂亮！"Quinn怒吼。她不明白为什么和Rachel都不能太太平平说上一句话，几乎Rachel的每句话都会让她生气。_平息情感波动，从与平静_。Quinn命令自己。

Rachel不知道自己哪里又说错了，惹恼了这名年轻的学徒。她只是想真诚的赞美她。强烈的挫败感让她垂下了头。即使是飞船差点失事她的心情也没那么糟过。Quinn又生气了，一个上午她已经生了几次气了？为了星星，为了Britt，为了驾驶，现在又为了自己夸她漂亮。她真的生气了，她还反过来骂她漂亮。嗯？等一下，骂她漂亮？还是夸她漂亮？Rachel被搞糊涂了，迷惑地抬头看着Quinn。

看着Rachel的表情瞬息万变，Quinn觉得无力招架。她是来调查案件的，不是陪着纳布星侍女表演内心戏的。她叹了口气，"听着，我很抱歉，我不该冲你发火，我不该冲任何人发火。只是，别再说这些浪费时间的话了，好吗？我们的任务是查出实情。"

_不是交朋友。_Quinn在心里说完这句话。

"好的，我明白了。对不起。我没有别的意思。只是，这是我第一次单独行动，我很少有机会单独行动。而且还是和同龄的女孩一起。我只是想和你更好的相处。"

Quinn重新发动飞车，不再接口。她不想再和Rachel纠缠不休。去Finn的修车厂买变速器，调查潜在的疑犯，然后，把Rachel送回飞船，明天无论如何不能再带着她了。她暗自决定。一天，只需要忍今天一天。

想着只需要和Rachel相处一天，她态度缓和了下来。"Rachel，我不喜欢交谈。和我更好相处的方法是不交谈。我们可以讨论方案，但是不要再闲扯，说什么…漂亮不漂亮的。"Quinn忍着不屑吐出这个词。

Rachel忧伤地看了Quinn一眼，点了下头，垂下眼帘，扭过头去，不再说话。

Quinn舒出一口气，终于可以安静片刻了。她集中精力驾驶飞车，同时在脑子里思考着案件的疑点。疑点一，有人埋伏在卡布里星，等着纳布星的飞船到达，并且在十分钟里破坏了线路，将每一挡变速都升了级，很明显这是有蓄谋的，而且是针对纳布星的飞船操练过的。排除维修机器人的可能，因为机器人不可能安静地攀上机顶而不被发现。所以她要找的是一个身手敏捷，熟悉飞船性能的人。疑点二，女王是个浪漫主义的极端平权者，跨种族的婚恋在共和国里是不被允许的，这肯定会引起保守派和宗教狂热分子的忌恨。不过看来这个女王很有胆识，才上任竟敢触雷区，这倒令她有些佩服。

飞车一路安静地疾驰，Rachel似乎也陷入了沉思。Quinn用眼角的余光瞥了她一眼，看到她心事重重，面色凝重，和之前展露出明媚笑容的女孩子判若两人。她有心事。Quinn摇了摇头，她应对不了Puck的心事， 也不想去触碰Rachel的心事。她对别人的喜怒哀乐无从体会，感情是瞬息万变，没有标准的，所以她认准了用理智来指导自己。这时候，她的理智告诉她，自己只需要做好本分内的工作，Rachel要拿她当成假想的朋友，那是她的事，与自己无关。这时候，她宁愿享受片刻的安静。

Finn Hudson看到Quinn纵身一跃跳下飞车，露出了腼腆又真诚的微笑。他在一年前接手这家飞船修理厂时，也接手了修理厂和绝地武士团的合约，为年轻的学徒提供学习维修技能的器材和场所。他们就是在那时候认识的。他很幸运的可以接触到这群传说中的绝地。现在他和Puck是哥们，和Quinn也算是朋友。Quinn和他认识的所有女孩都不一样，不只是因为她是一名绝地。Puck也是绝地，可他和其他同龄的男孩都差不多，热血，好斗，鲁莽。Quinn却不一样，她有种令人生畏的气质，很酷，又很神秘。一开始Finn对她抱有好感，也试图向她示好，Finn知道自己在绝大多数女孩眼里是个高大、帅气、可爱的男孩，经常有女孩约他出去，可是Quinn却完全当他不存在，唯一跟他说的话只有修理知识。Puck知道后拍着他的肩膀说，"哥们，你想都别想，这可是Quinn。"在彻底打消念头后，他就认真教起了她修理飞船，这样反而慢慢和她熟悉起来，现在他们也算得上是朋友了。

Finn老远就向她打招呼。"嗨，Quinn！好久不见！Puck没来吗？Shoe师父也没来吗？"等她们走近了，他看清Quinn身边跟着的年轻姑娘的相貌后，眼睛顿时一亮。他马上调整姿势，斜着身子用一条胳膊支在墙上，一条腿悬在另一条腿后，脚尖点地，露出门牙，歪嘴露着半个微笑，"你好，我是Finn Hudson，叫我Finn就好，我是这里的老板。"

Quinn不可置信地翻了个很大的白眼。这是Finn在想追女孩子时傻乎乎的招牌动作，他以为这样会很帅，可是他太高太胖太笨重，Puck教给他的这套动作只会显得他更高更胖更笨重，而这歪嘴露出半个微笑的表情在他脸上就像是便秘。

"你好，我是Rachel Berry，你可以叫我Rachel。"Rachel友善地主动和Finn握手，露出一个大大的微笑。和早上她给Quinn的微笑一样大。

Quinn有些生气，她不知道是为Finn的肤浅生气，还是为Rachel廉价的微笑生气。她从他们两个人握着的手之间硬挤过去，头也不回地往仓库里走。Finn尴尬地在裤子上擦了擦手，Rachel抱歉地朝他笑了笑，跟在Quinn身后。

"你好，Finn。他们没来，就我一个，我需要一个新的飞船变速器。"

"哦，好的，变速器。是什么型号的飞船？"

"千年隼。"

"千年隼？好飞船，超光速飞行时非常平稳，急转弯和上下穿梭时也不会失控甩尾。是谁的飞船？"

Rachel自豪地回答，"是我的。"看到Quinn怀疑的眼神，她马上改口，"是我们星球的。纳布星的公共财产实行共有制，从这个意义上来说，千年隼也是我的。"

"哇哦，纳布星，你从那么远的地方来？"Finn很感兴趣地问，"你们那儿有龙吗？我听说有你们有女王，那你们也应该有龙啦？"

Quinn翻了个更大的白眼，摇了摇头。有时候她都不想承认Finn是她的朋友。"不得无礼，Rachel是女王的近侍。"

Finn一下紧张起来，"哦，对不起，我很抱歉，我不知道。女王近侍，那很酷嘛，Rachel。"他继续着那半个微笑。

"没关系。我们那里没有龙，不过纳布星是个非常美丽的星球，有最辽阔的草原，最宁静的湖泊和最壮美的瀑布。欢迎你到纳布星来。"Rachel微笑回答Finn的傻问题。这让Finn兴奋的脸都有些红了。

"好了！Finn？变速器？"Quinn不耐烦地打断他们的对话，催促Finn。她不想看到他们两个当着她的面打情骂俏。不是吗，现在可是工作时间。

"哎哟，_吓人的__Quinn_。我这就去找。"Finn很怕Quinn忽然严肃起来的样子，那很吓人，他可不想惹这个状态的Quinn。"挺奇怪的，你们不是这几天第一个来问千年隼的人。"

Quinn马上嗅出了什么，"等等，你是说还有其他人来问过千年隼的事？这并不是热门飞船，来问的人是谁？都问了些什么？"

"我…我记不清了，这没什么特别的。"Finn耸耸肩。事情过了好几天，而他的记性一直都不是很好，这事怪不了他。

"听着，Finn Hudson，前天有人蓄意破坏了Rachel的飞船，险些让她送了命，我现在正在彻查这件事，把你知道的全部告诉我，不要推脱什么'我记不清了'。"Quinn冷冷地逼问，她的语气里透露出的寒意让Finn更害怕了。

Rachel拽着Quinn的袖子，把她往后拉。"Quinn，你吓着他了，让我来说。"

Finn看向她，Rachel比Quinn要和善多了，他现在宁可和她说话。"Finn，我的星球正在遭遇危机，有人想要加害我们，可是我们连对方是谁都不知道。我真的，真的非常需要你的帮助，请你仔细想一想，那天来问你的人是谁好吗？拜托了。"Rachel抬着头睁着大眼睛渴望地望着Finn。

Finn叹了口气，"好吧，我想想…大约是一个星期的晚上，我正要关门，店里来了个人，问我有没有千年隼的维修说明，我就找了一本给她，她就站在那儿翻了会儿，就说这是垃圾，不值得买。我很生气，让她走，她就说我像头搁浅的鲸鱼，不包上点湿毛巾就要挂了。我就把她赶走了。什么是'搁浅'？"

Quinn不理会他的问题，"她长得什么样？"

Finn痛苦地皱起了眉头，"女魔头的样子。"

"详细点。多高？多大？什么种族？穿了什么？"

"我记不清了，我也讲不清楚，是个人类女孩，比你矮上一点，身材超辣，长得很美，头发和皮肤跟Rachel一样，是性感的深色，但是非常刻薄，非常非常刻薄。我就记得那么多了。"

听到Finn说她性感，Rachel尴尬地别过头。Quinn皱紧眉头，气呼呼地骂他，"你就注意了这些吗？Finn？你和Puck一个德行。"

"好啦，我很抱歉，也许我脑子里都记得，可是叫我讲，我讲不出来。店里又没有全息录像。"

Quinn沉吟片刻，她有了一个大胆的念头，这主意Shoe师父在场她是断然不敢提出的。如果被师父们知道的话后果会很严重。

"Finn，我有个主意，但是这需要你的配合。你信任我吗？"

"当然！"Finn毫不犹豫地回答。Quinn是他见过最可靠的人。

"Rachel，你能保证回去之后不跟Shoe师父打我的小报告吗？我的主意是违反绝地规定的。但是为了查清是谁在打千年隼的主意，我必须这么做。"

"Quinn，我信任你。所以，也请你信任我。"Rachel并没有多说甚么，Quinn明白了她的意思。

Quinn压低声音，严肃地说，"好吧，仔细听着。有一种高级的绝地技艺，叫作'原力读心'，是由绝地武士运用原力，进入别人脑子里看清别人记忆。这是绝地武士才可以使用的技术，学徒不允许在课堂外擅自使用。我去年才开始学习，已经在基地练习过许多次。Finn，你愿意我对你'原力读心'吗？"

Finn露出困惑的表情，"你是说，你要钻进我的脑子，会疼吗？"

"这只是个修辞手法，我不是钻进你的脑子，而是读取你脑电波里的记忆。"

"什么是'修辞手法'？"Finn继续困惑着。

"那只是个说法。简单的说，你不会疼，你只是会有大概一分钟动不了也想不了。就跟放空了一样，明白了吗？"

"哦，这很简单。这个我会做。我平时自己也会放空。我就是一台全息播放机，你直接看到我见过的人，对吗？"

"差不多吧。"

"行啊，来吧！"Finn竖起拇指很兴奋地说，他觉得能被绝地原力读心还是件挺酷的事。

"等等。"Rachel担心地说，"如果这是被禁止的，那一定是有危险的，Quinn，这样做对Finn没有危险的话，对你会有危险吗？"

Quinn没想到Rachel会这么问。从来没有人担心过绝地会不会有危险。他们在人们心目中是不可战胜的。可是他们也是血肉之躯，也会疼痛，也会流血，也会受伤。只是他们从来不说罢了。

"我不会受伤。我只会很累，'原力读心'需要很强大的意念来支配原力，控制的力度很难掌握，轻了探测不到对方的念头，重了会向对方暴露自己的念头。被禁止的原因更多的是怕学徒掌握不好力度，反而向敌人暴露了自己的念头。而Finn不是敌人，我也没有秘密，所以没关系。"

Rachel走上前抓紧Quinn的双手，注视着她的眼睛，急切地说"真的吗？Quinn？不要骗我。只要有哪怕一丝可能会伤害到你，我都不允许你这么做。查明真相不能以伤害你为代价。我不愿意看到你受伤。"

Quinn一时不知道该怎么回答。她的理智告诉她，应该嘲笑Rachel的多愁善感。在她解释清楚了"原力读心"之后Rachel还是多此一举地表示担忧，这是可笑的。可是她的却莫名一阵感动。

Finn好奇地看着她们，朝她们挥了挥手，"嘿，我还在这里。我也想问一下，'原力读心'不会有后遗症吧？要知道，我的记性本来就不太好。"

Quinn抽回双手，不去看Rachel。"我在练习时是万无一失的。你如果害怕的话，我可以请Shoe师父来做。"

"我不害怕！我怎么会害怕？来吧，我准备好了。Rachel，这都是为了你。"Finn冲咧嘴笑着Rachel挤了挤眼睛。

_肤浅。_Quinn厌烦他这么做。

"我数到三，然后我就开始了，准备好了吗？一，二，三！"Quinn朝Finn的方向伸平右手，屏息运气。她感觉自己神游进了Finn一米九二的躯体里，通过Finn的眼睛看到了世界。她看到自己和Rachel走了过来，她的目光停留在Rachel身上，她在打量Rachel，她的目光从她健康热烈的脸庞上流连到她小巧的胸部和腰部的曲线上，又往下游移到她匀称的小腿。不不不，这不是她想要看的，快切换。她快速浏览记忆，找到Finn说的那个晚上，看到一个身穿全黑色紧身皮衣的年轻女人走进店来。Finn没说错，她长得妖娆动人，透露着性感的野性。Quinn看到她翻看千年隼的维修手册，停留在变速器的那一章。没错，就是她。Quinn留意到她金色的项链，有一个鸡心形的小巧链坠，款式很特别。也许能从这里下手调查。

Quinn收回右手，Finn又能动了。

"怎么样，看见了吗？"他兴奋地问。

"给我纸笔。"Quinn气喘吁吁地命令道。Rachel想上前搀扶，她伸出右手制止了她，"别。"

Finn手忙脚乱翻出纸笔递给Quinn，她迅速在纸上涂绘，不一会儿，一个女人的头像跃然纸上。Finn探头来看，"没错！就是她！Quinn！你太厉害了！你什么时候会画画的？我都不知道！"

Quinn放下笔，看着Finn崇拜的眼神，不置可否地哼了一声。"在基地总有空闲的时候。"

Rachel看着画像，摇了摇头， "我不记得见过她。为什么一个陌生人会想要害我们？"

"我们会调查清楚的。"Quinn朝她点点头，让她放心。

"什么时候能给我也画张像吗？这太酷了。"Finn对Quinn的画技着了迷。

"也许吧。我去把疑犯画像传送给Shoe师父。"Quinn朝外走去。

Finn和Rachel都注视着她走远，Finn看到Rachel眼里的满是信赖。

"她很酷，对吗？"Finn搭话，他为自己有一个那么厉害的绝地朋友感到骄傲，这为他在Rachel面前塑造形象很有益处。

"是的，她很出色。"Rachel赞同道，目光仍然停留在Quinn的身影上。

"你这次会在都城待多久？也许我们能有时间出去一起玩玩。我知道有个地方很不错…"Finn又歪着嘴傻笑起来。

Rachel回过神来，意识到Finn是在约她出去，她用最礼貌最客套的微笑，对Finn略带歉意地说，"我很荣幸，只是恐怕我没有太多的时间。"

"哦，也对。那么…能给我你的传感器号码吗？要是以后我想去纳布星看看那些瀑布啊，草原啊，我就来找你。"

看到Finn不依不饶地追问，Rachel后悔自己太多嘴，又一时不知道该怎么拒绝。

"不，她不能给你。女王近侍不允许私自外出游玩，这是纳布星的规定。"Quinn不知道什么时候回到他们身边，冷冰冰地拒绝Finn。

Finn尴尬地挠了挠头，"好吧，那我把我的号码给你，有空联系我。"Finn写下号码，塞给Rachel，她接过后略带歉意地笑了笑。Quinn用鼻孔哼了一声。

"Finn，变速器？"

"哦，对，变速器，我这就去拿，稍等。"Finn转身朝仓库走去。

"刚才谢谢你，我不知道该怎么拒绝别人，Finn又十分热情，我怕伤害他的感情。"Rachel看到Finn走远，才对Quinn说。

"别谢我，我这么做不是为了你。我只是不想再以后每次见到他时，都被他缠着问你为什么没有呼叫他。那会很烦。"Quinn其实自己也不知道为什么要阻止Rachel和Finn联系，她只觉得看到他们聊天让她心烦。

她们都不说话了，默默地假装观赏着修理厂里的零件，就好像她们忽然都成了飞船修理发烧友。

Finn扛着变速器从仓库出来，虽然他人高马大身体健壮，沉重巨大的变速器还是让他累弯了腰。Quinn本可以用原力帮助他把变速器装上飞车的后备箱，可是今天她不想这么做，她就想看着Finn受累。

Rachel掏出银河币付了钱，Finn恋恋不舍地向她们道别，又再三向Rachel保证自己一定会去纳布星看她，一直挥手挥到飞车飞远。

_任务一，买飞船变速器，完成。意外完成了半项任务二，已锁定疑犯目标。再过半天，确定疑犯身份后就把__Rachel__送回飞船。坚持。_Quinn对自己说。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

"原力读心"带来的疲倦感让她沉默不语。Rachel担心地看着她，问道，"你很累吗，让我来驾驶吧。我上个月刚刚拿到飞车驾驶执照。"

"你十六岁？"Quinn的问题让自己都感到意外。她是Quinn，她不关心别人的年纪。

"是的，我的生日是8月29日，用古老的地球历星座记法，我是处女座。你呢？"

"我不相信星座。"

"告诉我你的生日，我来帮你计算。"Rachel兴致盎然，"不过首先，让我来驾驶，你太累了，需要休息。不然…不然你会没有精力追踪疑犯的。"

Quinn觉得她说的不无道理，便在路边停下飞车，和Rachel交换了位置。她坐在副驾驶座上，长长舒了口气。她是累了，从六点开始神经紧绷到现在，高效地完成工作，还要和Rachel拌嘴，她需要休息。

"我已经把目的地设定在都城的珠宝地下交易市场，那里会有人知道项链的款式，我可以从那里入手查明疑犯的身份。你只需保持匀速驾驶就好。不要超速，不要随意变道。"Quinn不放心地交代。

看着Rachel不厌其烦地调整驾驶座的高度，离操纵杆的距离，调整反光镜的角度，操纵杆的角度，后视镜的角度，最后竟然抽出手绢擦拭起了后视镜和仪表板， Quinn都快抓狂了。"你到底打算弄多久？飞车没问题，只管开吧！"

"对不起，这些本来都是Brittany替我做好的。好的，我在发动了，这就出发。"Rachel终于捣腾完，紧张地捏着操纵杆，小心翼翼踩下油门，龟速划上车道。

"照这个速度到天黑都到不了，踩油门！"Quinn忍不住低吼。

"好的，好的，我在踩了，已经在踩了。"Rachel慢慢踩下油门，飞车开始加速飞行。Quinn靠在椅背上，放松自己的身体和思想。

"我猜你是狮子座，你让我想起了狮子。"Rachel紧盯着全面的车道说。

"什么？"

"星座，你是7月底或者8月初的生日，我猜对了吗？"

Quinn不说话。她不想承认Rachel猜对了。她的生日是7月29，刚刚好比Rachel大一个月。作为人类，她也清楚太阳历记法和自己的星座，她只是不愿意和Rachel讨论这些私人话题。

"Quinn？"Rachel不放过她，继续追问。

"我不想交谈。"Quinn冷冷地回答。

Rachel撅起了嘴，"这不公平，我刚刚回答了你的问题，我想你也应该回答我的。"

Quinn哀叹，她后悔不该问她多大，"7月29日。"

"狮子座！就比我大一个月！我们是同年吗？"Rachel惊喜地问。

"是啊，这没什么稀奇的。女王也十六岁，Finn也十六岁，Puck也十六岁。我们只是在同一年出生而已。"

"但你比他们都要优秀。"Rachel声音里流露出热烈的感情。"你…你还会画画。"

"那只是随便涂鸦罢了。"Quinn有点不好意思。她喜欢画画，这个秘密没人知道。她什么都画，尤达大师的肖像，落日时归巢的群鸟，庞大的外星飞船，外族长相古怪的议员。画画让她平静。

"不，你画得很好，我喜欢你运笔的方式，简洁有力。我嘛，我喜欢唱歌。"Rachel自顾自地往下说，"应该说，我爱唱歌，如果我没有做女王…的近侍的话，我会做一名歌唱家。"

Quinn脑补出Rachel穿着夸张的演出服把嘴张大成O型引吭高歌的样子，"那会很适合你。在不停发出声音就能赖以谋生的行业里，歌唱家是最受欢迎的。"

"Quinn！这是一个讽刺吗？我不是Finn，我听得懂！"Rachel气鼓鼓地扭头瞪了她一眼。

Quinn笑了。她成功的讥讽了Rachel，Rachel又成功讥讽了Finn。这让她很开心。她很久没有那么开心的笑过了。她感到很轻松，靠在椅背上斜着头看着Rachel，"Finn会问'什么是赖以谋生'的。"

Rachel看到Quinn弥足珍贵的笑容时被震动了，她还以为Quinn不会笑。Quinn很漂亮的，而且惊人的是她竟然不知道自己有多漂亮。她的下颌骨线条明朗，不笑时干练冷峻，酷酷的让人有些生畏。可是当她笑起来时，脸庞就会变成柔和的弧线，Rachel发誓看到了倒映在她浅褐色虹膜里的自己，让她感到从心里涌起一阵温暖。

她不知道该说什么，便深吸一口气，轻轻地唱了起来。

"In the rain the pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say, there's a way for us

…"

Quinn没听过这首歌，但是Rachel轻柔舒缓的歌声让她不知不觉闭上了眼睛。_不能睡，保持警醒。_她对自己说。Rachel的歌声像是有魔力的催眠曲，意识被慢慢抽离，她感觉自己的身体越来越重，歌声离她越来越远。

她陷进椅座里，沉沉地睡着了。

_她走在一片茂密的草原上，脚下踩着厚实柔软的草皮，随着她的脚步飞舞起轻柔的花絮。耳边有隆隆的水声，微风吹过，飘来一阵凉爽的水汽，她抬头看到山间挂着一道娟秀的瀑布，飞溅的水珠在瀑布前映出一道彩虹。在彩虹的另一头，一名少女背对着身子坐在岸边的岩石上，光着脚在山涧里踢着水，轻声歌唱。听到脚步声，她转过身。山涧的反光刺得她睁不开眼睛，她伸手挡在额前，努力看清对方是谁。__"__Quinn…"__她在轻声呼唤她，好像她已经等待了很久。她越走越近，少女的脸还是在光芒中看不真切。她加快了脚步__…_

"Quinn…醒醒…Quinn…"她努力睁开眼睛，失焦的目光朦胧间看到有人笼罩在她上方，轻轻摇晃她。她闻到一阵新割过草地的清香。她喉咙里发出轻叹，闭上眼深吸一口气，再缓缓呼出。她静默了几秒钟，再睁开眼时，她完全醒了。

"你醒了。"Rachel看着她头发蓬乱的样子怜爱地笑了。

飞车停在狭小的巷子里，她们来到了目的地。Quinn翻身跳下飞车，走到驾驶座一侧，帮着Rachel爬出驾驶舱。

每个城市都有一个鱼龙混杂的地方，即使是在大白天，这些地方也透露着发霉腐朽的潮气，被社会驱逐的人汇聚于此，出卖所有他们能卖的东西，有时候是珠宝，有时候是违禁品，有时候是肉体，有时候是消息。这样的地方在每个城市都有着不一样的名字，在都城，就叫作珠宝地下交易市场。消息是这里最畅销的货品，这里的消息总是最快最新鲜的，没有什么地方比这里更能打听到消息的了。和其他货品一样，消息也有真有假，有值钱的有不值钱的，也需要讨价还价。这就看你愿意出多少钱，谈判技巧和识不识货了。

她在这里有个固定的消息提供者，他给的消息来源可靠，非常准确，但要价很高。Shoe师父不是个很好的谈判者，他不知道怎么砍价，所以每次都是由Quinn向他打探消息。

她们走进了挂着"Sebastian's"招牌的小店铺，店里整齐地陈列着各种浮夸做作的饰品。这样整洁的店铺是黑市里的异类，它能生存下来，足以证明它的老板有独特的智慧，也深谙黑道生存法则。

沙发上坐着一个和这家店的风格一致的年轻男人，他有着一张苍白的尖脸，头发在头顶向上梳成整齐的发型，穿着招摇的紧身T恤，打折亮黄的小领结，紧身西裤下是一双闪亮的尖头白皮鞋，他的眼睛精光四射，一副聪明相。Sebastian是一个彻头彻尾的Gay，他喜欢享受精致的生活，喜欢游戏人生，和漂亮的男孩。他在哪里都是个异类，这是他最喜欢自己的地方。

看到Quinn为Rachel开门，又和她并肩走进店里，他邪气地笑了起来。

"绝地妞，好久不见。这是你的女朋友吗？"

Rachel不安起来，她怕Quinn会暴怒。

"嗨，Baz，今天这身看起来很不错。"Quinn轻松自如地和他打起了招呼。

听到Quinn和他互相叫着绰号开玩笑，Rachel吃了一惊，她没料到Quinn还有这样一面，而且还是在黑市的黑店里。

"什么风把你吹来了？是来向我炫耀你的新恋情的吗？我好像记得你们绝地不许谈恋爱。还是你偷偷开荤了？"Sebastian上下打量着Rachel，"品味不错嘛。"

Quinn并没有理会他的这些调侃，Rachel却着了急，"你好，我是Rachel，我是Quinn的朋友，我们来是想向你打听点事。"

"人人都想向我打听点事。绝地妞，你的女朋友真是心急。Rachel宝贝，心急吃不了热Quinn哦。"

这句话里赤裸裸的性意味让Rachel脸红了，Quinn仍然无动于衷。"最近怎么样？你想泡的那个歌手男孩搭理你了吗？"

Sebastian摆摆手，"别提他了，我每天到他驻唱的酒吧去捧他场，为他喝彩，给他买花，可是他跟一个外星球的瓷娃娃好上啦。不过我是不会轻易放过他的。"

"祝你成功。Baz，我有事要问你。"Quinn拿出画像，递给Sebastian，"见过这个女孩吗？"

"吃着碗里的看着锅里的，绝地妞，别太贪心，这不好。"

"对不起，我想再声明一下，我不是Quinn的…"

听到Rachel急着撇清，Quinn看了她一眼，用眼神示意她不要说话。

"她还不是我的女朋友，我没有那么容易到手。"Quinn一把揽过Rachel的肩，"我和你的歌手男孩一样，享受被追捧的过程。"

Sebastian抚掌大笑起来，"Quinn Fabray，你可真是个人才。"

Quinn搂着Rachel，并不松手。Rachel想挣脱，却被Quinn牢牢按住。Rachel有些恼怒，不知道她葫芦里卖的什么药，但是她信任Quinn，所以决定配合到底。

"好了，现在告诉我，有没有见过这个女孩。"

Sebastian看了看画像，"没有，她没在附近活动过。"

"那这条项链呢？你对所有这些特别的饰品都是过目不忘的。"Quinn指着画像中心形的项链问他。

Sebastian凑近了仔细看着，"有意思，很有意思。"他喃喃地自言自语。

Rachel知道他发现了什么，想上前问他，却又被Quinn牢牢按住。Quinn也不说话，静静看着Sebastian卖关子。

看她们都不接茬，Sebastian没了兴致。"绝地妞，你总是不吃我这套，是吧？这让人家很不爽啦。"他假装娇嗔道。

"你知道，当着Rachel的面，我不能表示出对别的姑娘有多感兴趣。"

Sebastian疑惑地看了她一眼，"Quinn，你不是来真的吧？"

Quinn耸耸肩，"谁知道呢？"

"好吧，好吧，你是我见过最不可思议的绝地。听着，我知道这条项链。"Sebastian叉的胳膊，靠回椅背，这是他的时间。"你打算出多少钱？"

Quinn圈起食指和拇指。

"3000银河币？！"

Quinn摇了摇头。

"300？"

继续摇头。

Sebastian坐直了身体。"绝地妞，别耍我。虽然我喜欢你，可是别在我的地盘上跟我玩猫捉老鼠。"

Quinn亮出了她官方的微笑，这个笑和之前在飞车上的截然不同，她的眼睛里没有笑意，脸部线条也不柔和，这只是一个向上牵拉嘴角的假笑。"这是个零。亲爱的Sebastian。我没打算付钱买一个假消息。"

Sebastian气愤地卷起画像，递还给她，"那么恕不远送。你知道门在哪边。"

Rachel急了，又挣扎着想上前。Quinn掌心用力，把她硬拉在自己身边，几乎是夹着她转身朝门走去。"好吧，再见了，如果我找不到这个女孩的话，你也别想知道Blaine怎么样了。"

"等等！"听到Blaine的名字，Sebastian马上叫住她。"你是怎么知道Blaine的 ？"

"我有我的门道。"Quinn冷静眼神地挑战着Sebastian的好奇心。"你刚刚也说了，我是最不可思议的绝地。"她一直都在收集Sebastian的资料，他就像个狡猾的雪貂，对他了如指掌才是和他做交易不被坑的法道。

Sebastian很明显是在斗争，他在考虑出那张牌。"可以。但是得再加上一条。我要知道你刚刚说的是不是真的。"

"关于什么？"

"关于你和Rachel宝贝。"Sebastian朝Rachel抬了抬下巴。

这是一场对决，Quinn知道他的算盘。每个人在信息战里都想套取对方的真话，同时给对方制造烟雾弹。有时候高手相逢，到最后连自己都搞不清哪几句是真话，哪几句是假话了。

"成交。"

Sebastian很少有失手的时候，可是对Quinn他没有胜算。他从来都搞不清Quinn心里在想什么，哪个面目的她才是真正的她。Quinn天生是个情报高手。她把感情藏得太深了。但是今天当他看到她和Rachel之间的磁场时，他竟有些相信她们是真的了。这是Quinn第一次流露出真情实意，他太好奇了，想知道她真实的想法。所以他故意出错牌，让Quinn自己去接。

"这条项链是一个符号。你知道LGBT组织吗？"

"Lesbian-Gay-Bisexual-Transgender。"Rachel回答，"是同性恋、双性恋以及跨性别者的平权组织。"

Sebastian用不一样的眼光看着Rachel，"好样的，Rachel宝贝。"

"这没什么，我在写平权运动的论文时研究过这个古文明时代的平权组织。只是他们的代号是彩虹旗，不是心形。"

"耐心点，宝贝。我还没说完。这个心形项链，是都城最火的LGBT夜店的店招符号。这家夜店的名字是New Directions，他们对VIP赠送店招项链，你戴着项链就不需要排队，可以直接进场啦。"

"你的消息总是最有价值的，谢谢。"Quinn收起画像转身要走。

"等等！我的消息已经说完了，到你了。"Sebastian喊住她，他不敢相信她想耍赖。

"哦，对，差点忘了。Blaine他很好。"Quinn轻描淡写地说。

"还有呢？"

Quinn耸耸肩，"没了。"

"你敢耍我？"

"没有啊，你已经知道Blaine怎么样了，他很好。"

Sebastian气得无话可说。"真有你的，算你厉害。那么现在告诉我，你们两个是怎么回事？你真的交了个女朋友？"

Rachel局促不安地看着他们两个唇枪舌剑，要是Sebastian知道她们骗了他，恐怕会恼羞成怒引起祸端。

"我们在找一个同性恋女孩，Rachel知道LGBT，我的手从一进店就没离开过Rachel的身体，你说我们是怎么回事？"Quinn在挑战他，她在下一招险棋。她不会自己说她是不是在耍他，至于他自己怎么想的，那是他的事。

"证明给我看。"Sebastian不肯做一笔赔本买卖。

Rachel忽然踮起脚尖，伸出双手搂住Quinn的脖子，把整个身子贴上她的，闭上眼用力朝她吻去。她自己也没料到自己会这么做，这更像是在向Sebastian挑衅。Rachel感觉到Quinn嘴唇的触感，柔软温和。她只想要贴得更近。

Quinn起先完全僵住了，她们的嘴唇僵硬的紧贴着。她感觉大脑一片空白，脊背发冷，只有被Rachel紧贴的正面和嘴唇是热的。她的心狂跳起来，血液一下涌上大脑，她没有办法思考。不自控的，她闭上眼睛，揽过Rachel的腰，回应着她的吻。从紧贴变成轻啄，从轻啄变成辗转，她的舌尖轻刷过Rachel的嘴唇，再变成轻咬。她感觉Rachel在轻吮她的上唇，她忘了呼吸。

"哇哦！"Sebastian终于发出赞叹。

Quinn猛地放开Rachel，她不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。Rachel气喘吁吁地轻捂着嘴，瞪大了眼睛。她扑上去吻了Quinn ?她竟然扑上去吻了一个绝地？

"好了，现在我们两清了。"Quinn用仍在颤抖的声音说。

Sebastian 哈哈大笑起来，"不不不，绝地妞，我绝对是赚到了。这是我最近做的最划算的一笔买卖。"

Quinn不看他，头也不回地走出店铺。

"非常感谢你的消息，再见，Sebastian。"Rachel没有忘记她的礼貌，和Sebastian道别后低着头跟在她身后走了出去。

Sebastian从着她们的背影诡笑着摇头，"Quinn Fabray，你的麻烦大了。"

4


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

走出Sebastian's时天色已暗，珠宝地下市场的街面亮起了昏暗的灯光。Quinn一言不发走在前面，Rachel局促不安地跟在后面。白天蛰伏着的夜市生物开始活动了。街上徘徊着形色各异的人们，居心叵测地看着她们。快要走到飞车时，从小巷的暗处朝她们迎面飞来一个异星人，他一米来高，蓝色褶皱的皮肤粗糙僵硬，脚上长着羊一样的蹄子，四根手指又尖又长，身后两只小翅膀不停地扑扇，由于翅膀的损伤，他的飞行失去了平衡，一直朝右歪曲，眼睛浑浊得看不清瞳仁，最令人印象深刻的是他脸上的一个长长的鼻子，像根水管一样一直拖延到下巴。Rachel小声惊叫，Quinn停下脚步，右手搭在光剑上，警觉地看着他，并不说话。他绕着她们飞了一圈，一边飞一边喃喃自语，"我看到了，我看到了，一个勇敢的人，一个高贵的人，两个姑娘，创造历史。"他停留在Quinn面前，努力保持平衡，"勇敢的，懦弱的，想要却不敢要，黑暗会诱惑你。"Quinn向他怒目而视，"穆浪科星人，收起你故弄玄虚的占卜。退后。"他并不理会，绕过她，停留在Rachel面前，他眼睛睁的大大的，"高贵的，卑微的，想要却要不到，死亡会威胁你。"Rachel面露惧色往后退了一步。他向Rachel伸出细长的手指，Rachel惊叫起来。Quinn拔出光剑，嗖的一声亮出蓝色的光刃，"退后！我只警告一次！"他并不害怕，停留在空中审视着她们，摊开手掌，"在下的十个银河币。"Rachel摸索着掏出钱递给他。接过钱后，他双臂向后伸展，鞠躬行礼，"多谢陛下。"他向后倒退着飞回了黑暗的巷子里。

Quinn消退光刃，怀疑地看了Rachel一眼，_陛下？_穆浪科星人的占卜能力在古文明时代十分有名，随着星系科技的日新月异，早已被人遗忘，他们现在已经沦为江湖术士，躲在黑暗的角落骗取一两个银河币勉强度日。很显然，这个老糊涂的穆浪科星人是在胡扯。

"快上飞车。"Quinn命令Rachel。这次她没有帮着她爬上副驾驶，而是警觉地环视周围。然后她一纵身跳上驾驶座，发动陆地飞车，猛踩油门迅速驰离。

Rachel惊魂未定，虽然不愿意想，她还是回味了一遍那些预言。_高贵的，卑微的，想要却要不到，死亡会威胁你。_她很无奈地知道他说的都是对的。她已经差点经历了一次死亡，而只因为她是她，她就得面临更多死亡的威胁。她又回忆了一遍他对Quinn的预言，_勇敢的，懦弱的，想要却不敢要，黑暗会诱惑你。_这是什么意思？Quinn很勇敢，她不懦弱，她想要什么？又为什么不敢要？什么样的黑暗会诱惑她？Quinn会踏步黑暗？不！_两个姑娘，创造历史。_这说的是她和Quinn可以创造历史吗？从好的方面还是不好的方面？所有这些问题在她脑子里堆积成山，她无法思考。

"别去想那些预言。那只是江湖把戏罢了。"Quinn冷冰冰地说，看都不看Rachel一眼。

"可是他说的很像真的。"

"他只是躲在黑暗的地方观察我们，然后猜测我们的身份，再说点人人都会怕的东西。就是这么简单。"Quinn不以为然，"更何况他错的很离谱。不是吗，_陛下？_"

Rachel张嘴要辩解，又咽下自己的话。现在她还不能说，她不能冒这个险。按下这个想法，另外一个想按也按不下的念头又冒了出来。

那个吻。

"Quinn，你不生气吧？"Rachel试探性地问。

Quinn知道她在问什么，可是她不想谈那个吻。"没关系。你配合得很好，我想我们把Sebastian骗倒了。"她轻描淡写地回答。这只是她和Sebastian博弈里的一步险棋，而她赢了。

"是啊…我想他相信了我是你的…女朋友。"

Quinn还是脸红了。她不需要什么女朋友。她是绝地，绝地不需要爱情，绝地不可以有恋人。她见过很多女人含情脉脉地向Shoe师父暗送秋波，他年轻和善，相貌堂堂，一头棕色的卷发和下巴沟让许多女人着了迷。可是他从来没有回应过任何人。她也见过许多姑娘和Puck眉来眼去，为能摸一摸Puck的留着小辫子的莫西干头和他的肌肉争风吃醋，可那是Puck，他从来不是一个好绝地，他早上还说他爱上了自己的师父。Quinn从来没有对男孩感兴趣过。Finn在刚刚和她认识时企图和她搭讪，那只让她感到可笑和厌烦。相反，她觉得和Sebastian倒能相处的挺自在，至少他的眼神里没有Finn那种傻乎乎的痴情。

她清了清嗓子，"他是相信了。让他去相信这些可笑的事吧。"她不花一分钱就买到了想要的消息，如果代价只是一个初吻的话，那她觉得也是稳赚不赔的。

听到"可笑"两个字，Rachel低下了头。她做了一件可笑的事情。她的吻在Quinn眼里是可笑的。Quinn回吻她只是为了演戏给Sebastian看，从而套取他的消息。可是Rachel却怪不了别人，她只能怪自己。她觉得会被Quinn轻视，因为她的鲁莽地吻了她，还相信了占卜师的语言。她想让Quinn喜欢自己，重视自己，而不是觉得她很可笑。

Quinn的全息传感器亮了起来，她边驾驶边按下接通键，Shoe师父的身影出现在她们中间。"Quinn！你现在在哪里？"Shoe师父心急火燎地问她。

"我正从珠宝黑市出来，已经打听到疑犯的行踪，现在正要去一家叫做New Directions的夜店，她应该在那里。"

"别去了，她不在那！火速赶回纳布星飞船！女王刚刚又遭到了攻击！"

Rachel心急如焚，"女王没事吧？其他人没事吧？有人受伤吗？情况怎么会这样？我需要和女王我通话！"

"Berry小姐，女王没事，大家都没事，没有正面交锋，敌人只是使了些阴招，被我及时发现了，所以没有人受伤。请放心。稍等，我去请女王。"

Shoe师父的身影暂时消失了，紧接着女王出现在蓝色光幕中。

"Kurt！你怎么样？她没有伤到你吧？我就说这是个坏主意！我就说不能这么做！要是你受伤的话，我一辈子都不能原谅我自己！"Rachel急切地追问。

Quinn的目光从飞车前进的方向转向Rachel，她感到奇怪，女王的名字是Kurt？在任何星系Kurt都是男孩的名字。Rachel用这种口吻和女王说话？这是对朋友的口吻，不是侍女对女王的。

_多谢陛下_，_一个高贵的人，多谢陛下，_穆浪科星人的话在耳边反反复复出现。Quinn有了个大胆的猜想，她不敢相信自己的想法。

"Rachel，冷静，冷静下来。我没事，我就是吓着了。她从气窗放了两条蛇进来，差点游到我的身上！你能相信吗？蛇！两条！"

"这太可怕了！这比飞船失控还要可怕！对不起！对不起！你不该经历这些的！这都是我的错！"

"听我说，你今天千万不要回来！我不确定还会不会有新一轮的攻击，要是还有蝎子呢？Rachel，让Fabray大人带你在外面躲一晚，这里有Schuester大人在我很安全，他刚刚用光剑刷的一下就把两条蛇都干掉了！绝地太厉害了！"

这两个人用一样的高频率高声对话，Quinn觉得耳膜刺痛。

"可是Kurt…"

"嘘，别说了，这是女王的命令！"Kurt看到Quinn的神色有变，喝止Rachel继续和他争辩。

"Fabray大人，请保护Rachel的人身安全，带她到不会遭到攻击的地方去，我代表全体纳布星公民拜托你。"

"Kurt，让Shoe师父和我说话。"Quinn不顾礼节地命令他。她继续驾驶这飞车疾驰，不朝Rachel和Kurt看一眼。

"Quinn，你在回来的路上了吗？"Will听到了他们的对话，他并不赞同女王的主意，他需要他的徒弟替他保护这个嗓音尖锐情绪化的纳布星女王，他一整天陪着她喝茶吃点心喝咖啡，聊各个星系的服装，聊流行音乐文化，她说到高兴时会抖动着肩膀，还会拍着他的膝盖捂嘴大笑。他强颜欢笑一整天，觉得比战斗还要累。

"Shoe师父，你记得上战略课时，大师们说过一个远古文明时代的兵法，叫作'_李代桃僵_'吗？"Quinn说的这个生僻的古汉语让Rachel无从理解。但是Shoe师父一定知道，他一定会明白Rachel是桃，Kurt是李，他不可能和Kurt相处了一整天都没发现他不是女王本人—他甚至不是女人。

"记得。这是远古时期中国的一个计谋。"Will不明白她为什么忽然会提到这个。

"事情就是这样。"Quinn简单地说，"我要带Rachel去一个最安全的地方，Shoe师父，你_明白_我的意思吗？"她要把Rachel带去一个特殊的地方。她希望Shoe师父能领会她的用意。

Will被她大胆的计划震住了。_她想__大张旗鼓地__把__Rachel__带去绝地基地，她想让敌人误以为__Rachel__才是纳布星女王。_这就是她的计划，这就是"李代桃僵"的意思。Quinn是个天才。

"这是个完美的计划！但是，Quinn，你必须确保Berry小姐的安全，她不能受到丝毫的损伤，你能做到吗？"Will还是有些不放心，怕这个计划殃及无辜。

"用我的生命担保。"Quinn坚定地回答。

"那么去吧，按你的计划去做。愿原力与你同在。"

挂断传感器，Quinn调转飞车，朝另一个方向驶去。

飞车朝都城的边缘疾驶，深蓝的天空升起了三个皎洁的月亮，把路照成银色，漫天的星星布满苍穹，一直延续到天际线。Rachel喜欢星星，可是此刻她心事重重，无心观赏。她非常担心Kurt的安全。他是她最好的朋友，也是她的竞选伙伴，在她获选纳布星女王后，他就成了她的首相。在飞机险些失事后，Kurt说服她必须隐藏自己的身份，免得再次遭到敌人攻击。他大胆地提出要和她互换身份，以此来迷惑敌人的视线。她起先极力反对，怕这对Kurt有危险，可是Kurt只问了她一个问题，她就同意了。Kurt问她想不想亲自去调查敌人的底细？她想，她当然想。她从来不掩饰自己的控制欲，凡事都想亲力亲为，这对她的事业很有帮助，但也是她招人烦的地方之一。这个计划里多少有些成分是因为Kurt想穿着女王的礼服过一过他的表演瘾，Rachel还是知道的。于是他们就在今天早晨这么做了，她变成了女王的侍女Rachel Berry，这是她的闺名，没有外人知道。他变成了Iamadiva女王，她自己起的官方称号，I am a diva，这是她的口号。

她有理想，有抱负，想要推广全宇宙的自由和平等，但是这次的危机让她认识到她太天真了。遇到了Quinn，也让她认识到自己并不是全宇宙最优秀的十六岁少女。

_Quinn__。_想到这个名字她就感到心里一阵酸楚。她从不否认自己任何真实的想法。可是当这些想法指向的是一名绝地时，她却感到自己无能为力。当Quinn握着她的手时，当Quinn冲她微笑时，当她轻轻摇醒熟睡的Quinn看到她睁眼看着她时，当她的嘴唇接触到Quinn的嘴唇时，当Quinn发誓用生命保护她的安全时，她都一次比一次更加清楚地知道自己想要什么。她想要Quinn，她想要这个不把她当回事的绝地学徒，她想要她一直在她身边带给她惊喜。她想要她继续驾驶飞车，到一个谁也找不到她们的地方去，再也不回来。

"Quinn？"她充满柔情地喊她。

"什么？"她驾驶着飞车一路疾驶，避免看她。

"我喜欢你。"她轻轻地说。此刻她只想表露心迹。

Quinn努力控制着自己的情绪。_平静。_她强令自己。她不接话。

"那个吻是真的。我不是为了骗过Sebastian才吻的你。那是我的…初吻。"回忆起Quinn回吻她的方式，她心里一阵激荡。

Quinn深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出。_那个吻是真的。_她当然知道那个吻是真的。她回吻了她。她听到了Rachel胸口传来鼓点一样的心跳，就像她自己的胸口剧烈心跳的回声一样。她一直在回避谈及这个吻，因为这个吻是无可否认的。

"你不知道你在说什么。"她颤抖着说，"你不喜欢我，你不可以喜欢我。这是不被允许的。"她尽量不让Rachel听出她的不坚定。"我是一名绝地，绝地不允许发生感情。"

"对不起。我控制不了。"Rachel感到喉咙发紧，鼻根发酸。她知道自己快要哭了。"我知道你是绝地，我不可以喜欢你。可是我控制不了。今天，和你在一起的这一天，比我之前十六年里所有的日子加起来都要有意义。我感觉我从来没有真正的活过。"

Quinn感到热血上涌，_控制，平静，不要被扰乱_。"Rachel，别说了，我不想谈这些。"

"Quinn，别无视我的感情好吗？你可以嘲笑我，可以拒绝我，甚至可以伤了我的心，然后转身离开，但是不要回避我，假装我的感情是不存在的，好吗？"Rachel哀求。

"你想让我说什么？你想吻我就可以吻我，你想表白就可以表白，你想听到我的回应我就得作出回应吗？Rachel Berry，谁给了你这样的权利？"Quinn再也压抑不了淤积在胸口的情绪，一口气吼了出来，"做女王就可以为所欲为吗？你想听到什么？'承蒙女王眷顾，民女诚惶诚恐，不甚荣幸'吗？你想要什么？让我做你三天的情人，然后挥着手绢目送你的飞船离开吗？你好回去跟你的臣民说，你得到了一名绝地的初恋，感到无上光荣吗？"

Rachel震惊地注视着Quinn，盈眶的眼泪一泻而下。Quinn知道了，她早就识破了，她知道自己骗了她，这让她暴怒了，她觉得这一切都是她这个女王的感情游戏，她彻底误会了她。Rachel开始抽泣，她不愿意让Quinn看到她哭的样子。她转过身，捂着脸无声地哭了。

Quinn用尽全力努力控制情绪，迫使自己恢复平静。

飞车飞速疾驶，她听见后方传来了警笛声，通过后视镜她看到是克隆人警察的飞车正朝她逼近。"终于来了。"她低声说。

她在路肩停下飞车，看到穿着白色盔甲的克隆人警察端着激光步枪走了过来。克隆人警察在驾驶座一侧停了下来，敬了个礼，用无感情的声音说，"你们所驾驶的飞车已经超速两倍，按照银河系交通守则，你们将被处以12小时的拘禁，以及200银河币的罚款，你们的飞车即将被暂扣，请拿好你们的随身物品离开飞船，并在获释后的三天内到都城警署缴纳罚款。"

Rachel不敢相信自己的耳朵，她要被拘禁了？不不不，这不是真的！她不可以被扔进监狱！不可以在当选女王的一个月后在都城被扔进监狱！不可以在议会召开前的两天被扔进监狱！这将是纳布星历史上最大的丑闻！

"不！我不可以进监狱！我不适合监狱！Quinn，快告诉他我不可以进监狱！"Rachel抓狂了，她感觉人生坠入了无底洞。

"安静，Berry，别吵！"Quinn很高兴Rachel恢复到了一说话就让她生气的模式，这比和她谈感情容易多了。

Quinn伸手在克隆人面前轻轻挥舞了一下，轻声念道，"我们会被关进监狱，但是不会被记录在案。"

克隆人也麻木地跟着她念念有词，"_你们会被关进监狱，但是不会被记录在案。"_

"我们会在明天早上六点被释放，没有人会知道。"

"_你们会在明天早上六点被释放，没有人会知道。"_

"我们不需要解除装备，你会把我们安排在远离其他监区的双人牢房里。"

"_你们不需要解除装备，我会把你们安排在远离其他监区的双人牢房里。"_

"你会在前面开路，我的飞车会跟在你的后面，到达监狱后你会替我的飞车补充燃料。"

"_我会在前面开路，你的__飞车__会跟在我的后面，到达监狱后我会替你给__飞车__补充燃料"_

Quinn说完这些，又在克隆人警察面前挥舞了一下。他机械地走回他的飞车，缓缓开在她们前面，Quinn发动飞车跟在后面。

Rachel不可置信地看着Quinn。是她计划了这一切，这就是她说的"最安全的地方"，监狱！谁会想到她们会在监狱里过夜？她还用原力干扰了克隆人的意志，指挥他完成了她的所有指令。她想哈哈大笑，又想狂锤她一顿，再把她抱在怀里，亲吻她的额头，赞美她有多聪明。

"Rachel？"

"嗯？"她崇拜地看着她。

"别盯着我看。"Quinn停下飞车，"我们到了。"

8


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

Rachel抬头仰望面前庞大的建筑。精钢构架的圆柱形摩天大楼一眼望不到顶，外墙上布满了密密麻麻的牢门，每间牢房之间都有结界隔离。牢房之间没有任何关联，没有人会知道其他牢房内的情况。飞车缓缓垂直上升到最顶端，在一间空置的牢门前停妥。这就是全都城最安全的地方，Quinn为她们找的庇护所，星系监狱。

Quinn朝她点了一下头，鼓励她，"来吧。"她率先跨上停机坪，又替Rachel拿下她的大包行李。她看着克隆人警察在牢门的定时锁上设置了明天早上六点开锁的指令，又为她们的飞车补充完燃料，满意地点了点头。因为克隆人的意志薄弱，十分容易被原力操控。

她们步入双人牢房，牢门在她们身后紧闭，把高空的风声隔绝在外，顿时牢房里安静得听得到她们的呼吸声。

Rachel拿出全息传感器，却发现无法使用。

"这里屏蔽所有信号。"Quinn说，"有些星系的异族人会心电感应。"

Rachel环顾四周，不敢相信自己真的在星系监狱里。牢门上一扇一尺见方的透明窗户可以看到窗外的夜空。七步长七步宽的牢房里有一张上下铺的床。Quinn把她的行李放在地上，一下占掉了牢房的三分之一面积。

Rachel忽然意识到她将和Quinn在这个狭小的牢房里共处一室，度过整个晚上，又忐忑不安起来。她没有带睡衣，没有带牙刷，今天也没办法洗澡了。她会变臭吗？Quinn会闻得到吗？

她忽然想到了什么，转过身跪在地上边打开行李边问Quinn，"你饿了吗？你一整天都没吃东西，一定饿了。我带了很多吃的。本来我是打算在中午进行野餐的。不过中午的时候我们在Finn那里买变速器。"她喋喋不休地说着。

Quinn惊讶地看着她在牢房狭窄的地板上铺上野餐毯，压上野餐篮，又从篮子里变出面包、意面，水果、果汁，又在野餐毯上放上两个大大的靠枕，这就是她那一大包行李的内容？

"现在也已经过了晚餐的时间，牢里一定不会再提供晚餐了。不过话说回来，就算有我也不想吃牢饭。飞船上的物资不多，所以我准备的食物并不丰富。如果在纳布星的话，我可以准备更多美味佳肴。我是一个很好的厨师，也是个很出色的点心师。这点Kurt可以向你证明。"

"Rachel？"

"嗯？"

"闭嘴。"

Rachel不说话了，她转过身坐在野餐毯上，双手抱膝，下巴抵在膝盖上，忧伤地看着Quinn。"你讨厌我吗？"

Quinn愕然。"不，我不讨厌你。"

"那你是不想跟我说话了吗？"

"Rachel，'闭嘴'只是一个感叹词，我不是真的让你别说话，只是有时候，你真的很啰嗦。"

"我不是一直这样。我只有在紧张和高兴的时候才会不停说话。而现在，我既紧张又高兴。"

"你在监狱里还能感到高兴？"

"不，我因为能和你在一起而感到高兴。"

想到Rachel之前的表白，Quinn忙着撇清。"我们没有在一起。"

"我的意思是，因为能和你一起坐牢而感到高兴。"

Quinn瞪了她一眼，她语无伦次的样子显得很傻。

"没有人因为能和别人一起坐牢而感到高兴。"

"你不是别人。你是Quinn。能和你待在一起不受打搅，这让我感到高兴，同时又让我紧张。"她终于能准确表达她的意思了，"从今天一早起，我就想表现出我最好的一面，我想让你喜欢我。可是我搞砸了，对吗？"

Quinn回忆起早上初见Rachel时她热情洋溢的笑容和清脆的笑声。而在她们单独相处以后，她就没有再这样笑过。她忽然意识到是她自己让Rachel变得不再那么快乐。

"我…我没有不喜欢你。"Quinn谨慎地说。

Rachel充满希望地抬头看她，棕色的大眼睛在月光里闪闪发亮。

"你很有勇气，也很忠诚。我喜欢你的这些品质。"

Rachel自豪地笑了起来，这又是一个嘴角裂到耳朵的大大的微笑。Quinn的表扬让她心花怒放。

"我还有很多其他的品质，我很努力，很乐观，很诚实，很有才华… "

看着Rachel自夸起来，Quinn忍不住想要打击她，"还很自负，很聒噪，很戏剧化。"她就是没办法和她安安静静的说上几句话，Rachel开口的五分钟之内她就一定会想要和她掐架。

看到刚刚还满面笑容的Rachel因为她的一句话又愁云密布，Quinn决定换个话题。

"可以吃了吗？"她的确感到饿了。

"你不想坐到毯子上来吗？"Rachel拍拍身边的位置。

在牢房里野餐，这种事只有Rachel才想得出来，"不了，谢谢。"Quinn固执地不肯陪她玩这个游戏。她坐在下铺的床上，伸出手掌用原力取过果汁和杯子，斟满一杯后，又把杯子凌空递给Rachel，"要是Shoe师父看到我这么做，准会气疯的。"

她伸手接过果汁，小口喝着。她看着Quinn熟练地用原力取过面包和梨。她在和Quinn共进晚餐，这就像是一次约会。

"我说过，别盯着我看。"

"对不起。"Rachel调离视线，盯着手中的果汁杯。牢房太小了，她不知道该看哪里。

"我也说过，不用每次都道歉。"

Rachel不想破坏这个时刻，决定少说话。她安安静静地吃了起来，牢房只听得到她们咀嚼的声音。

这太尴尬了，Quinn觉得她们像两只反刍的山羊，除了咔嚓咔嚓嚼草料就无事可做了。_说点什么，_她期待Rachel能继续唠叨，可是刚刚是她命令Rachel闭嘴的，_说点什么，_她看着低头啃着香蕉的Rachel，决定得给她找个台阶下。

"你是怎么想当女王的？"

Rachel没想到Quinn会问她这个问题，她赶紧咽下嘴里的食物，迫不及待地回答她的问题，"事实上一开始我并没有想过要竞选女王，我从小的理想是当歌唱家，准确的说是当音乐剧演员，我爱唱歌，这是我与生俱来的天分，可是后来我渐渐发现，我也有领导才能。我在学校是合唱团团长，我和Kurt就是那时候认识的，他一开始和我是竞争对手，可是后来我们成了最好的朋友…"

她一开口Quinn就后悔自己问了她这个问题，Rachel就像全自动的一样，无限不循环地往下讲。

"Rachel！"Quinn喊道，"我只问了你一个问题！"

Rachel咬着下唇，"可是这是个很大的问题嘛。"

"好吧，我们换一种方式，知道'20个问题'吗？"

Rachel摇了摇头。

"这是一个猜谜游戏，能猜出你心里想着的是什么，不过我想换一种玩法，我问你问题，你只能回答是或不是，明白了吗？"

Rachel点了点头。

"那么开始吧。"Quinn刚刚要提问，Rachel高高举起了手。Quinn叹了口气，"又有什么事？"

"我也想换一种玩法，可以你问我一个问题，我再问你一个问题吗？我也想了解你。"Rachel期盼地看着她。

Quinn犹豫了一下，又补充了规则，"那么我可以选择拒绝回答。"

"这不公平！"Rachel抗议道，"要是你全部都拒绝回答呢？"

"那你也可以选择不玩。"

"不！不！我要玩。那么我让一步，一人十个问题，你最多只能拒绝三次。"

"成交。"

Rachel高兴地换了个姿势，在野餐毯上跪坐着。她又一次拍了拍身边的位置，"Quinn，过来，坐到我身边来。"

Quinn这次不再坚持，来到Rachel身边坐了下来。她从不和别人玩猜心的游戏，对意志薄弱的人，她可以直接用绝地读心术，另外她擅长询问和谈判，不用猜心就能获取信息。但是这是Rachel，她自信她不会输给她。

"我先来，你喜欢今天的晚餐吗？"Rachel期待地问。

"是的，很好吃。"

Rachel顿时充满喜悦。Quinn喜欢她准备的晚餐，这太好了。"到你了，问我，问我。"

"晚餐是你自己做的吗？"

"是的！"Rachel自豪地回答。"飞船上的所有餐点都是我和Kurt亲手做的，这是我们除了音乐之外最大的共同爱好。"

"到我了，这是你自己编的辫子吗？"Rachel指着Quinn耳侧的学徒小辫子问。

"是的。"

"我喜欢它。这看上去很可爱。"Rachel很想伸手去摸一摸。

"绝地学徒都留着辫子，这是一种象征。等我成了绝地武士，就不用留了。"Quinn向她解释。她们都已经违反游戏规则了，可是她们谁都没有注意到。

"可是我觉得它很好看，很衬你的发型和肤色。该你问我了。"Rachel催促她。她喜欢上这个游戏了，这让她能真正了解Quinn是怎么样的人，喜欢什么，不喜欢什么。她也很乐意向Quinn展现真实自己，而不是每次一开口就被她喝止。

"别急，我在想。Kurt是同性恋吗？"Rachel一直提起Kurt，让她想到了这个问题，其实她心里已经料到答案了，这是昭然若揭的。

"是的，Kurt的男朋友就在都城，如果不是因为遭到了攻击，他今天本来应该去约会的。"Rachel想到Kurt替她遭遇了两条蛇的进攻，就一阵自责。"他是最好的朋友。"

Quinn点点头，"我们会抓住疑犯的。"Rachel感激地看着她，她知道她在想什么。

"你喜欢做绝地吗？"

"我生来就是绝地，这不是喜不喜欢的问题。"

"那我换一种问法，如果有选择，你还是会做绝地吗？"

"是的。我说了，我生来就是绝地。"

"你很适合做绝地，有一天你会成为一名了不起的绝地大师。就像尤达大师那样。"

"变成一个800岁的绿色小老太太？"

听到Quinn打趣世界上最伟大的绝地大师，Rachel惊讶极了，她像是想把刚刚的话统统扇走一样的拼命摆手，"Quinn！他会知道的！"

"不，他不会知道的。"Quinn想象了一下自己变成尤达大师的样子，笑了起来。

看到Quinn的笑容，Rachel又一次感到心脏震颤，她对Quinn的笑容着迷。

"到我了。你喜欢做女王吗？"

Rachel回过神来，"是的，我喜欢。这是我的使命。"

"你也很适合做女王。你穿礼服的样子会比Kurt好看很多。"

虽然明知道Quinn是在打趣她，Rachel还是感到很高兴。"谢谢。我也对自己加冕时的照片很满意。"

Rachel又给自己和Quinn斟满果汁，这个游戏让她们都感到很轻松。Quinn半躺着靠在靠垫上，Rachel盘腿而坐，把靠垫抱在怀里。

"用生命起誓做一名绝地一定很难吧，不能去你喜欢的地方，做你喜欢的事，或者和你喜欢的人在一起？"

"不难。我没有什么喜欢去的地方，喜欢做的事，和喜欢的人。"

"哦。"Rachel低着头抚弄野餐毯。她听到Quinn说没有喜欢的人，喜忧参半，她很高兴知道Quinn并没有恋人，但是也知道了Quinn并没有喜欢上自己，这让她难免有些失落。"可是你喜欢画画。"

"这只是涂鸦。而且绝地的誓言并没有禁止这些。"Quinn喝了一口果汁。向纳布星女王解释绝地誓言，这并违反任何规定。"我们立誓奉献一生来维护自由和正义，保卫宇宙和平。同时我们追求恻隐之心。我们修炼原力，原力需要内心的平静，而欲望、愤怒、恐惧会破坏内心的平静，所以绝地武士禁止有所羁绊，禁止有私有财产。画画让我内心平静，所以这不被禁止。"

Quinn解释绝地誓言时自豪的神情让Rachel为之动容。她忽然明白了她的意思，她生来就是绝地。

"做一名女王也很难吧，必须按规定去每一个地方，做每一件事情事，说每一句话，甚至还要按规定和谁在一起？"

"纳布星不是这样的星球，我们崇尚自由和民主。女王的任期只有四年，卸任后我就会去学习音乐剧。况且女王也有追求自由的权利。我完全可以和自己喜欢的人在一起…如果我够幸运，喜欢的人也喜欢我的话。"Rachel偷偷看了Quinn一眼，又低下头，把下巴搁在紧紧抱着靠垫上。即使贵为女王又如何，她单恋着Quinn，就像任何一个十六岁少女面对着她心爱的人一样，渴望对方回应她的感情。

"你喜欢过什么人吗？"Rachel小心翼翼地问道。她太想知道了，想知道Quinn喜欢什么样的人，男孩还是女孩，喜欢他/她什么。她希望听到她说喜欢女孩，那至少自己还有一丝希望。

"我拒绝回答。"

"Quinn！"Rachel不甘心地喊道。她不敢相信Quinn轻而易举的回避了这个问题。

"我有三次拒绝权，不是吗？"她早就打算好了，遇到这类私人问题，她就用拒绝来搪塞过去。"那么你呢，你一直都喜欢女孩吗？"她感到好奇，不知道Rachel说喜欢她是否事出偶然。

"是的。我一直都喜欢女孩。"Rachel很坦白地回答。她从不掩饰自己的真实想法。

"这样。"不知道怎么Quinn有些醋意，她为自己并不是最特别的感到有些懊恼，她想知道Rachel除了她以外还喜欢过谁，她们比她优秀嘛？还是比她漂亮？等等，_漂亮_？她怎么想起这些世俗的事情了？她甩甩头，灌下一大口果汁。

"你讨厌同性恋吗？"Rachel向Quinn坦白自己的性取向后，看到Quinn神色异常，让她顾虑重重。看到Quinn和Sebastian互相调侃，Rachel知道Quinn是个无偏见的人，她不会讨厌同性恋。可是万一她讨厌呢？Rachel一想到这个可能性就觉得无法承受。她想听Quinn亲口说出否定的答案。

"不，我不讨厌同性恋。我也赞同众生婚恋权。"Quinn简明地表态。

Rachel赞赏地看着她，"谢谢你，Quinn。"

"绝地发誓用一生来维护自由与正义，记得吗？"

"还是要谢谢你，代表我的父亲们。"Rachel吐露了更多的信息。

"父亲们？"Quinn忍不住好奇追问，她又破坏了游戏规则，可是她不在乎。

"我有两个父亲，我的爸爸是人类，爹爹是提列克星人，他们十分相爱，但是不能结婚。"

"所以你要在议会上提出议案，提倡跨种族跨星系的婚恋权吗？"Quinn对Rachel有了不一样的认识。她想象着蓝色皮肤高大英俊的提列克星男人和深色皮肤黑色头发的地球男人和年幼的Rachel组成的家庭。她之前认为众生婚恋权只是这个年轻的女王为了在政界博出彩提出的无病呻吟的口号。而在知道了Rachel的身世后，却对她多了一重恻隐之心。她可以想象小时候的Rachel会遭遇多少冷眼，即使实在纳布星这样自由平等的国家，也有狭隘偏激的人。

"是的，我希望有生之年能够参加父亲们的婚礼。我是说，在远古时代同性恋婚姻权的革命都成功了，跨种族跨星系的为什么不呢？"

"我支持你。"

"谢谢你，Quinn。"Rachel感激地捏了捏Quinn的手。Quinn并没有躲开。"好了，你已经连续问了我两个问题，该我了，我也要问两个问题。"

"你竟然在算！"Quinn惊呼。

"绝地追求公平，不是吗？"Rachel反问。

Quinn无从辩驳，"问吧。"

"那么你呢，你最远大的理想是什么？" "复兴绝地。"Quinn坚定地回答。这是她想了很久的问题，绝地武士团的日渐衰落是谁也无法否认的事，多年来绝地都被人误解了，绝地不只是光剑和斗篷，不只是受戒和习武，这十年来她认识到绝地是一个完整的哲学体系，她越深入研修就越是热爱绝地。她想要传承每一代绝地大师们的精髓，向全宇宙弘扬绝地精神。"大师们都在猜测，我是被选中的人，我可以维持原力的平衡。也许这需要花上一辈子的时间，这是我的使命。"

Quinn的回答让Rachel沉默了。她没有机会和Quinn在一起，一点机会都没有，无论她有多喜欢Quinn，无论Quinn是不是对她抱有一丝丝好感，这都是不可能的了。"如果我不是女王，你也不是绝地的话，你会喜欢我吗？"Rachel期望听到能给她带来些许安慰的答案。

"我拒绝回答。"她不想和Rachel讨论这个问题。

"我开始后悔同意给你三次拒绝权了！"Rachel抗议道，她觉得这个游戏开始变得不再公平。

"可是我们已经达成共识了，我还有一次拒绝权。而你必须回答我的所有问题。"Quinn想了想，她还剩三个问题。她必须珍惜每一次提问的机会。

"你还记得你的妈妈吗？"

Rachel摇了摇头，"我从来没有见过她，对她没有一点印象。我只知道父亲们为我选了聪明漂亮的代孕妈妈，按照约定，我一出生她就走了，在我十八岁以前，法律禁止她来找我。我也没有任何线索去找她。"

"耐心点，还有两年。"Quinn安慰她。她还记得自己离开父母时他们流下的泪水，她已经离开了整整十年，这十年里她没有和他们联系过，因为绝地不可以有所羁绊。

"谢谢。"Rachel不想继续伤感，她振作精神，"好了，最后两个问题。"

她们各自盘算着该提出什么问题。这时候她们都觉得想知道的内容太多，十个问题远远不够，她们都在一大堆问题里认真筛选着。

"你以前的女朋友是谁？"Quinn抢先问道，她也只剩两个问题可以问。Rachel说她一直都喜欢女孩，她想知道在她之前Rachel有没有真正喜欢过谁，又想知道她喜欢的人是什么样的。她这么问可以同时获取两个答案。

"她的名字是Padme。"Rachel轻声诉说。"我当时12岁，我们在同一个声乐训练班，她比我大两岁，很可爱，黑色的卷发，梦一样的眼神。我们每天下午都会到湖里游泳，游到对岸后，就躺在草地上，让阳光晒干身子。"

"够了，我可以想象。"Quinn没好气的打断她。

"后来，她选择从艺，我决定竞选女王，她竭力反对，我们就分开了。"

"你退位后会去找她吗？"Quinn想到Rachel说过退位后就要去学音乐剧，而她和这个Padme是在声乐课认识的，加上这个"黑色卷发梦一样眼神"的Padme又选择了从艺，Quinn把这些信息联系在一起，觉得一肚子火。

"不会。"Rachel看着躁动不安的Quinn，"那只是一段往事。"

"你为什么关心？"她忘了之前在心里盘算的诸如Quinn喜欢什么颜色啊，喜欢猫还是喜欢狗啊之类的问题，脱口而出。Quinn对她的感情生活感到好奇，她想知道她以往的恋情，这说明她对她感兴趣，还是因为她实在没有其他的问题可以问了？

"我拒绝回答。"Quinn再一次回避Rachel的问题。

"现在你的拒绝权都用完了，你必须回答我的最后一个问题。"Rachel注视着Quinn，深吸一口气，"那个吻，是真的吗？"

Quinn闭上眼叹了口气。Rachel不肯放过她，她还是躲不掉。"好吧，我会回答的。"她站起身来，不看Rachel，"但不是现在。"她一纵身跳上上铺的床位，和衣躺下。"很晚了，我累了，晚安。"

Rachel忧伤地看着她，知道她又在逃避。她默默整理好地上的物品，躺在下铺，盯着上方一米处的床板，回忆Quinn熟睡的样子。

"晚安，Quinn。谢谢你的游戏。我很高兴。"

Quinn没有回答，听着她们安静的呼吸声，Rachel脑子里闪回着一天里的各个片段，疲倦感席卷而来，她闭上眼睛，陷入熟睡。

11


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

Rachel在Quinn之前一分钟醒来，她蹑手蹑脚走到水池边，微微打开水龙头，用涓涓细流洗脸漱口，又蹑手蹑脚回到床上平躺下。她不想冒险让Quinn闻到她的口气，看到她有眼屎的样子。

Quinn醒了，听到了Rachel悉悉索索地忙完了又躺下，猜到了她的心思。_呆子_，她暗骂，却微笑起来。她决定配合她装傻，故意大幅度地跳下床，开大了水流洗漱，然后走到Rachel床边恭请女王陛下起床。"Rachel，醒醒。"

Rachel美美地伸了个懒腰，朦胧地睁开眼睛，眨了两下眼睛，露齿微笑，"早上好。"

Quinn在心里翻了个老大的白眼，Rachel不但是女王，还是个抓马女王。

六点牢门准时打开，她们一秒钟也没有耽搁，跳上陆地飞车驰离星系监狱，飞车朝着纳布星飞船一路疾驶，Rachel已经离开一整天，她要赶紧回去看看她的人好不好，还要和Kurt商量后天议会发言稿的修改方案。Quinn也要向Will详细报告昨天一整天的情况，商议下一步的计划，还得帮着纳布人把新的变速器装上，当然，最重要的在抓住疑犯前，继续保护Rachel的安全。

Quinn的全息传感器响了，她按下接听键，是Puck。

"你跑到哪里去了？"

"你也早，Puck。"

"昨天你和Shoe师父没回基地，还在纳布星人那里吗 ? 事情不好办吗？"

"没有，很顺利。我在开飞车，正在赶回去的路上。出了什么事？"

"没事，昨天晚上你不在，我就找Finn打球去了。他告诉我你去他那里去买零件，还带了个叫Rachel的漂亮妞。"

Quinn皱了皱眉，Rachel也不安地挪动了下身子，往远离传感器的方向缩了缩。

"那是…纳布星女王…的侍女。"

"随便吧。Finn对她很有意思，等了她一晚上的呼叫，心不在焉地打了一场臭球。他问我知不知道你们在哪，说他这两天要去找那个Rachel。"

"不行！"Quinn斩钉截铁地回答。

"怎么了？你又不喜欢Finn。"

"我说了不行！我在驾驶，挂了。"

Quinn正要挂断，Puck又喊了起来，"等等，我还没说完！Finn还偷偷告诉我，你对他…"他看了看身边，确定没人后，低声说，"他说你对他'原力读心'了。"

Quinn在心里暗骂Finn什么秘密都藏不住。

"是啊，他还在担心有后遗症吗？告诉他不用担心。"

"Q，你胆子也太大了，这是违反规定的。"

"'违反规定'这四个字从你嘴里说出来，我有点不习惯啊，Puckerman。"Quinn嘲讽他，他是她见过最不守规矩的绝地学徒。

"至少我从来没拿自己的脑子冒过险。Finn说他瞥见了你的一些想法，让他觉得奇怪。不过他没告诉我他看到了什么。Q，别为了调查把自己搭进去。"

Quinn吃了一惊，难道她在对Finn读心时，暴露了自己的想法？这是个非常不好的消息。她不喜欢向任何人暴露自己的想法。尤其是对Finn这条"搁浅的鲸鱼"。

"我得挂了，回头再说。愿原力与你同在。"不等Puck回答，她挂断传感器。

她猜测着Finn看到了什么，竟然会跑去跟Puck说，她回忆了昨天"原力读心"的整个过程，觉得自己没有出什么岔子。等她下次再遇到Finn，一定要好好修理修理他，让他管好自己的嘴。

"你为什么不让Finn来找我？"Rachel打断她的思考。

"因为你是纳布星女王，我要保护你的安全。"

"你真的觉得Finn会伤害我吗？"Rachel反问。

"不，他不会伤害你。"Quinn也觉得这个理由站不住脚。

"那你为什么要阻止Finn来找我？"

"因为，因为他守不住秘密，他会暴露你的行踪。"Quinn又找了个牵强的理由。

"暴露给谁？你觉得疑犯还会再去他那里问一次怎么破坏我的飞船吗？"Rachel在挑战她。在朝夕相处一整天后，她终于看到了这个貌似冷漠的绝地学徒死守的一些想法，察觉到了她隐藏在内心深处的一些感情。她决定冒个险。

Rachel忽然变得伶牙俐齿起来，竟然让Quinn有些招架不住。"好了，他摆明了是想要追你，你想要看到明天小报上出现'纳布星女王在都城和修理厂老板陷入热恋'的绯闻吗？"她阻止Finn当然有她的理由，合理的理由。

"那么昨天呢，在修理厂的时候，当时我还只是'女王的近侍'，你为什么要阻止他问我要号码？'女王近侍不允许私自外出游玩，这是纳布星的规定'，为了阻止他，你还专门编造了一个谎言。"Rachel步步逼近。

"那是因为…因为…"Quinn感觉自己被逼近了墙角。

"是因为你喜欢我，对吗？"Rachel用最轻的声音问她，"你喜欢我，所以才会阻止Finn来追我，才会对我是不是交过女朋友感兴趣，才会对Padme的事那么在意，对吗？"

"那只是一个问答游戏。"纳布星飞船出现在飞车的前方。她们很快就要到了。她马上就可以摆脱这个快逼得她走投无路的女王，恢复到正常的生活轨迹中。

"Quinn，不要再回避了，好吗？"Rachel央求她，"你是那么的勇敢，可是你就是不敢面对自己的感情。"她看着越来越接近的飞船，"这可能是我们单独相处的最后几分钟。我并不奢望能和你在一起，我只想听你对我说，我看到的，听到的，感受到的，我们之间的那个吻，这一切并不是我的幻觉。对我坦诚一次，好吗？"

"你不属于这里，Rachel。"Quinn终于微颤着开口。"两天后，你就会回到纳布星继续做女王，十年后，Finn也许还在修飞船，我会成为一名出色的绝地武士，可是你呢？就算那个吻是真的又能怎么样？你的未来不在这里，你不能因为我想把你送上正途而怪我。这对我不公平。"

Rachel努力控制住不让眼泪流下来。她知道Quinn没有说错。这对她不公平，这对谁都不公平。她还有正事要做，有正途要走，Quinn也一样。这只会让她们两个都感到困扰。"对不起。"

"别再说了。"她们已经到了。Quinn猛踩刹车，头也不回地跳下陆地飞车，朝飞船走去，她一秒钟也不想再和Rachel单独相处，一句话也不想再和她多说，因为哪怕只要再多待一秒，多说一句，她都有可能会说出让她自己终身后悔的话。她急着要逃离这个让她屡屡濒临失控的女王。

一回飞船她们就遭到了各路人马的轮番轰炸。R2D2率先看到了她们，向她们飞速滑行过去，叽咕乱响，Rachel安慰了它之后，就让它帮忙更换新的变速器去了。随机人员又是端茶又是送水的伺候她们吃完了早饭，又七嘴八舌地汇报了昨天收到了哪些政要的礼物和慰问函，通报了这两天纳布星的大小事务，等乱哄哄地忙完了，她们才有时间跟自己的心腹说上话。

Will先是严厉地批评了Quinn擅作主张，竟然把女王带去了监狱过夜，又变相地表扬了她有勇有谋，出色地完成了保护女王的任务。接着他又小声问Quinn什么时候知道Rachel就是女王的，Quinn含糊地说一直到了晚上才知道的。

"Kurt昨天晚上联系不上女王，急得都要哭了，这才告诉我他是假扮的，'李代桃僵'，你其实早就知道了吧？"

"不，师父，我也是在那个时候刚刚知道的。Rach…女王一路上都没有透露过身份。我必须说这其实是一个很不错的策略。"Quinn不想让Shoe师父感到他自己的徒弟已经超越了他。她不想显得那么自大，另外她爱戴他，她不想让打击他。

"女王这样做太冒险了，万一在外遭遇不测呢？"

"师父，我发誓会用生命保护她。"Quinn扭头朝Rachel的方向看了看。卸了妆的Kurt是一个高瘦白皙的男孩，他正拉着Rachel的手急切地说着话，关切之情溢于言表。看得出他是真的很关心Rachel。他是最好的朋友，Rachel说得没错。

Will点点头，"我知道你很优秀。我已经将疑犯的画像发送给基地，但是和罪犯库里的数据比对不上，可见疑犯是个新手。我正在犯愁的是，怎么进入New Directions去捉拿疑犯，他们只接待…自己人。而且绝地服的标志又太明显，很容易打草惊蛇。"

Quinn看着Shoe师父袖着手皱眉苦想，想着她的师父如果不是那么迂腐，那么谨小慎微的话会更有作为。"能让我去吗，师父？"

Will惊讶地看着Quinn。他了解她，在外人眼里她是基地的优等生，她也的确非常优秀，能力和胆色惊人，可是她常有出人意料之举，她会在各项规定的边缘游走，打破常规又不至于严重违规。他一直提心吊胆，生怕有一天她会捅个大娄子。虽然每一次她都能出色完成任务，可是这次她提出要混进一家LGBT夜店抓嫌犯，还是令他直摇头，"不行不行，这不合规定，况且你也进不去，他们只接待_自己人_。"

"师父，没有哪条规定禁止我们穿绝地服之外的衣服，我可以穿便衣进去。而且，我…我对男孩不感兴趣。"她别过了头，不敢看Shoe师父。她一直都对男孩不感兴趣，在Puck开始偷看女孩子，Finn开始对她露出傻乎乎的微笑时，她却对他们都没兴趣。她原以为这是她潜心追求原力的的结果。直到昨天，她才隐约意识到，事实并非如此简单。随着Rachel的每一步逼近，提出的每一个她拒绝回答的问题，她开始渐渐明确自己的兴趣在哪里。她可以拒绝回答Rachel的问题，却不能拒绝回答她自己提的问题。她心里有了答案，不能告诉Rachel的答案。

Will张大了嘴，这是他第一次听他的徒弟谈及自己的私事，这令他非常惊讶，同时他又隐约有一些惆怅，Quinn已经不再是那个六岁的小女孩了，她长大了，开始探索性取向了，这让他感到父亲般的骄傲，同时又担忧地预感到，他这个师傅比以前更难做了。

与此同时，Kurt正在对Rachel嘘寒问暖，他昨晚怎么都拨不通她的传感器，都快突发心脏病了。她是他的闺蜜，也是他的女王，他第一次随他来都城就把她弄丢了的话，一定会被Rachel的两个父亲劈死的。听到Rachel说的昨天一天的经历，他又觉得自己功不可没，是他提议让她跟着去调查实情的，不然她根本没机会体会这场华丽的冒险。当然，他自己也经历了两条蛇的进攻，这事要是让他的甜心知道，一定会夸他勇敢坚强是条汉子。

"这么说你和Fabray大人真的去了珠宝地下交易市场，还碰到了穆浪科星占卜者，还是在星系监狱里过的夜？这太刺激了！"Kurt振奋地上下摇动拳头。

"Quinn是个天才，你没看到她有多厉害，她对着克隆人警察就那么轻轻一挥，"Rachel向着Kurt比划着，"他就完全按着她的意思照办了。"她朝Quinn望过去，她正微皱着眉头和Will在激烈讨论着什么，她认真的样子看起来好美。她不自觉咽了口口水。

Kurt好奇地看了看她，又看了看Quinn，他忽然明白过来，倒吸一口气，"快告诉我这不是真的！快告诉我你没有喜欢上一个绝地 ! "他太了解她了，她看着Quinn的眼神已经说明了一切。

"我…"Rachel回过神来，想着该怎么向Kurt解释。

"二位大人，恕我们告退！"Kurt一把拉过她的手，一溜烟把她往内庭拖去。她有大麻烦了，在所有的人里，她偏偏看上了一个绝地！他要好好问问她是不是脑子进水了。

"Rachel！你是怎么想的？她是个绝地！你们不可能的！"Kurt把Rachel按在沙发上，他不敢相信她只离开一天，就给让自己陷入那么大的麻烦。"同时，你才刚当选女王，现在也不是你谈恋爱的时候，你还有大好前程。"

"我知道，我知道，我全部都知道。我只是，我不知道我是怎么了。一开始我们不停吵架，我说什么她都不高兴。"

"我看到了。你们昨天在这里就开始吵。应该说是她在呛你。"

"一路上她都在呛我。后来，看到她那么努力的在调查，让我想到我自己，你知道我有多努力。Kurt，她引起了我的共鸣。"

"是的，你是我见过最努力的人。所以你才是合唱队队长而不是我，所以你才能当上女王。"Kurt对Rachel的努力和执着心悦臣服。

"再后来她，她冲我笑了。我没见过这样的笑容，就好像，全宇宙所有的恒星都一起在我心里亮了起来。"Rachel用梦幻的声音说。

"哦，我知道这种感觉，太美妙了，继续继续。"Kurt已经忘记了自己摇醒她的使命，和Rachel一起坠入了粉红色的回忆里。

"她为了和一个消息贩子斗法，就顺着他猜想的让他以为我是她的…女朋友。然后我吻了她。"Rachel回忆起那个吻，脸红了。

"什么？你什么？"Kurt不敢相信自己的耳朵，他的姑娘竟然主动吻了一个绝地？

"别叫了，我知道。我一开始是为了演给那个消息贩子看，可是当我吻到她的时候，就…迷失了。"

"不，你不是演的，你是故意的。你才不会为了什么消息贩子去吻别人。那她回吻你了吗？"Kurt问到点子上了。

Rachel用力点了点头。

"这太劲爆了！"Kurt眼睛放光了，"继续继续！"

"这就是我的初吻，在一个黑店里，当着一个消息贩子的面。天哪，我一直幻想的初吻应该有烛光，有玫瑰，还放着音乐的。"

"相信我，烛光玫瑰什么的太俗套了，你的这个初吻才够精彩！然后呢？"

"然后，在去星系监狱的路上，我…我表白了。她拒绝了我。"

"哦，可怜的Rachel。"Kurt把Rachel搂在怀里安慰她。

"她说这是我这个女王为所欲为的行为，你能相信吗？她早就知道了。"

"Schuester师父一直到我告诉他才知道，还惊讶得要命，Quinn真不简单。"

"当然，她是最棒的。"Rachel又充满骄傲地说。"后来我们到了监狱，开始聊天，她友善的时候很可爱，她又冲我笑了。我们互相提问，聊了很久。她问我有没有交过女朋友。"

"你说什么？"Kurt坐直了身子。他希望Rachel不要回答错这个问题。

"我告诉她Padme的事了。"

"你这个笨蛋！你不能告诉她你有过女朋友，你得告诉她她才是你的初恋！"Kurt不敢相信Rachel连这都不懂。"她那么骄傲，她不想做谁的第二任女朋友，她要做就做最特别的！"

"可是我从不撒谎，诚实是我的美德，之一。"Rachel坚持自己没有做错。

"那她的反应呢，在你告诉她你和你的Padme的稚嫩恋情之后？"

"她好像不太开心，问我卸任后会不会去找她。"

"找谁？"

"Padme。"

"你会吗？我也很想知道。"

"当然不会！我和她已经结束了！那时我才12岁！我们什么都没做过，就是唱歌，游泳，谈理想，互诉衷肠。我已经有四年没有跟她联系了！那更像是情窦初开时的夏日迷恋。"

"是啊，而且你现在喜欢的人是Quinn。"

听到Quinn的名字，Rachel又泄了气。"没有用的，Kurt，我和Quinn不可能在一起。"

Kurt也泄了气，往后靠在沙发上。"是啊，你就不应该喜欢一个绝地，就算她喜欢你，她也不能和你在一起。"

"更何况她不喜欢我。"

"你问过她吗？"

"我问了。你了解我，在她回吻了我以后，我一定，一定忍不住会问的。"

"那她怎么说？"

"她不肯说。"

"那你就继续问，问到她肯说为止！死缠烂打你最厉害了。"

"你以为我没有吗？我问了，我问了很多次，用了不同的问法，可是她就是不肯说。"她学着Quinn口吻，"'我拒绝回答'，'我不想谈'，'我不知道你在说什么'，她就是不肯说。"

"真固执！"

"是的，她固执的要命。不过当她稍微软化下来一点点的时候，又可爱的要命。"Rachel被心里泛起甜蜜又酸楚的感觉弄得掉下了眼泪。

Kurt赶紧又抱紧她，让她靠在他的肩上呜咽。"哭吧，哭吧。十六岁时要是不为失恋大哭一场，那要等到什么时候呢？我倒是很高兴看到你又活得像你自己了，而不是什么Iamadiva女王了。"

Quinn向Will汇报着她的计划，"我听Rach…女王说，Kurt的男朋友就在都城，我可以请他们可以带我进去。我找到疑犯后，想办法把她带出New Directions，直接带来这里审问。"

"要是她不肯乖乖合作呢？"Will没有明白她的意思。他经常不理解他的徒弟的真实意图，她的谋略总是太大胆。

"师父，一个年轻女孩，又是夜店的VIP，她天天去那里，无非是想找个伴。而且我听说我还挺漂亮的。"她耸了耸肩。如果可以最轻松的抓住想要谋害Rachel的疑犯，她并不介意充当诱饵。

"Quinn !不行！我不会让你冒这个险的！"Will喝止她。这次她的计划太出格了，色诱？！他不允许自己的爱徒做这样的事。

"我不会有危险的。我会想办法把光剑带进去，而且我是向您学的近身格斗术，我有把握不会出事的，名师出高徒，不是吗？我只需要换下绝地服就可以。放心吧，师父。"Quinn自信地说服他。她对自己的计划非常有信心。唯一要做的，是说服Kurt和她一起去。还有，不能让Rachel知道她的计划。她知道的话一定会吵着要跟去。那样一来，她还得分心保护她。

"跟昨天一样，我出任务，您在飞船里保护Rach…女王。我向您保证，和她相处很容易。她除了啰嗦之外，是一个很善良，很热情，很有趣的人。"Quinn想起牢房里的野餐，微笑起来。

Will瞪大眼睛看着他的徒弟，这是他第一次看到她提到谁时露出微笑。他甚至不太记得Quinn除了得到绝地大师们赞扬之外微笑过。短短一天里，女王改变了他的徒弟，这是他十年里都没有做到的。他不禁对女王另眼相看。

"我需要再考虑一下，真的要做的话，就要计划周全。"Will和以往一样，决定尊重他徒弟的意见。他们坐下来，列起了详细计划。

10


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

_银河系历__2014__年__1__月__18__日晚上__8__点，按照原定计划，绝地学徒__Quinn Fabray__乔装后进入位于都城中心的夜店__New Direction__s__搜寻破坏纳布星飞船的疑犯，绝地武士__Will Schuester__在夜店外守候，随时准备增援。后经查实，疑犯名为__Santana Lopez__，女性，__16__岁，__疑似__为具有变形能力的变种人类。__8__点__30__分，学徒__Fabray__发现疑犯__Lopez__踪迹，并上前询问。__8__点__50__分，学徒__Fabray__正欲将疑犯__Lopez__带离现场，赴纳布星飞船进行讯问，夜店中忽然发生群体性打斗。学徒__Fabray__本着维护公众安全的目的，临时改变任务计划，即刻向武士__Schuester__发出增援信号，当场协助夜店安保人员维持秩序，制服寻衅滋事人员。考虑到夜店中人员成分复杂，在行动过程中，学徒__Fabray__曾向疑犯亮明绝地身份，以此表明调查意图。疑犯__Lopez__趁乱变形逃脱，现去向不明。经查，疑犯为受人指使__…_

Sue Sylvester议员没读完就把Will的报告扔在桌子上，摘下眼镜，站起来背着手走到他面前，上下打量了他一番，"Will，啧啧，你写的报告就和你这个人一样，干巴巴毫无生趣，我根本读不下去。这么多年来，除了下巴上的裂缝越来越深了以外，你一点也没变。"

Will努力控制着不发火，他和Sue从年轻时就是死对头，只是现在她已经贵为共和国议员，他不能再和年轻时一样，和她对阵叫板了。

"Sylvester议员，昨晚发生的情况已经如实在报告中反应。简单说，虽然我们没有抓住疑犯。但是根据我的徒弟Quinn的调查，可以确定Lopez只是受人指使。"

"好了，你可以顶着你满头的卷发退下了，你的徒弟Quinn Fabray，令我印象深刻。让她进来，我想亲自问她。"Sue抬抬手，命令Will离开。

Will咬着牙把Quinn叫进了会议室。她脸色铁青地看着Sue。

"我们又见面了，Quinn，最优秀的绝地学徒，绝地未来的希望。我为你难过，我当时向纳布星女王褒举你们时，可不是想听到疑犯逃脱这样的结果。"

"很抱歉，这是我的失职。我请求您的原谅。"

"Q，你让我想到年轻时的自己。你就和我一样，天资过人，目标明确，为达目的不择手段。和那油头粉面的Will截然不同。是不是Will Schuester拖了你的后腿？如果是那样的话，我保证，会在议会替你说话的。"

"Sylvester议员，我的师父是称职的绝地武士，昨天的行动是我一手策划的，如果要追究责任，那也是我的责任。和他人无关。"

Sue眯着眼看着Quinn，"很有种，我越来越欣赏你了。如果你哪天不想做绝地的话，我随时欢迎你来做我的门徒，你在政界会大放异彩的。"

"谢谢您的好意。"Quinn冷冷地说。她此生从未考虑过不做绝地的可能。

"好了，现在我要听真话，我知道事情不止Will那份枯燥的报告里写的那样。究竟发生了什么，你才会让疑犯逃脱？我向来了解你的能力，这种低级错误你是不会犯的。"

Quinn咬了咬嘴唇，思绪回到疯狂的昨天。

前一天下午。

"Blaine！你的男朋友就是Blaine！歌手Blaine！为什么你要对我保密到现在！"Rachel在生气，她对着Kurt埋怨，"你是我最好的朋友，却对我保密到现在！本来我可以当着他的面说，'离我最好朋友的男朋友远点！'本来我可以当面维护你的！"

Blaine睁圆了眼睛看着Rachel，不知道她在发什么颠。Kurt无奈地耸了耸肩，"告诉过你的。"

Blaine下午到看Kurt时，给他带来了巨大的一捧玫瑰花外加一大盒心形巧克力，Kurt高兴坏了，拉着他去拜见Iamdiva女王。"Rachel，这就是我的神秘男朋友，我的甜心，都城最好的歌手，Blaine Anderson。"

Blaine被夸得不好意思，"你好，Rachel，Kurt一直跟我提起你，很荣幸能和你见面。"

Rachel瞪大了眼睛，她不敢相信自己的耳朵，"Blaine？你的名字是Blaine？你就是Blaine？"

Kurt和Blaine都被她的反应吓了一跳，她好像早就知道他的存在。

"是啊，是我。Kurt？"Blaine向他的男朋友求救，他看到Rachel过激的反应，不知道发生了什么。

"Rachel？怎么了？我只是想给你一个惊喜，让你自己和Blaine认识，而不用质疑我是不是把我的甜心夸得天花乱坠。对不起，我没有告诉你他叫什么名字，是做什么的。可是这有什么问题吗？你的样子好像见到鬼了。"

Rachel瞠目结舌了好一会儿了，她说来说去就是那么几句话，"Blaine？歌手Blaine？你的男朋友就是Blaine？你就是Blaine？"她边说边夸张地捂着腮帮子转圈子。

"Rachel！冷静！需要我去叫Quinn过来吗？"听到Kurt提到Quinn的名字，Rachel马上回过神来。她不想让Quinn看到她惊慌失措的样子。

"不要去叫她！Blaine，恕我冒昧，只是，你认识一个叫做Sebastian的人吗？"Rachel小心翼翼地问他，她还是不敢相信事情会那么巧。

Blaine听到Sebastian的名字，皱起了眉头。"是啊，我认识他。你是怎么知道他的？"

"他就是我昨天去珠宝地下交易市场时，遇到的消息贩子！"

Kurt一声惊呼，"就是你为了骗他，扑上去…"看到Rachel的眼色，他把后半句话咽了下去。

"Rachel，恕我直言，你最好不要跟他打交道，他很…他来路不明。"Blaine露出不舒服的表情，好像一不小心吃进个死苍蝇。

"我知道！我昨天领教过了！他还提到了你们。"

"什么？提到了我们？"Kurt一把抓住Rachel的手腕，"什么情况？你早上怎么没说？Sebastian怎么知道我们的？他为什么要提到我们？"

"我不知道你的男朋友就是那个Blaine！你一直都跟我保密！"

"Kurt，对不起，我怕你不高兴就一直没告诉你。Sebastian，他…一直在追我。"Blaine不自在地说。

"等等，什么？！！"Kurt拉长了声音惊呼。

"我告诉过他我有男朋友了！"Blaine试图解释。

"是的，Kurt，冷静，"Rachel看到Kurt震惊的样子，马上解释，"Sebastian昨天也说了，他说Blaine和一个外星的瓷娃娃好上了，他知道你的存在，Blaine没有劈腿。"

Blaine感激地看了Rachel一眼，"我跟他解释得很清楚了，而且我一直在躲着他，我发誓我没有理过他。"

"瓷娃娃？他管我叫外星瓷娃娃？！"Kurt还是气鼓鼓地叫嚷，白里透红的脸颊鼓了起来。Rachel看着他这个样子，觉得Sebastian的绰号起得挺恰当的。

"我本来可以替你们说话的。我如果知道你就是'外星瓷娃娃'，我可以当着Sebastian的面喊'离我最好朋友的男朋友远点！'，我本来可以像英雄一样维护你们的。"

Kurt摆摆手，"那你就不能帮Quinn获取她要的消息了，也吻不了她了。

"Kurt！"Rachel听到Kurt轻易的就把她的秘密暴露给了Blaine，扑上去捂他的嘴。

Blaine好奇问，"Quinn是你的女朋友吗？她在这里吗？我能认识她吗？"

"不是的！"Rachel羞红了脸，忙着撇清。

"她倒是想，可是Quinn不理她。"

"_重色轻友！__" _Rachel不敢相信Kurt就那么把她的心事告诉了他的男朋友。

"没事的，Rachel，你是Kurt最好的朋友，我们可以帮你追到这个Quinn。"Blaine热诚地说。

"Blaine，别说了。那几乎是不可能的。"Kurt无奈地说，"她是个绝地学徒。"

"哦！"Blaine恍然大悟，同情地看了Rachel一眼。"Rachel。"

"别再说我的事了。你们才是今天的主角。Blaine，你是职业歌手？"Rachel不想再听他们充满同情的口吻说她和Quinn的事，打算换个话题。"Kurt跟你说了吧，我们是在合唱团认识的，我也超级热爱唱歌。什么时候我一定要和你合唱一曲。"

"何必等以后呢，现在就可以唱啊！来吧！"Blaine朝Kurt点了一下头，Kurt心领神会地打开音响，teenage dream欢快的音乐响了起来。Blaine抓起Rachel的发刷冒充话筒，踩着节拍跳舞跟着音乐唱了起来。

"You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down"

Kurt随着他的歌声抖动着肩膀，在他身边转起了圈，Rachel边鼓掌边哈哈大笑，欢快的音乐总是能点亮她的心情，尤其是在Blaine这名出色的歌手的演唱下，让她觉得自己又从"女王"沉重的头衔下回到了青少年时光。Blain朝Rachel做了个邀请的手势，Rachel屈身行礼，加入了他们舞蹈的行列。

"Before you met me  
I was a wreck but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever"

她和Kurt一起手拉手转着圈，两个人都笑着，在重复歌词的部分为Blaine和着音，三个人嘻嘻哈哈玩作一团，没有人注意到Quinn什么时候站在门口，注视着他们。

在Blaine抵达飞船时，Quinn和Will正在商量着晚上的行动计划。

"如果你和Kurt他们去New Directions，我留在飞船保护女王的话，谁来做你的增援？"Will问。

"师父，我不需要增援。我有信心能够顺利把疑犯带回来。"

"不行不行，不管怎么说，Kurt也是纳布星首相，你不能同时保护他和捉拿疑犯。你兼顾不了。"

"他有他的男朋友照顾，况且他也不会以纳布星首相的身份去的。"

"Quinn，你不懂政治，万一出了状况，你不知道那些政客会拿这做多大的文章。本来已经有不少反对派叫嚷着要解散绝地武士团，削减议会给予基地的预算。如果出了岔子，就更让他们有借口了。"Will不认同她轻描淡写的态度，"你总是太自信，这会让你自大。这不利于你的修行。"

"是的，师父。"Quinn不情不愿地接受批评。

"我怎么觉得你没听进去？"Will叹了口。

"我听到了，师父，你就像我的父亲一样。"_而我从来就没听过我父亲的话_，Quinn在心里说。

"那你怎么不听我的话？"

"我在努力了，师父。"

"总之，我们需要向基地请求增援。我认为女绝地武士会比较容易和女王相处。"Will边说边打开基地信息库查询任务分派情况。"Shannon和Sam师徒最近没有任务。"

Quinn想到巨人一样的Shannon Beiste师父就觉得不行。她并没有偏见，Beiste是力量型的绝地武士，非常适合战斗，可是她的社交能力有限，人人都怕她。而Sam是个友善的男孩，很好相处，可是脑子有些跟不上，几乎每次考试他都要偷看她的答案。

"恕我直言，恐怕Beiste师父不太适应和政客打交道。"

Will想了想，点了点头。"也对。还有Shelby和Puck，这几天也没任务。"

Quinn又想到了Puck在前一天早上说的话，皱了皱眉。"我担心Puck会闯祸。不过C师父应该十分胜任。"Shelby总是很冷静，甚至有些冷酷。这点和Quinn很像。同时她又剑术超群，可以很好的保护Rachel。Puck平时是个麻烦，可是如果像他自己说的那样，他正爱着Shelby的话，是不会再对Rachel乱来的。他反而会好好表现来博得她的青睐。

"有Shelby管着，Puck不会乱来。我去联系基地，让他们马上过来。还有，你打算怎么把光剑带进夜店里去？"

"我还没想好。裙装可以藏东西的地方不多。总不能把光剑让Brittany收着，再把它也一起带进去。"Quinn倒不是没想过把它也带去，只是这样一来，她需要留心的不止是Kurt他们，还要加上Brittany。而且她不确定去夜店里是不是可以带机器人。

看着Will略微诧异的眼神，Quinn有点莫名其妙，不知道自己哪里说错了。"师父，怎么了？"

"没什么。你刚刚叫它Brittany了。我还以为你不会叫机器人的名字。"

Quinn一愣，她不知不觉受到了Rachel的影响。

他们听到从飞船内庭传来音乐声和笑声，Will说，"应该是Kurt的男朋友来了。我去联系基地，让他们尽快派Shelby和Puck来，你去请Kurt过来，就说我有事拜托他。"

"好的，师父。"

Quinn走到内庭门口， Kurt他们三个正在欢快地唱着歌跳着舞。她看到Kurt拉着Rachel的手，旋着她转圈。她披下了浓密的黑发，随着舞步轻轻甩动，她笑得嘴都合不拢了，发出爽朗的笑声。Quinn也微笑了，她和Puck、Sam他们一起比赛跑步，弹跳或者比剑时，当男孩们被她打败，露出懊恼的表情时，她也会这样得意地大笑。她不知道自己的嘴是不是也能像Rachel张得那么大。她看到正在唱歌的Blaine时，顿时眯起了眼睛。Blaine Anderson，怎么会是他？她看着他举着发刷模仿话筒的样子，忽然灵光一现，她知道该怎么把光剑带进New Directions了！

一曲终了，Kurt和Rachel拥抱着愉快地笑着，又为Blaine鼓起掌来。Blaine绅士地鞠着躬，一抬头，看到了Quinn浅褐色的眼睛正神色不明地看着他。Blaine和Kurt一样，对时尚和美有着敏锐的直觉，他心想，难怪Rachel会喜欢上Quinn，她是他见过最漂亮的女孩。就算穿着厚重的绝地服，不加任何修饰都能这么漂亮，如果稍加打扮，一定会把Rachel迷得神魂颠倒。

Blaine热情地向她打招呼，"嗨！你一定是Quinn了！很高兴见到你！我是Kurt的男朋友…"

"Blaine Anderson，男声无伴奏合唱团Warblers的主唱。"Quinn点了点头。

Blaine睁大了眼睛，"你认识我？！"

Kurt挤挤眼睛，用嘴型对他说，"告诉过你的。"他拉着Blaine向Quinn走过去，"正式介绍一下，这位是Quinn Fabray，这是Blaine，我的男朋友。"

Blaine收起惊讶，向Quinn大方地伸出手，"很高兴认识你，Quinn，你真是个出色的绝地。我很佩服。"

Quinn很官方地和他握手，"你好，我看了你的演出全息录像，你是个出色的歌手。也令我印象深刻。"

"你听到了没有，Quinn刚刚表扬了Blaine？"Kurt小声和Rachel低估，他为他的男朋友感到自豪，几乎忘记了他没有向他汇报被Sebastian追求的事，几乎。

自从早上回飞船后，Rachel还没有和Quinn正面接触过，她还是感到很尴尬，不知道该说什么，只有紧张地看着她，心砰砰直跳。Quinn显然也不想和她多相处，从头到底都没有正眼看她一眼，目光躲闪。

"女王陛下，恕我冒昧，师父邀请首相大人过去，有要事商议。"Quinn决定用最疏离的方式和Rachel讲话，避免不必要的尴尬。

Kurt朝Quinn莫名其妙地看去。他不知道Will要他去干什么。

Rachel被Quinn刻意而为的态度惹恼了，她存心要和她拉开距离，难道她就那么烦自己吗？

"Hummel阁下，请随Quinn Fabray大人去拜见Scheuster大人。我授全权于你，在绝地大人们有任何需要的情况下，请尽全力协助。无需专程向我汇报。"Rachel不甘示弱地回敬她。

Quinn惊讶地看向Rachel。_她竟然敢摆女王架子__！她竟然又开始连名带姓地叫她大人！_ 她感到血流上涌，觉得从来没有像现在这样想和Rachel大吵一架。她别过头握紧拳头咬着牙转身就走。

Rachel气鼓鼓地注视着她着Kurt离开内庭。

Blaine不可置信地看着她们两个对掐，"绝了！Rachel，你们俩真是绝了！"

"对不起，你说什么？"Rachel回过神来。

"我是说，这样强烈的化学反应竟然不是情侣，我还是第一次见到。"Blaine很庆幸自己能找到Kurt这样的灵魂伴侣。他不是什么体系里的人，根本不在乎Kurt是什么首相。他们打第一次见面起，就知道对方就是自己一直在找的人，和Kurt坠入爱河是天经地义的事。他一直觉得只需要第一眼就能判断是不是遇到对的人。这个标准，就是看两个人之间有没有火花。而他刚刚看到的Rachel和Quinn之间噼啪四射的火花，让他很确定她们两个必须在一起。

"Blaine，不可能的。我们不合适。"Rachel不想把刚刚强压下去的念头再重新摆上桌面。

"有时候事情就是那么不凑巧，合适你的人，未必是你爱得上。你爱的人，又未必适合你。"

"我没有爱上她！"

"暂时。"

"我不可以爱上她！"

"这不是我们能控制得了的。你控制不了，Quinn同样控制不了。"Blaine意味深长地笑了。

"Blaine，很感谢你的好意，只是，我们不要再说这个了好吗？来，跟我说说Warblers，你们清一色都是男生吗？"Rachel不想和Blaine讨论下去，他虽然是Kurt的男朋友，可是他不了解自己。他不能因为自己恋爱成功了，就摇身一变，变成情感大师，为她指点迷津。照她看，Blaine是在瞎说。什么化学反应，什么爱上不爱上，合适不合适的，现在她连听到Quinn的名字都觉得痛苦不堪。她只想躲得离她远一些。

7


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

在他们刚刚向Kurt解释完行动计划后，Noah Puckerman只身走进纳布星飞船时，Quinn露出了厌弃的表情，他还是一副吊儿郎当的样子，没穿衬衫和袍子，只穿了件坎肩。

"嘿，Shoe师父，嘿，Q。"他点了下头算是打招呼，一边打量着仍然恍惚着的Kurt，"这是谁？女王在哪？"

"你好，Puck，这位是Kurt Hummel，纳布星首相。Shelby呢？"Will叹了口气，他已经习惯了Puck的我行我素，也十分庆幸自己的徒弟是Quinn而不是Puck。而Shelby倒是向来不管Puck的这些细节。

Puck和Kurt点头致意。"师父说她要回去那些东西，让我一个人先过来。"

"东西带来了吗？"Quinn问Puck。

"都带了，"Puck把背上的包甩给Quinn，"能告诉我干吗要带这些东西吗？"他好奇地问Quinn。

Quinn不理他，打开包拿出一个无线话筒，一套浅黄色的裙装和一双坡跟鞋，一个提包，一套维修光剑的工具。

"Puck，计划是这样的。你先听，如果Shelby在我们行动之后才来，你负责向她讲解。"Will说。

"好的。"

"行动在晚上七点开始。Kurt和Blaine，也就是他的男朋友，会带Quinn进New Directions搜寻疑犯。我会店在外蹲点守候。你和Shelby在飞船上保护女王安全。女王不知道计划，所以你不能透露。"

"明白了，简单。那要是女王问起来呢？"

"Kurt会说他是和Blaine约会去了。你就说你和C师父是来和我和Shoe师父换班的。别的不用多说。"Quinn说。

"好的，还有一个问题，你干吗要换衣服？这是我问我的…朋友借的，她问我你什么尺寸，我就大概这么比划了一下，"Puck边说边用手比了个葫芦形，"她说你是4号，不知道合不合身。她还问我你的肤色和发色，说黄色会适合你。"

"行了，"Quinn打断他，"我就穿这一次。穿便衣是不想暴露身份。"她抖开裙子看了看，这是一条浅黄色的连衣裙，式样简单，质地轻柔，面料柔软得像雪花，在腰部有一条浅白色的装饰腰带。这衣服她能穿。她暗中庆幸Puck没有给她带来什么奇怪的衣服。

"而且还能色诱疑犯。"Kurt忍不住补充道。他被刚刚Quinn大胆的计划惊呆了。

"_进去之后，你和__Blaine__只管约会，我自己会去找到疑犯，和她聊天，再把她带出去。"__Quinn__轻描淡写地向他解释计划，"你们需要自己回飞船，当然，不回来也行，这都无所谓。"_

"_你是说，你要去色诱她？！"__Kurt__惊呼。_

"_我的说法是'引蛇出洞'，要是你非要那么说的话也可以。"__Quinn__一副事不关己的样子。_

"什么？Q？色诱？"Puck转过去冲着Quinn喊，"这样的美差怎么不让我去？！"

Will用力咳嗽。"因为New Directions是一家LGBT夜店。"

"你去了没用。你不是他们喜欢的类型。"Quinn补充道。

"你去就有用了？你是她们喜欢的类型？"Puck不甘心地反问，同时咧嘴笑了。

"等着瞧。"Quinn翻了个白眼，她一想到Puck脑子里会浮现出什么样的画面，很想现在就扇他一顿。

"相信我，她是的。"Kurt又忍不住补充。

她解下自己的光剑，拆开话筒外壳，着手弄起来。不一会儿，光剑被安放进了话筒里，从外面根本看不出。Quinn满意地点点头。"我会让Blaine假装是他的专用话筒带进去的。"

"Blaine要是知道他有机会摸到光剑，会高兴坏的。"Kurt说。他为自己和Blaine能参与这么刺激的冒险激动不已。上午他还在羡慕Rachel的冒险，现在他将迎来更加刺激的冒险。他开始理解为什么Rachel会那么喜欢Quinn了，她实在太妙了！

"严格来说，他摸到的还是话筒。好了，Kurt，告诉我哪里可以洗澡换衣服？你也去和Blaine大致说一下计划，记住，不要告诉Rachel。"

"Rachel？就是Finn看上的那个Rachel？"Puck来了兴趣。"她在哪儿？我要会会她，看看她是不是像Finn说的那么漂亮。"

Will更大声地咳嗽。"Noah Puckerman，Rachel是女王陛下的闺名。Quinn，你也不许再那么称呼女王了。昨天你不知道是一回事，今天知道了还不注重礼节又是另一回事。"

"是的，师父。"Quinn说。

"规矩真大。"Kurt小声嘀咕。

"啊？Rachel就是女王？"Puck一下转不过弯来，"Finn看上了个女王？他是不想活了？他没机会的。"

"是的，他_是_不想活了。他_是_没机会。"Quinn咬牙说。她不知道这话是说给谁听的。她更像是在提醒自己。_她比我们都大。她比我们所有人都大。_她闭上了眼睛。

"Kurt，带我去浴室。"

"好的，请跟我来。飞船上地方不大，我们都用公共浴室。你可以去女浴室。"Kurt起身带路。

"好了，Puck，我带你去拜见女王陛下。记住刚刚说的…"Will嘱咐Puck。

"向女王保守秘密，就说我和师父是来和你们交班的，Kurt他们是去约会的。"

Will点点头。除了鲁莽之外，Puck还不错。他们会在半小时里出发，他期望Shelby能尽快赶到。

他带着Puck来到内庭，Rachel和Blaine正在谈话，Rachel想什么正想得愁眉不展。

"女王陛下，这位是绝地学徒Noah Puckerman。他是接替我们来保护您的。他的师父正在前来此处的路上。"Will向她解释。

Puck一看到Rachel就呆住了。他觉得她十分眼熟，可是怎么也想不起来在哪里见过她。

"接班？您和Quinn要走了吗？"Rachel不敢相信自己的耳朵，她顾不得客套急切地问。

"是的，我…我和Quinn有些其他的事情要处理。"Will不自然地说。

_是__Quinn__厌烦了她，一定是这样，所以她要急着离开，所以她连告别都不愿意告别。_Rachel心急如焚地想。

"Quinn现在在哪？她已经走了吗？"

"不，她正在更衣。"Will见Rachel那么着急，觉得奇怪。"不知女王陛下找她还有什么吩咐？"

看到Kurt走了进来，Rachel扑上去拽着他，"Kurt，刚刚Quinn找你去说什么了？她怎么要走？"

"哦，是啊，她说她有事要先走了。"Kurt也不自然地说，"正好，我也有事要跟你说。我和Blaine，"他朝Blaine使了个眼色，"我们本来昨天就要去约会的，可是昨天遭到了攻击，所以我们打算今天晚上出去。你没问题吧？"

Blaine的目光在他们几个男人之间转来转去，琢磨着发生了什么。很显然，他们达成了某种共识，但是不能让Rachel知道。他虽然不知道到底发生了什么，但是他决定配合Kurt到底。"是啊，Rachel，很抱歉，我和Kurt很久没约会了，我真的真的很像和他单独相处。拜托了。"他用眼神恳求她。

"当然，当然。你们不用陪着我。"Rachel努力平息情绪。"Noah，你好，很感谢你今天能来。这是我的荣幸。"Quinn要走了，她要不辞而别了，她走了的话，别人留下来又有什么用。

Puck还在盯着她看，她太眼熟了，她像是一个他很熟悉的人，可是他怎么也想不起来她到底像谁。

"Puck！"Will冲他喊，打断了他的发愣。

"哦！女王陛下，叫我Puck。"

"好的，Noah。"Rachel心烦意乱，她没有听到Quinn离开的动静，她要走也应该和Will一起走，她也许还在飞船上，她要去找她。"恕我失陪。"她低着头往外冲，却被Kurt一把拉住，"在浴室。"他小声耳语。Rachel感激地看了他一眼，头也不回地跑出了内庭。

"好了，亲爱的，现在可以告诉我了吗？究竟是怎么回事？"Blaine发问。

"亲爱的，你猜怎么了，我们要加入行动了！就今晚！我太激动了！"

"Shoe师父？你有没有觉得Rachel长得像什么人？超像的？"Puck发问。

Will头皮发麻，觉得再和这群十六七岁的少年多待一天都不行，他们就像精力旺盛的火药桶，随时都跟打了鸡血一样，想到哪出是哪出。纵然他当了十年的师父，也招架不住一群青少年。

Will用力拍了几下手，引起了他们的注意。"好了！小伙子们，别激动。Puck，请你尊称'女王陛下'，而不是直呼女王陛下的闺名。Blaine，很高兴见到你，今晚要麻烦你带路了，你和Kurt开一辆飞车，我和Quinn会跟在你们后面。如果顺利的话，我们会先离开。详细的计划Kurt路上会跟你说的。"他呼出口气，觉得这次的行动比他原以为的艰巨的多。

Rachel冲进浴室，水汽笼罩在浴室的上层，水滴滴落的声音显得非常空灵。Quinn刚好换上便服从里面出来，手里捧着她的绝地服，头发还没吹干。她不是很确定裙子的下摆是不是够长，正伸手去抚平。她抬头看到目不转睛盯着她看的Rachel，停下来脚步。

Rachel忘了呼吸。她一直以为忘了呼吸是一个形容词，可是此刻她真的忘了呼吸。

Quinn太美了。

她不知道该用什么词语来形容她。穿着绝地服的她，显得干练犀利，一副拒人千里之外的样子，那时候她是一名绝地，一名战士。可是当她换上便装后，就像变了一个人，变成了活生生的人，可以接近，可以触碰，可以爱的，人。

Rachel觉得快要窒息了。呼吸！她大口吸进空气，听到心脏在快速跳动。

Quinn看到她不可置信的眼神，怀疑自己是不是把裙子穿反了。她朝镜子里看了一眼自己，皱起了眉头。好奇怪。她不适应自己不穿绝地服的样子。而这条连衣裙，让她露出了胳膊，露出了腿，也勒住了腰，还突显出了她的乳房和臀部。她变成了一个姑娘。一个和所有其他姑娘一样的，普通姑娘。

"你真美。"Rachel听到自己的声音在充满水汽的浴室里发出了回音。此刻她除了这一句，说不出任何别的话。

"嗯，还好吧。"Quinn湿漉漉的头发往下滴着水。浴室里的水汽放大了所有的声音，她必须制造点其他的声音来压过Rachel和自己变形的说话声。她打开吹风机，开始吹头发。吹风机的轰鸣盖过了一切声音。

Rachel走过去站在她身边，看着镜子里她们两个人的倒影。Quinn正好比她高半个头。如果她伸手揽自己的话，会正好揽到自己的肩膀，如果她去揽Quinn的话，正好可以拦住她的腰，如果她们拥抱的话，她的脸正好可以埋在Quinn的颈窝处，而Quinn又正好可以亲吻到她的额头。如果她们接吻，那她需要稍稍踮起脚尖，同时需要拦住Quinn的脖子。

如果。

Rachel胡思乱想了一番，Quinn吹干了头发，瞬间浴室又安静了。她开始在左耳侧编她每天照例编的绝地学徒小辫子。Rachel转过去，"可以吗？"她不等Quinn回答，踮起脚尖，帮Quinn松开已经编了一半的发辫，重新帮她打了一个更加松软膨大的法式发辫。"这样会更称你的裙子。"

Quinn侧着头配合着Rachel的动作。她看着镜子里Rachel无比虔诚地帮穿着便装的她绑着辫子，觉得进入了平行世界。在那个世界里，她不是绝地，而Rachel也不是女王。她们只是两个普通的女孩。很亲密。

Rachel踮得脚酸，站得有些不稳，她扯了一下Quinn的头发。

"嗷！"

"对不起！"Rachel又努力踮起脚。

Quinn看到了她的为难，便朝她更低下头去。Rachel可以踩到地板了。

"谢谢。"

Quinn想到她们早些时候的对话，"跟你说过很多次，不用一直道歉和道谢。"她又微笑起来。"尤其是在你揪着我的小辫子的时候。"

Rachel先是愣了一下，当她反应过来Quinn是在和她开玩笑时，也跟着一起笑了。"好了，瞧瞧。"

Quinn审视着Rachel替她扎的辫子，点了点头，"还不错。"

Rachel自豪地笑了。"如果你喜欢的话，我还知道其他的发辫扎法，我有一整本图谱，《法式麻花辫编法图解》。"

Quinn摇了摇头，"不用那么麻烦，这样就很好。"

Rachel终于意识到什么，指着她的裙子问，"你为什么要换衣服？Schuester大人说你们要走，你们要去哪里？"

_终于_。Quinn叹了口气。她知道Rachel一定会来质问她。

"我想我没必要向你汇报。"

"那你还会回来吗？"Rachel充满期待地问她。她不希望就这样和Quinn分别。

"应该会。"

"什么时候？"

"我不知道。你不用担心你的安全，Puck他们会一直陪着你。"

"我不是担心我的安全。Quinn，你知道我的意思。"

"Rachel，我会回来的，好吗？"Quinn转过去面对着Rachel说，"所以在我回来以前，请你替我保管好我的绝地服，我没带替换的。"

"好的，我会帮你洗干净熨烫平整的。"Rachel捧过Quinn的绝地服，顿时心花怒放起来。Quinn让她替她看着衣服！她的绝地服在这里，她就一定会回来的！

Puck把头探进浴室。"Q，Shoe师父说准备出发。"

"Noah！这里是女浴室！"Rachel冲他喊。

"不用理他，他在基地也经常去女厕所。"Quinn斜了Puck一眼。

"因为女厕所更干净嘛。"Puck不以为然地说，他上下打量着Quinn，"超赞！Q，如果我不认识你，我一定会问你要号码的。"

"你会问所有你见到的女生要号码的。"

"他没有问我要。"Rachel撅起了嘴。她在当选女王之后，很多事情就都发生了变化。其中包括别人对她的态度。

"因为你是女王，我的陛下。"Puck又夸张地弯腰行了个礼。他再次打量Rachel，还是觉得她很眼熟。

"Puck，有什么问题吗？"Quinn看到他的眼神，又燃起了驱逐他的念头。就像昨天在Finn那里一样。

"没有，你们快走吧。这里交给我。"Puck听到Quinn声音里的寒意，收起眼神。他知道她用这种语调说话时就是生气了。但是他不太清楚她为什么生气。

她们先后走出浴室，当Quinn走过Puck身边时，他向她低声耳语，"你觉不觉得Rachel很像什么人？"

"不觉得。你觉得她像谁吗？"

"我说不上来，但是总觉得她让我想到了谁。"Puck摇摇头，他不确定。"她让我想起了一个很熟悉的人，可是我就是说不上来。"

"别多想了，在你师父来之前，保护好她。"

Puck瞪大了眼睛。"她像Shelby！她长得很像Shelby！"Puck低喊。他再次看向正和Kurt和Blaine道别的Rachel，横看竖看都觉得她和他的师父如出一辙。

"嗯…好吧，是有点像。"Quinn皱起了眉，她有种不好的预感，Puck正在迷恋Shelby，而他现在又觉得Rachel长得像她，这会不会给Rachel带来麻烦？"听着Puck，她是女王，就算她长得像你师父，你也不可以有非分之想，明白吗？"

Puck惊讶地看着Quinn，很显然她误解了他的意思。"你把我当成种马了吗？我只是觉得这太巧了。"他皱起了眉头，"遇到一个和自己爱的人长得像的人，这不是幸运，是不幸，懂吗？"

"不，我不懂。我现在没时间和你说这些，走了。"Quinn不想听Puck讲他对Shelby的迷恋。Will在飞船舱口等着她。"等任务结束后，我们好好聊聊。"

"等你回来再说。愿原力与你同在。"Puck向她告别。

Quinn向Rachel点了点头，让她放心，便随Will一起上了飞车。两架飞车一前一后驰离纳布星飞船。Rachel和Puck在船舷上看着他们飞远。

晚上7点，_行动开始。_

9


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

晚上8点

他们抵达New Directions，虽然不是周末，可是New Directions门口还是排着队。Blaine和Kurt手拉手站在前面，Quinn一言不发站在他们身后。保安是个巨型的象鼻人，安检时全凭鼻子嗅。Quinn观察着地形，数着保安的数量，计划着迅速撤离的路线。

晚上8点15分

Quinn随着Blaine和Kurt走进New Directions，她迅速观察四周，熟悉环境，了解这个场合下人们的行为方式。

在随着Will执行任务的这几年里，Quinn也算见过不少市面，但是当她来到New Directions时，还是觉得自己其实并没有太多社会阅历。至少没有轻松自如应对夜店的社会阅历。

Kurt和Blaine钻进卡座，点了酒，Kurt对周围同样感到新鲜好奇，他和Quinn一样，第一次来这种地方。Blaine把话筒交还给Quinn，她暗自拆开，取出光剑放进手提包。

晚上8点20分

舞池里灯光闪烁，音乐声震耳欲聋，年轻和假装仍然年轻的男男女女们随着节奏忘我地跳着说不上什么舞步的舞，卡座里一对对，一堆堆面容模糊的人凑在一起说笑着。哪里都有抱在一起激吻的人，他们/她们像长在对方身上一样难分难舍。单身的两个人只需眼神一对，就拉着手走去了更加阴暗一些的角落，她听到从暗处传来呻吟声。闷热的空气里弥漫着酒精、烟味、香水和荷尔蒙的味道。

Blaine和Kurt在他们的卡座里窃窃私语，她钻进在人群里搜索她要找的女人。不时有女人从她身边经过，用火热的眼神上下打量她，她不去看她们。她们耸耸肩，离开，搜寻新的目标。

晚上8点25分

她在吧台前发现了Santana。她穿着红色紧身的裙子，精心化过妆，独自一人斜在吧台上喝着酒，锐利的双眼搜寻着她今晚的猎物。Quinn在不远的暗处观察她，判断她的类型。

晚上8点27分

Quinn走到她身边，"一杯马天尼，不加冰。"她不去看她，等着她来搭讪。她虽然从来没有出入过夜店，但是她了解人性。她知道猎物和猎手的区别。她边上的这个女人是猎手，她喜欢自己捕食，而不喜欢送到嘴边的肉。

"干马天尼，你的口味很重啊，金发妞。"她的耳边响起一个慵懒性感的声音。

"要么不喝，要喝就喝纯的。"Quinn转头瞥了她一眼，又扭头看向人群。

"我以前没见过你。第一次来？"Santana对她很感兴趣。她来了十分钟，喝了一杯酒，拒绝了五个女人，还以为这又会是一个普通的晚上。再喝上三杯，趁自己还算清醒，带上最后一个看得过眼的妞回家。直到这个漂亮的金发妞站在她身边，她才锁定了今晚的目标。

"是的。"Quinn端起酒保递给她的酒，抿了一小口。辛辣的口感让她差点吐舌头。她用力把酒咽了下去，顿时从食道到胃里都像被火过了一样。她的脸一下烫了起来。绝地基地应该教一教怎么喝酒。

晚上8点30分

"你在找人吗？"Santana看到她之前朝人群中张望的样子，想确定她该不该出手。

"是的，我在找你。"Quinn转过头去，盯着她，她挑逗的目光在她脸上游走，"要么不找，要找就找一个最性感的。"

她惊讶地看着Quinn，随即妖媚地一笑，"我受宠若惊。我叫Santana，你呢？"

"Quinn。"

"敬你，我喜欢你的口号。"Santana举杯。

"谢谢。"Quinn和她碰杯，又小口地喝着杯子里的烈酒。她开始喜欢这种液体，感到整个人既轻松又兴奋，"你常来吗？"

"是的。几乎夜夜都来。不过今晚不一样。"

"为什么？"Quinn问。

"因为你啊，美人。"Santana充满诱惑地眼神看着她。她伸手抚摸Quinn的辫子，"我喜欢你的辫子，谁给你编的？"

Quinn因为她突然的触摸畏缩了一下，"一个朋友。"

"女朋友？"

"不，普通朋友。"Quinn想到Rachel，迟疑了一下。

_运气真好。_Santana看着她的反应，心里暗笑。她见这种女孩见得多了，刚刚开始模糊地意识到自己的性取向，对好朋友产生莫名的感情，却又不敢面对，就到同性恋酒吧里随便找个陌生人试一试，她们以为随便找个人胡搞一下就能把自己真实的感情归类到时髦的个人体验里，以此来淡化自我意识，可是这根本不管用。用不了多久，她们都会哭着承认自己是个彻头彻尾的同性恋。而她，Santana Lopez，丝毫不介意做这种女孩的引路人。事实上她最喜欢的就是这类女孩，干净，单纯，好上手。

"Quinn，没事的。"Santana抚摸着她的头发，"我理解。"

Quinn努力不躲闪，她又咽下一大口酒。酒精开始在她血管里奔腾。"你很漂亮。"她往Santana的方向靠了靠。"Santana，我必须得说，你穿这条红裙子真是美极了。"她抚过她的肩峰。

"谢谢。"Santana对Quinn的赞美很得意。

晚上8点35分

她看着舞池里双双对对搂在一起跳舞的情侣，Santana说，"你看看那些比翼鸟，她们也许现在相亲相爱，你知道，我们有些东西是她们没有的吗？"

"完美无缺？"Quinn向她举杯。

Santana大笑着和她碰杯。"说得好，无缺小姐。"

"Fabray，我姓Fabray。"

"Lopez，Santana Lopez。你知道，一般人在夜店是不会随便告诉别人真实姓名的。"Santana略微惊讶。

"哦？那你刚刚告诉我的是真名吗？"Quinn凑近了低声问她。

"是的，宝贝，如果你告诉我的是真名的话。"Santana哑声说，她闻到Quinn身上淡淡的肥皂香。这个金发妞很特别，她没有化妆，没有喷香水，也不太懂夜店的规矩。这让她很想进一步了解她，而不只是带回去滚一滚床单。"你是做什么的？"

Quinn摇了摇头，"你不会相信的。"

"说说看。"Santana眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。

"我…"她把嘴凑到Santana耳边，耳语道，"我是一名绝地。"

Santana哈哈大笑，两片红唇像火一样绽放。"我最狂野的梦就是被一名漂亮的金发绝地妞逮捕，然后被铐起来审问。你能帮我完成梦想吗？绝地大人？"她伸手在Quinn手背上轻轻抚摸。

"你做了什么调皮事，会让绝地把你铐起来审问？"Quinn没有缩手，任由Santana抚摸着她。她从来没有被谁抚摸过，酒精让她的触觉有些滞后，她感到手背被Santana拂过的地方有些酥麻的痒。这不是什么坏的感受。

"我是一个职业恋情破坏者。"

"一个什么？"Quinn问。

Santana在随身小包里翻了翻，拿出一张名片递给Quinn。全黑的卡片上只印了一行白字。

_专司拆散情侣之小神仙 __555-53945756 .com_

"你知道，总有人因为得不到自己想要的人而耿耿于怀，想要拆散别人，让对方回过头来找自己。总有人不敢亲自出面，或者不愿意让别人知道是自己干的，或者没本事拆散得了别人。这时候，他们就会来找我。"Santana解释道。

"生意好吗？"

"火爆极了。事实上我这几天刚刚正有一单生意。"Santana喝了一口酒。她对自己做的事毫无愧疚感，在她看来，真正合适的情侣是拆不散的，能拆散的都不应该在一起。所以，她其实只是在帮助别人看清自己的真实需要而已。"如果你早来几天，很可能我们根本见不着面。"

"为什么？"Quinn预感到她快接近问题的中心了，她用另一只手的食指轻轻滑过正在抚摸她的Santana的手背，"这双手前几天在别的地方做过什么坏事吗？"

"只是出了次差而已。听说过卡布里星吗？"

"嗯。"

"我去了那里。很远，任务也不容易，所以酬劳很高。"

Quinn摇摇头，"你在开玩笑，我不相信。什么样的人会让你去那么远的地方拆散别人？"

Santana耸耸肩，"我也不知道，我从来不和客户见面，我就把名片留在那里。"她指指夜店入口的张贴栏，那里乱七八糟贴了许多通告和名片。"不信你可以自己去看。"

她略带怀疑地看着Quinn，她问得太多了。

晚上8点40分

"能给我再买杯酒吗？"Quinn支着下巴，醉眼朦胧地问。

"好的，马天尼不加冰。"Santana吩咐酒保。

"谢谢，San。"

"哦 ？你叫我San？"

"你的名字很好听。"Quinn赞美她。她需要让她放松警惕。"这不像是一个捣蛋分子的名字。"

"谢谢，你的名字也不像是绝地的。"

"绝地应该叫什么？"

"奎刚金啊，欧比旺卡努比啊。阿纳金天行者啊，这些不像人的名字。"

Quinn大笑起来。她也一直觉得大师们的名字未免太非人类了。

Santana为能逗笑Quinn感到沾沾自喜。

Quinn一松手，手提包掉在了地上。"糟糕。"她弯腰去捡，留给Santana足够长的时间去欣赏她的屁股，忘掉刚刚的怀疑。

Quinn直起腰，有些站不稳，Santana伸手扶住她的腰。

"谢谢。"她把Santana的名片收进手提包，"等我以后需要拆散别人的时候，能给我打个折吗？"

"你想拆散谁？你的_朋友_和她的女朋友？"

"我不知道。也许吧。到时候我要提供什么信息吗？"

"姓名和容貌是必须的，你也可以选择拆散方式。比如这次的任务，客户就指定了方式，破坏飞船啊，放蛇啊。"

Quinn喝着酒，努力压抑住想要立刻逮捕她的念头。"好狠毒，没有哪个女孩是不怕蛇的。"

Santana咧嘴笑了，"这就是这个行当的乐趣，你永远猜不到客户在想什么。这次的目标可是个男孩。可惜两次都没得手，客户很不高兴。明天还会有第三次。"

_男孩？__Kurt__？不是__Rachel__？整个调查方向都发生了逆转？！_

Quinn向Kurt和Blaine的卡座望去，惊讶地看到一个熟悉的身影。_Sebastian__！_一切都说得通了。她迅速地在脑子里盘算着下一步该怎么做。1，留心Kurt、Blaine和Sebastian三个，不能让Kurt受到Sebastian的伤害。2，联系Shoe师父，让他赶紧带Kurt他们走。3，稳住Santana，不能让她发现Kurt。

"San，等我喝完这杯，能带我出去吗？"Quinn用目光挑逗她，

Santana露出了她的招牌微笑，这是一个妖娆的微笑，她对今天的收获很满意。"不胜荣幸。"

"我需要发个信息，告诉我的朋友今天不回去了。"Quinn从手提包里掏出全息传感器，迅速按动键盘。

_目标是__Kurt__，带他们走！_她按下发送，祈祷Shoe师父能尽快采取行动。

晚上8点45分

"在我喝完前再多说一些，我很喜欢你的故事，也喜欢听你的声音。"Quinn用慵懒低沉的声音说。

"好的，绝地大人。"Santana挑了挑眉，"知道吗，我的声音不总是这样。"她凑上去说，"就连我的样子，也不总是这样。"

Quinn迷惑地看着她。"我不明白。"

她听过一种传说，但是从来没有得到过证实。有一类人，基因发生了突变，可以随意变形成其他人的样子，这类人称为变种人，如果这个传说是真的的话，他们将会是最危险的犯罪分子。

"仔细看着。"Santana站定不动，她脸部的皮肤开始轻微收缩，五官慢慢变形，面部轮廓变得狭长，她变成了另外一个女人的样子，但还是妖娆漂亮。

Quinn倒抽一口冷气。变种人的传说是真的，她此刻正面对着一个。她很庆幸Santana只是一个恶作剧性质的恋情破坏狂，她不敢想象如果Santana是个暗杀者的话，情况会如何糟糕。她决定要逮捕她，交给基地，由大师们去头痛如何不让她变成一个真正的犯罪分子。

Santana2.0说，"这也是我一直没有被抓到过的原因。现在你打算逮捕我吗，绝地大人？"她靠过去，离Quinn越来越近，Quinn能感觉到她带着酒气的鼻息。她伸出手抚摸Quinn的上臂。

"是的，我们一离开这里，我就会逮捕你，然后把你铐起来严刑拷问。"她眯起眼睛说，同时把手探进手提包里，握住光剑。"你准备好离开了吗？"

"Quinn！！！"

Quinn听到这个愤怒的声音，这个不应该，不允许，不可能在这个时候出现在这个场合的人的声音。

她转过头，看到Rachel就在她身后，朝她怒目而视。

"Rachel？！谁让你来的？！"她不可置信地看着她，觉得血一下子涌到头上。Puck在Rachel身后，做了个投降的动作，又朝Rachel指了指。

"你在干吗？她是谁？这就是你离开的原因吗？"Rachel指着Santana2.0质问Quinn。

Santana2.0靠在吧台上，兴致勃勃地看着这场好戏。她一直都很喜欢拆散情侣，而拆散一对未成形的情侣，会让她更有成就感。

她在寻找Will，可是连人影都没看着。她又朝Kurt他们看去，发现Kurt和Sebastian正在争执，Blaine拦在他们中间，一手挡着一个，努力拦开他们。

_该死。_

"这你管不着。Puck，你干吗把她带来？你怎么把她带来的就怎么把她再带回去。还有Blaine他们，也一起带回去。"

"好的，好的。Rachel？你都听到了。"Puck拉过Rachel的胳膊，把她往回拽。"走，跟我回去。"

"不！我不回去！"Rachel悲愤地瞪着Quinn，语无伦次地喊道，"我以为你不可以喜欢别人，我以为你不可以谈恋爱，我以为你和我一样受折磨，可是我错了！你根本就是个伪君子！"她指着Santana2.0说，"你干吗不告诉我你喜欢的是这个类型？干吗不直接告诉我你不喜欢我？干吗要让我像个傻子一样心存希望？"

"Rachel！给 我 滚 回 去！"Quinn一字一顿地吐出这句话。她只希望能够让Rachel尽快离开。她看到Will终于出现在夜店里，正在人群里努力地找着Kurt和Blaine。_再拖一分钟，一分钟就够。_"我想做什么你管不着！"她一把搂住Santana2.0的腰，她不能让她趁机溜了。

Santana2.0同情地看着Rachel，"小矮子，真是对不起，我郑重地向你道歉，我为你长得不如我感到抱歉，长了眼睛的人都会选我不选你。我也为你被当众给甩了感到抱歉，现在劳驾，我和Quinn要走了，给自己再找个伴吧，这里还有不少漂亮妞。"她故意整个人挂在Quinn的身上，抬起一条腿在她的大腿上轻轻滑动。

"Wow！"Puck发出赞叹。"Rachel，我们快走。再多呆一秒我就要流鼻血了。"他又去拉Rachel的手腕。

Rachel知道自己马上就要哭了，她被狠狠羞辱了，她从小到大从来没有这么被羞辱过，她感到浑身的血液都要沸腾了，她死瞪着Quinn，"好，那我做什么也不用你管！"

她甩开Puck的手，拿起Quinn的酒杯一仰头喝干，钻进舞池开始跳舞。她跳得狂野热烈，随着激烈的节拍甩动着长发，马上就有个女人向她靠拢过去，在她边上和她一起扭动起来。Rachel根本不看她，她不在乎凑在边上向她挤过来的是谁。她本来以为报复别人是一件很低能的事，可是当她亲眼看到另外一个女人和她想要却要不到的Quinn在调情，而Quinn竟然任由她挂在她身上，还让她滚时，她只想报复Quinn。她毕竟只有十六岁，不知道报复别人其实只是变相的在惩罚自己。

"Quinn，我收回刚刚的话，你的_朋友_很性感，不如把她也带上？"Santna2.0抚摸着Quinn的上腹提议。

Quinn感到脑子里的保险丝马上就要烧断了，她快要忘了自己到这里来究竟是来干吗的，她想立刻拽着Rachel，把她拖出夜店，再找个没人的地方狠狠抽她一顿。她脑中浮现出自己在打Rachel屁股的情景。一定是酒精的作用。她用力甩甩头。

"Q，现在怎么办？"Puck问她。他被目不暇接的变故弄得方寸大乱。

她抬头看向Kurt的方向，Will已经找到了他们，正朝他们的方向挤过去。Kurt尖锐的声音传到她耳朵里，他正气愤地叫嚷着什么。

"把她打晕了扛回去！然后好好修理她！"

和Rachel跳舞的女人挤在她身边，伸手扶住她的腰，和着她的节拍一起扭动着。

"这不行！我不能打晕她！"Puck吓到了，"这会闯祸的！"

"随你的便，反正现在就把她带走，有多远走多远！"Quinn冲着Puck怒吼。

"Quinn，冷静！"Puck朝她喊回来，"你怎么回事？"

Santana2.0问她，"现在能走了吧，宝贝？"

晚上8点50分

Quinn再次朝Kurt看去，Sebastian端着一杯什么东西，朝Kurt泼去，Blaine挺身挡在Kurt前面，他被泼中了，一声痛呼，捂着脸倒在地上。Kurt大声尖叫。Will冲上去一下制服了Sebastian。

不明就里的人们朝他们看去，"硫酸！有人泼硫酸！"不知道谁喊道。夜店里一下乱了，所有人惊叫着争先恐后地朝门口涌去。落单的人叫喊着朋友的名字，在暗处苟合的人衣衫不整地蹿了出来，到处都是打破东西，撞翻桌椅的声音。警铃大作。

Rachel被人群推搡着朝外趔趄地移动，"Quinn！救命！"

"听着，San，别碰Kurt Hummel，他是我的朋友。我会再来找你的。Puck，快去启动飞车！"Quinn放开Santana，朝Rachel的方向奋力挤过去。

被抛下的Santana2.0一脸不可置信，"搞毛啊？"

Rachel没有比现在更痛恨自己的身高的了，她被挤在人群里，看不到前面的路，只能被人流簇拥着往外涌去。有人踩掉了她的鞋，她步履蹒跚。不知道是谁的手肘撞到了她的鼻梁，她顿时感到头晕目眩，泪水涌满眼眶，鼻血流进了她的喉咙，她感到一阵腥甜。她不确定鼻梁是不是已经被撞断了。她从来没有像现在这么后悔过，她不该强迫Puck带她来找Quinn，即使是在她听了那盘神秘的录音带之后。现在的局面是她预料之外的，她不知道接下去该怎么办。

又有谁从背后猛烈撞击了她，巨大的冲击让她失去平衡，眼看着就要倒下去。有人扶住了她肩膀，帮她站稳。她一抬头看到Quinn。

"你是白痴吗？！"Quinn朝她怒吼，看到她的鼻血和红肿的鼻梁，又流露出心痛的眼神。她拉着她的手，从人群的左侧挤出去。Rachel被她拽着，在碰翻的桌椅空隙间穿梭，她们来到一堵墙前。

"退后！"Quinn拿出光剑，亮出光刃，用力在墙面上切割。触碰到光刃的砖块立即像奶油一样融化了。Quinn在墙上切除一道倒L型的口子，又用力踹了一脚，砖墙应声轰塌了一个大洞。Quinn拉着Rachel钻出洞，外面就是夜店的后街。

Quinn边跑边打开传感器， "Puck，你在哪？Shoe师父和Kurt他们在哪？"

"Shoe师父逮住了袭击Kurt的人，已经送Blaine去医院了。我在飞车上。你们在哪？"

"在后巷，Rachel受伤了，我也要送她去医院。我们各自回去，在飞船集合。"

"好的。"

她拽着Rachel跑向飞车，"上去！"她半托半举的把Rachel扔进飞车，猛踩油门，在克隆人警察赶到前驰离了New Directions。

晚上9点

计划彻底失败。

11


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

_该死！该死！该死！该死！_

Quinn飞速把Rachel送到医院，报了Barbra Berry的假名字，医生诊断为鼻横隔断裂，马上把她推进手术室进行了门诊手术。Quinn赶紧和Will取得联系，向他汇报了整件事情的来龙去脉。当然，她隐瞒了Rachel恣意妄为的狂舞。Blaine被泼了掺进沙子的雪泥，这本是Sebastian为Kurt准备的，现在他右眼角膜受损，需要住院观察，Kurt哭了一路，生怕Blaine会变瞎，他边哭边安慰Blaine说他会给他做一个真皮的眼罩，让他变成最帅气的海盗。Will十分担忧，不知道他们此次失职会招来怎样的诟病。

"看好女王，也看好Puck，我不知道Shelby在哪里，我联系不到她，今晚真是乱套了。"Will挫败地说。

"师父，这都是我的责任。你提醒过我，我太…自大了。"Quinn一想到受伤的Rachel和Blaine，一想到乱作一团的New Directions，一想到她竟然让Santana逃脱了，就自责的想撞墙。

"先别说这些了，至少我们逮住了Sebastian。我会写完报告，等待议会和基地处理意见。"

"师父，对不起。"

Will叹了口气，安慰他的徒弟，"没事的，Quinn，即使是绝地大师，也难免会有犯错的时候，你得学着接受挫折。"

半小时后鼻子红肿，贴着创可贴，麻药还没过的Barbra Berry被推出手术室。唯恐夜长梦多，Quinn违抗了医生的指令，没等她苏醒就一手抄起她的膝盖弯，一手抄过她的腋下，在医生吃惊的注视下，打横把Rachel抱出了医院。

她抱着Rachel朝停车场走去，她从来没有抱过什么人，不知道这个姿势会带来怎么样的亲密体验。她一只手抚摸到Rachel膝弯处光滑的皮肤，另一只手感受到Rachel乳房边缘的弹性。Rachel的臀部正好贴在她的腹部，她的头靠在她的肩上。Quinn深吸一口气，努力不去联想婚礼啊，洞房啊之类的傻事。她低头看了一眼Rachel，她闭着眼睛，皱着眉头，睫毛轻轻抖动着，微微撅着嘴，一脸可怜相。她的睫毛非常浓密。

"*&…%￥"Rachel在咕哝什么。

"什么？"Quinn把耳朵凑上去想听清楚。这只是一个无意识的梦话。Rachel的睫毛轻轻在她脸上扑扇，弄得她的脸痒痒的。心也痒痒的。

Quinn把Rachel轻轻安置在副驾驶座上，替她绑好安全带，整理好裙子的下摆，尽可能轻柔地启动了飞车。回去的路上，她感受着微风，她向来喜欢高速驾驶，而这次平稳的驾驶，让她有了更多的时间从刚刚的紧张情绪里放松下来，来想一想刚刚的一切是怎么发生的。

如果她没有去救Rachel，而是让Puck去救她，那她就可以逮住Santana，加上Will也逮住了Sebastian，那案子就算结了。

如果她没有故意去激怒Rachel，那她就不会挤进人群，就不会受伤。

如果她在知道Blaine就是Kurt的男朋友时，能稍加联想，就会猜到Sebastian一定会动什么手脚，就不会让他们带她去New Directions这个鱼龙混杂的地方。

如果她能再计划周详一些的话。就会避免这一次的惨败。

她后悔着每一件事。可是如果再重来一次的话，她还是会放过Santana，去救Rachel。她在Rachel喊出她名字，向她求救时，就知道自己会后悔。可是她还是去了。她知道自己的决策是失误的，可是不知道自己为什么会这么做。

直到她抱起Rachel的一瞬间，她知道了原因。

她在乎她，她珍视她，她想要她。她喜欢上了这个啰嗦，执着，把她逼得无路可退的女孩。她从昨天就起开始搅乱她的情绪，让她烦躁，让她恼怒，让她嫉妒，却又能让她平静，让她快乐，让她觉得被关心。Rachel让她觉察到自己作为一个人应该有的七情六欲，而不只是一个完美的绝地战士。

她感到害怕，她从来没有想要过什么，她只追求她应该追求的，原力，平静，优异的成绩。她不知道在欲望被激起之后，应该如何去平息。而她第一次想要什么，也是她最最要不了的，一个女王。所以她从昨天开始拼命压抑，不让自己去回应自己被唤醒的感情。她本以为被唤醒的只是性取向的自我意识，因为Rachel，她知道了自己喜欢的是女生，而她拒绝面对她喜欢的女生就是Rachel的事实。

直到刚才。

Santana非常性感，客观的说，她长得比Rachel美。她在行动过程中，借着酒精的作用向Santana调情，她们频繁的肢体接触并不让她生厌，可是并没有唤起她的任何欲望和感情。就连Santana挂在她身上，磨蹭她的大腿时，也没有引起她的任何感觉。

而刚才仅仅是抱起像一袋面粉一样毫无知觉的Rachel，却让她心头激荡起浓烈的爱意。责备，怜惜，心痛，懊恼，许多她以前学过的形容词，忽然都有了意义。她想要抱紧她，好好守护她，而不只是顺利完成任务。她知道自己完蛋了。她沦为了和Puck一样的人，一个傻子。

Puck看到Quinn把Rachel抱回飞船，连忙迎上去想帮忙接手。

"不用。"Quinn躲开他，把Rachel抱进卧室，轻轻放置在床上。她绞了块毛巾，替Rachel把脸上、手上残余的血迹擦干净，又握着她的脚，轻轻擦起她踩脏了的脚底板。Rachel的脚很小，很柔软，就和她的手一样。Rachel痒得呵呵笑了几声，缩回了双脚。Quinn替她盖上被子。Rachel仍在昏睡，她的鼻息安稳，脸上浮现出若隐若现的微笑，她一定做着什么美梦。Quinn静静看了她一会儿，在她额头上留下轻轻一啄，转身要离开，却看到站在门口的Puck，他并不显得特别惊讶，只是用不理解的眼光看着她。

"你喜欢她？"Puck直截了当地问她。

"不。"Quinn摇了摇头，她回头看了Rachel一眼，轻轻带上门。

"Q，我不瞎。我都看到了。"

"记得昨天早上你问我的问题吗？"Quinn没办法自己说出来。她心知肚明，可是她不敢说出这个句子，虽然这个句子只有三个字。

"什么问题？"

"那个我给了你否定答案的问题。"

Puck回忆着昨天早上的对话，忽然他两个眼睛瞪大了，"你有没有爱过什么人？"

Quinn不去看他，倒了杯水，坐在椅子上。"恐怕现在我必须修改我的答案了。"

"好家伙。"

"你说对了，好吗，这次算你说对了。"Quinn喝着水，无奈地认输，"这事的确控制不了。"

"你找到组织了，伙计。"Puck拍了拍她的肩，"只是我没想到会那么快，也没想到会是个小妞。"

"我自己也没想到，行了吧？"她沮丧地说，"最不想这事发生的人就是我。"

"你命好，起码Rachel也喜欢你。"Puck耸耸肩，"Shelby连理都不理我，她今天躲了我一天了，她甚至都没来这里。"

"我正想问你，C师父为什么没来？还有，你为什么要把Rachel带去夜店？你坏了大事了。"

"我不知道，我找不到她。你们走了以后，Rachel先是欢蹦乱跳的替你洗了衣服，还问我知不知道你喜欢吃什么，她说要给你做晚饭。我问她是不是喜欢你，她就承认了。"

Quinn叹了口气。Iamadiva女王替她洗衣服，还替她做饭，这种事在两天前打死她都不信。"她就是什么都喜欢说。"

"其实不用说，这不是明摆着的嘛。我就跟她说让她放心，我看你也喜欢她。"

"你跟她说什么？！"

Puck摊摊手，"这是事实嘛，我在浴室看到你们在一起的样子就猜到了。看得我好爽。"

"变态。"Quinn骂他。

"不过看你在酒吧里和那个性感得冒烟的妞在一起更爽。她是谁？你不是去找疑犯的吗？怎么又勾搭上一个？说真的，你得教我几招。"

"她就是疑犯。"

"骗鬼啊，Rachel给我看过疑犯的画像。"

"她是个变种人，会变形，我也没想到，我都不确定哪个是她的本来面目，也不知道她给我的名字是真是假。"

"变种人真的存在？"Puck瞪大了眼睛，"太酷了！"

"Puck，她很危险！"Quinn皱起眉头，"万一她去杀人放火，我们连要找的是什么人都不知道。"

"放松，这不是我们需要担心的事情。让大师们去担心吧。我还没说完。然后Rachel回到房间里拆信件和礼物，过了大概半小时，她哭红了眼睛跑了出来，问我知不知道你在哪里，说非要找到你不可。"

"怎么了？她干吗哭？"

"我不知道，我问了她不肯说，就说必须找到你。我说不行，你在执行任务，她就用女王的身份来压我，又求我，又自言自语，又哭。我拧不过她，就只好带她来了。"

Quinn叹了口气，她可以想象Rachel是怎么软磨硬泡的逼Puck的。"你们只要晚来两分钟，我就能把疑犯带走了。"

"对不起，我不知道。"

"算了。一切等明天再说吧。我去看看她怎么样了。"她放下杯子打算离开。

"Q？"Puck叫住她。

"干吗？"

"控制住自己。"

这话她也对他说过，她明白了他的意思。这是一个警告，同时也是一个讽刺。"谢谢，Puck。我会的。"她起身离开。

Puck摇了摇头，"愿原力与你同在。"

Quinn回到Rachel的房间，在她床上坐下。她轻轻抚摸着她的头发，回忆着她在舞池里恣意甩动它们的样子。

她想起来什么，在房间里转了一圈，翻出本子和笔，对着Rachel画了起来。她画着Rachel熟睡的样子，连鼻子上的创可贴也一并画了进去。画完后，她在边上空白处写下了什么。她合上本子，放回原处，抬眼看了看钟，麻药应该差不多失效了。她轻轻摇着她的肩，"Rachel，醒醒。"

Rachel轻叹一声，悠悠醒来。她睁开眼睛，眼神仍然迷离。Quinn知道她还在麻药的副作用里，就像喝醉了或者梦游着一样，神智尚未完全清醒。

"早上好，Quinn。"她笑嘻嘻地看着她，朝她伸出两条胳膊，一把搂住她的脖子，把她朝她拉近。"很高兴见到你，我刚才梦见你，我梦见你亲了我的额头，你还挠我痒痒。"

Quinn任由她搂着，Rachel这样子显得特别傻。"现在是晚上，你刚刚动了手术，你不记得了吗？"

"我动了手术？对，我动了手术，他们替你剪了头发，还替我换了新的牙膏。"Rachel语无伦次地说。

Quinn被她的胡言乱语逗笑了。"你动了鼻梁修复手术，不用担心，明天就会痊愈的。"

Rachel惊呼一声，伸手摸了摸自己的鼻子。"啊哟！"

"别碰，"Quinn上去拉她的手。"乖乖躺着别动。"

"你笑起来真好看，"Rachel抓着Quinn的手，按在自己的脸颊上。"我觉得我就是笑得太多把脸笑大了。你摸摸。"

Quinn的手停留在她的脸颊上，她的皮肤非常细腻光滑。Rachel还有点婴儿肥，胖胖的脸颊填满了她的手掌，摸起来软软的很舒服。

Rachel伸出另一只手，轻轻抚摸着Quinn的脸颊，"我肯定还没醒，现在我肯定还在做着梦。醒着时我不敢摸你，你会骂我的。"

Rachel的手掌很热，一定是麻药的作用。被她抚摸过的脸颊也跟着热了起来。Quinn听到自己的心跳声。

"我不会骂你的。"她轻声说，"我不会骂一个鼻青脸肿的呆子的。"

"我看起来很糟吧？"Rachel挣扎的要爬起来，"我要去照镜子。"

"躺着别动！"Quinn把她按在床上。她现在爬起来的话，会跌跌撞撞摔倒的。

当她意识到她们的姿势时，她的心思被整个抽离了。她俯身按着Rachel的双肩，头发散乱地垂在自己脸颊边。Rachel平躺着，左腿平伸，右腿向上弓起，裙子滑落到了她的右腿根部，露出光滑的大腿，双手拽着床单。她们一上一下面对面注视着，Rachel棕色大眼睛仰视着她，胸部随着呼吸起伏着。月光洒在她们身上，她听到自己同样不平稳的呼吸声。

Rachel伸出右手轻轻抚摸她金色的头发，爱怜地帮她把散乱下垂的头发夹到耳后。当Rachel的手指拂过她的耳廓时，她震颤了，刚刚才喝过水，现在她又觉得口干舌燥起来。她看着Rachel丰满的嘴唇，觉得像水果一样饱满多汁。她舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

"我猜你也不会想吻一个鼻青眼肿的呆子的。"Rachel用梦一样的声音轻声说。

"我想。"她觉得自己低沉沙哑的声音很陌生。她觉得自己颤抖僵硬的身体很陌生。她觉得整个自己都很陌生。

Rachel的右手抚在她的脑后，轻轻把她拉向自己。她俯下身，看着Rachel的脸越来越近。她看到Rachel闭上眼，微微抬起头，等待着她的吻。

_停下！_她的理智命令她，她没有理会。她闭上眼，感觉到Rachel的鼻息和她自己的呼吸交融。她闻到Rachel呼吸里的青草香。_停下！！_她的理智在嘶吼！可是她这一次不想听它的。她现在只想吻Rachel。

她的嘴唇贴上Rachel的嘴唇，和她想要的一样，饱满多汁。她微微张开嘴，用两片嘴唇轻抿Rachel的上唇，感受它的弹性，Rachel叹谓一声，学着她的样子，对她的下唇做着同样的动作。她伸出舌尖轻舔Rachel的上唇，尝到上面残留的血的味道。Rachel的舌尖刷过她的下唇，她的下唇被滋润了，温暖湿润的触感让她想要更多。她轻吮着Rachel的上唇，探出舌头扫过她嘴唇柔嫩的内侧，Rachel搂紧她的脖子，向右侧过头，贴着的创可贴擦过她的鼻翼，她感觉到纱布的质感。Rachel的下巴抵着她的下巴，让她们贴的更紧。Rachel的下唇紧贴着她的下唇，舌尖沿着她的舌头背面滑行，在她自己的上唇内侧和她的舌尖相触。这全新的体验让她微微颤抖，她尝到Rachel舌尖上马天尼的味道，这是Rachel从她的嘴唇上带下来的味道。她探入Rachel嘴里想要品尝更多，Rachel的舌头小巧灵活，和她玩着追逐游戏，她才一舐到就被她逃离，她在Rachel的嘴里游走追击。她的嘴唇紧紧压住Rachel的嘴唇，带动着她一起张开嘴，不给她喘息的机会，她抵舌将Rachel的舌头顶到上颚处，然后整个卷住。Rachel用喉音小声惊叫了一声，翻卷着舌头回应着她的纠缠。Rachel吮吸着她的舌头，把她往里带得更深。她随之下沉，整个人陷落在Rachel这座孤岛上，髂骨相抵，小腹相贴，她在肋骨处感受到Rachel小巧结实的乳房，她感觉自己被束缚在裙子里的乳头挺立着，随着她急迫的呼吸摩擦着轻柔的布料。Rachel拱起腰，髂骨往上顶，这让她的双腿间感觉一阵胀痛。

_快停下！_！理智发出怒吼。她四肢发力支撑起身体的重量，迫使自己和Rachel分开。她看着Rachel迷乱的眼神和肿胀的嘴唇，听着她们剧烈的心跳和急促的呼吸，意识到自己走得太远了。她挺身离开Rachel，转身坐在床沿上，发软的膝盖让她微微颤抖。她转过身去，不敢看Rachel。她不敢相信刚才自己把神志不清的Rachel吻得陷进了床垫里。这是趁人之危。

Rachel也坐了起来，她还激荡在刚刚的那个吻里。这个吻和前一天在Sebastian的店里的那个吻截然不同。如果那个吻是一团小火苗的话，那么这个吻就是一场熊熊大火，一路从唇间蔓延到全身，把她整个人都烧得发烫。她发誓在Quinn吻上她的时候，她看到了烟花。引发这场熊熊大火的就是这场烟花。是她和Quinn一起创造了这个吻，她不想让Quinn因为那么美好的东西感到懊悔。

她跪坐在Quinn身后，把整个身子贴在她的后背，从后面楼住她的脖子。"别走。"

"对不起，我们不该这么做。"Quinn想要挣脱，却无力挣脱。

"Quinn"Rachel没有放开她，反而从背后把她搂得更近，贴上她的脸，"我爱上你了。"

Quinn闭上眼睛。她很庆幸整个姿势让Rachel看不到她的表情。她同时感到温暖和无助。她不知道该怎么回应Rachel的告白。"我…"

"别说话，让我再梦一会儿。"Rachel在她耳边轻轻央求她。"今晚别走，好吗？"

"Rachel…"

"嘘，别说话。就陪我躺着，好吗？我太困了，我只想让你陪我躺着。"Rachel轻轻前后摇晃起来，Quinn随着她一起摇摆着。

"只是躺着？"她轻声问。Shoe师父不在，Puck在外面守着，Rachel还昏昏沉沉的，她留下的确比较安全。也可能比较不安全。

"只是躺着，我保证。"Rachel把脸埋在她的颈窝里。Quinn闻起来就像甘蔗。她深深吸了一口气，轻啄起了她的脖子。

"Rachel？"Quinn哑着嗓子发出警告。她又感觉到了那种胀痛。她不确定陪她躺着是个好主意。

"对不起。"Rachel迫使自己离开Quinn的后背，侧躺回床上。她拉着Quinn的手，"拜托了。"

Quinn叹了口气，向后仰躺在她身边。床不太大，她尽量不去碰到Rachel。Rachel没有松开她的手。

"谢谢，Quinn。"Rachel在她边上轻声说，"我感到很幸福。"

"乖乖睡吧。"Quinn说。

Rachel不回话了。她扭头一看，Rachel又陷入了昏睡。她注视着她无辜的睡脸，心头洋溢起怜爱的感情，她凑上去，在Rachel的嘴唇上留下一个轻吻。"晚安，Rachel。"

她靠上枕头，用绝地训练的呼吸吐纳法重归平静，很快睡着了。

9


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

Rachel觉得自己肯定睡了有一个世纪那么久。

她做了一个超长的魔幻的梦，在梦里她收到了生母的录音带，她还去了一家夜店跳舞，她还梦见Quinn了。她梦见Quinn在她的床上主动吻了她。这一定是个梦，这不可能是真的。Quinn不可能真的吻了她，还躺在她身边和她一起入睡。这是一个奇怪的梦，但是很美。Rachel多躺了几分钟，任由自己回味着这个美梦。

Rachel睁开眼睛，意识逐渐清醒。她头晕目眩，四肢无力，鼻根酸胀。_鼻子！_她想起来了，她想起来昨天在夜店里的混乱，她的鼻子被撞断了。她起身冲到镜子前，紧闭双眼担惊受怕地揭开创可贴，唯恐看到一张歪曲变形的脸。她慢慢睁开眼睛，看着镜子里修复如初的鼻子，又在自己脸上摸了起来。太好了！鼻子没事，鼻子没事！她呼出一大口气，心中大石落了地。

她茫然地在房间里转了两圈，不知道自己在找什么。_想想，好好想想。_她忽然想起来自己在干什么，快步冲到床头柜前，打开抽屉，拿出一盒磁带，上面写着"妈妈致女儿"，就是这盒录音带，让她昨天失魂落魄的只想找到Quinn，扑在她怀里大哭一场，然后再求她一定要调查清楚，到底这是一个居心险恶的恶作剧，还是真的是她的生母想找到她和她团圆。而她的生母究竟是谁？光凭这盒录音带她毫无头绪。

Quinn！她现在在哪？Rachel朝她的衣橱看去，她替Quinn收好的绝地服已经不见了。她来过，把衣服穿走了。昨天最后的记忆，是Quinn心急火燎地把她送进了手术室。

Rachel又颓然倒在床上，她闯祸了，她惹了大麻烦。她不知道消息有没有走漏出去，一旦惊动了议会和媒体，自己这个新上任的女王难免就会留下污点了，令星球蒙羞。而Quinn会不会因此受牵连，她也不敢细想。她懊恼地翻了个身，当她的目光落在身边的枕头上时，又一下惊坐了起来。她看到边上的枕头上有睡痕，上面还留着几根金发。Quinn的金发。她拈起它们，昨晚关于Quinn的记忆一下全部被激活了。

_天哪！天哪！天哪！闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！天哪天哪天哪！！！_

她跳下床在房间里团团转，小声尖叫着。这是真的！这一切都是真的！Quinn热烈地吻了她，这一切都不是在她梦里发生的！这比她最甜美的梦还要美好！Quinn吻了她，不是轻啄，不是吻脸颊，而是一个激吻，她想起了Quinn灵活的舌头的触感，想起了Quinn不稳定的鼻息，想起Quinn压在她身上的重量，她觉得浑身上下一下烘热了起来。

Quinn吻了她，这意味着什么？她吻了她之后，还留下来过夜，陪她一起入睡，这到底意味着什么？Rachel后悔昨天自己没有保持清醒和Quinn好好谈一谈。她爱着她，她央求她留下来，这是她的自由意志。而Quinn不是会为了满足她的愿望而服从她的人，这点她们都很清楚。Quinn会这么做，只有一个合理的原因。Rachel不敢奢望的原因。

_天哪！天哪！天哪！_

Rachel捂住了嘴，又不可置信地咯咯笑了出来。不管Quinn将会如何回避，如何抵赖，她都知道了Quinn也同样爱着她。光是这个事实，就让她心头荡漾得想要马上引吭高歌一曲。

叩门声打断了她的思绪。她平复情绪，"请进！"

是Puck。"Rachel，快换衣服，Sylvester议员请你去议会。"

"Sylvester议员…她知道昨天的事了吗？"

"是的，她已经把Shoe师父和Quinn叫去了。我不知道她知道了多少。你最好快点儿，这个Sylvester议员的脾气很大，我可不想被她吼。"

"对不起…"

"别跟我道歉啊，我无所谓，她又没有叫我去。至于你嘛，你是女王，她不能拿你怎么样。"

"那Quinn呢？Shoe师父呢？"她急切地问。

"我不知道。这不好说。Sylvester议员一直和Shoe师父过不去，可能会趁机整他。Quinn只是学徒，应该不会为难她。"

"可是这不公平！"

"这都不重要。这就是我讨厌政客的原因，他们就喜欢借题发挥。快换衣服，我在外面等你。快。"Puck关上门走了。

这也是她拿Puck当朋友的原因，他很直接，不受束缚，从来不拐弯抹角，他说这话的时候，一定没有想过Rachel其实也算是政客。Rachel上任后第一次感到工作上的压力。她要以Iamadiva女王的身份去说服Sylvester议员，让她不要再追究前一天晚上的事了。她所学的外交技巧，谈判方式，这次都能投入实战了。这是她可以为Quinn做些什么的机会，她必须成功。

Sue对这件事情很不满意，不是因为她推荐的绝地武士没有保护好纳布星女王，而是因为他们竟然没有捅出更大的篓子来，可以让她借机灭了Will。当初她之所以要褒举Will去调查纳布星飞船的事件，自然有她的如意算盘。纳布星女王政见激进，早就引起了众多保守派的诸多不满，这次她来参加议会，一定会有人会暗中搞点小动作。这就是弱肉强食的政界，手段越卑鄙，效果越显著。不管是什么样的小动作，只要能让女王在Will守护的时候出点差子，她就可以理直气壮地跑到绝地基地去兴师问罪，让他们开除Will。

在她看来，这个Will Schuester根本就不应该当绝地武士。这是她从年轻时起就坚持不懈的目标。本来她已经有很多次险些成功了，可是Will的徒弟Quinn许多次临危挽回了局势。她每次都不禁要想，要是Quinn是她的门徒该多好，她可以把Quinn培养成优秀的政客。Will总是让她得不到她想要的东西，也总是被所有人喜欢爱戴，这让她非常受不了。她讨厌他，讨厌他卷曲的头发，他的下巴沟，他笑起来能夹死苍蝇的皱纹，她讨厌得牙痒。

可是她眼下获得的信息非常有限。仅仅因为让一个外星球小人物的男朋友受伤，这种事并不能让她达到整垮Will的目的。

Quinn很庆幸昨天Rachel受伤的事没有外人知道。她早晨离开时，Rachel仍在熟睡，鼻子不再红肿，已经基本痊愈。她决定和Sue周旋到底。

"_好了，现在我要听真话，我知道事情不止__Will__那份枯燥的报告里写的那样。究竟发生了什么，你才会让疑犯逃脱？我向来了解你的能力，这种低级错误你是不会犯的。"她听到__Sue__在问她。_

"很抱歉，Sylvester议员，让您失望了，事实上的确是我犯了一个低级错误，所有的情况，师父都在那份报告里写清楚了。"

Sue抿紧嘴唇，"你是想让我相信，所有的这一场骚乱，都是青春期男同志的三角恋引起的？逃脱的疑犯只是收钱办事的…"她又看了一眼报告，"…恋情破坏者？你是想让我相信，这里面不存在政治阴谋，也不存在针对女王本人的攻击？你的意思是，我，Sue Sylvester，共和国议员，让两名绝地去守护纳布星女王，纯粹是小题大做？"她冲着Quinn咆哮，"你甚至想让我相信，真的存在变种人？！"

"是的，Sylvester议员。"Quinn看着她淡定地说。"事情就是这样。我愿意承担一切责任。"

"Q，让我给你上一堂课，一堂Will Schuester永远不会教给你的课。"Sue在桌子上撑起手肘，交叉双手的手指，"Will会跟你说，一切都会没事的，一切都会过去的。但是他是在撒谎。一切问题都会继续存在，只要你不去解决它，它就会像钻进你的骨头一样，每到半夜就爬出来撕咬你，让你后悔当初为什么不做出正确的选择。"

"我不明白您的意思，Sylvester议员。"

"你明白。你很聪明，可是你现在在跟Sue Sylvester说话。你就像年轻时的我，我比你的师父了解你得多。无论你在隐瞒什么，你都瞒不了多久。到那时，你觉得Will能保得了你吗？"

"Sylvester议员，我没有任何隐瞒。再声明一次，行动是我策划的，疑犯是在我手里逃脱的，我愿意承担一切后果。"

Sue摆摆手，"既然你坚持，我会让绝地元老院决定对你的处置结果。Q，好好想想我的话。"

有人敲门，"纳布星女王驾到。"

"请她进来。"Sue起身整理好仪容，走向门口迎接女王大驾。"你可以退下了。"她对Quinn说。

Quinn和女王在门外的走廊里打了个照面，这是Quinn第一次看到正式场合下的Iamadiva女王，虽然她已经做好了心理准备，可还是被强烈的反差震动了。这不是Rachel，这是她一开始在资料里看到过的，穿着五十斤重的礼服，顶着五十斤重的头饰，涂着五十斤重的白粉的纳布星女王。她面无表情，动作刻板地走了进来。Quinn感到心里一阵翻腾。她已经习惯Rachel充满爱意的微笑了。这个不真实的人是谁？女王朝Quinn看了一眼，眼神里流露出坚定。她放宽了心，知道这张厚厚的面具后的，还是她的Rachel。

"师父，我想知道真相。为什么Sylvester议员要针对您？"Quinn逼问Will，她察觉到了Sue对Will的厌恶，这不只是因为这次任务，一个议员不可能为了绝地的一次任务的失败而兴师动众。她想知道Will和Sue有什么积怨。

"我年轻的徒弟，这不是你该问的事。"Will从没想过他的徒弟会过问他的私事，这不是她的风格。

"我感觉到了，她讨厌您。这会让她借题发挥的。"Quinn隐瞒了Sue挑拨她和Will关系的事，她不想让她的师父生气。"师父，您是我认识最和善的人，我想不出为什么她会讨厌您"

"Sue一直这样。不只是对我，她对任何人都怀有敌意。"Will叹了口气，"她只是对我特别糟而已。"

Quinn摇了摇头，他叫她Sue，这很奇怪。"师父，您就像我的父亲一样，您知道我关心您。"

Will惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。虽然朝夕相处了十年，Quinn从来没有和他说过对他的感情。他知道Quinn尊重他，爱戴他，有时也会对他不耐烦，急着想超越他，就和所有羽翼逐渐丰满的学徒对他们的师父一样。可是这是十年来她第一次亲口说她关心他。这让他非常感动。

"Quinn，谢谢你。我…"他想了想，"我和Sue很久前就认识，差不多有二十年了。"

Quinn并不意外，她能感受到他们之间剑拔弩张的熟悉感。

"那时她在给一个议员当实习生，我跟着师父去执行任务时认识她的。我们从来没有和和气气地待过一天，一直在吵架。"Will看了Quinn一眼，"就像你和Iamadiva女王一样。"

Quinn瞪圆了眼睛，不是吧，师父和Sue，就像她和Rachel一样？

Will摇了摇头"不过更多是她在挑我的茬，我在忍耐。就这样过了二十年，她现在是议员了，我是绝地武士，可是她还在挑我的茬，我还得忍耐。"

"师父，您不是说…您不会…"Quinn结结巴巴地说不出下半句话。她不敢相信，她刚刚感受到的Will和Sue之间的磁场，是纠结了二十年找不到出口的感情？而Will竟然毫不自知？

"嗯？"Will看到她吞吞吐吐的样子，皱起了眉毛，他的徒弟这几天不太对劲。"我不是什么？"

"没什么。Sylvester议员结婚了吗？"Quinn不能说，这是她的师父，她不能去指摘他什么。她忽然对Sue充满了同情。难怪她要那么针对他，难怪她会那么讨厌他。她想到Rachel，即使她再过二十年都不回应她，Rachel也不会针对她讨厌她的。因为她是Rachel。她不能让自己和Rachel像他们一样，她不愿意被困在一段无解的感情里纠结一生，她不能重蹈Will和Sue的覆辙。

"没有。她一直没结婚。不说她了。现在我们只有等待基地的决定。不用担心，一切都会没事的。"Will安慰她。Quinn想起刚刚Sue对她说的话，开始明白她的意思。Sue了解Will，知道他的缺点。就像Rachel了解她一样。而现实是残酷的，她不愿意坐以待毙。

"师父，我们为什么不向元老们汇报实情？"

"不行。这样做会给Shelby带来麻烦。她仍然不知所踪，Puck已经去找她了。"

Quinn缓缓吐出一大口气。她不喜欢这种束手无策的感觉。"至少让我去找到Santana，她说今天还会有一次攻击。"

"不用了，找到她也没用，她只是破坏未遂。况且她只是从犯。Sebastian不知道Kurt是首相。他说他只是想让飞船调头，没想惹大麻烦，那两条蛇也都是无毒的，目的只是吓跑Kurt。他也坦白了他的第三次攻击是散布PS过的Kurt穿着红色高跟鞋的裸照，现在的孩子啊。他已经当着我的面销毁了那些照片，我想Santana接不到指令是不会轻举妄动的。"

"师父，不知道为什么，我有种危险正在迫近的感觉。"Quinn道出了心里的不安。她听到Will说的这些，非但没有感到轻松，反而感到异常的紧张。她不知道这是不是因为她关心Rachel所以丧失了准确的判断力。

"放松一些，女王不会有事的，好吗？"Will安慰她。他看得出Quinn很重视这次的任务，她也很重视女王。"明天议会结束后她一定会安然无恙地离开都城的。"

Quinn这才意识到，她和Rachel相处的时间只剩下不到两天。她感到心脏痉挛，胸口发闷，喘不过气来。Will和Sue至少都在都城，他们只要愿意，可以随时约出来吵架。可是她却没法轻易见到Rachel。该死的纳布星！该死的需要两天路程的纳布星！

"Quinn？你还好吧？"Will看到她脸色变了，赶忙问。

"没事，我没事。"Quinn抬手示意Will不用管她。她深呼吸调整气息。她还不习惯自己的心脏会因为Rachel不规则的跳动。

会议室的大门开了，Sue把Iamadiva女王送了出来。

"议员大人请留步。再次感谢您对纳布星的支持，以及对吾等的厚爱。"女王低头行礼。

"恕不远送。"Sue例行公事冷冷地说。她朝Will他们瞪了一眼，转身又走回了会议室，大门在她身后关上。他们听到从里面传来Sue的咆哮声和东西不断被掀翻的声音。

"快走。"Will领头赶紧撤离了议会。

上了飞艇，Quinn照例坐在驾驶座上，Will和女王坐在后排。Quinn意识到她和Will其实都没有真正和Iamadiva女王在一起待过。这算是他们接到任务以来首次和女王见面。在任务的第三天。

"呃，女王陛下，Kurt和Blaine还在医院，医生说Blaine的眼睛已无大碍，再静养一天就可以康复。"

"谢谢，Shoe师父，还是叫我Rachel吧。我来之前和Kurt通过话。他和Blaine商量下来，决定不追究Sebastian的责任。请您即刻将他释放好吗？"

"什么？"Will惊讶地问。Quinn也吃了一惊，不知道Rachel葫芦里卖得什么药。

"我只是在想，如果没有受害者，就没有罪行了，对吗？"

"是的，陛下。"

Quinn裂嘴笑了起来，她不能笑出声，她不能让Rachel太得意，也不能让Will太尴尬。

"没有罪行，就不存在犯罪人，没有犯罪人，就不存在疑犯，对吗？

"是的，陛下。"

"没有疑犯，就不存在疑犯的逃脱。没有疑犯的逃脱，就不存在绝地武士的失职，对吗？"

"是的，陛下！"Will惊异地看着她，终于明白了她是在维护他们。

"所以，从来就没有案件，只是虚惊一场，Iamadiva女王杞人忧天罢了。"

Will舒出一口气，放心地笑了起来。"我不知道该说什么，陛下，实在太感谢您了。"

"等等，如果没有案件，那也就不需要绝地武士了，保护您的安全是保镖的事。不是绝地的。"Quinn头也不回地低声说。她好不容易才敢承认自己对她的感情，如果Rachel为了维护她竟然要让她走，那她宁可边等待处分边守着她。一想到只有不到两天的时间，Quinn一分钟也不想浪费。

"我对议员阁下说了昨天收到奇怪的礼物的事，这可能是一个危险信号。我不确定这会带来什么麻烦。所以任务没有被取消。Quinn，我需要你的帮助。"

"这就是你昨天去New Directions找我的原因吗？"Quinn问。

"是的。"

"你收到了什么？"

Rachel看了Will一眼，欲言又止。

"Quinn，先送我去基地，虽然Sebastian的案子结束了，可是我还是需要向基地汇报Santana变种人的身份。这是个很重要的信息。"

"好的，师父。"Quinn调转方向朝基地驶去。

让他的徒弟和女王单独相处，这也许是个很糟糕的主意，他生怕她们又要吵架。可是女王有事不想让他参与，而且在前两天的单独相处后，Quinn和女王显然已经有了默契。作为服从者，他决定尊重女王的意愿，作为师父，他也信任Quinn的能力。更何况案子解决了，Sue也奈何不了他，他感到很解脱。Quinn说仍然有危险，这只是她在昨天任务失败的后遗症，他自己年轻时也会这样，要么自信到爆棚，一旦失败，又会畏葸不前。这是成长的必经之旅。所以他决定把时间留给姑娘们。毕竟任务再有两天就结束了。还会出什么大事呢？

直到几天后，Will才知道自己错的有多离谱。

9


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

送走Will，Quinn终于又可以和Rachel单独相处了，可是她竟一时不知道该说什么。因为Rachel现在穿着女王的正装，而她也穿着绝地服。这是身份的象征，她又是绝地学徒Quinn Fabray，Rachel又是纳布星Iamadiva女王了。同时，她在明确了自己的心意后，还没有和清醒的Rachel相处过，她不知道自己该更加热情一点呢，还是更加矜持一点。基地从来不教怎么谈恋爱，她也从没想过自己有一天会谈恋爱，所以她连搜索资料的时间都没有。

她偷偷从后视镜里瞄Rachel，正好和她偷瞄自己的眼神对上。她们都慌忙躲转视线。Quinn又感觉到口干舌燥，她舔了舔嘴唇。

这时候Rachel终于清了清嗓子，"我…"她的声音也在发飘。Quinn猜她和自己一样慌张。

"谢谢你。"Quinn决定还是以道谢开始她们的谈话，"如果不是你，恐怕现在我已经被停职察看了。"

"这是我能为你做的为数不多的事情里最普通的一样了，要知道，为了做女王，我受了长期的专业外交技巧训练。"Rachel又忘不了自夸，但她还是为Quinn的感谢露出了笑容，她这张涂得雪白的脸上有了生气。

"你为我做了很多，谢谢你替我洗了衣服。它从来没有这么柔软过。"Quinn早上穿起绝地服时，就被这柔软的触感震住了，不但柔软，还香喷喷的，她穿了十年绝地服，第一次觉得绝地服可以那么舒服。"你是怎么做到的？ "

"我放了柔顺剂！"Rachel很高兴，Quinn感觉到了她的用心。"我昨天还为你烤了饼干，不过被Puck偷偷吃掉几块。"

"他跟我说了。谢谢你。"Quinn想起昨天Puck说她命好，不由露出微笑。从第一天起，Rachel就一直在照顾她，她感到自己被她宠爱着。

"我怕Puck把饼干吃完，就藏到房间里，就这样，我发现在文件盒里有一盒录音带。我不知道这是从哪里来的，下午我还在书桌上处理过文件，那时候什么都没有。它就这么凭空出现了。"

Quinn警觉起来，"录音带是什么内容的？你听过了吗？是死亡威胁吗？"

"不是，你猜不到的。我发现它的时候都快疯了，我从来没有像昨天那样哭过。即使是在你伤了我的心的时候。"

"…对不起。"Quinn知道她在说她向自己告白的时候。如果可以时空穿梭，她不会再那样不留情面地冲她怒吼，她现在知道了当时自己的心情，她喜欢Rachel，可是她不可以喜欢Rachel，因为Rachel是女王，而她是绝地。就像现在一样。唯一的区别是，现在的她爱着Rachel，Rachel也爱着她。这里的区别很微妙，就好像在制作光剑时，当液态的金属凝结成固体之后，就会变得牢不可破，没办法再让它流逝了。

"能告诉我那盒录音带的内容吗？"

"那盒录音带已经很旧了，上面只写着'妈妈致女儿'。"Rachel嘴一瘪，又快哭了。

"你的妈妈？"Quinn刚刚猜测了种种可能性，她甚至猜想会不会是那个Padme又来找她了。可是她断然没想到竟然会是Rachel的妈妈。"录音带里说什么？"

"我不知道，你不在，我没有勇气听。"Rachel痛苦地闭上眼睛，泪水又涌了出来。她脸上的粉彩被眼泪划出一道水痕，竟然有种奇异的美感。

"Rachel，我在。"她简单地安慰她。

"Quinn。"她只是叫了声她的名字，就觉得心里安定了下来。她的名字只有一个音节，却像是一个咒语，可以在她平静时扰乱她的心思，又可以在她烦乱时让她安静。

"我向你保证，我会调查清楚的。如果是谁在恶作剧，我会让她付出代价。如果真的是你妈妈，我一定会帮你找到她的，好吗？"

"你知道吗，我都不知道我自己到底希望的是什么结果。我没有做好准备，我没想到她会以这种方式出现。而我明天就要去参加议会，现在我不可以被打乱。"

"一切由你决定。你决定要调查，我就会帮你调查到底。你决定暂时搁置一边，我也会帮你把录音带藏起来，哪天你想听了，我再还给你。你需要我陪你一起听的话，我也会在你身边。好吗？"

听到Quinn的承诺，Rachel点了点头。她当然想一回去马上就和Quinn一起听那盒录音带，可是她不敢。她非常犹豫。找到生母一直是她的一个梦想，她的父亲们对她有所隐瞒，她理解他们，一来是法律使然，二来她也不能显得对生母太过好奇，免得让她的父亲们觉得是他们不能满足她的感情寄托。可是她从懂事开始，就一直梦想着到了十八岁那天和生母团聚。她太想知道把她生下来的那个女人到底是个什么样的人。现在有了Quinn的承诺，她有了底气，知道自己不是一个人在面对这一切。她感到Quinn和她之间的纽带变得越来越牢固了。

回到飞船，Rachel做的第一件事情就是卸妆换衣服。礼服是正式场合穿的，平时她还是喜欢穿便装。换完装的Rachel又是Quinn熟悉的那个Rachel了。她看着Rachel白色的衬衫和祖母绿色的裙子，觉得她非常漂亮。她终于开始懂得"漂亮"是一个美好的词汇，而不是一个贬义词了。

"让我看看你的鼻子。"Quinn向她走过去，低头审视她的鼻梁。Rachel的鼻子和以前一样，略大，生动。"它恢复的很好。"她满意地点了点头。

"它不好，我一直希望它能小一点，我喜欢你的鼻子，它很完美。"Rachel撅着嘴抱怨。

她的嘴唇饱满亮泽，Quinn不知道她在上面涂了什么，让它看起来那么可口。Rachel身上飘来若隐若现的青草香，她忽然感到饥肠辘辘。她连忙后退一步，让自己离开Rachel的热量辐射区。

"Rachel，录音带？"

Rachel走到床边，从床头柜里取出录音带，坐在床沿上，低着头盯着它看了起来。Quinn犹豫了一下，也跟着坐在她身边。如果昨天晚上她们可以在这张床上躺了一宿相安无事的话，大白天的只是坐着应该也没有关系吧。

这盒录音带是最普通的款式，最普通的品牌，看得出有了些年头，里面的衬纸已经有些微微发黄。衬纸上用普通的黑色的记号笔写着"妈妈致女儿"五个字，笔迹也很普通。她皱起了眉。如果不听一遍的话，光凭眼下的这些是无处可查的。她打量着Rachel的房间，没有这种老式录音带的播放器。

"我还是不敢。"Rachel纠结地转过头朝她看着。

"那就先别听。这不是一朝一夕的事情。你已经等了十六年了，等明天开完议会，我再陪你听，好吗？"Quinn了解她的心意。"在此之前，我得先搞一台播放器。"

Rachel整个人都松弛了下来。"谢谢你，Quinn。能帮我保管这盒磁带吗？"她把磁带交到Quinn的手上。"我拿着它会一直想要不要听，要不要听，要不要听的。"

"那你还需要一台复读机，这个老古董有点难找。"Quinn把录音带收藏在腰带上的储物匣里。

Rachel被她逗笑了。"想吃饼干吗？"她又从床头柜的深处翻出一个五彩的饼干盒。她打开饼干盒，递给Quinn，用眼神示意她尝尝看。"昨天Puck吃得满脸都是饼干屑，我数了，他一共吃了5块。"

Quinn看着这盒很有Rachel风格的彩色的，星形的，上面裱了大写字母的奶油曲奇饼干，犹犹豫豫地挑了一块裱了A字蓝色奶油的饼干。她是优等生，她喜欢得A。她把饼干小心翼翼地放进嘴里，尝试着轻轻咬下去。她的眼睛顿时睁大了。_好吃！_

绝地不讲究吃喝，平时他们在外都是对付着吃一块高能压缩干粮，基地的伙食也更注重营养，不太重视口味。Rachel做的酥松香甜的饼干让Quinn欲罢不能。

Rachel自豪地笑了。她知道自己的饼干有多不可思议，这是她的秘诀，每次她想向谁表达心意时，她都会做上一盒Rachel牌奶油曲奇饼干，每次都很奏效。她做过道歉饼干，也做过道谢饼干，但是昨天做的这一炉是她的得意之作。很显然，Quinn也喜欢她的饼干。

"嗯…还不错。"Quinn不想让Rachel太得意。

"Quinn！我的饼干很好吃！你喜欢它！我看到你的表情了！"Rachel不服气地叫了起来。

Quinn想再拿一块，Rachel却把饼干盒收了回来护在腰间。

"你必须承认它很好吃，不是'还不错'，'还可以'，'还凑合'。"Rachel要捍卫她饼干的声誉。

看到Rachel满脸严肃地维护她的饼干，Quinn觉得她又在小题大做了。她就是那么戏剧化。

"我要再尝一块才能判断。"Quinn想再拿一块饼干。

"不行！你这是耍赖！"Rachel扭转手臂把盒子往腰后藏，"你就是不想承认你喜欢它！"

Rachel越是固执地不让她拿到饼干，她就越是想去拿。"你这是小气。我说了我要再尝一块才能判断。"Quinn侧身向前探去，双手穿过Rachel的腰迹，在她身后摸索饼干盒。

腰间被Quinn触碰，怕痒的Rachel咯咯笑着后仰，Quinn干脆整个身子笼了上去，伸长胳膊去夺饼干盒。Rachel失去平衡，小声尖叫了一声倒在床上，在她躺倒前，Quinn顺势前倾从她身后抽出饼干盒，终于获胜的她得意地笑了起来。

她抱着饼干盒躺在Rachel边上，和昨晚的位置一样。她又拿起一块写了U的橙色饼干吃了起来。她的人生从来没有像现在这样惬意过，穿着柔软的衣服，躺在柔软的床上，吃着香甜的饼干，边上还躺着香甜的Rachel。她想到Will和Puck他们还在执行任务，有了一丝罪恶感。不过这个时候她也在执行任务，不是吗？

她又吃了一块粉色的L，又吃了一块白色的R。

Rachel托着头斜躺着微笑着看着她，"你尝了四块了，承认吧，你喜欢它，是很好吃吧？"

Quinn忽然意识到什么，坐起身来，翻看着饼干盒里其余的饼干上的字母，分别是 E。她迅速在心里加上之前她吃掉的A,L,R,U进行着排列组合，还有Puck吃掉的5块，是什么字？她觉得这是一个很有趣的游戏，Rachel留给她的猜谜游戏。

"怎么了，需要喝水吗？"Rachel看到她盯着饼干盒一动不动，也坐起来关切地问。

Quinn在心里补完了另外5个字母，恍悟到这本来是一个句子，是Rachel写给她的句子。她扭头注视着Rachel，她用心地在讨好她，她感到从心里涌起浓浓的暖意，她被身边的这个傻瓜感动了。

Rachel看到Quinn看着她的眼睛时，心跳加速了。Quinn浅褐色的虹膜在日光里隐约呈现出幽绿色的光芒，虹膜上还散落着金色的斑点。她饱含深情地注视着她，眼神里洋溢出温暖和爱恋。她深色的瞳孔变大了。这是她第一次看到Quinn用这种眼神看着她。

"如果我承认很好吃的话，你会告诉我它们本来应该是什么句子吗？"Quinn轻声说，她的声音变得低沉沙哑。

_她发现了！_Rachel脸一下红了，她低下头，抚弄着裙摆。她没有想拼成句子再送给Quinn，她不好意思。所以她做的时候是故意弄乱了字母顺序烤的。Puck偷吃时也没发现其中奥秘。可是这一切还是逃不过Quinn的法眼。

"Rachel，看着我。"Quinn轻声命令她。她抬起头，看着Quinn期待的眼神。

"RACHEL AND QUINN FOREVER…"她话音未落，Quinn就用吻帮她加上了句号。

Quinn一手撑着床，一手挑着她的下巴，闭上眼睛笼罩上去。她轻轻吮吸着Rachel饱满的嘴唇，舌尖探入她微启的嘴里，在Rachel的门齿后面问候她的舌头。她卷起舌尖，在Rachel牙床上依次滑过Rachel伸手支撑着自己的重量，回应着她的吻，她听到血液流过耳膜时砰砰的声音，她的牙床被Quinn舔得痒痒的，她的舌头追逐着Quinn的舌尖，从左到右检阅过自己的牙龈内侧。Quinn的舌头探入更深，轻舔起她的上颚。她一声呜咽，往后仰躺在床上，她腾出胳膊抱紧了Quinn。Quinn也改变姿势，用上臂支撑在Rachel脑袋的上方，另一只手轻轻托着Rachel的脸颊。她们的嘴唇没有分开，Quinn不停地亲吻她，就好像要用吻来回应她写在饼干上的句子。

"Quinn…"她喘息着勉强吐出这个音节。

"嗯？"Quinn没打算放过她，继续纠缠着她的嘴唇和舌尖。

"我爱你…"她终于在Quinn的唇齿之间吐露出这三个字。

Quinn停止了动作，Rachel不敢睁眼，生怕看到Quinn生气的样子。她不后悔亲口对Quinn说出了心事，可是如果这个时候Quinn离开的话，她会恨死自己的。

"你昨晚已经说过了。傻瓜。"Quinn温柔地轻骂她。

Rachel睁开眼睛，不可置信地抬头看着她，Quinn俯身在她鼻子上啄了一下，"就在你鼻青脸肿地吻了我的时候。"

"这不公平！我第一次说'我爱你'我竟然不记得了！"Rachel喊了起来，"昨晚说的不算，刚刚的才算。我的初吻已经够狼狈的了，我的第一声'我爱你'不可以是我自己都不记得的情况下发生的。"

"Rachel！闭嘴！你在刚刚的十秒里已经连说两次'我爱你'了，哪次是第一次还重要吗？"Quinn不敢相信即使是表白她也能那么啰嗦。

Rachel像在做白日梦一样望着她。

"怎么了？"她莫名其妙。不知道她们是怎么从亲吻模式调到了拌嘴模式。

"你刚才说'我爱你'了。"Rachel呆呆地说。她虽然知道Quinn是在复述她的话，可是当着三个字从Quinn的口中传到她的耳中时，她就像被洗脑了一样，在耳朵里反复重播着这三个字。

Quinn也愣了，她没有想过要说出这三个字。她听Rachel说的轻松自如，好像向她表白是世界上最简单的事。可是她自己却不知道这三个字该怎么说出口，好像她的发声系统对这三个字屏蔽了。刚刚不经意间说了这三个字，让她自己也感到吃惊。

"我…"她犹豫着该怎么应对。

Rachel捂住她的嘴，"我知道。"她就是把Quinn轻轻推倒在床上，让Quinn仰躺着，她自己俯身向着她，"不用说出来，我知道。"她低下头，将一串纯洁的吻从上往下印在Quinn的额头到鼻梁上。"我爱你，Quinn。"她郑重其事地说。

Quinn闭上了眼睛，感受着落在眉心上轻柔的吻。她把Rachel拉近。Rachel侧躺下来，靠紧Quinn，蜷起了身体。Quinn朝她侧转过去，和她面对面侧躺着。她伸手抚摸着Rachel的长发。

"那些饼干，翻过来的话，也会很好吃。"她假装若无其事地说。

Rachel娇羞地笑了。她抱住Quinn的腰，把脸埋进她的颈窝里。她明白了Quinn的意思。

"等有机会，我再做一次给你吃。"

"那我要先去改一个长一点的名字，你觉得Mariangela这个名字怎么样？"

"Quinn！"Rachel哈哈大笑起来。又朝Quinn挤了挤。

Rachel和她亲密无间地她贴合在一起，让她感觉到完整。还有，平静。还有，幸福。这是她从未想到的。她不知道爱上一个人的感觉不是受到束缚，而是更加自由。她不知道和相爱的人躺在一起会比练习吐纳、冥想更能让她平静。她甚至不知道自己会开玩笑。和Rachel在一起的每一分钟都让她重新认识了自己。她感觉自己的内心从来没有那么辽阔过。

她开始怀疑绝地守则，如果爱情是那么美好的东西，为什么绝地不允许爱上别人呢？如果绝地崇尚恻隐之星，推崇对世人的普世之爱，那为什么唯独不可以将爱指向其中特定的某一个人呢？如果爱上Rachel让她感觉到自己变得更好而不是变坏，那为什么要禁止她去爱她呢？

Quinn第一次怀疑某样她已经信仰已久的东西，即使在知道了Will和Sue二十年的纠葛，她都没有像现在这样质疑过绝地守则。她现在不禁设想，如果当时Will和Sue能够在一起的话，现在Sue一定不会是这副与世界为敌的样子，而Will有Sue来互补，有了Sue的提点，也会变成更加优秀的绝地武士。

她叹了口气，低头亲了亲Rachel的额头。在私底下她可以和Rachel抱作一团，可是到了公开场合，她又得恢复她绝地的身份，Rachel也会变成被粉刷过的样子，当好她的女王。可以和她就这样躺着，抱在一起，互相亲吻的时间不多了。每过一分钟就减少一分钟。她们离分离也越来越近了，她心里一阵难过，圈紧手臂把Rachel抱紧。

Rachel抬头看着她，"怎么了？"

"我爱你。"她轻声说。她说出来了，她终于说出来了，她松了一口气。

Rachel笑着哭了，又哭着笑了，她抱紧Quinn，不停地亲吻着她的脸颊。Quinn闭上眼睛，和Rachel紧紧拥抱在一起，任由幸福感将她淹没。

9


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

Kurt和Blaine他们一回飞船就立马察觉了Rachel和Quinn之间气氛的不同。几乎是在看到她们坐在一起微笑着看着对方的一瞬间，Kurt就惊喜地捂住了嘴。"我的天，你做到了，你做到了！"

"Kurt！"Rachel娇羞地喝止他，又期待地看着Quinn。"能告诉他们吗？"

Quinn看着Blaine友善的目光和Kurt兴奋的眼神，点了点头。"我和Rachel，我们…我们…"

Kurt没等她说完就给了Rachel一个大大的拥抱，"你这个幸运儿！"Blaine也笑着把Quinn揽住，和Kurt他们抱在一起。"集体拥抱！"

Quinn笑了起来。这是她的第一个集体拥抱，她觉得被接纳，被理解，被鼓舞。她开始把Kurt和Blaine当成自己的朋友。她忽然意识到，自己在前一天下午看着他们三个唱歌跳舞的时候，是多么的想要加入，而现在，她真的开始拥有Kurt和Blaine的友情了。

"原来你会笑啊！"Kurt装凶板起脸，"好好对我家姑娘，不然我要你好看。"

Quinn为Rachel有这么铁的死党感到高兴，想着昨天晚上Puck的"控制好自己"。为什么人人都觉得她会做些什么呢？明明是Rachel主动的啊。

"Kurt，别假装是我的爸爸。"Rachel抱怨他。说到爸爸，Rachel又想起了那盒录音带。她把这个念头强压下去。"我们得尽快修改好明天的演讲稿，再多试讲几次，Blaine，能吧Kurt借给我几个小时吗？我需要我的首相。"

Blaine鞠了个躬，"好的，女王陛下。"

Rachel又看了看Quinn，"去吧。"她朝她点点头。

Kurt被她拖进来内庭，他扭头对着Blaine送了一个飞吻，Blaine凌空接住，按在胸口。

"呃，你们总是那么腻歪吗？"Quinn摇了摇头，她在前一天晚上和他们一起去New Directions时，就不停看到他们之间互相夸奖个没完，目光和手抖黏在对方身上分也分不开。

"哦，Quinn，那是你没看到你和Rachel在一起的样子。就像她是颗草莓，你随时都想咬她一口似的。"

她的确姓Berry嘛。Quinn想。

"我很高兴看到你们能在一起。你们太配了。"

"有吗？"Quinn被他的话惊到了，"我们看起来很明显吗？"

"很明显，天生一对。"Blaine点头。

Quinn无奈地发现，只要是见过她和Rachel单独相处的人，都无一例外的发现了她们非同寻常的磁场。Quinn咬了咬下唇。她并没有想将她和Rachel的感情公诸于众。Puck是她的死党，也有自己的秘密要她来守，Kurt和Blaine是自己人，他们都会管住自己的嘴。可是其他人呢？Shoe师父没见过她们俩在一起的样子，虽然他对感情很迟钝，以至于他和Sue会交恶20年，可是他不蠢，他也了解她，他如果往深里再都想一步，就会察觉她和Rachel的异样。到那时该怎么办？

她和Rachel必须在人前收敛一点。那么人后呢？她和Rachel算是在一起了吗？成为Blaine口中的"一对"了吗？她需要请求Rachel做她的女朋友吗？还是等着Rachel来求她？还是说，就这样互相爱慕就够了？她需要做些什么吗？她又犯起了愁。

"我们还没有正式在一起。我从来没有爱上过什么人，我是说，我不知道我该做什么。"Quinn犹豫着向Blaine请教，"我总不能亮出光剑说，不许动！做我的女朋友！"

Blaine笑了起来，"知道我是怎么请Kurt做我的男朋友的吗？我给他唱歌。"

Quinn摇摇头，"我不会唱歌。"

"那给她送礼物。姑娘都喜欢礼物。"Blaine提议。

"我…没钱买礼物。"Quinn皱起了眉头。Quinn从来没想过钱的事，她不需要花钱，所有的吃用开销都是基地提供的。可是现在她觉得没有钱是件挺麻烦的事情，因为她不知道该怎么才能给Rachel买一件像样的礼物。

"我可以借给你。"Blaine提议。

"不用了。我再想想。能为个问题吗？"Quinn觉得这个问题她也只能问Blaine了，问Puck的话只会得到不负责任的答案，他可能会提议让她们去私奔的。

"当然。"

"明天他们就要离开。我们在都城，而他们在纳布星。"Quinn渴望答案，"我想知道，你是怎么和Kurt保持远距离恋爱的？"

"哦，这个啊。"Blaine用手指捋了捋头发，叹了口气，"不瞒你说，这事是挺麻烦的。每天保持通讯，尽可能的多见面，让他知道我随时都在想着他。同时，拒绝所有诱惑。就是这样。"

"比如Sebastian？"

"对，包括他。"

"那么说，还不止他一个？"

"Quinn，这点你比我幸运，你是绝地，一般人不会向你投怀送抱。"Blaine叹了口气，"要挡掉这些桃花运，也是一件很伤脑筋的事。"

Quinn看着他的右眼，"我能够理解。"她想起了夜店里那些女人，还有Santana。

"你考虑过将来吗？"Blaine问她。

_将来？_Quinn摇摇头。这是她努力不去想的事情。她现在连明天以后的事情都不愿意去想，更别说什么将来了。

"我在想，我可能会离开都城，搬到纳布星去。"Blaine说。

Quinn瞪大了眼睛，"你的事业才刚刚开始，你是Warblers的主唱，而Warblers在都城正在走红。"

"所以我可能会退出。Kurt还不知道，不过我会说服他的。分居两地太难了。"Blaine站起来伸了个懒腰，"在此之前，替我保密好吗？我不想让Kurt为难。"

Quinn点了点头。"我会的。"

在Blaine说他需要谨遵医嘱，回到Kurt的房间闭目养神后，她翻来覆去地想着他们的谈话内容，很多问题她一时想不出答案，她该怎么和Rachel见面？该怎么和她保持联系？这样的日子需要过多久？而她又该怎么瞒着师父他们？当务之急是，她该上哪给Rachel准备一件像样的礼物？Rachel已经率先向她表白了好几次，那确认关系的那一步，Quinn觉得应该由她来跨出。一想到这个，她不由开始焦虑起来。她在舱内转来转去，盘算着自己能够免费获得的资源。

R2D2滑行进了机舱，开始对舱内设备进行例行检查。它咕噜咕噜地绕着Quinn转了一圈算是打招呼。

"你好，Brittany。"Quinn摸了摸它的圆顶。

"叽里咕噜。"

Quinn看着机器人熟练地打开墙体上的操作面板，伸出机械手进行连接，又旋转着拧紧盖板。她忽然灵光一现，想到了该怎么为Rachel准备礼物。

"Brittany，你是最好的维修机器人，对吗？"

"叽里咕噜。"

"那你一定有激光切割功能了？"

"叽里咕噜。"

"能帮我个忙吗？"

"叽里咕噜。"

"我需要你帮我一起做一样东西。我还需要你替我保密，不要让Rachel知道，好吗？"

"叽里咕噜叽里咕噜！"Brittany飞快地转着圈子，不是它的程序出错就是太高兴了。

"谢谢你。现在带我去看看飞船上的材料库，我们找找能派得上用场东西。来吧。"她拍拍Brittany的圆脑袋，她知道为什么Rachel会那么喜欢它了。Rachel的朋友都和她一样，热情，真诚，可靠，有趣，连机器人也一样。

Puck拦在Shelby面前，"师父，你到底是怎么了？"

"没什么好说的。"Shelby试图躲开她的徒弟。"没有我，Will也可以带领你们完成任务。"

"你不知道情况有多乱，Rachel和Blaine都受了伤，Sylvester议员已经插手了。"

"Rachel受伤了？Will在干吗？"Shelby急切地问，Puck惊讶地看着她。

"那是个意外，现在已经好了。Shoe师父快撑不住了，我们需要你。而且我也不想看到你因为渎职受到处分。师父，我关心你。"

"那就别问。保护好Rachel，别再来找我。这是命令。"

"那你至少保证要接听我的呼叫，也别再挪窝了。"Puck央求她。他把每一个Shelby有可能出现的地方都翻遍了，最终在基地的车间找到她时，她正在保养她的光剑。她看到Puck并没有显得太惊讶，只是低头继续调整着紫色光束的大小。

"Rachel…她是怎么样的人？"

Puck觉得这个问题很奇怪，Shelby从来不会关心任务对象，尤其是她避而不见的任务对象。

"很漂亮，很可爱，很有激情，师父，你真应该见一见她，太巧了，她和你长得很像。也许她是你的什么远房亲戚呢？"

有一瞬间Shelby的脸上似乎同时洋溢起了喜悦和痛苦的表情，Puck怀疑自己眼花看错了。

"我会的，但不是现在。"Shelby说，"明天再检查一遍他们的飞船，尤其是右侧机尾，避免返程途中又发生意外。"

Puck怀疑地问道，"你去过纳布星飞船？"

"是的，我去过，所以才知道我没办法待在那里。不是现在。"

"师父，你有事瞒着我。"Puck向前走了一步，一把握住她的手。"我爱你，我想帮你。"

Shelby惊愕地看着她的徒弟，他眼神中的炙热告诉她，他已经不是当初的那个小男孩了。她甩开Puck的手，" Puckerman，这样的傻话我不想再听到第二遍。"

"为什么？为什么我不可以爱你？"Puck喊道，"如果只是因为你是我师父，那我情愿不当绝地了！"

"住口！别犯浑！你是想让我身败名裂吗？"Shelby冲着Puck喊，"你是我的徒弟，我负责把你培养成绝地武士，这就是我们十年来唯一做的！"

"我只是你的成果吗？这就是为什么你要带了我十年？为了可以有资格晋升绝地大师了？对不起让你失望了，我一直不是什么好学徒，我也成不了好绝地。"Puck气得团团转。

"Puck，愤怒会把你引入原力的黑暗面。平静下来。"Shelby命令他。

"我平静不下来！去他妈的绝地禁令！"Puck摔门走了。

Shelby看着失控的局面，闭上眼睛深深叹了口气。她搞砸了，她从十六年前就搞砸了。从那时候起，她已经没有资格做一名绝地了，只是她一直瞒到现在。Puck对她的感情变化她也并非毫不知情，只是她希望他能控制好自己，在升级之前不要触碰这个话题。自始至终她都拿他当孩子看待，她不愿意伤害他的感情，可是她并不爱他，她对他没有男女之情。她想起了她爱过的那个人，又想到了Rachel，她在前一天晚上去飞船时，看到她和Puck在厨房里聊天的背影，就在那一瞬间，她知道自己没有勇气去见她。她隐瞒了那么久，离开了那么久，对Rachel来说，她也许只是一个幽灵，她不知道她是不是想要见到她。于是她留下了十六年前已经录好的那盒录音带，扭头离开了飞船，把自己关在空无一人的车间里，努力让自己平静。

Puck气呼呼地回到飞船时，正好撞上Will。他看上去也是心事重重的样子。

"Shoe师父，怎么样？"

"Santana Lopez的档案很干净，也无法证明她会变形，没有理由把她带回去调查，只能继续观望。"Will感到很失望，他对长老院汇报时，云度大师把这归咎于Quinn的捕风捉影，认为Will太听信他的徒弟。他一直对Quinn抱有戒心，对她是"绝地的希望"一说并不认同。他认为Quinn太年轻自负，应该有个人好好收一收她的傲骨。而她的师父很显然做不到这一点。

"真是糟透了。我找到了C师父，可是她不肯来。"Puck抱怨。

"她说了为什么了吗？"Will很惊讶。Shelby不是会轻易开小差的人。

"没有。"Puck摇头，他决定维护她。"如果没什么状况的话，那她不来就不来吧。你说呢？"

Will点了点头，"我们三个也够了。"

"Quinn还可以贴身保护Rachel。"Puck咧嘴笑了一下。早上看到她从Rachel房间里出来时，他轻浮地朝她吹起了口哨，被她一巴掌打在脑袋上，把他的莫霍克发型都打乱了。

"是的，只要你别再带着女王到处乱逛，就不会出什么状况。"Will尽量客气地提醒Puck别再给他惹麻烦。他管不了Puck，早知道Shelby不肯来，他一定会向基地要求Shannon和Sam来增援的。

Puck耸耸肩，"只要她别再求我带着她到处乱逛的话。"

Quinn看着手中的成品，感到很满意。她在材料里找出一块平整光滑的钛金属，用Brittany的激光束小心切割出了一个花体字母R和一颗镂空的星星组成的项链坠，又翻出一小段细细的黑色电线，在两头装上环状搭扣。银色哑光的钛链坠配上黑色的皮绳，形成了一条别致的项链。专属于Rachel的项链。她把项链小心地收进腰带上的储物囊，决定在夜里把它送给它未来的主人。

她都听到Blaine在外面唱着歌。他的声音很美，即使是在纳布星，也会很快走红的。而她自己，她想不出来要是真的追随Rachel去了纳布星，能有什么作为。她的一辈子都在接受绝地训练，不做绝地她还能做什么呢？总不能开个项链作坊吧。她苦笑了一下。这并不是说她真的动了念头想要放弃理想。只是一想到自己除了绝地什么都做不了，就让她感到人生受到了极大的限制。她不喜欢这种受限制的感觉。她什么都会，又什么都不会，她感到人生应该还有许多其他的可能，她同时感觉到浩瀚和渺小。

她走出去，看到Blaine正戴着耳机在哼唱。她看了一眼Blaine的播放器，瞪大了眼睛。他用的竟然是那种老式的播放器，可以用来放Rachel的那盒录音带。

"Blaine，你的播放器能给我看看吗？"

Blaine不明就里地摘下耳机，"什么？"

"你的播放器，能给我看看吗？"

"哦，好的。给。"Blaine很大方地将播放器递给Quinn，"我喜欢这种老式播放器的音质，很奇怪，是不是？"Quinn并不是第一个对他的老式播放器感兴趣的人，大多数人都觉得他是个怀旧的怪人。

"能借给我用一下吗？"Quinn想在Rachel之前听一下那盒录音带的内容，如果只是恶作剧，她就不让Rachel听了，以免她的情绪受到干扰了。如果真的是Rachel的妈妈，那她也想确保她没有说什么过分的话，至少她可以提醒Rachel不要太伤心。

"当然。"

"谢谢。"Quinn拿着播放器，便往头上挂耳机边往材料库走去。她关上门，从腰间拿出那盒妈妈致女儿的录音带，放进播放仓，按下倒带键，耐心等待了十几秒钟，等到按键咔的弹起，又按下播放键。

"嗨，宝贝，我是你的妈妈。我想这首歌能说明一切。"

这是个熟悉的声音，在过去的十年里，她几乎每天听到过这个声音。她不敢相信自己的耳朵，她的心脏开始剧烈跳动。

这个声音开始唱歌。

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by

When hope was high

And life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving"

"_要轻轻握住你们的光剑，不要紧抓，__Puck__，用两只手握住，你离单手舞剑起码还有十年。现在灵活抖动手腕，感受光剑的重量和激光滑过空气的震动感…"_

"Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid

No song unsung，no wine untasted"

"_年轻的学徒们，这是你们第一次打造自己的光剑，要记住，光剑就是你们的生命，你们必须根据自己的身体比例和技术特点来打造光剑，那它才会成为你的一部分。__Puck__，我再说一次，你的光剑手把不可以做成你自己的头像，不可以！"_

"But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your _dream_ to shame"

"_Quinn__，最近你的进步很大，这次的考试我给你__A__。下一个，__Sam Evens__。__Noah Puckerman__做准备。"_

"And still _I dream_ he'll come to me  
That we'll live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather"

"_对，蒙上眼睛，用你们感觉，而不是用眼睛去感受外在环境。不要怕，这只是微小电流，即使被击中只会疼一小下。__Puck__，这次你做得很好。__Quinn__，不要思考，凭感觉。"_

歌唱完了，Quinn静静地听着录音带旋转的滋滋声，直到整盘全部走完。她把录音带拿出来，收好，慢慢把耳机线缠绕在播放器上，深吸一口气，打开门走了出去。

她认出了这录音带里的声音，不可能听错的声音。

这个声音的主人，Rachel的妈妈，是她认识了十年的人。

优秀的绝地武士，她的光剑老师，Puck的师父。

Shelby Corcoran。

10


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

Will和Puck走进主舱时，Rachel和Kurt也刚好走出了内庭。

"Shoe师父，Puck，你们回来了！"Rachel热情洋溢地欢迎他们。

"是的，女王陛下。Quinn在哪里？"Will仍然保持着他的礼节，他环视周围，没有看到他徒弟的影子。

"她在里面。"Blaine指了指材料间的方向。正说着，Quinn脸色凝重地走了出来。

"Quinn，你怎么了？你脸色很差，你还好吗？"Rachel关切地迎了上去。

"Quinn，女王要你调查的情况，都查清楚了吗？"Will向她了解任务进展。

"Quinn，我需要和你谈谈。你知道，C师父的事。"Puck需要她的意见。

她闭上眼睛，逼着自己平静下来。他们需要她，他们指望着她，她不能让自己乱了阵脚。即使是得知了惊人的事实之后。

"Quinn…你已经听过录音带了，是不是？"Rachel看到她手里的播放器，洞察了真相。

Quinn看向Rachel点了点头。

"这是…这是一个恶作剧，还是…还是真的是…"Rachel不敢问出下半句。

"是真的。"Quinn简短地回答。

"这就是女王说的奇怪的礼物吗"Will问。

"这就是你昨天哭得稀里哗啦的原因吗？"Puck问Rachel。

"师父，Puck，稍后我会向你们解释，但不是现在。"Quinn必须压下他们的好奇心。

"搞什么啊！今天每个人都对我说这句话，不是现在！"Puck抱怨起来。"好吧，你们都忙！你们都忙你们的去吧！"他气得转身离开了主舱。

"Puck！"Will喝止他。他不知道这些年轻的学徒们都是怎么了。

Blaine无辜地向Kurt发出求救信号，Kurt朝他摊了摊手，用嘴型说，"我也不知道。"他们两个都被Puck忽然的情绪失控吓了一跳。

"我在想，今天晚上我请大家都去看Warblers的演出怎么样？"Blaine想缓和一下紧张的气氛。

"Blaine，我看今天晚上还是不要再出门的好。免得横生事端。"Will不觉得在前一天晚上出了乱子后，还应该让他们继续出去玩。

"可是，这可能是我在Warblers最后的几场演出了。我必须得去。"

"最后的演出？"Kurt怀疑地看着Blaine。

"这个月的最后几场演出，你知道，月末总是很忙。呵呵。"Blaine干笑两声企图蒙混过关。

"Blaine，别把我当傻子，你刚刚说最后的演出是什么意思？你不干了吗？"Kurt拖着Blaine往他的卧室走，"你必须给我解释清楚！"

Will无奈地看着他们，年轻的戏剧化的同性恋人啊！

"Quinn，我想听那盒录音带，现在就想。"她想知道到底录音带的内容是什么，才会让Quinn如此震撼。她迫不及待地想听到妈妈的声音，哪怕她的话会让人心碎。

"我不认为这是个好主意。"Quinn摇了摇头。

"我已经决定了。我现在就要听。给我录音带。"Rachel从Quinn的手里拿过播放器。

"Rachel，冷静。"她双手扶着Rachel的双肩，盯着她的眼睛。"如果你决定要听，我会陪在你身边的，师父，对不起。我稍后会向你解释的。"Quinn顾不得Will质疑的眼神，拉着Rachel手把她拉进卧室。

Will张大了嘴，他的徒弟是怎么了？她和女王是怎么回事？他刚刚看到的是他的错觉还是真的？难道在短短的三天里，他的徒弟已经失控到犯了绝地最糟糕的错误？就在他的眼皮底下？Will颓然坐在椅子上仰望这机舱顶部。他们都长大成人了，他再也管不住他们了。

Quinn把卧室的门锁了起来，郑重地将播放器和录音带并排放在她的床上。Rachel伸手刚要拿，Quinn却抓住了她的手。

"在你听录音带之前，可以先听我说几句话吗？"

Rachel点了点头。Quinn拉着她的手在床沿坐下。她沉思了一下，抬起头，看着Rachel的眼睛，平稳而坚定地开了口。

"Rachel Berry，在两天以前，我根本没有想过我的人生会变得如此不同，我不知道爱与被爱的意义，我也不知道我会因为一个人而高兴、难过、嫉妒、愤怒。是你给了我所有这些感觉。"

Rachel看着Quinn，看到她的眼神热烈而哀伤。

"我终于意识到，从我见到你的第一刻起，我就无时无刻不在想着你。我以为是因为你很烦人，可是与你相处的时间越久，情况就越糟，令我苦恼倍增。"

"Quinn…"

"嘘，先别说话，听我说完。在Sebastian的店里，我被你永远不应该给我的那个吻缠住了。我的心在颤动，希望那个吻不会成为一道伤疤。你告诉我你喜欢我，这令我痛苦不已。你在我心里很深的地方，我愿意为你做任何事，可是我却不知道能做什么。对不起，我当时没有回应你，让你和我一样深受煎熬。"她的眼睛里闪着泪光。Rachel从没见过Quinn哭过。

"哦，Quinn… "Rachel伸手笼着Quinn的脸颊。

"我一直告诫自己，我不能，我们不能，这是不可能的。"

"凡事都有可能，Quinn，听我说。"

"不，你先听我说完。我们生活在现实世界，我一直对自己说，回到现实吧。我在学习成为一名绝地武士，而你，你是一个女王。要是你再放任你的念头，它会让我们误入歧途。不管我们对彼此的感觉如何。可是一想到不能跟你在一起，就令我无法呼吸。一想到明天就要和你告别，下一次见面不知道要等到什么时候，就令我心如刀割。"

"所以你回应了我的感情，无论现实世界是多么的残酷。"Rachel看到一粒眼泪淌出Quinn的眼眶，流向她的掌心。

"我不能让你为了我放弃大好前程。"

"你知道，可以不必如此。我们可以不让外人知道。"

"我们会生活在谎言中。一个我们想保守却保守不了的秘密。我不能这么活着。你能吗？Rachel？你能这么活着吗？"

"不能，你说的没错。这会毁了我们。"Rachel闭上眼睛，两行眼泪滑下脸庞。Quinn是来和她提分手的，她主导了这次的谈话，把她往分手的路上引，而她却毫无辩驳之力。她想马上就晕倒，或者马上受到新一轮的袭击，让Quinn停止说话。可是什么都没发生。

Quinn从储物袋里拿出她忙了一下午做的那条项链，轻轻给Rachel戴在脖子上，又轻柔地将她的头发拨上来盖在项链外面。

"Rachel Berry，我不愿意做你的地下情人。我不愿意生活在谎言和秘密中，每隔一段时间偷偷的来看你一眼。这样的日子我过不了。即使这会违背绝地禁令里的一百零八条，即使会被开除，我也认了。是你，让我觉得我是一个有血有肉的人，而不只是一部机器。我爱你，我不愿意失去你。Rachel，做我的女朋友。"

Rachel睁开眼，看到脖子里的项链，她的名字的首字母，和她最喜欢的图案。这是一个信物。"我愿意。"Rachel扑上去紧紧抱住Quinn，把脸埋在她的颈窝里，她刚刚被吓坏了，现在又欣喜若狂，她被强烈的情感反差弄得泪流满面，她任意妄为地把眼泪鼻涕全部擦在Quinn的绝地服上。Quinn揽过她的腰，一手扶起Rachel的脸，低下头吻了她的女朋友。这是一个咸味的吻，她们尝到了彼此眼泪的味道，她们的脸上都湿湿的，分不清是谁的眼泪。

"我爱你。"Quinn轻声说。

"我也爱你。"

Rachel第九十九次低头看她独一无二的，度身定制的项链。Quinn给她做的项链。她用手指轻轻抚摸过光滑的金属。

"它真漂亮，我太喜欢了。Quinn，谢谢你。"

"这没什么。"Quinn听她第九十九次夸她，有些不好意思。

"你害羞的样子真讨人喜欢。"Rachel又在她的脸颊上留下一个吻。

"讨人喜欢？"Quinn对这个评价感到惊奇。

"是的，宝宝，你真讨人喜欢。"

"宝宝？"Quinn笑了起来，"你叫我宝宝？"

Rachel撅起嘴，"你是我的女朋友，我高兴叫你宝宝，亲爱的，甜心，蜜糖，大宝贝都可以。这是我作为女朋友的权利。"

"大宝贝？"Quinn笑了起来。"我可不是什么'大宝贝'。"

Rachel第100次低头看着项链，"这是我收到过最好的礼物。Quinn，你给我出了个难题，我都不知道该回赠你什么礼物才能与之相匹配。"

"傻瓜，我不需要什么礼物。"

"你需要的，我需要留点什么在你身边，让你时时刻刻想着我。"

"这你不用担心，你像是被刻进了我的心里，我随时都想着你。"

"我喜欢你的甜言蜜语。"Rachel吻上Quinn的嘴唇。她们渐渐开始习惯彼此的吻，不再像起先那样对每一个吻都严阵以待。她们在每一次的探索中渐渐发现，她们的嘴唇非常适合彼此，专为彼此而生。

"Rach，有一件事情，我希望你能答应我。"

"好的，宝宝，无论什么事情。"Rachel把头靠在Quinn的肩上。

"我要你知道，无论你的妈妈是谁，我都会陪在你身边，你还有我，知道吗？"

Rachel抬起头，"Quinn，你知道她是谁了，是吗？"

Quinn略一迟疑，"是的，我知道。我不打算骗你。"她为Rachel戴上耳机，"什么都别问，先听。"

Rachel静静地听着，接着她开始哭泣，大颗大颗的泪珠滑下脸庞，Quinn揽住她的肩膀，她把脸埋在Quinn的肩窝里。Quinn轻轻拍着她的后背，"哭吧，没事的，哭吧。"

Rachel摘下耳机，"她的声音太美了，她唱得太美了。我想我是从她那里遗传到了唱歌的天分。"

"是的，我都不知道她会唱歌。"

"她叫我宝贝。可是她没有说她是谁。"Rachel在Quinn的绝地服上擦干眼泪。Quinn决定以后需要随身携带一块手绢，专门给她的女朋友擦眼泪。

"我想我认识她。"Quinn斟酌着用词。

"你认识她？她是都城的明星吗？还是别的星球的政要？"Rachel眼睛里洋溢出热切的期盼，"她是公众人物对吗？所以她不能告诉我她的身份？"

Quinn摇了摇头"我不觉得你会猜得到。所以别猜了，好吗？"

"难道是你曾经捕获过的疑犯？我的妈妈是恐怖分子？江洋大盗？她现在在监狱里，所以没办法和我见面对吗？"

"Rachel！你猜的太离谱了！"Quinn想，可能事实真相更加离谱。

"告诉我，Quinn，求你了，求你告诉我，我的妈妈到底是谁？你说你认识她，可是你却不告诉我，这会让我发疯的。"

Quinn觉得她必须让Rachel自己发现真相，而不是通过任何人的嘴，即使是她，也没有权利提前灌输给她任何关于Shelby的主观印象。"你确定你想见她吗？不论她的身份是什么？"

"是的，我想！我想了十六年，而现在我听到了她的声音，她的歌声，我迫不及待地想见到她，想看看她长什么样，想问问她这十几年过得好不好，想知道她有没有想过我。"Rachel站了起来，在卧室里来回走动，"我知道我不应该太贪心，这次来都城，我找到了你。这已经是我从来没奢望过的最美好的事情了。可是，现在这盒录音带就摆在我眼前，她的声音活生生的在我的耳边响起，我一听到她的歌声，就知道是她。我不管她是什么身份，我只知道她是我的妈妈。"

Quinn不说话了。她了解Rachel，她不会在乎她是绝地，那她也不会在乎她的妈妈是绝地。对她来说，她真正在乎的是撇除身份之外的那个人的本身。在乎绝地身份的，只有是她和Shelby自己。如果她可以为了Rachel忽略掉自己是绝地，那Shelby为什么不可以呢？

她站起来，走到Rachel的边上，掰着她的肩膀，迫使她停止走动，"我会想办法让你和她见面的。"Quinn作出承诺。

"太好了，Quinn，谢谢你。"Rachel拉起Quinn绝地服的衣领擦了擦鼻子。Quinn任由她把自己的绝地服弄得一塌糊涂。

"要是知道你那么爱哭，我就该多准备一套绝地服让你抹眼泪鼻涕。"

"我只是太高兴了。三天前我只是一个普通女孩，现在我有了你，还有机会见到妈妈。"她拨弄着Quinn的衣领，抬头看着Quinn。她的眼睛还红肿着，鼻子哭得红红的，看起来很可怜，又很可爱。

"普通女孩？你是说，普通女王？"Quinn忍不住想要捉弄她。

"宝宝，你知道我最喜欢你哪一点吗？"Rachel问她。

"因为我是肤白貌美气质佳？"

"讨厌。"她又把头靠回Quinn的肩膀，"因为你根本没拿我当女王。"

"傻瓜，那是因为你根本没说你是女王。"

"要是我说了，你就不会对我那么凶了吗？"

"要是你说了，我就会躲着你，离你远远的，我不喜欢政客。"

"我以前也不知道我会喜欢绝地。"

_那恐怕是因为你身体里流着绝地的血。_Quinn暗想。

"在认识我以前，你以为绝地是什么样的？"

"你不会想知道的。"

"告诉我。"Quinn没问过别人对绝地的看法，她只是从世人的态度里看出，他们对绝地都有着很深的偏见。

"神秘，严格，清苦，死板，武艺高强，等级森严，大义凌然，我不知道，反正是高深莫测，不可近亲的。我只有一个大概的印象。"

"现在呢？"

"你们很有趣！我先是认识你和Shoe师父，然后认识了Puck，你们每一个人都是那么的不同，而且你们也是别人一样，会生气，会高兴，会难过，会喜欢美好的东西，会…爱。"她抬头轻轻捧着Quinn的脸庞。她做梦也没想到Quinn竟然会为她做了一条项链。她知道为别人亲手做些什么的心意，她知道Quinn对她的感情比她期待的要深。这让她深深感动。

"如果你之前就知道这些，会更喜欢绝地吗？"

"当然。我会很期待和你们相处。尤其是你。"

"谢谢，这对我意义重大。"Quinn按住Rachel停留在她脸上的手，拉着它在自己脸上轻轻抚摸。"在遇到你之前，我也不知道我会爱。我甚至不知道我有欲望。"

听到"欲望"两个字，Rachel的脸红了。她看到Quinn柔软的嘴唇，想知道她的其他部分是不是也一样柔软。

"Rachel！我是指普遍意义上的欲望！"Quinn看到Rachel的表情，知道她在想什么。她的女朋友要是在政界也那么容易被人看穿的话，那绝对不是什么好事。

"对不起。"Rachel想缩回手，却被Quinn抓住。

"别动。"她拉着Rachel的手，让它们圈住她自己的腰，同时抱住Rachel的肩膀，把她圈紧。

Rachel叹谓一声，任由Quinn拥抱着她。"你总是这么喜欢下命令吗？"

"是的。女王陛下。"Quinn亲了亲她的太阳穴。她又闻到了Rachel身上的青草香。"能告诉我为什么你闻起来像草地吗？"

"我闻起来像草地？"Rachel低头闻了闻自己，"我闻不出来啊。"

"你闻起来像新割过的草地。"Quinn把鼻子凑近Rachel的耳后的皮肤深深吸了一口气。"很好闻。"

"你喜欢就好。"Rachel笑了。"而你，绝地大人，你闻起来像新鲜的甘蔗。"

"甘蔗？"

"嗯，有股清冽的甜味。"

"那你是什么，小蜜蜂吗？"

"那你就是小羊羔。"Rachel一时把找妈妈的事抛在脑后，和Quinn拥抱着说着没有营养的话，这让她感到非常甜蜜。她用鼻子在Quinn的脖子上蹭来蹭去，深呼吸闻着她的体香。她是怎么与生俱来这种甜丝丝的香气的呢？闻起来香甜，尝起来会不会也一样香甜？Rachel伸出舌头，轻轻在Quinn脖子上舔了起来。

"Rachel…"Quinn为这突如其来的刺激颤抖了一下，她的体内升腾起一股热量。这股热量从小腹上升到胃部，顶着她的心脏剧烈跳动起来。

"嗯？"Rachel并没有停止，她的舌头一路滑过Quinn脖子上的皮肤，随即拢上嘴唇，含住Quinn锁骨处的一小块皮肤轻轻吮吸起来。她的手从Quinn的腰部往下滑，落在她圆润的屁股上。

"Rachel…你知道你在做什么吗？"Quinn哑着嗓子在Rachel耳边问她。她的鼻尖轻轻拨动着Rachel的耳廓。Quinn吐出来的热气吹进在Rachel的耳朵里，怕痒的她畏缩了一下，可是这痒感却让她想再试一次。

"我不知道，这感觉很好。"Rachel没有停下动作，她轻吮着Quinn的肌肤，Quinn的皮肤变得热了起来，蒸腾出更加香甜的气息。她在Quinn的屁股上的手沿着她圆润的轮廓来回抚摸着。

"如果你现在不停下来，那我也会停不下来的。"Quinn的呼吸急促起来，她知道应该把Rachel拉开，可是Rachel停留在她身上的手像是一把锁，把她的理智锁死了。

"那就不要停下来。"Rachel在她屁股上轻轻一捏。

"你说的。"Quinn含住Rachel的耳垂，在嘴里用舌尖舔动着，就像是和她的耳垂在接吻一样。

"啊~"强烈的刺激感让Rachel叫了出来，她抓紧Quinn的屁股，把她往自己拉近。

Quinn拨开Rachel衬衫的下摆，轻抚她腰间的肌肤。Rachel的皮肤非常细腻光滑，她将整个手掌都贴了上去，沿着脊椎往上抚摸。她放过Rachel的耳垂，舌头沿着她的耳廓向上游走。

Rachel的膝盖发软，她把自己向 Quinn送过去，紧贴在Quinn的身上。她感觉到Quinn小巧挺立的乳房紧贴在自己的胸口。她腾出一只手，隔着绝地服轻轻握住Quinn的乳房。

"Rach…"Quinn就在她的耳边吐着热气，抚摸她后腰的手沿着她的躯体转移到了她的腰胯部，把她往自己拉近，Quinn的舌尖探进了她的耳朵。

"Quinn…"她竟然不觉得怕痒了，而是极度渴望腰间和耳朵里的这种酥痒能更加强烈，Rachel觉得整个人都站不住，她浑身颤抖着，她像攀岩一样，抓着Quinn的乳房和屁股，就好像那是她唯一的攀点。"床，到床上去。"她重重咽下口水，对她的女朋友提出最合理的建议。

Quinn和她暂时分开，她看着她潮红的脸色和迷乱的眼神，知道自己也好不到哪里去。她看了一眼卧室的门，确定自己已经锁上了，拉着Rachel的手，朝床走去。

6


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

Rachel无奈地承认她这次来都城的许多计划都没有时间去履行，她没有去拜见许多政要，没有去和商业联盟进行磋商，没有和Kurt去逛街买东西，也没有去看任何一场音乐剧演出。所有这些计划，都被另外一件她可以做上一辈子也不觉得腻的事情所取代—和Quinn亲热。她从来不知道自己可以对一个人迷恋到这种程度。她和Quinn亲热的时候，可以什么都不想，同时又满脑子想的都是Quinn，她可以全程闭着眼睛，同时又在自己的视网膜上勾绘出Quinn的样子，就好像她的视线从来没离开过她。她抚摸Quinn的时候觉得手不够用，亲吻她的时候又觉得嘴不够用。Quinn在她耳边的低语可以直接烙印在她的脑子里。和Quinn在一起亲热的时候，她的所有感官同时被放大了。

她伏在Quinn身上，两腿跨坐在她的胯骨两侧，尽量压低身体，亲吻着Quinn的脖子。Quinn仰起头，喉骨随着她吞咽口水而上下滑动。Rachel沿着她的胸骨窝一路往上吻到她的下巴。"我喜欢你撅嘴时露出的下巴窝。"

"有吗？"Quinn从知道自己还有什么下巴窝。

"你不开心的时候就会撅嘴，一撅嘴就会有下巴窝，你笑的时候也会有，非常迷人。"Rachel含住她的下巴。

"我已经浑身都是你的口水了。"Quinn咯咯笑了起来，Rachel对她身体上的任何一个部位都想用口水洗一遍。

"所有绝地服遮挡不到的地方。"Rachel拽着Quinn的衣襟，企图把领口撑得更大。讨厌的绝地服，把Quinn遮挡得严严实实，她根本没办法触摸到Quinn颈部以下的皮肤。

"这就是绝地服的作用，不让年轻的绝地学徒遭到纳布星女王的侵犯。"Quinn把手插进Rachel的衬衫下摆，尽情抚摸着她腰间柔嫩的皮肤。

Rachel轻叹一声，怕痒的扭着腰。 "这不公平。"

"那你也可以换上你的女王礼服。"Quinn抚摸Rachel的柔嫩的腹部，在她随着呼吸起伏的上腹停留片刻，又轻轻用拇指在她乳房的边缘划动着。

"不，我喜欢你摸我。"她喜欢Quinn手上的老茧滑过皮肤时微微的刺痛感。"我也想摸你，Quinn，求你了，把绝地服脱掉。"

"Rachel！现在是白天，师父他们就在外面，你让我把绝地服脱掉？"Quinn不敢相信她的女朋友会提出那么大胆的要求。

Rachel已经在动手解她的绝地腰带了，她把沉重的绝地腰带扔在枕头边，又扯松了Quinn的衣襟。Quinn胸口的肌肤在绝地服中绽放出来。

和前一天晚上Rachel看到的穿着裙子时Quinn裸露出来的四肢不同，在日光的照耀下，她的胸口雪白的肌肤上，依稀覆盖着一层几乎看不见的非常细的淡金色汗毛。Rachel看呆了，她没有见过这样的皮肤。她伸出手，像抚摸一件稀世珍宝一样轻轻拂过Quinn的皮肤。"你摸起来就像丝绒。"

"你摸起来就像绸缎。"Quinn看着Rachel渴望的眼神，轻轻笑了起来。Rachel的手指拂过她胸骨上缘，又试探性地往下滑动了，让她的衣襟敞开更大。

Rachel的眼神变得更加炙热。

Quinn的双手向上探索，她抚摸到一些细小的突起，她沿着Rachel收缩的乳晕轻轻画着圈。Rachel因为她的触摸吐出了不规整的呼吸。"别捉弄我。"她用眼神示意Quinn继续。

Quinn的拇指试探性地滑过Rachel挺立的乳头，Rachel收紧了腹部的肌肉，猛地颤抖了一下。她张大了嘴，不可置信地看着Quinn，"宝宝，再做一次。"

Quinn用拇指肚来回拨动Rachel的乳头， Rachel颤抖着夹紧双腿。Quinn感觉到自己的胯部被Rachel紧紧压住，Rachel和自己连接的地方传来的温度正在升高。

Rachel用力地扯开Quinn的衣襟，却看到Quinn穿了件硬硬的护胸。Rachel挫败地低吼了一句，"讨厌的绝地服！"Quinn得意地笑了起来，"它可救过我的命。"

"那好吧，它们没那么讨厌了。"Rachel盯着护胸看，似乎想用视线射穿它。透过护胸，她可以猜测出Quinn乳房小巧圆润的形状。

"别看了，我自己都没怎么看过。"Quinn不好意思起来。

"它们一定很美。"Rachel小心翼翼地轻轻将手掌笼上护胸，她没想到看似坚硬的护胸竟然是柔软有弹性的，她猜想这可能是某种类似于硅胶的材质。她感觉到Quinn早以变硬的乳头在她手掌的正中心。她隔着护胸轻轻握紧。Quinn呜咽着，双腿不安地扭动着。"Rachel，我们应该停下来。"她气喘吁吁的说。

"要是我不想停呢？"Rachel学着Quinn的动作手指画着圈。

Quinn吐出一串颤抖的空气，不安地看了一眼房门，"我恐怕我们已经走得太远了。我还没有准备好和你做爱。"

"我是你的女朋友。"Rachel轻轻摇晃腰部，Quinn的耻骨立刻感觉到跨坐在她身上Rachel同样部位的热量。"而且我们都已经十六岁了。你不想和我做爱吗？"

Quinn不安的夹紧腿，她感觉到自己两腿间早已经濡湿了。"不是现在。"她的紧张激起了Rachel的好胜心，她抬起左腿，用膝盖顶开Quinn的双腿，就势骑坐在她的左腿上，压低身体亲吻着Quinn的脸。

"我本来…也没打算…这个岁数就做爱…我本来…打算要等到二十五岁的…"Rachel边逐一亲吻着Quinn漂亮的五官，边断断续续地说。

"二十五岁？"Quinn感到很吃惊，可是她忍不住嘲讽她，"你的那个Padme同意吗？"

"Quinn！别在这个时候提我的前女友！"Rachel抬起身惊呼。她有那么一瞬间觉得兴致减弱了，幸好，只有那么一瞬间。

看到Rachel气呼呼嘟起的嘴，Quinn忍不住笑了，她把Rachel一把拽回来，回亲着她的眉眼， "我不确定有多少绝地会做爱。"她忽然想到Shelby，有那么一瞬间也没了兴致，幸好，Rachel的在她的腿间变换了一下姿势，她濡湿的那部分被Rachel的腿轻刷过，她脑子里的某个腺体一下被电击穿了一样，所有本能被激活了。

她狂热地看着Rachel的脸，用拇指按下Rachel的乳头，又配合食指捏着它们轻轻往外拖曳，再来回拨动着。Rachel叫了一声，趴在她的身上，和她整个贴合，迷乱地吻着Quinn，将舌头伸进Quinn的嘴里，和她的舌头肆意纠缠着。Quinn将她的衬衫往上褪到背部，上下抚摸着她的背部，她沿着Rachel的脊椎一节节地往下数，一直探进她的裙子，数到她的尾椎。

"你不是说不是现在嘛？"Rachel挺起腰，给Quinn的手留出更多的空间。她在Quinn的探索下，了解这自己的身体，她发现她的尾椎附近有一处雷区，随着Quinn的抚摸变得又痒又麻。她不由自知地开始在Quinn的腿上轻轻蹭动。

"是的，Rachel，我们真的该停下来。"Quinn在每一个字之间的停歇吻着Rachel，两手掀开Rachel的裙子里抓着她两瓣富有弹性的屁股。Rachel的乳房紧紧贴着她的胸口，她能感觉到她有多柔软。Rachel的长发扫着她的脸，她抬起脸闻着她头发上的香气。

"我们必须停下来！"Quinn口是心非地向上架起左腿，让自己和Rachel连接的地方贴得更紧。

Rachel小声尖叫，"可是我们都不想停下来。"Rachel边说边往下沉，她感觉到和Quinn触碰的地方隐隐作痛。

"你说对了，这才是我们必须停下来的原因。我们会失控的。"Quinn有节奏地抬动着胯部，Rachel随之起伏。她的手又回到了Rachel的乳房上轻柔地按压。她不敢用力，怕弄疼她。

Rachel双手向后支撑着，跪坐着，膝盖在Quinn两腿之间，配合着Quinn的节奏，摆动着柔软的腰部，让她和Quinn的连接处滑动摩擦。"宝宝，我不想停，我感到很舒服。"

"我也是。"Quinn感觉热量汇聚到了她和Rachel结构相同的某个地方，随着她的每一次抬胯，两腿间的快感都在增加。她微微出了一层薄汗，而Rachel的皮肤应开始发烫。

Rachel向她俯下身子，她扶住Rachel的屁股，帮她保持平衡。Rachel把她的一颗耳垂含进嘴里，用舌尖来回挑动，她的另一只手按在Quinn的护胸上揉捏挤压。

"啊~"Quinn忍不住叫了出来，她低头看着Rachel披散在她躯体上的黑色长发，感觉脑子正在融化，视线逐渐模糊。她再次抬高胯部，腿根紧紧顶住Rachel的热量来源。几乎同时Rachel向下沉着身体，加快了摩擦的节奏，她感觉刚刚隐隐作痛的地方肿胀着，她每多蹭Quinn一次，快感就积累得更多一些。她紧闭着眼睛任由自己凭本能扭动着腰肢，Quinn抓住她屁股的手加大了力气，Rachel的嘴从她的耳垂又回到了她的嘴唇上。Quinn张开嘴，迎接Rachel伸进她口中的舌头，忘情地吮吸着。Rachel在Quinn的嘴里吐出的虚弱的呻吟。她迫使自己离开Quinn的嘴，坐直身体，沉着身子往下坐去，让自己完全贴合在Quinn的腿上，她的膝盖顶在Quinn的潮湿处。

她再次用力挺动了几次腰，向后仰着绷紧了身体，双手紧紧抓住Quinn的小腿。Quinn看着Rachel挺立的乳房和向她突起的肋骨，和平坦的小腹，吞咽着口水，她想马上把Rachel的乳头含在嘴里。忽然她感觉到紧贴着Rachel膝盖的那一小部分肉体开始跳动，这种跳动带来前所未有的愉悦感，她抓紧Rachel的屁股，把她用力向下按住，让她紧紧压住自己跳动的部分。

"不要动！不要动！不要动！"Rachel气若游丝地哀求她。她们绷紧肌肉屏息保持着这个姿势，直到腿间的跳动感渐渐隐去。

Rachel无力地滚落到Quinn身边的床上，和她一起喘着气努力平复呼吸。

"刚刚你感觉到了吗？"Rachel指指自己的耻骨，"这里一跳一跳的，脑子里的一个什么地方也一跳一跳的。"

"Rachel，你知道我们做了什么吗？"Quinn侧过身不可置信地看着她的女朋友。

"我知道，我们算是做爱了吗？"Rachel看着Quinn潮红的面色，觉得自己很了不起。

"应该不算。不过这是我的第一个高潮。"在研究人类心理学时，Quinn在性心理学的资料里看到过关于性高潮的描述，她知道刚刚那个必定无疑就是其中之一。

"也是我的第一个。宝宝，我很高兴是我给你了第一次高潮。"她的呼吸渐渐平稳，"我们什么时候做爱？"

"Rachel！"Quinn不敢相信她竟然那么直接，"你不可以直接问我这样的问题！我们刚刚才开始亲热！"

"可是我们已经有过高潮了。"

"所以我刚刚一直在叫停下来！"

"你不喜欢吗？"她喜欢它，非常喜欢。她不知道自己竟然知道该怎么样制造它，这一切都是本能使然。她相信Quinn也和她一样喜欢。这事她想赖都赖不掉。

"我喜欢。"Quinn又脸红了。

Rachel扭头看着害羞的Quinn，侧过身子，将她怜爱地搂住，"我也喜欢。"Rachel亲了亲她的额头，让Quinn枕着她的胳膊，"对不起，我又把你的绝地服搞得一塌糊涂了。"

Quinn低头看了看被Rachel揉皱了的绝地服和裤子上隐约的一滩水印，打了一下Rachel的屁股。"今天还得你帮我洗衣服。"她想到前一天晚上在夜店里的幻想，笑了起来。

Quinn传感器响了起来。

"该死。"Quinn慌忙坐起身来整理衣服，戴上腰带，拿起传感器，是Puck。

"你就不能安静一会儿吗？"Quinn一接通就怒骂。

"我已经够客气了，你是希望我直接来敲门吗？你和Rachel搞完了吗？"Puck根本没打算给她们留面子。

Rachel别过身去抓起发刷梳着头发，脸涨得通红。

"别乱讲话！我们没有再做那样的事！"Quinn的脸也红了。

"那你干吗老半天才接听？"

"要你管。"

"快出来，我有事要跟你说。"Puck看看周围，确定没人，"是关于Shelby的，我找到她了。"

Quinn警觉地看了Rachel一眼，她仍在刷着没有在意他们的谈话内容。

"我马上出来。到飞船顶上等我。"

"好的。"Puck挂断了。

Quinn走到Rachel身后，俯身在她侧脸上亲了一下，"Puck找我，我马上就回来。"

Rachel转身帮她把头发都捋顺，帮她又整理了一遍绝地服。看到那摊印记，她的脸刷地又红了。"这个…该怎么办？"

Quinn无奈地摇了摇头，"要是师父知道，一定会气疯的。"她拔出光剑亮出光刃，在那摊水渍面前来回烘烤。两秒钟后她收回光剑，衣服平整干燥。"搞定。"

Rachel轻声笑了起来，"我倒是没想到你一直那么不守规矩。"

"怪谁？"

"怪…天气？"Rachel假装无辜地眨着眼睛，替她又整理了一遍衣服，接着留恋地看着她，"快去快回。"

Quinn登上千年隼的顶上。Puck盘腿而坐，被太阳刺得眯着眼睛，眺望着远方都城林立的摩天大楼。Quinn在他身边坐下，递给他一罐果汁。Puck接过后，和Quinn一起打开，一言不发喝了起来。身下的飞船被太阳烤的烘热，和他们的情绪一样。

Quinn一口气喝完后，用原力让果汁罐静止地漂浮在空中。Puck看着她。

"一切都是悬而未决的。"Quinn自言自语道。"Puck，我们现在就像这果汁罐头一样，一闪念就会掉下去。"她收回原力，果汁罐失重掉在飞船顶上，发出一声闷响。

Puck点了点头。"我找到Shelby，告诉她我爱她。她把我当一坨狗屎一样狠狠拒绝了我。她说我只是她的徒弟，只是这样而已。"他大口喝干果汁，"她说她不想身败名裂。"

"她说她为什么不来执行任务了吗？"Quinn问。

"没有。但是她让我保护好Rachel。"

"她关心Rachel？"

"是的，我说Rachel昨天受伤了，她很着急。还问我Rachel是怎么样的人。她承认她来过飞船又走了。我猜她是在躲着我。"Puck懊恼地低下头。

"不是因为你。"Quinn摇了摇头，把手短暂搭在Puck的肩上算是安慰。"Puck，我知道她为什么不能来。不会为了躲你。"

Puck抬头看着Quinn，她眼睛里的困惑不比他的少。"那她为什么不能来？"

"你爱着Shelby对吗？就像我爱着Rachel一样？"Quinn盯着他的眼睛问。她需要一个坚实可靠的盟友。

"是的，虽然她不像Rachel爱你一样爱我。"

"Puck，这很复杂，我需要你保持冷静，不然你帮不了Shelby，也帮不了我和Rachel。你能做到吗？"Quinn严肃地问他。

"Q，我会犯浑，但我不是疯子。告诉我，你肯定知道了什么我不知道的？"Puck焦虑地问。

Quinn沉吟片刻，"你记得你昨天晚上说，Rachel和Shelby长得很像吗？"

"记得，我今天跟Shelby说了，她们可能是亲戚。不过她没回话。"

Quinn闭上眼睛，吐出一口气。Puck不傻，真的不傻。"你说对了一半。Shelby是Rachel的妈妈。"

Puck一下跳了起来，"什么？？？！！！Quinn，你在说什么？"他不敢相信自己的耳朵，"你说的是妈妈？Shelby是Rachel的妈妈？她是她娘？她把Rachel从阴道里生出来的？"

"见鬼！Puck，闭嘴！你想让他们都听见吗？！"Quinn跳起来捂他的嘴。"别叫了！Rachel自己还不知道！没人知道！"

Puck还在震惊当中，他昨天就觉得Rachel和Shelby出奇的像，但是超出整个共和国范围以外的逻辑里，他才会想到Shelby可能回事Rachel的妈妈，她可是绝地啊！"这怎么可能？你是瞎说的吧？既然Rachel都不知道，你是怎么知道的？"

Quinn摇了摇头，"我的惊讶程度不比你小。她留给Rachel一盒录音带，里面是她说的话和唱的歌。我们都听了十年了，我不可能听错。你会听错Shoe师父的声音吗？"

"Shelby还会唱歌？"Puck瞪大了眼睛，他从来没听到过他的师父唱歌。

"还唱得非常好。"

"我不明白，Rachel的爸爸们为什么要让Shelby做Rachel的妈妈？他们干吗要找个绝地来代孕？"Puck昨天已经听Rachel讲了她的政见和身世背景，他知道Rachel的代孕妈妈生的孩子。

"这恐怕只有Shelby自己才能解释清楚。

9


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

即使是在执行任务时，绝地学徒的日常训练也是不会停止的。由于Shelby不知所踪，对Quinn和Puck的训练任务全部压在了Will一个人身上。他把训练场所设在了纳布星飞船舱内的客厅里。因为只有这样，他们才能即不离女王左右，又能进行操练。

站在客厅边缘观战的Rachel和Kurt，Blaine当然感到十分兴奋，他们都想亲眼看到绝地学徒是怎么练习的，尤其是Rachel，她迫不及待地想看到Quinn作为武者的另一面。她料想她的女朋友一定身手了得。

剑术本是Shelby的指导课程，可现在只能由Will代课。他叹了口气，觉得师父真的不好当，要是有必要的话，他还得指导他们其他的课程。而诸如战略战术之类的课，他自己其实也所学不精，又怎么去教学徒啊。

在Will的全程监督和Rachel一众人的围观下，Quinn和Puck同时亮出光剑的光刃，鞠躬行礼后，都双手紧握剑柄。光刃滑过空气，发出嗡嗡的震动声。此刻的Quinn眼神中流露出另一番专注，是Rachel所没有见过的。她此刻正全身心投入到这场一对一的实战练习中，她看着Puck的步伐身形，判断着他会用哪招。她在等着他发起进攻，等着他露出破绽，等着用比他快的速度和比他灵活的动作将他击破。

Puck猫着腰把光剑举在身体右侧，他向前试探着滑动两步，Quinn却向后退了两步，和他保持着距离。

"Quinn，诱敌的同时注意作战现场环境，如果你现在是在太空站廊桥上，就已经坠落了。"Will适时提醒她。

她并不理会，继续盯着Puck的动作。Puck忽然发起了进攻，快速挥舞着光剑，朝她斜劈过来。Quinn立刻抬起手腕左右挡开，一时间光剑碰撞的强烈震动声让围观的众人都屏住了呼吸。Puck没有给Quinn留有反击的余地，不停向她劈砍。

"Puck，脚下步伐不要乱，调整气息。"Will知道Puck的风格，他喜欢猛攻，可是不适合长时间格斗，如果在十招之内不能致胜，那他就会步法凌乱，很容易被对手反守为攻。

果然，在十余下的劈砍均被Quinn挡下之后，他开始心急，Puck改用单手握剑柄，转攻Quin的下路，Quinn一跃而起，一个筋斗从Puck的头顶翻过，轻盈地落在他身后，趁着Puck还没来得及转身，一抬脚踢向Puck握剑的右手，光剑离手，光刃一下消失了，Quinn向空中向下坠落的光剑伸过左手，等着抓住落在她手里的Puck的光剑，露出得胜的微笑。Rachel在一边"呀！"地叫了一声，高兴地雀跃起来。

光剑出乎意料地嗖地朝Will飞去。Quinn一下恼了，朝她的师父怒视过去，却见Will用原力将光剑稳稳接住，朝挫败的Puck递了过去。Puck懊恼地摸了摸头，转过身不服输地看着Quinn。

"Quinn，今天练习的是剑法，你用腾挪格斗的身法取胜，胜之不武。"Will严肃地摇了摇头。

"可是师傅，实战时真的有那么多规矩吗？不是只要获得胜利了就可以了吗？"Quinn不敢相信她的师父竟然迂腐至此。

"如果你只是追求胜利的结果的话，又为什么要用光剑，为什么要习武，为什么要学习剑法身形？如果只是单纯的追求胜利的结果，克隆人部队加上激光枪就足够了，绝地武士团存在的意义只是为了胜利吗？你怎么连最基本的绝地精神都忘记了？"Will突然震怒。他在怒气之下，开始担心他的徒弟会忘记最初的动机。

今天的练习，不知是否因为女王在场，才会让她求胜心切，急着证明自己。如果是这样的话，那让她继续和女王深入交往，恐怕会把她引入歧途。

"我要你现在就去反省一下。一个人。"Will压下心头的怒火，愤怒也会影响原力。他看到了Quinn露出不服的表情，虽然只有一瞬间。"Puck，你还是老毛病，攻击太毛躁，我要你用训练仪练习。"

"Shoe师父，我不是绝地幼童了，训练仪？！"Puck大呼小叫。他也感到不服。

"对，戴上面罩，不用眼看，用原力感受，同时练习步法。这是你今天的练习内容。"Will的口吻不容商量。他的理念是，基本功绝对不可以放松。对谁都一样。

深感尴尬的Quinn和Puck彼此瞪了一眼，这次的一对一练习没有赢家，只有两个输家。她不去看Rachel，径直走到了已经相当熟悉的材料库。她感到很丢脸，竟然当着自己女朋友的面挨了师父的骂。虽然她心里知道，Will并没有说错。

Will去他的飞车上拿球形的训练仪，Puck朝Rachel他们耸了耸肩。"都瞧见了吧。"

Kurt啃着指甲，Blaine的浓眉耸了起来，都瞠目结舌。Rachel清了清嗓子，"好…好严格。"她有些被吓到了。那么温文尔雅的Will，竟然会发脾气。

"我能说什么呢，Shoe师父今天特别严格。"Puck又亮出光刃，单手舞动着，"我倒觉得，Quinn那一脚踹的没错，她错在没有抢在Shoe师父前用原力把光剑抢到手。"

Rachel并不是很理解，歪着头问他，"你的意思是？"

"实战时哪有那么多规矩，不是吗？"Puck朝飞船门口看了看，确定Will还没有回来。"我并不觉得绝地不可以配激光枪。你知道以前有绝地武士因为弄丢了唯一的光剑而丧命的吗？就算没有激光枪，起码让我们能有备用的光剑呢。可是，不行。规矩就是规矩。"Puck扭头意味深长地看着Rachel，"明白吗？绝地的规矩大着呢。"

Rachel知道他指的是什么了，心凉了半截。

她和Quinn的事。

她们之间的事，已经破坏了绝地的规矩。即使她们不去想这件事，可是事实就是如此。

这个问题，仍然无解。

她已经完全没有刚刚观战时的兴奋。这个问题从来没有那么真切地摆在她的眼前。她不知道如果绝地长老团知道这件事，将会怎么处置Quinn。她也不知道这件事如果被公诸于世，将会对她的星球产生怎样的影响。她开始感到实实在在的恐惧。

Kurt搂住她的肩。"总会有办法的。"他安慰她。可是她知道，他也不知道会有什么办法。

Puck兴意阑珊地据着光剑对着飘浮在空中圆球状的训练仪。训练仪会缓慢移动，随机以任意速度朝任意角度发射出微小的电流束，受训者以此来练习原力感应和基础剑法。可他已经受训十年了，在这个时候回到课程101，让他感到受到了Will的低估。

他随意地调整着步伐，单手舞动着光剑，抵挡掉所有的电流束，接着他闭上眼睛，仅凭原力的指引练习了片刻。直到他听到有人走近的声音。他睁开眼，看到是Rachel又走出了房间，关切地朝着材料库望去。

"她还没出来。"Puck告诉她，"不用担心。"他不看训练仪，仍单手随意挥动着光剑，抵挡着电流束。他相信Quinn正借此机会想着让Rachel和Shelby相见的最妥善方法。

Rachel心绪不宁地点点头，将注意力转向Puck。"我只是…想她了。"她微微有些脸红，虽然她只和Quinn分开了半个小时。

Puck做了个鬼脸，他一分心，就被电流束击中了大腿。"哎哟！"他怪叫一声捂住腿，伸手抓过训练仪猛按住暂停键。  
"你没事吧？"Rachel赶紧冲上去查看Puck的情况。

"没事，小猫挠一下。"Puck故作轻松地说，虽说不致受伤，被电流束击打所造成的灼热感还是相当痛的，可是他怎么能在个姑娘面前不逞强呢。

Rachel好奇地看着训练仪，蠢蠢欲动地想要拿起来看个究竟。"可以吗？"她征询着Puck的意见。

"随便看。"Puck大方地摆摆手。他在别的女孩子面前也经常以绝地学徒的身份，以及绝地的装备来博取她们的兴趣，对已经成为朋友的Rachel他就更随意了，看着Rachel饶有兴致的样子，他心血来潮地问，"嘿，Rachel，你想玩光剑吗？"

Rachel瞪圆了眼睛，不可置信地看着他，"我？可以吗？"她怯怯地伸手摸了一下剑柄。

"没事，来，试试看。"Puck把光剑塞到她手里，"双手握住，对，你是右利手吧？左手在下，右手在上。"

Rachel伸直了胳膊，小心翼翼握紧剑柄，露出惊奇的神色，"我没想到它这么轻。"她习惯于握话筒的手，此刻握着光剑倒也很自如。

"好了，现在我要打开光刃了，别碰到任何东西，你知道光刃…"

"我知道，我看Quinn用过它。"Rachel急着表示自己对光剑的了解。"我不会伤到自己，也不会去砍任何东西的，至少不会在我自己的飞船上。"Rachel吐了吐舌头。

Puck郑重地点了点头，"那我可打开了啊，如果害怕你就松手，光剑离手光刃就会消失。明白了吗？"

Rachel也郑重地点了点头。她准备好了，准备好体验Quinn的体验。她和初坠爱河的所有姑娘一样，迫不及待地想要尝试所有恋人喜欢的东西。这也是一种讨好。

Puck按下光刃按钮，绿色的光刃嗖地亮了起来。Rachel抬头看着光刃的顶端，屏住了呼吸。她不止一次见过Quinn使用光剑，可是亲手握住一把的感觉却是完全不同的。她被光剑轻微的电流声，金属柄的质感和发出的光芒迷住了。

Puck帮她调短了光刃的长度，"现在，动一下看看。"Puck

她两眼紧盯着光刃，手腕僵硬地弯曲了一下手肘。当光刃变近时，还害怕地缩了下脖子。

"不是这样！看着！"Puck站在她边上，徒手比划起了最基本的舞剑招式，"像这样，放松，让光剑随着你的手动起来。"他双手比划着画着∞。Rachel学着他的样子，让光剑舞动起来。她学得很快，比划了几下后马上像模像样起来。

"不错嘛，你学过其他武术？"Puck对她的进步神速感到惊讶。

"没有，不过我从小就学习舞蹈，我的协调性和平衡感都是很棒的。"Rachel边回答边继续舞着光剑。粗糙的剑柄已经让她的掌心微微作疼，可是不知为何她很喜欢舞动光剑的感觉，而且不知为何她知道她能做得很好。

她对自己的天分一直都有着很本能的了解，很小的时候，她一听到音乐就知道自己能唱歌，也马上就真的开始唱了。今天握住光剑的感觉让她立刻知道，如果她从小就接触到过武术的话，不管哪个门派，她也许已经学到不少了。可是她的两个父亲都觉得必须让她成长为完完全全的女性，而不能让其他人对两个男人带大的女孩有所诟病。所以她的成长环境中，她都被音乐，电影，舞台剧，以及她的爸爸们觉得特别女性化的粉色系以及小动物图案包围着，从来没有类似于机械啊，体育啊，军火啊之类的元素。更别说兵器了。

"Puck，我想试试训练仪。"Rachel忽然想要试试自己到底能学多快。要是Quinn待会儿看到她在练习光剑，会不会觉得很高兴呢？她想象着Quinn惊讶的表情，笑了起来。

"不行不行，要是你被击中，Quinn会削我的。"Puck猛摇头。他倒不怕Will会骂他，可是Quinn发起怒来的样子他可招架不住，虽然Quinn一旦发怒又马上会逼着自己归于平静。这种压抑反而令他更加害怕。

Rachel不高兴地撅起了嘴，"训练仪不是给绝地幼童用的吗，虽然我很怕疼，可我总比小孩子要坚强一些吧，万一，我是说万一我被击中了，我也不会怪你的，也肯定不会向Quinn告状的，行吗？"

Puck继续摇头，"不行，你已经玩过了，把光剑还给我。"他向她伸出摊开的手掌。

如果他会举一反三的话，就会想到前一天晚上Rachel是怎么软磨硬泡地逼他带她去找Quinn的。这是Rachel，一旦定下目标就会努力实现的Rachel。她不去理他，扭头看着桌上的训练仪。她松开握住光剑柄的左手，一把抓过训练仪，按开pause键。被激活的训练仪在距离Rachel三步开外的地方飘浮起来。

"糟糕。"Puck没想到她会这么做，赶紧伸手要去抓训练仪，训练仪却已经开始向Rachel射去第一道电流束。

Rachel目不转睛地看着电流束射出的路径，抬起右肘把光剑横举到面前，挡住了第一束的电流。"我挡住了！"她扭头朝着Puck喜不自胜地高喊。

"小心！"Puck看到紧接着射出的第二道电流束大喊着提醒Rachel。

"啊哟！"Rachel被击中了左上臂，疼得眼泪马上涌了出来。

"不要用眼睛，用感觉！"Puck下意识地喊出了印在脑中的口诀，"让原力指引你！"

Rachel强忍着痛，握紧光剑，闭上眼睛不去看训练仪。听到训练仪连续射出的电流束的声音，她完全凭着直觉随意地抬着手，不停变换着光剑的位置。她等着新一轮的电流击打到身上，她咬着牙，准备迎接新一轮的疼痛，可是，奇怪，竟然没有，什么都没有。

当她确信不再有电流束向她射来后，她慢慢睁开了眼睛，看到握住已经关闭的训练仪，一副见到鬼的表情的Puck。

"怎么样？我做得对吗？"她垂下手，指下地面的光刃嗡嗡地响着。

Puck呆若木鸡地盯着她看，"你确定你从来没有练习过任何剑术？！"他小心翼翼凑上去，从Rachel手里夺过光剑，立刻关掉光刃。

Rachel撩起衬衫袖子检查起被电流束集中的左上臂，看到一小片红印。 "没有，不然我就能挡住这道电流束了。"她轻轻按了下，又哀嚎了起来。"疼！"

"怎么了？"

身后传来Quinn的声音。

Rachel赶紧放下袖子，希望Quinn还没有看到她哪里出了问题。转过身，迎上Quinn关切的眼神。她快步向她走来，瞪了Puck一眼，"你做了什么好事？"

"没有没有！不关Puck的事！"Rachel赶忙为他开脱，"是…鼻子，鼻子又开始疼了。"她作势捂住鼻子，"我猜可能是术后反应。刚刚我按了一下，就疼了起来。"

Quinn怀疑地看着Puck，他心虚地抬着眉毛，"我…我先去把训练仪还给Shoe师父。"

"等一等！"Quinn在他转身前叫住他，"我们晚上去看Blaine的演出。"

Puck不明就里地重复了一遍，"为什么？Shoe师父不是说最好不出门吗？"

"因为，这将是他的告别演出。"Quinn淡淡地透露出Blaine的决定。

Rachel吃了一惊，"告别演出？"Kurt从来没有向她提起过。

"是的，他会跟Kurt一起去纳布星。今晚是他在Warblers的最后几次表演之一。所以，我想我们都应该去。"Quinn并没有向Rachel解释更多，这不是她需要关心的问题，她看向Puck，"去把C师父也叫去，把这个带给她，阅后即焚。"她递给他一小卷纸。"你可以在路上看。Shoe师父这里我会去说服他的。"

Puck看到Quinn坚定的目光，就知道她已经做好什么计划。他决定像往常一样，百分之百相信她。"好的，我现在就去。"他转身离开。

"Quinn，谢谢你对我的朋友那么重视。"Rachel感激地说，"你怎么知道这消息的，Blaine告诉你的吗？"

"是的，他说他还瞒着Kurt，不知道现在说透了没有。"从窗口看着Puck上了陆地飞车驰离，Quinn暗自祈祷她的信能说服Shelby，希望今晚一切顺利。她在信里把她的计划详细地解释了一遍，如果Shelby够理智的话，她会知道该怎么做的。

她回头看着Rachel，她见四下无人，便走上前抬起她的下巴仔细检查起她的鼻子，鼻子看起来很好。"现在，你打算告诉我刚刚到底发生了什么吗？"

Rachel不是很确定地试探道，"你保证不会骂Puck吗？"

她不置可否地晃了下脑袋，看不出算是点头还是摇头，目光又变得冷峻。

"Quinn？"Rachel逼着她做出承诺。

"好吧，我保证不去骂他。"Quinn无奈地叹了口气。

"我刚刚…被训练仪击中了…"Rachel怯生生地说。

"击中了哪里？"Quinn问。

Rachel从她的眼神里看不出她的情绪，她握住左上臂。

Quinn拉起她的胳膊，撩起袖子，当她看到那片红印时，她的表情并没有变化，可是Rachel发誓看到她的眼里闪过一抹金色。

"怎么会？"Quinn伸手从腰带上的小格里取出创伤药，帮她撒在灼伤处。Rachel疼得猛缩了一下。Quinn无从辨别的语气里的某些东西让她有些害怕。

"我…试着舞了一下光剑…"看到Quinn为她敷药的动作停顿了一下，她马上说，"Puck拼命阻止我了，是我没听他的。"

Quinn不再说话，低着头继续替她处理完灼伤。

"你保证不会骂他的。"

"是的，所以我会直接拧掉他的脑袋。"

Quinn终于抬起头，怜惜地看着Rachel，"你是在测试我的宽容程度吗？还是说你打算每天受一次伤，用这个让来我更加心疼你？你这个傻瓜。"

看到刚刚那个深不见底的Quinn消失了，她的Quinn又回来了，Rachel终于也笑了出来。"如果我每天都受一次伤，你会更加心疼我吗？"她明知故问道，伸手拉住Quinn的手，晃悠起来。

Quinn故意摇了摇头，"不会。"气得Rachel用力捏了下她的手，她也笑了起来，"我只会后悔怎么给自己找了个大麻烦。"


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

Quinn又一次穿上了那条黄色的裙子，这一次她不再显得那么不自然，也任由Rachel替她挽上一个发髻盘在脑后。Rachel左看右看都觉得她未免也长得太好看了些，她甚至没有必要替她化妆。

"你真的是我的女朋友，对吗？"她看着Quinn开始把腰带中的装备一件件放进手包，出神地问她。

Quinn检查了一下光剑，电量不多了，不过应该足够用到明天。"如果情报没有出错的话，到目前为止，是的，女王陛下。"她扭头看着Rachel迷恋的眼神，微笑着逗她。

"如果情报没有出错的话，今天晚上会是我们的第一次约会。"Rachel抚弄着脖子上的项链，喜滋滋地回答。为了遮挡左臂上的灼伤，她换上了一条长袖的黑色晚礼服，她本来打算第一天晚上去参加贸易联盟的晚宴时穿的。贸易联盟在议会提议对星际贸易通道上包括纳布星在内的每一个星球提高税收，他们的那次晚宴无非是想给每一个来参加议会的星球首脑来一次下马威，Rachel心知肚明。由于她的缺席，想必已经遭到了贸易联盟的记恨，她也做好了第二天在议会召开时和他们进行一番激辩的准备。不过，这些公事就留给明天吧，今天晚上她要和她的女朋友高高兴兴的去看Blaine的告别演出。

"如果情报没有出错的话，Rachel，Warblers的演出没有着正装的要求。晚礼服？你确定不要换一条裙子吗？"Quinn朝Rachel走过去，扶着她的肩，把她转了个圈，前后打量着。

"我想正式一些，这是我们的第一次约会，我要给你留下好印象。"

"嗯，我觉得那条粉色的就不错。"Quinn若有所思地说。她不认为晚礼服是第一次见妈妈最适合的衣服。这显得太老成了。

"你是说，我们第一次见面时我穿的那条？"Rachel害羞地笑了起来，"你记得我穿过的衣服。"

Quinn翻了个白眼，"我有过目不忘的本领。这是调查需要。"

Rachel撅着嘴哼了一声，"你就不会哄哄我，说是的吗？"她叉着胳膊，"我开始有点不喜欢你了。"

Quinn一把把她拽过来，揽住她的腰，挑战地眯着眼睛低头看着Rachel，"你敢再说一次的话，也许你就真的会不那么喜欢我了。"

"你是在威胁我吗？绝地大人？"

"不，绝地不主张威胁。我把这称作合理的假设。为了公平起见，我也可以告诉你为什么。"Quinn把头凑过去，近到随时可以吻到她，却在离她一毫米的地方停住。

"为什么？"Rachel挑战着她。她感到Quinn的鼻息变得沉重。

"因为…"Quinn的眼神里闪着捉弄的光，目光落在Rachel的嘴唇上。Rachel心跳得快了起来，闭上眼等着Quinn的吻。

忽然，她感到搂着她的胳膊松开了。她睁开眼，惊讶地看到Quinn后退到三米开外的地方。她不明就里地问，"Quinn？"

Quinn向她的方向伸出右手，她认识这个动作，这是Quinn使用原力的动作。她感到一股无形的力量把她的两只手拷在了一起，她试图挣脱，却发现这股力量大得惊人。"Quinn！"她气急败坏地大喊，不知道Quinn想要做什么。

Quinn得意地咧嘴笑了，右手向上托举，她的右手和Rachel被铐住的双手之间像是有条看不见的绳索，Rachel就像是她的牵线木偶一样，双手慢慢举到了头顶。

Rachel喘着气，胸部起伏着，她不可置信地瞪着Quinn，"你平时都是这样捉捕疑犯的吗？"

"不，这只为你。"Quinn右手旋转，Rachel被带着转了半圈背对着Quinn。她最大限度地扭过头去看，看到Quinn又向她伸出左手，手食指轻移动。Rachel听到晚礼服后背的拉链逐格拉开的声音。"我不会为除了我的女朋友以外的其他人换衣服。"

背后的拉链全开了，Rachel感到后背一阵发麻，那股力量正沿着她的脊柱从上往下轻抚。Rachel颤抖着发出不满的低吼，"这不公平！"凌驾于她手腕上的力量加强了一些，她不得不转回头去，她低头看到晚礼服的前襟已经松垮地耷了下来。能感受到Quinn的抚摸，却看不到她，也感受不到她，这让她急得发疯。

她的手腕上的力量消失了，她垂下手，任由晚礼服滑落。她的肩上又感受到那股力量，被带着转了半圈面对着Quinn。她恼羞成怒地瞪着Quinn，却看到她一脸得意地笑着。"这很公平。我让你替我换了发型，现在轮到我了。"

Rachel向前迈步，想要冲上去捶她忽然变得淘气的女朋友，Quinn又一抬手，那股力量推着她停留在原地。

"你瞧，这样就乖多了。"看着Rachel深色光滑的皮肤，她的眼神变得炙热，她凌空慢慢移动手指。

Rachel感受着原力缓缓滑过每一寸肌肤，这和Quinn的抚摸不同，它没有明确的触点，也并不是温热的，这让她想起被初夏凉爽的微风吹干汗水的感觉。她闭上眼睛，微喘着臣服于Quinn的挑逗。这下，才洗过澡换上的内裤又得换了。"现在，我真的开始不那么喜欢你了。"

Rachel打开一条门缝，朝外扫了一眼，看到Will和Kurt都在厅里坐着聊着什么，才无奈地叹了口气，开大房门，故作端庄地从里面走了出来。

"Fabray大人，十分感谢您在我更衣时对我的保护。要知道，更衣时不设防的话很容易受到敌人的攻击。"Rachel欲盖弥彰地说给Will听，她对她和Quinn的关系感到很心虚。她知道Will在Quinn的心目中的重量，她不想因为自己，让他们师徒失和。

Quinn很确定Will已经看出点端倪来，不过她现在没心思去考虑怎么样消除她师父的疑虑。她现在满脑子都在想着Puck会怎样复命。

"女王陛下，请您放心，在Warblers的整场演出过程中，在下都会寸步不离地保护陛下，以确保明天您能够安然无恙地参加议会。"

Kurt看到她们一唱一和，捂嘴噗地一声笑了出来。Will扭头无奈地看了看他，他当然知道Quinn和女王是在演戏给他看。这次的任务，让他对他年轻的学徒感到十分担心。很显然，她和女王走得太近，开始不服管了。她以前也曾经不止一次违抗他的指导，可那时她至少是以一种服从的姿态，不会像现在这样，带着嘲讽和戏谑的口吻来挑战自己作为师父的权威。从练习光剑违规受罚后，Quinn就没给过他好脸色看，一直回避着他。

在女王和Kurt来通知他—对，通知他，而不是征询他的意见—今晚他们要去看Blaine的告别演出时，他怕又出事端，极力反对，Quinn却冷冷地说，这事不该由他们做主，他们的任务应该是配合纳布星女王一行人的所有活动计划。而Puck，Will一想到Puck就又开始头痛，他竟然已经先行一步到Warblers的演出现场去熟悉地形去了，至少Quinn是这样告诉他的。从好的方面来看，今天的演出，票是早就倾售一空的，会去的也都是Warblers的忠实歌迷，演出现场也不是夜店那样声色犬马之地，而是正规的音乐厅。Will知道他根本劝说不了他们，就只能勉强同意了。

在半小时前，在他眼睁睁看着他的爱徒随着女王进了卧室又锁了门却无能为力时，Kurt就无比热情地拉Will到他的卧室要挑衣服给他换上，他告诉Will她可不想忽然出现在演出现场的绝地武士抢了他男朋友的风头。Will显然被Kurt满满一柜花里胡哨的衣服惊呆了，他一点也不想穿上那些五颜六色，式样奇特的衣服。他唯一能想象自己穿的非绝地服，是素色的衬衫、长裤和毛线背心。而Kurt的衣柜里纵然有衬衫、长裤和毛线背心，也必定是彩虹色的。他，Will Schuester可穿不了那些！于是他决定，还是像前一晚那样，他宁可留在外面做后援支持，而不是跟着他们一起进去看青少年偶像团体的演出。

"好了！Quinn，Puck有回音了吗？"

Quinn摇了摇头，她感觉那个她还不习惯的发髻随时都会被她摇得松下来，就禁止不动了。"他还没联系过我，没有消息就是好消息。师父，您真的不和我们一起进去了吗？Blaine为您也保留了一个席位。"

"不了，我还是不进去了。"

"去吧！Shoe师父，虽然我比您瘦一点，那条橘红色紧身裤，您用力吸气一定能穿进去。还有那件藕荷色衬衫，您穿起来一定很帅气。藕荷色配橘红色，是这一季最流行的撞色搭配。"Kurt用甜蜜的声音劝着Will，边朝Quinn挤了挤眼睛。Quinn让他向Will展示衣柜的作用，他现在都明白了。

"不用了！Kurt，谢谢你的好意。"Will急忙表明立场。"孩子们，好好享受今晚，我会在场外等你们。"

出乎所有人意料，Rachel微笑着上前拥抱了Will，"Shoe师父，您让那个我想起了我的父亲们。您如果有孩子的话，一定会是个好父亲的。"

Will大力咳嗽着，尴尬地离开Rachel的拥抱，"女王陛下，您过奖了。"他对这个评价感到很意外。

Kurt拍了拍手，引起众人的注意，"那么，大家都准备好了吗？出发！目的地，Warblers告别演唱会！"

Quinn觉得她这三天把青少年该做的傻事差不多都快做遍了。第一次和长辈争执，第一次喝酒，第一次进监狱，第一次在别人的床上过夜，还有取向的自我探索，改变发型，改变穿衣风格，哦，还有谈恋爱。现在又开始听偶像团体的演唱会了。好吧。

她跟着Rachel和Kurt来到后台化妆室，一路上那些疯狂的青春期女粉丝用嫉妒的眼光仇视着他们，让她觉得可笑幼稚。拜托，这只是Blaine为主唱的一支男孩乐队而已。每一个星系都有自己的当红男孩乐队，每一个当红男孩乐队，最多也就红个三五年，这没什么了不起的。作为全部人类男孩的无伴奏组合，Warblers算是很有特色，甚至有评论觉得他们太过强调种族的纯粹性，可是都城的歌迷就是喜欢他们这样的纯粹性，只是这样的特色已经渐渐被新进乐队竞相模仿，要是不突破的话，很容易就会被喜新厌旧的歌迷遗忘，更何况，离开了Blaine，Warblers还能红多久，这还是个未知数。

"让我过去，我说了，我是Blaine的朋友，我收到了特别邀请！嘿，别碰我！"

Quinn听到Puck的声音，无疑他正在和保安争执。她扭头，看到被巨型象鼻人保安按住肩膀的Puck正欲发怒。Puck不知道从哪里搞来一套荒唐的行头穿在身上，难怪保安要拦他，他身上的荧光骷髅头T恤和破破烂烂的牛仔裤，加上他的莫霍克头，让他看上去实在太像个来捣蛋的小混混。

"他是和我一起的。"Quinn走上前简单地告诉保安。她的语气里有种不容置疑的权威感，让象鼻人一时震住了。Puck甩开胳膊，怒视了象鼻人一眼，走到Quinn身边。

"给，这是VIP手环。戴上。"Quinn朝正和Warblers的一众男生聊作一团的Rachel看了一眼，确保谁都没有在留意他们，边低声问他，"找到她了吗？她看了信怎么说？"

Puck叉着胳膊，气呼呼地点点，"我告诉她我们知道了她是Rachel她娘，她就抓狂了几乎要暴走，我死命按住她，让她把信看完再说。"

Quinn哼了一声，不置可否。

"你在信里写了什么？她看着看着就不说话了，看完后想了一会儿，说她会来的。不过她要先去准备一下，让我先走。"

Quinn瞥了Puck一眼，略微惊奇地问，"怎么，你没看信吗？"

"没有，路上急着赶去找她，她看完后就烧了。"

"笨蛋。"Quinn皱着眉骂了他一句，"不是让你在路上先看一遍吗？"

"嘿！嘿！别骂我！"Puck恼火了，"你现在告诉我不是一样吗？这又没影响！"

"如果她不肯来，那就有影响。你先看一遍的话，就会知道该怎么帮忙说服她。不过，随便吧，她来就行。"Quinn叹了口气，"听着，我在信里说了我…和Rachel的关系，说了Rachel想见她一面，但是我们会替她保守秘密，也不会把她的真实身份透露给Rachel。至于16年前到底发生了什么，这是她的事，我们不会追查。"

"我想知道。"Puck低声说。

"别问，那样会逼走Shelby的。"Quinn赶紧阻止他。

"我知道。可是我想知道到底是怎么回事。难道你不想知道吗？"

"我想知道。只是，那样对Rachel，对Shelby，对绝地武士团都不是好事。到底哪个更糟糕，是纳布星女王的妈妈是绝地武士，还是绝地武士私自生儿育女，还是绝地武士团闹出大丑闻？你更想看到那种头条新闻？嗯？"Quinn快速小声说。

Puck咬着牙，整个下颌骨鼓动着，按捺了片刻，终于泄了气。"你说的对。那样对谁都没好处。"

"那就忍住别问。"Quinn定论。

"好，好。不过这样一来，倒是能解释为什么Rachel对光剑那么有天赋。"Puck不经意地说，"下午她都把我吓到了，她第一次摸光剑，就已经能闭眼打掉绝大部分电流了。"

Quinn震惊地看向Puck，"你说什么？"

"怎么，她没告诉你吗？被打到之后，她就闭上眼，挡掉了所有余下的电流束，一个多余动作都没有，干净利落。太惊人了。也许这是因为她是Shelby的女儿吧，遗传基因什么的。"Puck耸耸肩，"Rachel要是从小开始训练，我看她早就已经在你我之上了。"

"你我之上？"Quinn被Puck的话惊到了，机械地重复着他的最后几个词。

"你，你之上。你本来就在我之上。行了吧？"而Puck以为她在介怀他竟然把他们放在同一个水平线上。

"Rachel的光剑技术，可能在我之上…"Quinn不可置信地喃喃自语，"因为她的妈妈是Shelby…"

她的脑子里闪现出了一些念头，可是这些念头太过抽象，她竟一时不知道该怎么去捕捉它们。

"你还没告诉我，你叫Shelby来干吗？你打算怎么让她们见面？你总不能就这么让她们面对面站着，说，Rachel，这就是你妈。"

Quinn皱了皱眉头，她不知道Puck除了会执行命令外，还有没有独立思考能力了。

"发挥一下你的想象力，Puckerman。这里是演唱会，演唱会需要暖场嘉宾，你也听了录音带了，Shelby是个好歌者。我已经跟Blaine说好了，让他在中场休息是留出一首歌的时间。"

"我勒个去，你是要让Rachel直接在舞台上和Shelby相认吗？！"Puck猛向后退了一步，"当着全场观众的面！"

"当着全场观众的面，她们才不会失控，明白？"Quinn胸有成竹地说，"相信我，在那群歌迷眼里，只有Blaine和Warblers，她们不可能知道Shelby是谁。她们连现任的议会议长是谁都不知道。而Rachel，她会认出Shelby的声音的。接下来，就等她自己去和Shelby相认了。她那么喜欢舞台，她会喜欢的。"

Puck若有所思地挠了挠头，"Q，说真的，很多时候，如果你不解释清楚的话，我完全不知道你在想什么。"

Quinn目光落在谈笑风生的Rachel身上，"很多时候，我也不是很清楚自己在想什么。"


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

在Warblers的整场演出中，Quinn都保持着高度戒备。虽然计划是她订的，Shoe师父就在场外，Puck也随时待命，而Shelby，如果不出意外，也已经到了后台。她想不出在四名绝地的保护下，Rachel还会出什么意外，可是她总有一种不祥的预感，她总觉得这个晚上会发生一些什么奇怪的事情，在她预料之外的事情。她希望这只是因为她对Rachel的关心程度超出了任务目标而导致的情绪化判断，她希望这才是她感到焦虑不安的原因，而不是因为什么原力预感，她第一次希望自己的预感是错误的。当晚最大的意外，应该是Shelby没有按计划出现吧，而那最多也只会让Rachel的此次都城之行少了一项收获而已，也不会给她带来更大的困扰。于是，她竟又暗暗期望Shelby不要出现。

Warblers穿着统一的黑色镶红边西服，戴着黑红斜条纹领带，在Blaine的带领下，唱着和声，跳着整齐划一的舞步，作为主唱的Blaine无疑是人气最高的，观众席上的歌迷们高举着写着他名字的海报和灯板疯狂地尖叫着，伸向天空打着拍子的手就像经历潮汐的海草一样整齐地摇摆着，姑娘们在Blaine耍帅转圈或者唱出一个高音时几欲晕倒，而他也很善于和台下的歌迷互动，时不时指向其中的某一个姑娘，又或者用手笼住耳廓佯装等待歌迷的欢呼，他们也没让他失望，声浪一波波袭来都快掀翻屋顶。

然而Rachel看得兴高采烈，在Warblers唱到她喜欢的歌时，也会拽着Quinn的手硬拖她站起来一起蹦跶，而Kurt简直都已经沉醉了，从始至终不是捂着胸口就是捂着嘴，很显然他为他的男朋友感到多么骄傲。Puck竟也咧嘴笑着，用脚后跟打着拍子。

他们的位子绝佳，就在第一排的正中间，这是Blaine特地为他们加设的位子。从那么近的距离看Warblers的演出，可能是全场许多女孩最大的梦想。

Quinn快速扫视着人群的眼睛瞥见远处有棍状物闪烁着红色的光芒，她起了一个激灵，浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，心跳剧烈加速，两脚抓地，右手探在手包中，握住光剑。那根闪着红光的棍子随着节拍前后摆动着，Quinn呼出一口气，那只是一根荧光棒而已。感谢原力的黑暗面选择了唯一的颜色，红色，这让她很容易分清敌人，当然，也很容易树立假想敌。在她眼里，那群疯狂的歌迷都是潜在的敌人。她开始后悔做的这个计划，她不应该让Rachel身处这样一个极端容易失控的环境中。

"Quinn，你有些心不在焉，是不喜欢Blaine他们的表演吗？"

Rachel拖着她的胳膊，凑在她耳边大声问她。周围太过嘈杂，这是唯一一个她们能听清彼此的方式。

"不，他们唱得很好。只是，你不觉得风头全让Blaine一个人占了，其他的warbler谁是谁都分不清吗？"Quinn也凑近Rachel的耳朵。

Rachel笑了起来，"你是在为他们打抱不平吗？你真可爱。"说完她就势在Quinn的耳廓上亲了一下。

Quinn怕痒地缩了一下，扭头看着笑意吟吟的Rachel，不可置信地皱着眉轻轻摇了摇头，"你的心理年龄被这帮歌迷拉低了吗，女王大人？你这样是在给我的保护任务增加难度。"

忽然台上传来连续几声巨大的爆炸声，Quinn一把把Rachel挡在身后，亮出光剑向着舞台。

只是冷烟花，只是舞台效果。没有人注意到她的光剑，也许他们也以为这只是荧光棒而已。冷烟花这引来了歌迷的新一轮啸叫，Quinn感到耳膜发疼。

Rachel笑着帮Quinn把光剑收了起来，把头靠在她肩上，"放松一下吧，绝地大人，今晚，我会保护你的。"

Quinn深呼吸，迫使自己平静下来，无奈地把光剑收进手包里。

全场的灯光忽然全部熄灭了。音响里传来砰砰的心跳声。歌迷又一次沸腾了，大声尖叫着。

Quinn努力适应着黑暗，想要借着微弱的荧光棒的亮光看清周围。

"这又是什么舞台效果吗？"她没好气地问。

"是的，刚刚的冷烟花表示上半场结束了，是个小高潮，现在是在营造气氛，等待下半场开场！有可能会有暖场嘉宾，不知道今天的嘉宾会是谁？"Kurt原谅了她的不明就里，向她解释着Warblers的良苦用心。

Quinn的心沉了一下，"就是现在。"

音箱里砰砰的心跳渐渐归于平静，喧腾的歌迷也渐渐停止了欢闹，她们窃窃私语，她们等待着新的惊喜。一瞬间整个演唱会一片漆黑，也归于寂静。

啪的一声，一道追光灯打在舞台上，台上只有一个人和一面镜子，这是一个女人，一个Quinn非常熟悉，又无比陌生的女人。她扭头看Puck，他张大了嘴，不可思议地盯着台上的女人。她的妆容，她的发型，她的着装都是他所未知的。

"她是谁？"周围的歌迷都在窃窃私语，他们完全不认识这个暖场嘉宾。

"她是谁？"Rachel小声问Kurt，Kurt一脸茫然地耸了耸肩。

Quinn握住Rachel的手。

台上的女人一句话也没有说，她侧身对着镜子，她被追光灯照着，什么也看不见，她看不见台下的任何人，可是她知道，她即将为止演唱的人，此刻就在她前方不到两米的地方。

音乐安静地响了起来，台上的女人对着镜子静静地唱了起来。

"Funny，did you hear that？

Funny，yeah，the guy said，Honey，you are a funny girl. "

Quinn感觉到她手中Rachel的手明显震动了一下。她扭头看着Rachel，渐渐习惯了黑暗的眼睛看到Rachel脸上露出困惑疑虑的表情。

"That's me，I just keep them in stiches，doubled in half，and though I maybe all wrong for the guy，I'm good for a laugh."

Rachel认出了这个声音。她瞪大了眼睛，仔细看着追光灯下的女人，她看着她的侧影，看着她黑色的头发，神色的皮肤，她又看着镜像里她的五官，她深棕色的眼睛，略大的鼻子和宽阔的嘴。Rachel明白了过来。她用力捏紧Quinn的手，两颗眼泪从她的眼眶里滚落。

Quinn不知道该怎么定义Rachel此刻的表情，她本该感到喜悦，可是她却如此哀伤。

台上的女人继续唱着并不滑稽的哀伤的歌。

"I guess it's not funny，live is far from sunny，when the laugh is over，and the joke's on you， a giril ought to have a sense of humor，that's one thing you really need for sure， when you a funny fellow says a funny girl，Funny， how it ain't so funny，funny girl ."

"是她。"Rachel轻语。

"是她。"Quinn回答。

短暂的歌曲结束了，啪的一声，追光灯又暗了。

全场灯光再次亮起，Warblers回到了舞台上，又开始了新一轮的欢快的歌舞，歌迷们马上把刚刚那个神秘的女人抛之脑后，再次开始狂呼。

"她在哪儿？她去了哪里？！"Rachel奋力跑出观众席，往后台跑去。

"Rachel！"Quinn紧随其后追了出去。

"待在这儿别动！"Puck留下一脸错愕的Kurt，跟着Quinn跑出了音乐厅。

Rachel的眼里才流淌出泪水，又马上源源不断被新的泪水盈满，透过眼泪她看不清前面的路，她用手背抹去眼泪，跌跌撞撞地向前跑着。她听到Quinn在她身后喊她，她不想停下脚步，也不想回头。她有些生气，她气Quinn怎么可以完全不向她透露一星半点。她还没有做好准备，她没有把她这十六年来写给妈妈的信带来，没有想好该和她说些什么，她甚至没有好好挑一条漂亮的裙子，仔细化化妆。都是Quinn不好，都是她的错。

而现在，她不知道她的妈妈在哪里，可是她必须找到她。她不可以就这样出现了一下，在舞台上唱了一首歌，就再次消失了。她没有权利这么做。她不能再次抛下她。她不能给了她一丝希望，就又销声匿迹。

"Rachel！"Quinn赶上来，拉出她。"你打算要跑到哪里去？"

"你为什么不告诉我？"Rachel受伤地眼神让Quinn怔住了，她一时语塞，不知道该怎么回答她。

"这个时刻是我梦想了十六年的，我希望能在一个温暖安静，充满阳光的地方和她好好聊聊，而不是，不是在吵闹的演唱会上，你明白吗？"Rachel擦干新一轮的眼泪，质问道，"这不是你的一次战略任务，Quinn Fabray，这是我的人生，难道你不认为，你应该问问我的意见，想想我的感受吗？"

"我…"Quinn咽下所有争辩，所有能解释清楚为什么她不能冒险让她和Shelby在温暖安静，充满阳光的地方好好谈谈的原因，她不能说，真相会波及太多人。她闭上眼，再次睁开时，她的眼睛里闪着冷峻的光，"你要见你的妈妈，你见到了，这是我答应过你的事，我做到了。我不觉得见面的方式和场地有什么特别重要的。"

她伸手松开快要跑散了的发髻，齐耳的短发披散下来。绑过的痕迹让她的头发呈现出卷曲蓬乱的痕迹，不再齐整得过分的样子显得有些狂野，"现在，如果你想和她见面说几句话的话，就乖乖的跟我来，不要像没头苍蝇一样到处乱跑，我可不想再看到你被撞断鼻子。"

"那样你会受到处分，会毁了你的优等生名誉，这才是你所担心的，是吗？"Rachel悲愤地看着Quinn，"我没想到你会这样。"

"你没想到我会怎么样？"Quinn冷冷地问她。她在挑战Rachel，看她敢不敢说出更加情绪化，更加伤害彼此感情的话。这就像个游戏，每对情侣都会陷入其中的愚蠢游戏。

Puck追了上来，看到剑拔弩张的两个人，赶紧拦在中间，"你们两个，能不能别吵？要吵也别现在吵？"

Quinn和Rachel对峙着，谁都不理他。

"好了！要吵回去再吵！现在去找Shelby！"

"她的名字是Shelby？"Rachel略带惊奇地扭头看着Puck，"你也认识她？她到底是谁？"

"Puck！"Quinn厉声喝止Puck，"管好你的嘴！"

自知失言的Puck赶忙缩着脖子退到Quinn身后，朝Rachel耸耸肩，"别问我，待会儿你自己问她吧。"

"她在哪里？Puck，快告诉我，她现在在哪里？"Rachel丝毫没有放过Puck的意思，一口气追问。

Quinn定定地看了她几秒钟，叹了口气，"跟我来。"说完这三个字，她头也不回地往前走去，完全不顾Rachel是否跟得上她的步伐，就好像身后的Rachel和她毫无关系一样。

她领头走到了后台，满地电线，一群工作人员乱哄哄地忙碌着，腋下夹着调度板，对着耳麦叫喊着，步履匆忙地跑来窜去，所有光鲜亮丽的舞台背后，都是一片乱象。

在一片巨大的天鹅绒幕布后，Shelby正静静地站着。她从台上下来后，就等待着Rachel的到来。有好几次，她都想马上逃开，她不知道见到Rachel后该和她说些什么，她没法向她解释她想知道的所有问题。在赋予了Rachel生命之后，她只在产房里看过她一眼，在那之后的十六年里，每次当她看到一个黑发女童时，都忍不住会想到Rachel。

她是绝地武士，她懂得自控，她自以为做得很完美，也许真的很完美。可上一次在纳布星飞船见到她，只是匆匆瞥见一眼她在厨房里的背影，就已经让她无法面对，而此刻，她即将面对面和她的女儿相处。Shelby惊叹于时光的雕凿竟让当时那么弱小的生命体长成了十六岁的少女。她错过了那么多的第一次，她的第一次微笑，第一次开口，第一次学步，第一次上学，第一次获得重大的成功，不过，万幸的是，她赶上了她的第一次真正的恋爱。

对Rachel和Quinn的恋情，Shelby只有在读信的那一瞬间有一丝意外，不过马上就被一种更加复杂的感情所替代，她为她的女儿感到自豪，虽然她还不了解Rachel，可她了解Quinn Fabray，如果不是因为Rachel足够特别的话，Quinn是不会动心的。同时她又为她的女儿感到担心，虽然她还不了解Rachel，可她了解Quinn Fabray，这个最优秀的绝地学徒经常让她感到难以捉摸，她担心她的女儿会受到她的伤害。

正想着，Shelby看到三个年轻人向她走来。Quinn用眼神向Rachel示意，便和Puck留在原地，不再向前。Rachel饱含深情地注视着她向她慢慢走来。Shelby看着她，Rachel长得太像她了，她仿佛看到十六岁的自己，这让她一时百感交集。

Rachel站在她的面前，她比Shelby矮上几公分。她看到Shelby正仔细地看着她的脸。她静默了几秒钟，犹犹豫豫地开口，"你好。我…我是你的女儿，Rachel Berry。"

Shelby的神情不可捉摸，她草草点了下头，"嗨，Rachel，你可以叫我Shelby。"

"嗨…Shelby…"Rachel略带迟疑地喊出她的名字，她一直想和她的妈妈相认，可是此时此刻，她真的不知道该怎么开口喊出"妈妈"两个字。

"你的歌声很美，我也很爱唱歌，我想，我是从你身上遗传到的歌唱天分。"Rachel决定选择一个较为轻松的话题。

"谢谢。Hiram怎么样？他还好吗？"Shelby问出了她一直想知道的问题，那个她一直爱着的男人却永远也不可能得到的男人，那个她就算得不到，也要为他做一件他爱的人永远也不能为他做的事情的男人。

"爸爸他很好，谢谢。在见到你以前，我一直以为我和他长得很像。现在我才知道，我更加像谁了。"Rachel呵呵干笑了两声，看Shelby神色有异没有搭腔，就停了下来。"你是怎么认识爸爸的？"

"他是怎么跟你说的？"

"他告诉我，他和爹爹为我选了代孕母亲生下了我。他们选了人类作为母亲，而不是提列克星人，所以用了爸爸的精子，而不是爹爹的。"

"代孕母亲？呵呵，是啊，代孕母亲。"Shelby苦涩地笑了。除此之外，她还是什么呢？

"我一直很想见到你，可是我一直没有你的消息。"Rachel仔细地看着Shelby，这个场景她梦想了十六年，可是真的来临时，她并没有预想的那么激动。"Shelby，那盒录音带，是你送到我的飞船上的吗？"

Shelby不置可否地耸了下肩，"那盒录音带，是在你出生后不久录的，我也一直很想见到你，Rachel，可是有很多的事情，不是你我能够决定的。我很高兴看到Hiram把你培养得这么好。纳布星女王，嗯？"Shelby微笑了起来。她为她的女儿感到骄傲。

Rachel羞涩地低下了头。她的妈妈赞美了她，这让她感到受宠若惊。"那么你呢，你是做什么的？我之前猜你是歌唱家，可是Quinn说我猜错了。你的歌唱得那么好，如果不从事演唱事业的话，那会是听众的损失。"

"不，我不是歌唱家。Rachel，我很高兴今天能和你见面，只是，有很多事，我并不想透露太多，你能理解吗，孩子？"Shelby认真看着Rachel要求道。

Rachel皱了皱眉，她能感觉到Shelby和Quinn一样，都在隐瞒着什么。她点了点头，"好的…妈妈。"这声妈妈怎么叫，怎么听，都觉得奇怪，Rachel和Shelby都陷入了沉默。

观众席又掀起了一阵欢呼，声浪传到后台，掩饰了她们的尴尬。

Puck走过来，小声提醒她们，"演出差不多快结束了，观众在喊安可，Shoe师父刚刚呼叫了Quinn，说在散场之前，我们必须离开这里。"

Shelby朝他点了点头，Puck直勾勾看着她的眼神让她一瞬间想要以师父的身份教训他，可是现在不行。"Rachel，我得走了。这次的会面，我不想让任何其他人知道，包括Hiram，行吗？"

"我明白了。那…我们什么时候能再见？我该怎么联系你呢？"Rachel没想到会面如此短暂，心急地追问。

"别来找我，我会去找你的，就像上次留下录音带那样，好吗？"Shelby踯躅着向前迈了一步，伸出胳膊短暂地抱了抱Rachel娇小的身体。Rachel刚刚来得及伸手反抱她，她却松开了手。"那么，再见吧，Rachel。很高兴见到你。"

"…再见…Shelby，我也很高兴见到你。"Rachel最终选定了称呼她的方法。她没有办法叫她妈妈，她是她的母亲，可是她离开了太久，她不是她的妈妈。她没有妈妈。这个认知让她悲从中来，她哀伤地看着Shelby，向她挥手道别。

Shelby匆匆离开Rachel身边，每在她身边多待一秒，她就多一份愧疚和自责。她仍然无法面对她的女儿。她是她的女儿，却不是她的孩子。她是Hiram和那个提列克星人LeRoy的孩子。不是她啊。

经过Quinn身边时，Quinn朝她意味深长地看了一眼。十年的师徒让她们彼此都很明白对方的意思。Shelby知道在之后的几天里，会向Quinn和盘托出事情的真相，不管真相是多么惊人，Quinn也会为她保守秘密，或者说，为Rachel保守秘密。这令她很放心。

Puck紧随其后追了出去，"我来送Shelby，散场后你们别等我，我自己回去。"不等Quinn应答，他就没影了。

Quinn走到兀自伤心的Rachel身边，把她搂在怀里，轻轻拍打她的后背。"我在，我在，Rachel，你还有我，我在…"

在她们身边往来的工作人员，舞台上传来的音乐声，观众的欢呼声，此刻都消失了，只留下Rachel在Quinn的怀抱中静静地饮泣着。

Quinn安抚着Rachel，却又感到那种不祥的预感。她四下看着，似乎一切正常，杂乱的后台，忙碌的身影，吵嚷的人群。

她看到不远处一个人扮的布偶狗熊，手里牵着一大簇气球，正和象鼻人保安交涉着，看样子是歌迷出了钱，请了礼品公司给Warblers送庆功的气球和贺卡的。而象鼻人保安检查过那堆气球后，就放行了。

Quinn感到一丝异样。

虽然她没有参加过偶像团体的演唱会，可是她了解社会规则。

花钱请礼品公司，是为了让收礼的人感觉自己很特别。

特别受重视，特别受倾慕，特别被爱慕。

特别感应该在庆功宴，泳池派对，生日晚宴上体现。

特别感不应该在纷繁芜杂的后台来展示。

Quinn紧紧盯着人型布偶狗熊。

在巨大的狗熊布偶掩饰下，里面的人的真面目被遮挡得严严实实。

在巨大的狗熊布偶掩饰下，里面的人可以随意携带任何危险品，飞梭，刀，炸药，激光枪。

在巨大的狗熊布偶掩饰下，隐藏着的，可能是巨大的危险。

"喂！你！摘下你的头套！"她向他喊道。

他没有任何反应，仍然慢步朝她们走来。

"你！穿着狗熊皮的！站住别动！"她边喊边把不明就里的Rachel护在身后，伸手到手包里握住光剑。

他没有任何反应，但是加快了向他们走来的步伐，并放手松开了气球的绳子。一瞬间气球飘满了整个后台，遮挡了所有人的视线，工作人员叫喊了起来。

掉落在地上的气球接二连三地被踩爆，发出砰砰的声响。这时，舞台上再次放起了冷烟花，Warblers的告别演出即将结束。冷烟花的声响掩盖住了后台工作人员的叫喊和气球的爆破声。

Quinn左手护着身后的Rachel，右手亮出光剑。光剑发出滋滋的电流声，电流声有些不稳，蓝色的光芒也忽明忽暗。

该死。

Quinn心里咒骂。这次出任务，她竟然疏忽到没有带充电器。

而她的光剑，连着两天晚上都没有关机，电力消耗得比她预料得要快，此刻已经快耗尽了。

她抬眼，透过纷纷飘落的气球，看到人型布偶狗熊已经在她面前几步之遥的地方。

"退后！我只警告一次！"她发出最后的警告。

人型布偶狗熊却丝毫没有停下来的意思


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

人型布偶狗熊边快步走来边双手向巨大的狗熊头套伸去。

破绽！Quinn果断向他平伸右手，手指发力。

一股看不见的力量让他停住脚步，原本伸向头套的双手转向捂住咽喉。

Quinn收紧手指，扼得更紧。

他痛苦地跪在地上，喉咙里发出窒息的声音。Quinn一点绕过他的意思都没有，继续用原力紧紧扼住他的喉咙。她感觉到一丝残忍的快感，感是她以往从来没有经历过的。

被紧紧卡住喉咙，一句话都说不出来的人型布熊艰难地伸手连连击打地板。

Quinn当然知道这个动作的意思。这是格斗中投降的意思。不管在哪个星系的哪种格斗中，连续击打地板都是投降的意思。这和战场上的白旗一样，放诸四海皆准。

可是出于某种她自己也解释不了的原因，她并不想就这样放手。

"Quinn，快停下，他已经投降了！"Rachel在边上急切地喊。她已经和Will通完话，他会在几分钟之内赶到。而被制服了的人型布熊完全丧失了攻击Rachel的可能，她知道Quinn适用原力的能力有多强，她下午才经历过Quinn的原力扼腕，只是轻轻一握她就让她无法挣脱，而那只是她们之间玩闹的调情而已，她可以推测出现在Quinn在以什么样的强度扼住人型布熊。

这样会闹出人命的。

Quinn扭头瞥了Rachel一眼，没有放松手上的原力。Rachel看到她的眼神不由一愣。

有什么东西出错了。

"Quinn！够了！！"身后响起Will的声音。Quinn不情不愿收回原力。被一下放开的人型布熊双手撑地猛烈咳嗽起来。Will快速朝他跑去，路过Quinn身边时，投射给她一道严厉的目光。Quinn抵触地扭过去，却看到Rachel不可置信的目光。她皱起了眉头。

Will站到人型布熊面前叉开腿站定，又亮出光剑向着他，"来者何人？摘下你的头套！亮明你的身份！"

仍喘息未定的布熊赶紧做出投降的姿势高举双手，"别，别，Shoe师父，是我！"

Quinn的心猛的一沉。她认识这个声音。

Finn的声音。

被艰难地摘下的头套下，露出的果然是Finn那颗头发凌乱的蠢头。他惊魂未定，本来就泛着红血丝的脸被Quinn扼喉而涨得通红，"是我，Finn! Finn Hudson!"

"Finn！"Rachel惊呼一声向他跑去，Quinn伸出一条胳膊拦住她，"别轻举妄动。"

"Quinn！那是Finn！不是什么攻击者！"Rachel奋力挣脱，"你误伤他了！"

"Finn?你来这里干什么？怎么打扮成这副样子？"Will收起光剑，伸手扶起气喘吁吁的Finn。

Finn朝Rachel露出尴尬又虚弱的笑容。"Hi，Rachel…"看到Quinn防备的眼神，他继续犹犹豫豫地打招呼，"…Hi，Quinn…新招式可够厉害的~呵呵~"Quinn冷若冰霜的眼神让他噤了声。他摸了摸脖子，刚刚的经历让他心有余悸。要是Shoe师父再晚来一分钟，他可能就被掐死了。而他还没搞清究竟为什么Quinn要对他下次狠手。

"回答Shoe师父的问题。"Quinn冷冷地命令他。

Finn缩了缩脖子，"刚刚Puck又来问我借衣服，说要来看Warblers的告别演出，还说Rachel也会在，我就想来给Rachel一个惊喜。哦，对了…"他边说边在胖大的布熊连体服的口袋里掏着什么，"这是给你的。Puck说你明天就要回纳布星了，我想在那之前把这个送给你。"

他露齿微笑着朝Rachel走来，手上是一个纸盒子。

Quinn迈了半步挡在Rachel身前。Rachel有些恼火了，她从Quinn身边绕开，朝Finn迎上去，接过盒子"谢谢你，Finn。你真是太…我不知道该说什么…"

Finn算是羞涩地歪着嘴笑了。"打开看看。"

Rachel略一犹豫，就冲Finn笑了笑，打开纸盒子。

里面竟然是一部全息传感器。Rachel不明就里地拿起来，询问地看着Finn，却看到Finn正面露憨笑地拿着自己的全息传感器在拨打。

Rachel手里的全息传感器响了起来，Finn抬了抬眉毛，示意她接听。

Rachel按下接听见，在她和Finn之间，亮出Finn的全息图像，在Finn的面前也同时亮出了她自己的图像。

"Rachel，我是Finn，我想，既然你不愿意告诉我你的号码，而你又从来不打给我，那我就只有这样才能和你保持联系了，很妙吧？"说完他自鸣得意地笑了。这招本来是很完美的，是他能想到最浪漫的求爱方式，他很有信心能够感动Rachel。如果Quinn不制服他的话。当然啦，他可以看出Rachel对他刚刚的遭遇十分同情，虽然狼狈不堪，那也许倒能替他加上几分。他寻思着刚刚差点被掐死到底是狼狈更多一些，还是加分更多一些。

Will在他身后尴尬地别转身去。青少年！荷尔蒙乱飚的青少年！他揣测着待会儿该怎么样安慰这个即将身体和心灵双重受伤的大男孩。

她咽了口口水，在心里叹了很大一口气，盘算着该怎么样才能最妥帖地拒绝Finn的好意。

Quinn却没有让他们想太久。

她快步朝他们走去，经过Rachel身边时，一把夺过全息传感器，按下挂断，塞进纸盒子。Finn和Rachel的全息图像嗖的消失了。走到Finn的面前，她把纸盒子整个朝Finn塞过去。"她不能收你的礼物。"

Finn吃惊地看着她一连串动作，在身前接住Quinn塞还给他的纸盒。他忽然感到恼羞成怒。

"为什么？！"Finn大声责问，"上次也是你阻止我问Rachel要号码，刚刚又那样死命掐我，现在还不让我送礼物给Rachel，凭什么是你来做主？你，你以为你是谁啊？"Finn气得开始结巴。

Quinn咬着牙仰头看着他，抬头眯眼的姿势让她看起来孤傲倔强。

她沉着嗓子一字一句地说，"我告诉你我是谁。听着，我是她的女朋友。"

"什、什么？！"Finn被这个答案惊得目瞪口呆。

同样目瞪口呆的还有Will。他没想到他的徒弟竟然就那样当着他的面把这些禁忌的话题挑明了。这让他连最后睁一只眼闭一只眼，等待到了明天Rachel回纳布星后事态自然平息的机会都丧失了。

"你听到了。"Quinn转身朝着表情不知是喜是忧的Rachel走去，拉住她的手，又转过身朝着Finn和Will，"我只是不希望我的女朋友还和其他人保持着密切关系，更不希望向其他人那样，把一切伪装成什么事情都没发生过一样。"说到后半句时，她将目光转向Will，挑战着他。

Will听到她的弦外之音，不由皱起了眉。他不知道Quinn到底知道了些什么。的确，绝地武士团历来的作风，就是将不想再提的事情一笔抹杀，讲不想再见的人，连同所有历史全部掩饰得干干净净。Quinn的眼神让他想起他以前的一个战友，一个只被允许存在于所有认识他的绝地武士脑海深处的人。他不希望Quinn也步他后尘。

Finn尴尬得无地自容，"我，我不知道…Puck没跟我说…"

"现在你知道了。"

"对，对不起。"Finn不知所措地看着手上的狗熊头套和礼品盒，"我想，还是让一切都恢复原样的好了。"他边把礼品盒塞回口袋，边自我解嘲地笑了笑，"是我太蠢了，要是我够聪明的话，其实我早该猜到的。"

Quinn皱了皱眉，"猜到什么？"

"猜到你喜欢Rachel。那次你对我原力读心时…"

Will张着的嘴张得更大了，他还不知道Quinn竟然擅自对别人使用原力读心术。Quinn瞪了Finn一眼，不过，无所谓了。她已经不想在服从于Will的管教。随便吧。

"…在读心时，我看到了你第一次见到Rachel的样子，我还以为你只是在观察她，可是你观察得也太仔细了。我早该猜到的。"Finn说完把头套又戴回头上，戴上头套后他的声音变得失真的瓮声瓮气，"我想我该走了，Quinn，我们还是朋友，对吗？"

Quinn耸了耸肩，"算是吧。"

人型布熊朝她竖起两根拇指，"酷。那么，再见了，Rachel，认识你很高兴。我真的，祝福你们。"

Rachel给出她最灿烂的微笑，"再见了，Finn，我也很高兴认识你。谢谢你。"

不知道是错觉还是什么，Rachel总觉得人型布熊竟然朝她笑了一下。然后布熊挥了挥手，转身离开。

Will和Quinn对视着。他已经不想去计算他的得意门生刚刚触犯了多少条绝地禁令。

他一直都在容忍她的擅作主张，他也可以不去计较她的目无尊长，他甚至可以包庇她的青涩恋情。

可是，用原力进行攻击？Quinn这次走得太远了。

"Quinn，解释一下你的行为。原力锁喉？！你到底在想什么？"

Quinn露出一个嘲讽的微笑，"原力锁喉，好名字，很配这个招式。"

"你差点掐死Finn！"

"我已经警告过他了，他活该。"她无情地回答。

Rachel向后畏缩了半步。

"够了！"Will喊道，"Finn不是敌人！"

"从某种意义上来说，他是的。"没有人有权觊觎她的女朋友。即使是朋友也不行。

Rachel是这十年来她唯一想要完全占为己有的。她不允许任何人从中作梗。

"如果你坚持这样的说法，我将不得不向元老院报告这次的事故。"Will心痛地望着Quinn，"再由他们来决定对你的处罚。"

Quinn用力咬着牙，她对Will失望透了。她再一次怀疑Will到底有没有继续教导她的能力，还是他软弱的存在就是为了让她朝着违背他意愿的路上越走越远？告发她？当真？

"那你最好顺便问一问他们打算怎么处置Corcoran的擅离职守。"她对Will的了解比Will对她的要深得多。她有把握Will不会为了管教她而牵连Shelby。

Will不敢置信地等着Quinn，"你是在威胁我？"

Quinn冷漠地耸了耸肩，"如果你愿意那么说的话。"

"Quinn，"Rachel拉住她的胳膊往后拖，轻声说，"别这样。"

她不想看到她的女朋友为了她的事和自己的师父闹翻。她更不想看到Quinn现在的样子，冷酷的样子。

"Rachel！如果你现在的身份是Quinn的女朋友的话，那么我请你别插手，这是我们师徒间的事。如果你现在的身份是纳布星女王的话，请您顾及自己的身份！"Will朝Rachel怒吼。他相信，Rachel是Quinn在那么短的时间里产生如此巨大变化的唯一原因。

Rachel怔住了，她忽然不再是纳布星的女王，而是合唱团训练教室里因为一意孤行而挨老师骂的学生。

看到Will动怒了，Quinn忽然冷笑了起来。

"师父，我想你没有资格对Rachel说教。我才是你的徒弟。不要把你的失败怪在Rachel头上。"她微微仰起头，朝Will走近几步，"或者说，不要把绝地武士团的失败怪在其他人头上。"

Will看着朝他逼近的Quinn，并不明白她所指的意思。

Quinn靠近Will身边耳语，"十六年前，Corcoran曾经比这次更加严重的擅离职守，消失了近乎一年，不是吗？"

Will瞪大了眼睛。她是怎么知道的？

十六年前刚刚晋升为绝地武士的Shelby一度消失了，元老院封锁了所有消息，在她的任务列表里写上了"外出勘探"，没有人知道她的准确去想，是生是死。等她再次回到绝地武士团时，明显的憔悴和疲惫显示出她经历了怎样的艰苦。元老院出于某种考虑，继续让她留在武士团，但是他们都知道，她将一辈子也不会有晋升为绝地大师的可能。

或许这也是她对Puck的管教并不上心，也会缺席这一次的任务的原因吧。

这个事件在绝地武士间是借口不提的，作为学徒的Quinn更加不可能知道。她是从哪里得来的消息？

Rachel看着Will惊诧的神情，不知道Quinn对他说了些什么。她开始意识到自己对她的不了解。如果说她的冷静和智谋是吸引她的地方，那么她的冷酷和心机则让她心生寒意。

Kurt兴高采烈地挟着仍在亢奋中的Blaine走进后台，Blaine身后的是那一群Warblers，热烈地随着他们涌进后台，冲击在僵持着的Will和Quinn周围，如同扔进冷却水里淬火的金属块，在后台升腾出尴尬的气氛。

Kurt一眼看到神色有异的Rachel，赶忙放开绕在Blaine身上的胳膊，跑上去揽住Rachel的肩，"Rachel，怎么了？你哭过？"

Rachel如释重负地靠在Kurt的肩上，"我不知道该从何说起，Kurt，我不知道。"

众Warblers对Will的出现都显得既好奇又疑惑。

"绝地武士？这真的是绝地武士吗？"

"为什么会有绝地武士出现在我们的后台？我们有危险吗？"

"会不会是什么恶作剧？角色扮演？"

"快看他的腰间！光剑！货真价实的光剑！"

Blaine见状忙拍手示意，"伙计们，嘿，伙计们！我在化妆间为大家准备了庆功派对，我还为大家准备了礼物。我们现在就过去怎么样？不醉不归！今晚的夜空属于Warblers！"

他喊出煽动性的口号，Warblers跟着他大呼小叫地又涌出后台，虽然有几个仍然对后台发生了什么感到好奇，可是毕竟这是Blaine的告别演出，他们的关注焦点应该是Blaine而不是绝地武士。

他回头朝Kurt眨了眨眼睛，Kurt感激地扁嘴微笑。

Warblers的出现冲垮了之前的敌对情绪，Will松了口气，Quinn也放松了肩膀。她自知失言，别过脸不去看Will，摇摇头摆脱掉一闪而过对Finn的愧疚。

"好了，都回飞船吧。"Will扫视着眼前的三个人，皱了皱眉，"Puck呢？"

"他先走了。"Quinn抢先回答，"他自己会回飞船。"

Will压抑着心里的怒火。他今晚不想再发脾气。

"走吧。Quinn，你来驾驶。"Will把陆地飞车的钥匙抛给Quinn，转身朝外走去。

Quinn接住钥匙，哼了一声。他不想让自己和Rachel一起坐在后座。很好。很成熟的想法。真不愧是她的师父。

她转身看向Rachel，却惊讶地发现她一副受到伤害的样子蜷缩在Kurt的怀里，都不朝她看。

"Rachel？"她柔声喊她。"你还好吗？"

Rachel从Kurt的肩上抬起头，朝她看过来。遇到Quinn温柔关切地望着她的目光，Rachel心里才微微起壳的防备瞬间土崩瓦解了。

Quinn都是为了她好，即使她的做法有失偏颇，自己也不应该怀疑她。不是吗，她让自己和生母相见了，她再一次为她挡掉了Finn的追求，她为了她，不惜冒着被处分的危险阐明了她们的关系。

她没有办法责怪她。相反，她开始担心起Quinn的前途。

Rachel走过去拉着Quinn的手，"我没事，真的。只是，Quinn，要是Shoe师父真的去元老院汇报怎么办？他们会流放你吗？"

Quinn摇了摇头，"他不会的。他的心肠太软，也不想牵连太多的人。"她顿了一顿，凝视着Rachel的眼睛，"如果我不再是一名绝地，你还会喜欢我吗？"

"Quinn！别说傻话！"Rachel急了，"绝地是你的梦想。"

Quinn别过视线，若有所思地低语，"可能不再是了。"

这几天发生的事，掌握到的信息，让她对绝地武士团的决策和和禁令产生怀疑。那些刻板僵死的禁令除了让所有人对绝地敬而远之，束缚住绝地自己的手脚之外，到底能对修行起到多大的作用，她开始重新评估。Shelby的过去，自己的将来，都是一团迷雾。唯一已知的，只有自己的动摇。

幸好她有Rachel。Rachel是她新的梦想。除此之外，一切都是未知的。

想到这里，她握紧Rachel的手。


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

一路无语。

驾驶着陆地飞车前进的Quinn偶尔从后视镜里瞥着靠在Kurt肩上的Rachel。起先Kurt轻声询问发生了什么，Rachel只是摇头。接着Kurt也不再说话。

身边的Will目不斜视地直视前方的车灯着凉的一片扇形光亮。四个人各自想着心事。

Quinn不知道自己是担忧多一点还是疑惑多一点。在整个冷静下来之后，她开始为自己的失误感到懊恼。对，失误。她不愿意给自己对Finn下手，对Will顶撞扣上更大的帽子。这是她的失误，她不应该那么轻易地就暴露了自己的感情和想法，那对她今后的计划不利。

在这之前，她设想了许多种在改变她和Rachel身份的情况下，可以和Rachel尽可能多见面的机会，比如宣称仍然没有查找到针对纳布星的袭击事件背后真正的主谋，需要进一步侦查。或者向元老院谏言，要去纳布星寻找适合选作幼徒的孩子，毕竟纳布星算是文化独特的偏远的星球，绝地武士团通常去不到那里进行原力感应来挑选绝地幼徒。

可是今天，她一口气把十年来若隐若现的不满都向Will系数发泄，即使Will再温和再包容自己，恐怕这次也很难不将她交给元老院处置。她并不怕他们，她也不怕被流放，毕竟她不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。一想到她曾经是他们认为的绝地新希望，她就满心觉得讽刺。

也罢，索性被流放，失去绝地学徒的身份，那她也能了无牵挂地随着Rachel去她的世界。只是，她自己也不知道自己会不会太骄傲而不愿意接受别人的附属的新身份，即使这个别人是她的爱人。

看起来现在自己什么也做不了。即便如此，她也知道自己不会做什么。她不会收回今天说过的所有话，做过的所有事。在压抑了十年之后，她终于第一次感觉到自己本来的样子，这太珍贵了，她不可能放弃，也放弃不了。

做自己，真是太好了。

她大力踩下油门，陆地飞车的引擎轰鸣，向前猛蹿。Kurt惊叫了一声，稳住倒向他的Rachel。Will用力抓紧扶手，"Quinn！"

听到师父的呵斥，她反而笑了起来。她竟然从没察觉到自己有多想反抗Will，一直都是，从来都是。

她从后视镜里瞥见Kurt不满的眼神和在宽慰他的Rachel，想起第一天和伪装成侍女的Rachel独处时，在他们此刻的位置上那两大包行李，笑意更浓。

Rachel。

她才是真正有反叛精神的人，虽然她的反叛经常伪装成稚嫩可爱的样子。她暗自承认，Rachel比自己勇敢多了。

再也没有什么能比看到Sylvester议员翘着二郎腿神气活现地坐在纳布星飞船中庭的沙发上更能给这一天带来一个糟糕的结束的了。

如果还有谁是Quinn不想去正面迎战的话，Sylvester议员稳稳的算上一个。

她扭头看向Will，发觉他正瞠目结舌地兀自吃惊。一天里见到Sue两次，这让他招架不住。

"Will，Q，我们又见面了。"Sylvester议员的目光在他们几个人之间游弋，判断着眼下这种微妙的距离感。她的目光停留在Quinn身上，饶有兴致地说，"看来云度大师也变得开明了，终于允许绝地们便装行动，嗯？Q，我不得不说，你让我眼前一亮。"她看了便装的Rachel三秒钟，若有所思地说，"Iamadiva女王陛下，你让我想起一个故人。"

Quinn一惊，如果Sylvester和Will相熟几十年，那想必她也认识和Will同期的Shelby。这很不妙。她和Will不一样，Will从来不会主动的去触碰可能会导致难堪的话题，即使他觉得Rachel长得和Shelby相似，也不可能主动去联想什么。而Sue则恰恰相反。

"Sylvester议员。不知阁下深夜到访有何贵干？"Rachel并没有理会Sue的话，她累了，不想在半夜里再添事端。明天还要去参加议会，还要面临和Quinn的别离，她需要应对的事情里，不应该包括Sylvester的挑衅。

Sue放下翘着的腿，站了起来，"没有什么大事，在今晚贸易联盟举办的晚宴上并没有见到陛下，就顺路过来看一看，确保我们英明神武的绝地武士们…"她朝Will瞥了一眼，"…履行好了自己的职责。看来，他们履行得非常完美。"

忽视掉Sue语气里嘲讽的意味，Rachel例行公事地回答，"贸易联盟的晚宴并不在此行的计划之内，故此未曾赴宴。绝地武士尽心尽责，令人心敬佩。多谢阁下的关爱，吾等不胜感激。"

Sue摆摆手，"行了，女王，这些套话留着明天召开议会时再说吧，现在你的这身打扮说这些话只会显得不伦不类。"

Kurt气得想要上前理论，Rachel伸手挡住他，"Sylvester议员，已经很晚了，如果没有什么事的话，明天议会见。"

"Will，你不想说些什么吗？比如，恕不远送，后会有期之类的？"Sue讥笑着转向Will。

"我想我没有什么要说的。"Will清了清嗓子，"任务进展得很顺利。明天任务结束后，绝地武士团会将报告送至议员办公室。"

"哦？很顺利？Q，你有什么要补充的吗？"

Sue在和他们玩猫鼠游戏。Quinn察觉到了她的得意。她一定是知道了些什么。Quinn判断着她的表情，却分析不出她的立场。除了幸灾乐祸之外，Sue并没有透露更多的情绪。

Quinn继续和Sue对视着，"上午我已经把该说的都说过了。"

"有一句话是怎么说的？瞬息万变？你瞧，老话其实都还是挺有道理的。"Sue从她宽大的议员袍里掏着什么东西，"作为议员，我有义务关心所有来都城参加议会的星球首脑的安全。所以在你们离开后，我派人去昨晚发生骚动的那家夜店…叫什么来着…啊，New Direction调取了监控录像。你的舞姿十分优美啊，女王陛下？"

Rachel的脸色变了。

"我想，在你的报告里，对女王的行迹并没有进行客观地记录，不是吗？"Sue亮出她的王牌，"真没想到会发生这种事，Will，我在想女王褒举你的时候，可没想到你精于寻欢作乐，人不可貌相啊。至于你，女王陛下，我该说什么好呢？如果此事暴露的话，恐怕你的政敌会很高兴。"

"Sylvester议员，我请求你，不，我恳求你，"Rachel的嗓子变了，她的声音空洞又干涩，"我恳求你，不要将此事声张。"

"哦？害怕了？"Sue饶有兴致地看着Rachel，"今天上午那个表现得滴水不漏的优秀的女王去哪里了？果然，没有那身行头是不行的。"

"够了！"Will喊道，"Sue，你到底想要干什么？"

"平静，Will，归于平静，不然对你的原力不利，绝地难道不是这么说的吗？嗯？"

Quinn忽然笑了起来。她扶着额闭着眼，边笑边摇头，就好像被恶作剧整到，想要自我解嘲那样。不用睁眼她也知道所有人都停止了说话，将目光投在她身上。她的笑声并不愉快，相反的，充满讥讽。

"Sue，谢谢你。"Quinn终于止住笑，抬头看着一脸错愕的Sue。"谢谢你的好意。"

"你在谢我？！"Sue眯着眼，不可置信地确认着Quinn的意思。

"是的，我在谢你。如果你真的想要整垮我们，恐怕这卷监控录像已经落在其他人手里了，不是吗？不管你是拿去给云度大师，还是那些政敌，带来的麻烦都会比现在大得多，"Quinn摇了摇头，"很抱歉，不能让你看到更多的好戏了，因为，在任务结束之前，我不会再允许出现任何差错。"

Sue长时间地和Quinn对视着，在看清了Quinn眼里的坚决后，她叹了口气，"Q，你应该从政。你会成为一名出色的政客。"

"恐怕我志不在此。"

"女王陛下，我有一句忠告。"Sue扭头盯着瞪大眼睛的Rachel，"在没有任何伪装保护的时候，千万别把自己表露得太彻底。也永远不要期望你的敌人会因为你的恳求就饶过你。至少在我眼里，看到对手求饶的乐趣才是最大的。"她把那卷监控录像递给Rachel，"这就当作是我给你的礼物吧。小女王。至于你，Will Schuester，你从来没有让我失望过，一直那么不堪一击。"

在羞辱了几乎所有人之后，Sue终于决定结束她的游戏，"好了，自视过高的年轻人们，包括没有长进的中年人，听着，我敢肯定还有其他人在想方设法抓住你们的把柄，如果不想在明天的大会上闹笑话的话，就赶紧去把屁股擦干净。还有，你们都欠我一个人情，到时候我会让你们一个一个还过来的。小女王，你的飞船太寒酸，待久了我怕都会染上寒酸的气味。Q，我的邀请仍然有效，什么时候想要改行就来找我。"

Sue的离开和她的出现一样让人目瞪口呆，除了Quinn，别人都还像是在做梦一样，不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。

Quinn可以确定的只有一点，只要Will对Sue还是特别的存在，她就不会是他们真正的敌人。Sue的出现让她清醒了许多，现在还没到时候。不管她的计划是什么，现在都还没有到时候。不然受牵连的人会太多。用Sue的话来讲，现在必须"赶紧把屁股擦干净"。

Quinn和Will面对面地坐着，谁都没有先开口。在Sue离开后，她打算和她的师父好好谈一谈。而Will也正有此意。

"你知道你这一次违反了多少条禁令吗？"Will终于打破僵局，痛心疾首地问她。

"我知道，师父。"换回了绝地服的Quinn又是一个模范学徒的样子了。她的语气也不再有这几天逐渐显现的不满和戾气。

Will叹了口气。在他开始教导Quinn的时候，就知道总有一天会面临这样的局面，她将超越他，并向他发出挑战。而他从来就不知道自己能不能扭转局面。

"Quinn，你是我第一个徒弟，你一直都是最优秀的，你知道，你是我的骄傲。"

"我知道，师父。对不起。"

"现在先别说这些了，你打算怎么办？你和…Rachel的事，还有谁知道？"

"…都是自己人。除了Finn。"

"Finn也是自己人。他很可靠。"Will补充道。

Quinn哼了一声。她可以确定Finn不会乱讲，但那并不是因为他很可靠，而是因为他怕她，他不敢。

"幸好除了你们的恋情之外，没有其他更加严重的状况。"Will吐了口气，"你是我的徒弟，我会维护你到底。"

"师父…谢谢你。"Quinn为Will的这句话感动。他一直都在维护她，甚至是纵容她。"我想确定几件事，可以吗？"

"什么事？"

"只有我晋升为绝地武士，您才能晋升绝地大师，对吗？"

"…原则上是这样。"

"如果我遭到放逐，那就意味着您是失职的，将失去晋升的机会，是吗？"

"那也不一定。你是在担心放逐吗？放心吧，不会的。你一直很优秀，长老院不会因为一次的失误而放逐你的。"Will宽慰道。

"不，我只是想把规则了解得更加清楚一些。'不一定'的意思是，也存在例外，是吗？"

Will看着Quinn，显然她在担心他会受到牵连，"是的，你看，云度大师不是照样晋升为大师了吗？"

"云度大师？！"Quinn吃惊不小。这倒可以解释为什么云度大师一直以来都对学徒们严加管教，不容许任何松懈，也可以解释为什么他一直对被寄予"未来的希望"的Quinn充满不屑。原来如此。原来他才是对徒弟教导无方的那个人。

"所以，不用担心了好吗？你不会遭到流放，我也不会失去资格。明天任务结束后，一切照旧。至于…你和Rachel，我相信你能处理好。"Will朝Quinn笑了笑，"别再说道歉的话了。一切都会过去的。"

又是这句"一切都会过去的"。Quinn太清楚这一切都不会过去。即使她换回了绝地服，她也已经不再是三天前的那个绝地学徒了。她看着Will宽慰的眼神，觉得悲哀。

在明天之前，她还得继续扮演着优等学徒的角色，"是的，师父。还有，Shelby…怎么办？"

Will皱起了眉，Shelby不是第一次不见踪影，他现在只是希望她能在明天结束前出现，和他一起去向元老院汇报，他不希望再想十六年前一样，看着她在一年后身心俱疲地回来。

"…只能等她自己出现。还有，你是怎么知道Shelby过去的事的？"

"…这我不能说，师父，您了解我的能力。"

Will悲喜交加地看着她，的确，Quinn获取情报的能力远在自己之上。

"以后别再提到这件事了。这是绝地武士团的机密。连我都无权查阅的机密。"

Quinn的脑中闪过一个念头。在明天之后，也许她能解开更大的疑团。

"是的，师父。我想明天过后Shelby会出现的。还有Puck，也会回来。"

"那样最好不过了。"Will像是在安慰Quinn，又想是在安慰自己一样笑了一下。

但是我将离开。Quinn默默在心里说出下半句。

Rachel焦虑地在房间里来回转圈，焦虑地等待着Quinn的到来。她毫无把握Quinn到底会不会来。要是Shoe师父不允许Quinn继续和她来往呢？要是Quinn自己也放弃了呢？要是Sylvester议员的警告让她觉得倍感压力了呢？Rachel除了等待以为，什么也做不了。

门开了，Quinn步伐沉重地走了进来。Rachel心中大石落地，向她直冲过去。Quinn伸手抱住Rachel，将头埋进她的颈窝，深深叹了口气。

Rachel抚着Quinn的头发，亲着她的脸颊，"我以为你不会来了。"

"我以为你不会等我了。"Quinn疲惫地说。心里隐藏着太多的秘密和计划，她累了。

"你累了。过来，躺下。"和白天不同的是，Rachel的话里只有怜爱，没有情欲。这让Quinn恍惚间觉得她们已经是相处了很久的恋人。

她顺从地被Rachel牵着手引领到床边，和衣躺下。Rachel并没有躺在她身边，而是坐在床头替她轻轻按摩起了太阳穴。

"爸爸累的时候，爹爹就会替他这样按摩。"

Quinn闭着眼，感受Rachel的指尖在她的额头两侧力量均匀地画着圈。这让她平静。"很舒服。"

Rachel低头在她额头上轻轻一吻，"如果你喜欢的话，我可以天天帮你按摩。"一想到这将是她们共处的最后一晚，Rachel不说话了。

Quinn睁开眼，捉住Rachel的手，拉到唇边亲了一下，"如果你在想明天之后的事，那还不如过来陪我躺着。"

Rachel光着脚跑去关了灯锁了门，又迅速跑了回来，一下跳上床。床垫的弹簧上下弹了几次，Quinn跟着一起颠了起来，她笑着打了一下Rachel的屁股，"有点女王的样子好不好？"

Rachel拉过Quinn的胳膊绕在自己脖子上，钻在Quinn的身侧，"明天天亮了再做女王，现在不做。"

Quinn深深叹了口气，"那我也等天亮了再做绝地，现在不做。"

她侧身搂紧Rachel，"Kurt已经把事情都处理好了？"

"嗯，他已经派我们的人去把这两天我到过的地方的监控录像都取回来了。也许是Sylvester议员多虑了，并没有什么人在我们之前去打探我的行踪。毕竟纳布星不是什么政治焦点星球。"Rachel不肯探出头，就把脸埋在Quinn的胸口闷闷地说。

"明天以后就是了，在你的发言之后，纳布星会闪光的，和你一样。"

Rachel笑了，她抬起头在Quinn的下巴上亲了一下，"谢谢你。我也这么觉得。"

看着Rachel眼里闪闪发亮的光彩，Quinn舍不得将视线调离。如果有谁的梦想是值得守护的话，那就是Rachel的。她更加坚信自己的决定没有错。

"Rachel，你相信我吗？"

听出她语气中的沉重，Rachel支着隔壁半坐起来。"我相信你。"

Quinn把她拉回怀抱里，"那就继续相信下去。明天之后，我们将不得不分开一段时间…我也还有很多事情…要去做。即使见不到面，即使有再多传言，也继续相信我，好吗？"

"我会的。"

"谢谢。还有，明天道别的时候不许哭。你知道，眼泪会把粉彩弄花的。"

"我不会的。我只会在没有人的时候哭。有别人在的时候我是个好女王。"

"你是的。女王陛下。"

"Quinn？"

"嗯？"

"别让我担心太久。"Rachel的声音里带着哭意。

Quinn低头注视着她的眼睛，"不用为我担心。只要相信我就够了。"

"我相信你。"

"那就足够了。"


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章

每年召开议会的当天永远是都城的大日子。共和国每一个星球的首脑，每一个联盟的主席，每一个议员都会聚集在巨大的球形的会场里，企图通过言语来说服其他人同意他们的观点。而言语之后的实力才是真正起到作用的因素，言语，只是某种包装而已。Rachel当然知道这些，毕竟，她是政客。她心知肚明纳布星的实力远未达到能够说服议会通过跨种族跨星系婚恋自由法案的程度，不过她还是下定决心要试一试。为了她的父亲们，更是为了她喜欢全力以赴的天性。议会的会场被无数护卫看守着，除非是与会人员，任何其他人都不能进入会场。这就意味着她必须和Quinn分开一整天。而散会之时，也将是她返程之时。她努力不去想和Quinn近在眼前的分离。即使她找个借口再多留一天，那又如何？分离是无可避免的。而现在她甚至没有资格分心去想分离的事。她必须完成她此行的使命。

Quinn和Will目送盛装的Iamadiva女王和Hummel首相进入会场。从昨晚后，Quinn就没有对Will说过话。Will没有做过父亲，可是他似乎了解家里有个青春期女儿的父亲的感受。他完全不知道她在想什么，不知道她每一天的情绪变化，也不知道她什么时候才会慢慢变回那个乖巧懂事和他亲近的孩子。

"师父，我有事想问您。"Quinn忽然开口。

Will诧异地问道，"什么？"

"所有的一切。所有绝地武士团的过去，所有在绝地学院的课堂上没有讲过的历史，所有元老院不想让我们知道的东西。"

"我无能为力,"Will摇了摇头，"或者说，我知道的并不比你多。昨晚我告诉过你，我只是一名绝地武士而已，我无权查阅机密档案。"

Quinn忽然笑了，"等级制度，是啊，即使您成为了绝地大师，也不代表就能进入元老院，所有那些机密，仍旧是机密，不是吗？"她的笑声充满了讥讽，"师父，老实告诉我，您有没有想过这个问题，即使我晋升为绝地武士，现在绝地幼童里又有谁能成为我的学徒？哦，对了，我都快忘了我们有多少个绝地幼童了，如果我没有记错的话，一个都没有。"

听到Quinn语气里的嘲讽，Will不确信地问道，"你是在担心晋升的问题吗？现在还不是时候。耐心点，我年轻的学徒。"

Quinn止住笑，"是的，师父。我在担心晋升的问题。如果可以的话，我想回基地一次。我的…光剑充电器，我得回去取。"

Will点了点头，"议会将开一整天，在散会前回来就好。愿原力与你同在。"

看着Quinn开着陆地飞车迅速驰远，Will松了口气，想着也许下一次执行任务，他该提醒她随身携带光剑充电器，对，还要提醒她不要超速驾驶。除了这些细枝末节的事情之外，他还能教导她什么呢？

一离开Will的视线，Quinn就在腰带的暗格里摸索着找出一张黑色的名片，按下上面的号码，拨通。这只是个语音号码，全息传感器自动调整到了对话模式。

"一大清早的如果你不是送生意上门，而只是拨错号码的话，就趁老娘没有破口大骂前把你的破烂传感器挂了！"那头的人怒气冲冲地吼道。

Quinn笑了起来，"早上好，Santana。我是Quinn Fabray。"

那头沉默了片刻，"你想要什么，绝地妞？"Santana防备地问。

"要你帮个忙。"

"别耍我，别给我下套。我可不吃这一套。"

"放轻松，变种人，如果我真的要抓你，会等到今天？"Quinn等了片刻，听Santana没有抵触的意思，才继续往下说，"听着，我有事要你帮忙。"

"你要拆散谁？我收费很贵。"

"我没打算拆散谁，也没打算付你钱。你听说了吧，Sebastian被关了半天。没有人来找你的麻烦，那就是我的预付款。"Quinn止住笑意，"我不认为你有资格跟我讨价还价。"

Santana沉默片刻，忿忿地说，"算你狠。说吧，想让我干吗?"

"见面谈。告诉我你的方位。"

"不，告诉我你的方位，我来找你。我可不想被你找上门。"

Quinn咧了咧嘴，"你还是怕我抓你？"

"我只是不想再被你耍。"Santana没好气地回答，"我不信任你，你算哪门子绝地？那个小矮子…Rachel？你和她有一腿是吧？别跟我说没有，老娘不瞎。"

"她是我女朋友。"Quinn耸耸肩轻松地承认，"我没打算否认。"

Santana沉默片刻，接着爆发出一阵大笑，"你有种，说吧，要我干吗？"

Quinn也笑了起来，不知为何，她知道她和Santana之间达成了某种默契，她也知道她可以相信Santana，就像Santana已经信任了她。

"我需要你变成一个人，帮我去看一些资料。就现在。"想着Santana即将要变化成的那个人，她不由眯起了眼睛。

"变成谁？去哪里查什么资料？"Santana问道，"我需要更加详细的信息，最好是全息影像。"

"你可以在任何信息库里查到他，他的名字是Mace Windu。你将会变成他，去绝地基地的机密档案室查阅一名叫做Shelby Corcoran人的档案。明白？"

"你疯了！"Santana抓狂地吼道，"我当然知道他！云度大师！你疯了！这太危险了！我不干！"

Quinn皱起了眉，"Santana！冷静！我的风险比你大！如果我要保住自己，我就得先保住你！"她听到那头不再怒吼，才继续说，"如果是简单的活，我也不会找上你，这只有你干得了。"

"不，我可不想变成什么光头大个子黑人，这对我有什么好处？"

"我会向每一个朋友推荐你，这个好处怎么样？"

"等一下，我可不想做赔本生意，你是说，你会向你认识的每一个小妞推荐我，还是向你的每一个主顾推荐我？"

Quinn大笑起来，"两样都是，不管我之前提到的是哪个，另外那个都当作福利一并给你。我不得不再次承认，Santana，你是个妙人。"

"承让了。"Santana慢吞吞地说，"你想让我看的那个Shelby Corcoran，她是何方神圣？"

"她…是一名绝地武士。"Quinn想了想，凭Santana的脑子，她看到照片就会联想到Shelby和Rachel的关系，她不想到时候再处于被动。"她同时还是Rachel的妈妈。"

"我去！"Santana震惊地咒骂了一句，"你们绝地武士团还有多少秘密？"

Quinn皱了皱眉，"这就是你马上要去查的。"

"我可记不住所有资料。"

"你不用记住所有资料。进去，找到Shelby Corcoran的资料，从头到底看一遍，不用记住，但是确保不要漏过每一个字，之后的事，我有我的办法。"Quinn胸有成竹地说。触物读心术难不倒她。

"Quinn，你真的疯了。"

"我知道。"Quinn不以为然地耸了耸肩，"那么，你需要几分钟来准备？因为我已经快到你家门口了。

"你竟然定位我?!"Santana又怒骂，"我早该料到你会有这招！"

Quinn看到前方的公寓楼某一层窗帘被拉开，Santana隔着窗户朝她比着中指。

"给你三分钟，待会见。"

Quinn回到自己的房间。她只离开了三天，却恍若隔世。

她打开橱门，拿出执行远途任务时用的并不算大的双肩包，往里塞进备用的绝地服、靴子和斗篷。又拔下光剑充电器塞了进去，虽然她并不确定失去绝地学徒的身份是否还能不能继续用光剑。还是说，她必须放弃这项自己练习了十年的技能。

她不知道还要带什么。

奖状？不必了。

她的画？那只是涂鸦而已，更加不必了。

十年时光竟然装不满一个背包。她提着空落落的双肩包，心生悲哀。

她环顾房间，默默道别。

"Santana！"她低声喊。

Santana从树上灵巧地跳了下来，"别喊了，我在这。我可不想还没行动就被当成间谍活捉。"

Quinn从包里拿出充电器挂在腰后，又将背包整个扔给Santana，"换上吧，绝地服的好处就是没有男女之分，套上斗篷的话就更加无从分辨。"

Santana抖落出Quinn米色的绝地服，哼了一声，"你一辈子就穿这个？真没意思。"她边说边脱下皮衣套上绝地服，"那个云度大师，他是gay吧？"

"云度大师？我没想过。为什么你会这么想？"Quinn略微惊讶地问。

"拜托，谁会用紫色的光剑？"Santana翻着白眼摇着头，"除了他之外，你们绝地不是都用蓝色或者绿色的光剑吗？"

Quinn想到Shelby的紫色光剑，不置可否地回答，"不止。也许是，也许不是，就算他是，也和我无关。"

"你们绝地真是够可以的，我是说，既然他可以用紫色的光剑，为什么你不能用自己喜欢的颜色？还有，为什么不可以穿自己喜欢的衣服？你喜欢什么颜色？"

"黄色吧，我想。"Quinn想着那条黄色的裙子，Rachel说过那很称她。"好了，这些都无关紧要。你准备好了吗？"Quinn看了看换上绝地服，穿上斗篷的Santana，"开始吧。"

就像那晚在New Directions一样，Santana的外形慢慢发生着变化，她在长高长壮，Quinn的绝地服包在他身上有些紧，不过在斗篷的掩饰下并不明显。

不一会儿Santana变成了一个高大的男性黑人，"怎么样？"

Quinn仰着头看着他，又皱着眉问，"如果你是想搞笑的话，那你成功了。只是你什么时候见过云度大师有头发，还是长黑卷发？"

Santana不满地从喉咙里发出嘶吼，"为什么你们绝地长老里有那么多秃子？"

Quinn正要发火，一想那些不同星系的长老们头上的确总共也没多少头发，就在肚子里笑了起来，"这就是当年魁刚金大师没有入选元老院的原因，他头发太多太长。"

"哈哈。很好笑。你也会开玩笑了。"Santana翻着白眼把头发隐去，又把嗓音变成浑厚的男低音，沉下脸目露凶光地等着Quinn，"现在怎么样？"

虽然明知是Santana变得，看到云度大师低着头抬着眼等着她，Quinn还是畏缩了一下，"很好，嘴角再向右歪一点。"

假云度点了下头，紧抿着嘴，"带路吧。"

进入机密档案室的整个过程异常顺利，没有任何人起疑。Quinn示意假云度机密档案室的方位后，就在外层的普通档案室洋装查阅着资料。她来到候选幼童资料库，看着那些原力指数相当高，却不愿做绝地的孩子的照片。她知道Will这些绝地武士们都随身都带着测试原力读数的试纸，可是却多年排不上用场了。她不知道长老们心里是怎么想的。就算外星系的绝地们能活上几百岁，等他们都死了，将有谁来继承绝地的事业？她摇摇头，这些都即将与她无关了。

过了没多久，假云度就阔步迈出了机密档案室，径直朝外走去。Quinn心跳得快了起来。少顷，她也放下手里的卷宗，朝外走去。

到了汇合地后，Santana已经变回原来的样子，换回自己的衣服，喘着气，用手扇着风。

Quinn火速发动陆地飞车，Santana不等她招呼就跳进车中，陆地飞车一溜烟驰离绝地基地的领土。

"怎么样，查到了吗？"Quinn边驾驶边问。

"能问些有用的问题吗？"Santana擅自打开陆地飞车的储物格翻了起来，"见鬼，你的车上连瓶水都没有？！"

Quinn皱起了眉，Rachel就从来不会抱怨这些有的没的。

"别叫了，现在就送你回家。"

Santana向后倒进座椅里，"那个Shelby，不简单。"

"她是一流的光剑大师。"

"不止。她年轻时所有成绩全部是A。优等生，哼。"

Santana的话让Quinn吃了一惊，"你是说，Shelby Corcoran？"

"是啊，还能说谁？她从小到大都很优秀，一直到十八岁，她…"

"停下。你不用开口，我自己会看。"

"看？"Santana怀疑地看着她，"你想干吗？"

"读心术。"Quinn简短地回答。

"门都没有！你想都别想！"Santana气急败坏地抵抗，"我可不会让你看到我脑子里在想什么。"

"Santana！我对你脑子里的肮脏念头毫无兴趣，我只想看到Shelby的档案！而且，你真的以为拒绝有用吗？"

"算你狠。"Santana咬牙切齿地说，"你欠我一份人情，很大的一份。"

"行了。我会还的。"Quinn没好气地回答，"你从来都不肯吃亏是吗？"

Santana夸张地摊了摊手，"没有师父，也没有基地罩着我，我必须靠自己才能活下来，明白？Fabray大人？"

"别那么叫我。"Quinn反感地说，"你知道我不是什么好绝地。"

"这点我非常同意。"Santana笑了起来，"在我看来，就没什么好绝地，尤其是看了Shelby Corcoran的档案之后。"

Quinn看了一眼时钟，离议会结束还早，那就意味着她还有充足的时间。虽然如此，她还是重重踩下油门，全速朝着Santana的公寓前进。

虽然Santana抱怨得很凶狠，可真的到了Quinn向她解释触物读心术并不会伤害她时，她并不像是真的担心的样子。Quinn猜想她就是喜欢抱怨，不管乐意不乐意，都要吐槽一通才行。真的到了Quinn向她平伸右手使用原力时，Santana配合得倒是很默契。

Quinn毫不费力地就找到了最新鲜记忆的机密档案室里那段影像，Santana取下Shelby的档案，捧在手里一行一行往下看，一页一页往后翻。她全神贯注地顺着Santana的视线看了起来。

如Santana所言，Shelby从小就是优等生，和Quinn一样，在同期生里，她是最优秀的。

在十七年前，也就是在她即将可以比任何同期生都更早地晋升为绝地武士前，绝地元老院布置给她一项秘密任务，命她去寻查一名失踪的绝地学徒。之所以会让她去执行这项任务，不止是因为她的能力出众，更主要的原因，是她和那名绝地学徒之间深厚的友谊。云度大师认为他们之间的了解程度会让她比任何其他人都更容易找到他。而那名失踪的绝地学徒，正是当时还是绝地武士的云度本人的学徒，制作光剑的高手。虽说绝地学徒都必须亲手制作自己的光剑，可是这名学徒制作的光剑却是所有人里最强的，他对光剑水晶的挑选有着特别的才能，旁人无法企及。几乎同期的所有学徒的光剑水晶，都是由他挑选得来。他的这项特殊才能，也是绝地武士团对他青睐有加的原因。

一年后Shelby Corcoran回到基地，只身一人，任务失败。她和元老院有过一次激烈的争论。她找到了那名学徒，却没能把他带回来，因为他并不是失踪，而是自我放逐。绝地武士团从来没有'叛逃'之说，但凡离开的绝地，都只是'自我放逐'，而已。元老院原想去追回这名学徒，Shelby却坚决不肯透露他的行踪，她对元老院担心这名学徒会用所学的绝地技艺走上岔路的忧虑进行了担保，她的担保方式就是自己的一切。消磨她斗志的是这种把自己作为担保的行为，还是从此以后元老院对她的态度转变，从档案里并未提及。在这一点上，Quinn知道的比档案要多。从那以后，她不再是优等生，对任务也好，晋升也好，对学徒的管教也好，都显得并不在意。Shelby Corcoran那一年的秘密任务，也成了所有绝地之间的禁忌话题。

Quinn在档案的最后看到了Shelby十六岁时的照片，和Rachel长得几乎一模一样。那是一张同期绝地学徒的合影，照片下面密密麻麻列着所有人的名字。她在里面还看到了年轻是Will和Shannon Beist。她在照片里寻找着那名自我放逐的学徒。

这并不是十分困难的事。当她在档案里看到他的名字时，她仿佛什么都明白了，却又好像陷入了更大的困惑。

她熟悉这个人的特殊技能。从云度大师独特的紫色光剑上，这也许是他想念爱徒的方式。Shelby也从不怠慢地保养她的光剑，这也许是她和他之间的另一种纽带。

她听到过这个名字，从Shelby的口中。

她看到过这张脸的一些特征，从Rachel的脸上。

这名绝地学徒的名字是Hiram Berry。


	22. Chapter 22

第二十二章

Santana在Quinn收回原力后马上开始咒骂，"绝地妞，你可没说过被'读心'还挺累的，我和漂亮妞在一起通常做的累人的事里可绝对不包括现在这件。"

当她看到Quinn脸上混杂着震惊，疑惑，迷茫，夹杂着愤怒的表情后，就马上换了种口气，"怎么？事情很严重吗？"

"不，没事。"Quinn心不在焉地回答。

Santana走到厨房，随手拿起两个个残留着酒渍的杯子，打开水龙头冲了冲，甩干水，又在一堆酒瓶里选出一个，各倒了小半杯，走回来把其中一个杯子塞进Quinn的手里。"喝吧，你的脸色告诉我你需要这个。"

Quinn头也不抬地一口气干掉，用手背抹了抹嘴唇，"这酒不如那天的好。"

Santana摊了摊手，"你就将就着喝吧，虽然我也不知道为什么人们总是要用白兰地来压惊。"

酒精在Quinn的血管里流动着，带动着她的心跳和脉搏一起奔腾起来，"我并没有受到惊吓。"

"得了吧，"Santana嗤之以鼻，"要是不是什么爆炸性的秘密，你也不会来求我出马。"

"我没有'求'你。"Quinn放下酒杯，做了一次深呼吸，"不过，还是得谢谢你。"

"安啦，"Santana摆摆手，"毕竟这活还挺刺激的，假装绝地长老也算过瘾。怎么，不想说说你都找到了些什么惊天秘密吗？"

"对不起，无可奉告。"Quinn站起身，"如果你那么想知道的话，你可以自己仔细回忆一下。"

"妈蛋，我可记不住那些乱七八糟的。我忍不住要说一句，你们绝地还真是道貌岸然。又是交女朋友，又是生孩子的，见鬼，你们不是要杜绝杂念维护宇宙和平吗？嗯？现在银河系还安全吗？"Santana喝着自己的那杯冷嘲热讽。

Quinn努力忽视她语气中的不屑和讥讽，因为她无从辩驳，"我也想知道原因。"

Santana笑了起来，"原因不是明摆着的吗？你们是人，我是说，不管你们是哪个星球，哪个种族的，你们毕竟是肉体凡胎，这有什么好奇怪的？照我看，是你们的规矩太蠢了，什么禁欲，什么原力的修行，全是放屁。"

"Santana！"Quinn怒吼，虽然她自己现在也对绝地武士团充满了质疑，可是毕竟那是她信仰了十年，追求了十年的东西，她没有办法听到其他人这样评价。

"好，好，只有你能破坏你们的规矩，我闭嘴。毕竟这事与我无关。又不是我的女朋友。"Santana放下杯子，"那么，现在你打算怎么办？"

"我想你很清楚，这事与你无关。我得走了。"Quinn走向门口，忽然她的脑子里闪现出一个念头，这个念头让她自己都觉得惊讶。她转回头对Santana说，"不过，也许可以变得和你有关。"

她走回来，坐回原来的位子，"你会做'职业恋情破坏者'，最主要的原因是为了找乐子，是不是？"

"不，是为了钱。"Santana听她忽然把话题扯到了她的违法小勾当上，不由在胸前叉起了胳膊，做出防备的姿态，"我得吃饭。"

"还得去夜店。"Quinn露齿笑了起来，"你会去假扮云度大师，可不止是因为钱，更不是因为我逼你。Santana，如果你不想，恐怕我用光剑对着你你也不肯合作。你会让我原力读心，也不是因为你信任我。承认吧，这很刺激，很新鲜，很好玩。"

Santana翻了翻白眼，"能进入绝地基地，那是千载难逢的机会。"

"而且你并不想成为真正的罪犯。要不然，凭你的变身能力，整个银河系就没有太平日子了。绝地武士团可拿你没辙。"Quinn半真半假地恭维她。

"承让。"Santana坐直身子，"别拐弯抹角的了，你想说什么？"

"我想让你找到更大的乐子。"Quinn向后靠近椅背，继续着她自信的微笑，"我敢保证，这比假扮云度大师要有趣得多。"

"凭什么要相信你？"Santana皱着眉头，"我凭什么要相信一个第一次见面就想抓我的绝地？"

"因为，如果你能帮我这个忙的话，我将不再是绝地，你也将不再是无名小卒。或许以后我们还能再次联手。我必须承认，和你配合得很默契。"Quinn轻描淡写地说，"怎么样，这够有趣了吗？"

Santana审视了她片刻，真诚地笑了起来，"非常有趣。说说你的计划。"

Quinn和Puck并肩走进纳布星的飞船时，Rachel等人还没有从议会回来。

Puck环顾内庭，"原来这破飞船里面这么简陋，我还以为女王住得有多华丽呢。"他抠了抠粘在墙上的星星，"呃~真是俗气。"

"闭嘴。"Quinn低声喝止他，"你不是第一次来，你熟悉这里的环境。"

Puck转来转去地看着飞船的设施，"你可以让你的女王女朋友好好装饰一下这艘飞船。虽然我不懂政治，可是我知道都城的人喜欢什么。相信我，这里可不相信什么节约。没有排场，在议会放屁都不响。"

"如果你没有恶意破坏的话，修理费倒是可以用作装饰。"Quinn点了点头，"现在，去吧，你知道怎么上飞船顶。"

"切，别对我指手画脚。我需要维修工具。"

"这艘飞船上有最好的维修机器人。Brittany！"Quinn喊声才落，R2D2就朝他们冲来。这次它的目标是Puck，它绕着他兴奋地转着圈。

"你好啊，小家伙，你的名字是Brittany？"Puck笑着向它伸出手，"我是Santana。"

R2D2叽里咕噜地响着，Quinn睁大了眼睛看着变成Puck的Santana，"我还以为你从不友好。原来你的友好保留给了机器人。"

"那是因为大部分人都不如机器人忠诚可靠。是不是，Brittany？"Santana摸了摸它的圆顶，"不要告诉别人我的真名哦。"

"行了，行动吧。赶在他们回来之前。"Quinn看了看窗外，天色已暗了下来。

"走吧，小家伙。"Santana对亦步亦趋地跟随着她的R2D2和气的说，"我需要你帮我把机顶的焊口打开。"

"别弄得太糟，半天能修好的程度就够了…"Quinn提醒她。

"我知道，到头来还得Brittany修。我不会弄成上次那样的。"

"Santana，注意表情。回忆一下上次在New Directions见到Puck时他的样子。"

Santana抬起眉毛，摆出一副无所谓又爱现的样子，"我记得那个废柴什么样。"

"很好。看到他们的飞车就按下启动。"

"行了，我知道该怎么做。回见。"

Quinn看着她干练的背影，心里琢磨着和她长期合作的可能性。如果她能镇得住她，并且最终信任她的话，Santana倒是一个聪明又实干的伙伴。她把目光转向窗外，等候着Rachel他们的返回。和她以为的不一样，此刻她内心平静。在有了明确的计划之后，只需一步一步去操作就好。

她已经知道了这个世界和她以为的不一样。现在是时候去搞明白到底有多不一样了。

Rachel的心情糟透了。在整个议会现场，她几乎没有任何话语权。留给她发言的时间只有三分钟，而这三分钟是在中午休会以前，在贸易联盟发表了长达十五分钟的应该形成某种统一的贸易法典以及会谈仪式，以此来规范各个星系之间贸易形式之类冗长乏味的议案之后。轮到她发言时，几乎所有人都心不在焉地等着午休。她敢说，她用心良苦准备充足的演讲，根本就没人听。这让她又想起了高中担任合唱团领队时的情景。即使他们赢得了全纳布星的合唱比赛，在学校里他们还是底层屁民，只因为合唱队的地位太低了。这就和眼下的情况一下，名义上所有星球都拥有了一样的民主权，可是真正有地位的，仍然是那些商业或军事地位卓越的星球。作为年仅十六岁的全票当选的女王，她的确引起了一些兴趣，八卦的兴趣。她知道自己的礼服和妆容一定已经上了某些时尚杂志，而她关于婚恋权的议案，除了引起了一小部分保守派抗议的怒吼之外，算是石沉大海。令她感到格外悲哀的时，和那些漠不关心的人比起来，她反而有些感谢抗议的人。至少他们关心。

在她从会场出来后，又面临着另一种不一样的糟糕心情。她没有见到Quinn。

她满心以为她的女朋友会在出口等着她，和她一样珍惜可以待在一起的每分每秒。可是，她竟然不在，在她需要Quinn安慰的时候，她竟然不在。Kurt看出了她的失望，在她耳边小声提醒她，这里仍然是会场的领域，负面情绪不是很好的政治表现。于是她只能绷着雪白的脸，控制住自己的情绪。

"她没有说去哪里，去干什么了吗？"Rachel向正在驾驶飞车的Will发问。

"她没有。"Will无奈地回答，"不过这是她一贯的行事风格，作为她的师父，我给了她最大的自由。"Will朝后视镜里看了一眼Rachel，心里暗想，作为女朋友，你最好也是。

"Shoe师父，这几天真是太感谢你们了。你和Quinn，还有Puck，都帮了我们很大的忙。如果时间充裕的话，我们应该去绝地武士团登门道谢的。"Kurt真诚地说，"我个人也该好好谢谢你，为Blaine的眼睛。"

"这是我的分内事。"Will勉为其难地微笑了一下。他当然清楚，那次的事故里，自己和Quinn，还有不知所踪的Shelby多少有些失职。"你们都是很好的孩子。我也很高兴能认识你们。"

Rachel和Kurt路出略微惊讶的表情，这是Will第一次以长辈，而不是以绝地的身份在和他们说话。

"Quinn是我的徒弟，我带了她那么些年，对她还是不太了解。Rachel，你们才十六岁。人生还有无数种可能，接下来不管你和Quinn之间发生什么，都不要想得太严重。"Will顿了顿，又继续说，"我很高兴Quinn遇见的人是你。这样我至少会放心一些。"

Rachel并不是很明白他到底想要说什么，但是她能听出Will对Quinn的担心。"Shoe师父，Quinn是我遇到过最优秀，最聪明，最坚定的人，您是最宽容，最仁厚，最温和的老师。"Rachel饱含深情地赞美让Will心头一暖。

"有您，有原力的指引，Quinn才会是今天的Quinn。我爱她，信任她，不管她会做什么，我都愿意相信她，即使那会让我受到伤害。"Rachel说完闭上了眼睛。因为她知道，虽然她并不清楚自己为什么知道，即将到来的伤害在所难免，"因为我知道，她也同样爱着我，同样信任着我。这就够了。"

Will沉默片刻，又用力点了点头。"我本来还有些担心你对她不够了解。看来我是多虑了。"

Rachel甜蜜又忧伤地微笑了起来，"我想我在第一次见到她之前，可能就已经开始了解她了。"

驰近飞船，Rachel远远看到站在飞船外等着她的Quinn的身影，心情马上激动了起来。要不是这身礼服实在太重，她一定会在飞车停稳前就跳下去，朝Quinn跑去。这是这几天里，她们分开时间最长第一次。仅仅是一个白天，已经让她感到了相思之苦。她没有办法想象在这次分开后，她该怎样适应没有Quinn在身边的日子。

Quinn朝飞车迎了上去。她又看到了Rachel脸上那种悲伤又喜悦的表情，这几天里她已经渐渐熟悉的表情。Rachel的眼睛里总是有让她为之动容的深情，即使在厚厚的妆容后，这双眼睛仍然如实传递着它们主人的心情。Rachel在为离别悲伤，再为和她重逢，以及其他的一些事情喜悦。Quinn朝Will看去，他朝她地点了下头。Quinn在心里松了一口气，看来Rachel替她们争取到了Will的默许。无论在什么情况下，Will总是她的师父，在她所有的质疑中，从没包含过他对她的恩情。

"你们回来了。"Quinn问候道，"议会进展得顺利吗？"

"不好，一点也不好。"Rachel挫败地说，"这比我原以为的还要难得多。甚至有人威胁我说要我的好看。你能相信吗？"

Quinn看到她气鼓鼓的样子，怜爱地笑了起来，同时向她伸出手，把她搀扶出飞车，"欢迎来到现实世界，女王陛下。"

在那身沉重的行头下，Rachel的动作显得特别笨重。"现实世界不太喜欢我。"

"Rachel，每个政客都会有一堆政敌，你避免不了的。这才是刚开始。"Kurt跟着Will走下飞车安慰她。

"这是事实。基本上每年到了召开议会的时候，绝地武士团总会派出不少人手去调查利益集团之间的恶意破坏。这也是我们会来的初衷。"Will边补充边领头往飞船走去，"今天告别之后，你们在返程的路上也要多加小心。"

听到"告别"两个字，Rachel的神色黯淡下来。Quinn搀着她的手没有松开，而是用力握紧。

就是现在。

纳布星飞船的顶上传来Quinn预料中的爆炸声，黑烟和刺鼻的焦臭味随风飘了过来，Kurt惊叫，Rachel提起沉重的裙摆，努力朝飞船跑去，"混蛋！那群混蛋！！"

"Rachel！"Quinn拽住她，"别过去！"

"还有人在飞船上！"Rachel奋力想要挣脱。

"待在这儿别动！Puck在飞船上，他会照顾他们。"

"Puck又回来了？！"Will问。

"是的，我…找到了他。"Quinn并不想展开这个话题，"他会疏散飞船上的人，查看飞船受损情况的。"

"那Shel…"见Will正要问Shelby的去向，Quinn赶忙打断他。

"修…复的工作有Brittany。至于C师父，我也见到了她。她没事。等你回了基地就会见到她。到时候可以仔细问她。"

Will点了点头，"我知道了。"

Rachel焦急地看着飞船，"希望没有人员伤亡，但愿飞船损害得不严重。一连两次遭到攻击，就算前一次的事端已经化解了，恐怕都城的媒体也不会放过我。"

"那可能反而会让你的政见引起更多人的注意。"Kurt乐观地说，"首先就是要引起关注，不是吗？处在被害者的地位，可能会引起更多人的同情也说不定。"

"Kurt！我需要的不是同情，是支持！"Rachel生气地转向Kurt，"我也不喜欢'被害者'的角色，我们在学校里被人欺负的还不够吗？"

"孩子们！冷静！现在不是吵架的时候！"Will伸出手挡在他们中间，"照那阵烟来看，应该问题不大。"Will安慰她，"就像刚刚说的，每次议会都会发生这样那样的恶作剧。"

"那倒不用担心了，我们正是为这个来的，不是吗，女王陛下？"

听到Quinn以三天前调查事件的姿态一本正经地叫她，Rachel紧绷的神经倒是放松了下来。"如果每次来参加议会都要发生几次恶意破坏，那我一回纳布就得提高千年隼的保险额度。"

"都记下来，女王陛下。"Kurt也扁着嘴配合地鞠了一躬。"那么，回去的路上，还是请让我来假扮你吧。这恐怕是我们此行最成功的妙计了。"

"不行。我不能再让你冒这个险了。要是真的有危险，我不能让你因为我受到伤害。我没法跟Blaine交代。"Rachel断然否定了他的建议。"而且在来的时候我们是到了都城才开始互换身份的，回去的路程太长。更何况在回程中全程穿礼服，那太不合理了。"

Kurt思索着点了点头，"那倒是，回去的路上没理由穿全套礼服。"

"我有一个主意。"Quinn朝Will征询地看了一眼，他朝她点了点头，让她继续。"Rachel，你记得那天在New Direction的那个变种人吗？"

Rachel皱起了眉气呼呼地说，"怎么可能不记得。她叫我'小矮子'。"

Kurt捂着嘴轻轻笑出了声。

"她可以任意变成任何人，而且她身手很好，就算真的有危险，要伤得了她，恐怕还不是那么容易的事。"

"等等，你是说，要找那个罪犯来冒充Rachel？！"Kurt气不打一处来，"我们不了解她，要是她别有居心呢？说真的我一点也不信任她。而且她冒充Rachel的话，Rachel又要假扮谁？飞船上就那么大电地方，要是真的有坏人跟上飞船蓄意攻击女王，一见有两个Rachel，岂不是要穿帮？"

"Rachel不需要冒充谁。"Quinn揽住Rachel的肩，"因为我会单独护送她回纳布星。"

Rachel瞪大了眼睛看着她，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

"希望你会适应公共交通，Rachel，因为我们要坐便宜的民用星际飞船。它很大，很破，很慢，还很…"

Quinn的话音未落，Rachel跳起来搂住她的脖子，"这是我今天听到的最好的消息了。"

10


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章

Quinn打量着Rachel深褐色的天鹅绒长袍，和她搞的那次室内野餐差不多大的巨型包裹，她脸上兴奋期待的神情，不由又气又笑，"Rachel，你能解释一下这身行头的来历吗？"

"所有那些深夜潜逃，躲避追杀的神秘人，不是都应该穿上袍子戴上兜帽的吗？"说罢Rachel伸手把兜帽戴上，遮住几乎全部的脸，"怎么样？"

Quinn若有所思地说，"还差一些。"

"还差什么？是不是头还应该更低一些？"Rachel整理着兜帽的边缘，努力摆出最神秘的姿势。

"还差一阵风沙和飞散的叶子。还差一伙枪法奇差的追兵和一匹受到惊吓嘶叫着逃跑的呆马。还差一件人人都想要的珍宝。"

"Quinn！不许取笑我！"Rachel褪下兜帽，嗔怪道，"不过，人人都想要的珍宝，我已经有了。"她垫脚揽住Quinn的脖子，用笔尖轻蹭她的脸颊，在她耳边低语道，"你就是我的珍宝。"

Quinn努力不让Rachel的调情见效，可还是周身一热。她伸手探进Rachel的长袍里，扶着她的腰，"那你打算怎么保护我，女王陛下？"

门被粗暴地打开，Rachel慌忙松开手。Santana倚在门框上没好气地说，"行了行了，你们有一路的时间随便干些什么，现在快给我收拾东西滚蛋，把房间给我空出来。这艘破飞船也只有这个房间还稍微像个样子。绝地妞，别再散发情欲了，我还得在这个房间里待上三天，别让我倒胃口。"

Rachel气鼓鼓地瞪着眼睛，"你是想把我赶出我自己的房间？！"

"是啊，因为从现在起的三天里，这里将是我的房间。"Santana毫不客气地反瞪着Rachel，慢慢变形成她的样子，但还是用自己的声音和拽拽的表情说，"现在是你有求于我，记得吗？小女王？"

虽然有心理准备，Rachel看着另一个版本的自己，还是惊呆了。

Quinn朝Santana走去，检查了一下她的样子，皱起了眉，"Santana，这个样子是骗不了人的。你必须注意观察。"

她捏起Santana的下巴，Santana吃痛叫了出来。Quinn伸出食指轻点她的左脸颊和鼻翼右侧，"这里，还有这里，各有一颗痣。你漏了。还有你的声音，赶紧变过来。"

"谁会注意这些细枝末节的东西？！"Santana挣脱，揉着下巴，"小女王，你有照片什么的吗？鉴于你长得实在太没特色，我怕到明天我就忘了该怎么变。"她的声音已经调整完毕。

"我…"Rachel清了清嗓子，摇了摇头，震惊压过了被冒犯的气恼，"来之前我根本没有预料到需要被扮演，所以我没有准备任何照片。"

Quinn想起了什么，走到写字台边翻出一本本子，递给Santana，"你可以照着这上面的画像来变。"

Santana打开本子，翻到画着Rachel睡姿的那页，又看着边上那行字，沉吟片刻，又抬起头，慎重地问Quinn，"绝地妞，你是真的很爱她，是吧？"

Quinn不说话，别过视线，轻微地耸了下肩。

Rachel好奇心起，"那是什么？"

"是你的一幅画像，那天你昏迷的时候，我…我把你画了下来。"Quinn温柔地回答。

"你画了我？给我看看！"Rachel激动地朝Santana扑过去，从她手里抢过本子。

"别急！"Santana抗议，"没人抢你的！"

画上的她睡得安详，鼻子有伤，脸上带笑。

边上写着，I didn't want to kiss you goodbye, that was the trouble, I wanted to kiss you goodnight. And there's a lot of difference.

Rachel捧着画像，满脸是泪。

"Rachel~Rach~"Quinn搂住哭崩了的Rachel，不知道该怎么安抚她，"你看，这就是我没有告诉你的原因，我本来没有打算当面拿给你。"

Rachel又在她的绝地长袍上一把眼泪一把鼻涕地擦着，"…这是我收到过最美好的情诗…我能把它带走吗？Santana，这画不能留给你。抱歉。"

Santana翻着白眼扶额，"行了行了，你们真是腻歪到家了。"她拿出全息传感器，对着自己摆着pose横竖照了起来，"万事不求人，老娘就是这个命。"

Rachel破涕为笑，"谢谢你。"

"好说。要不是看在你们两个…"Santana指着她们，"都很有趣的份上，我才不帮这个忙。现在，赶紧给我走人吧。让我一个人清净一会儿。"

"别惹事，Santana。"Quinn郑重地告诫她，"我们纳布星见。"

早在几百年前民用星际飞船就已经不是最受欢迎的交通工具了，之所以持续经营至今，最主要的原因还是因为它便宜。无论在什么样的时代，穷人总是比富人多得多，这也是小破酒馆，小破旅馆，小破当铺，小破飞船会永远存在的原因。

所以当Quinn牵着Rachel的手走近星际飞船时，她们几乎吸引了在场所有人—其实也就只有五六个正在打着牌的乘客加管理员—的目光。第一，她们看上去并不穷，第二，她们的兜帽斗篷加打包行李的装束十分抢眼，第三，不论在何时何地，两个年轻的漂亮姑娘总能吸引眼光。

Quinn扯过兜帽戴上，只露出半张脸，Rachel也学着她的样子，把自己遮了起来。打牌的人们又把注意力转向手中的牌局，计算着下一步该出哪张牌。 

"两张到纳布星的票。"Quinn说。

"要什么舱位？"长得像一条巨大的鼻涕虫的赫特人管理员粗声粗气地问。

"还有什么舱位？"Quinn看了一眼管理员的胸卡，上面印着他的名字，"贾巴？"

贾巴示意地瞥了一眼身后的价位表，"现在不是纳布星的旅游旺季，什么舱位都有剩。"

Rachel顺着他的目光看起了仓位表。低层通铺300银河币每铺，三等舱四人间500每铺，二等舱二人间1800每间。

"没有一等舱吗？"Rachel问。

"一等舱？你以为这里是哪里？小姐？"贾巴带着嘲讽的口吻问。

"那…二等舱是大床还是两张单人床？"Rachel不理会他的嘲讽继续问。

"两张单人床。"贾巴打量着她们，"私奔的小情侣？告诉你们一个窍门，所有的床都是可以移动的。"

Rachel涨红了脸低下头。

"给我三等舱。一整间。"Quinn说。

"三等舱？！"贾巴吃惊向她确认，"你们几个人？"

"在你的登记本上，会是四个人。"Quinn一边几张大面额的银河币放在贾巴面前的柜台上，一边挪过登记本往上写着伪造的名字，似笑非笑地说，"要是有人来问，这里也没有两个去纳布星的姑娘，对吧？"

贾巴把钱掳过来，发出吼吼地笑声，又递上钥匙，"四张去纳布星的三等舱船票，含三餐，收你2000，刚好。"

Quinn接过钥匙，"请把三餐送到我们的房间来，谢谢你，贾巴先生。"

"不客气…"贾巴看了一眼手中的登记本，"Lucy和其他三位姑娘。"

Quinn朝Rachel晃了晃钥匙，Rachel连忙提着她的大包裹跟上。

"Lucy?"Rachel忍着笑问。

"随便起的。"Quinn也忍着笑，"知道你叫什么吗？"

"不知道，我叫什么？"

"和上次一样，还是Barbra。"Quinn轻轻捏了捏Rachel的鼻子。

Rachel笑出声来。

Quinn在一间房间前停了下来，"我们到了。"

虽然已经有了思想准备，可是当Quinn看着Rachel从巨大的包裹里源源不断变出床单、桌布、替换衣物、餐具、食物和一个颇为庞大的唱片播放机时，还是略带惊奇地眯起了眼。

"看来千年隼在返航的路上可以省下不少燃料。"

听到这样的嘲讽，Rachel不气反笑，"我只是想这几天的旅程能够尽可能舒适一些。而且我也离不开音乐。音乐就是我是氧气。"说着她打开播放机，房间里顿时响起了舒缓的旋律。

听到她夸张的措辞，Quinn挑了挑眉毛，"看来我的情敌不止Finn一个。"

Rachel扭头含嗔道，"Quinn！你该不会是在嫉妒音乐吧？"

Quinn故作沉思状，"鉴于你的音乐并不会穿得像头熊一样非要送你什么见鬼的礼物，不，我不嫉妒它。"

Rachel轻笑了几声，她想起了那天Quinn险些掐死Finn的情形，心里隐约泛起一阵不安。她看向背着手靠在墙上的Quinn，看到她含笑的亮亮的眼睛，不安一瞬间就烟消云散了。她喜欢这样的Quinn，放松的，调侃的，友善的Quinn。她放下手里的东西，走过去抱住Quinn的腰，把头靠在她的肩上，"而你，你主宰着我的心脏。"

她拉过Quinn的右手轻轻放在自己的胸口，"在你出现以前，它就那么平静地跳动了十六年。现在，它会为了你奔腾，也会因为你疼痛。有了你，音乐才能流淌进我的血液，一切美好的东西才变得有意义。要是哪天你说你不要它了，它还会继续跳动，只是每一次跳动都会把痛苦传遍全身。Quinn，这就是你的位置。"

Quinn看着Rachel甜蜜又忧伤的表情，不知道该怎么回答。在她面前，Rachel时常会浮现出这样的表情，就好像她在说服自己原谅她已经犯下的，或者将要犯下的错误。在她们两个的关系中，Rachel总是比她走得快一大截，她不知道自己对Rachel的感情能在什么时候才能和Rachel对她的持平。她为此感到愧疚。

Quinn抱紧Rachel，重重叹了口气，"我不会不要它的。它是我见过最美好的东西，也是我拥有过最珍贵的东西。我怎么可能不要它。"她亲了一下Rachel深褐色的头发，"来吧，我陪你一起整理。给我床单，我来铺床。"

Rachel在Quinn的臂膀中多赖了几分钟才慢慢松开。Quinn接过她递来的床单，抬手朝向房间里四张单人床中的一张，使用原力平稳地把床推向另一张，靠齐，并拢。又缓缓抬起多余的两张床中的一张，把它叠放在另一张上面，房间的格局一下就变样了。

Rachel看了一眼新落成的大床，不由脸红了起来。昨天晚上，在她以为即将和Quinn分别的前夕，离愁别绪让她感到伤感，她们只是静静相拥着一起入睡。而现在，没有其他人，只有她和Quinn，和四天三夜时间，以及这张巨大的双人床，她十分不确定将要发生些什么。

当她们终于把一整个包裹的东西都分散到了房间的各个角落，星际飞船的客舱内也不再是统一布局的标准样子后，Rachel累得向后仰躺在床上喘着气。

Quinn环顾四周，刚刚被她摞起来的多余的两张单人床成了摆放各种杂物的架子，唱片播放机正在上面继续放着歌，边上是Rachel为她们准备的几天的水果和茶点。浴室里所有毛巾全被替换，所有一次性的洗浴用品全被收了起来，换上了Rachel自带的。落地衣架上挂着她们脱下的斗篷，在Rachel的建议下，Quinn换上了Rachel给她准备的便装，她必须承认，这要比绝地服舒服多了。包裹布此刻成了桌布，铺再四方餐桌上，每边垂下三角形的角，两套餐具面对面摆放着。

Quinn想了想，把光剑放在唱片播放机的边上，又走到床边躺在Rachel边上。她平躺着朝光剑伸出手使用原力，光剑嗖地朝她飞来，她一把接住，打开光刃，整个过程流畅顺利。她满意地点了点头，又用原力把熄灭的光剑送回了唱片播放机旁。

Rachel侧身搂住Quinn，轻声在她耳边宽慰道，"放松，绝地大人，我会保护你的。"

"我相信你会的。"Quinn见Rachel不回话，转过头一看，Rachel竟已径自睡着。也许是白天的议会太费神，而刚刚整理房间又太费力的缘故。

Quinn帮她把额前的头发拨到耳后，静静看着她的脸，想着那些她急于解开的谜题。她破费苦心地获得了和Rachel独处的时间，不只是为了能和她的女朋友多待上几天。她想要知道Rachel到底蕴含着多大的能量，作为两名绝地的孩子，她有着怎样的天赋，她也想知道Hiram这些年的经历，他脱离绝地组织之后，都遭遇过些什么，如果说，这是一条可行的路，那也将是她要走的路。

而这一切，沉睡中的Rachel全都一无所知。

Quinn并不确定当Rachel知道她的动机后，还会不会像现在这样感到幸福。如果她知道是她破坏了飞船，恐怕就已经要暴跳如雷了。所以她决定将她的计划隐瞒到底。

Rachel醒来时，天已经全黑了。飞船缓慢而平稳地航行着，几乎感觉不到颠簸。  
"我睡了多久？"她掩着嘴瓮声瓮气地问，生怕睡得太久会有口气。 

Quinn抬头看了看时钟，"一个小时。"

Rachel忙挣扎着坐起来，"我竟然浪费了一个小时在睡觉，我们这次的航行总共才七十六个小时，我竟然浪费了一个小时在睡觉！"

"嘘，嘘，Rachel，陪我再躺一会儿。还是说，你觉得陪我躺着是在浪费时间？"Quinn笑着问，"你是觉得七十六个小时太长？知道我们总共才认识了几个小时吗？"

Rachel掰着手指头默默数了会儿，"八十个小时？"

"差不多。"

"真不敢相信！"Rachel不可置信地又重新数了一遍，"我们是在三天前的早上大约九点第一次见的面，那到今天早上九点就是三整天，共七十二小时，现在是差不多下午五点半…真的是八十小时？！"

"是啊，女王陛下。而且在这八十个小时里，你粘着我的时间就长达七十多个小时。所以，不要担心时间。"Quinn轻轻拍着她的后背安抚她。

Rachel躺回原来的位置，叹了口气，"我从没像现在这样珍惜时间。老实说，如果还有比这更慢的飞船，我就去坐更慢的。"

Quinn轻笑着用上臂支撑着身体斜坐起来，"不管你的臣民了？也不想念你的父亲们？"

Rachel伸手勾住她的脖子把她又拉回床上，一边把她金色的头发缠绕在食指上把玩着，一边喃喃道，"还有Kurt和其他大臣，而且纳布星的政局历来太平。我的父亲们…说真的，我还没想好该怎么告诉他们我见过Shelby了。"

"那就先别说。"Quinn想起在机密档案室里的那些尘封档案，不由皱起了眉。

"怎么了？"Rachel看她凝重的表情，关切地问，"你是在担心我的父亲们吗？"

"是啊…我…从来没想过有朝一日会去拜见家长。"Quinn心里暗骂该死，这下她要担心的事情又多了一件。她一直都忽略了Hiram不止是一名自我流放的绝地，更是她女朋友的父亲，她到底该以什么样的姿态面对他，现在她心里又开始没底了。

"不用担心他们。"Rachel笑着把Quinn的脸扶正朝向自己，"他们是世界上最最宠我的人，所有我想要的，他们都会满足我。你又那么聪明，那么漂亮，那么优秀。别紧张，他们会喜欢你的。"

"跟我说说吧，他们是什么样的人，"Quinn深吸一口气，"你的母亲，她…很出色。我相信你的父亲也是很出色的人。"

"我的爸爸，他的名字是Hiram…"

"我记得，你的母亲提起过。"Quinn说。

"对，Hiram Berry。他是一名…珠宝商人。"

"珠宝商人？！"Quinn惊讶地重复了一遍，"Hiram Berry是一名珠宝商人？！"

"嗯。如果你不是绝地的话，可能会知道他的名字。很多姑娘的梦想，就是戴上镶有Berry珠宝的婚戒。许多首饰品牌会打着Berry原石的广告。他不设计首饰，他只开采和买卖原石。爸爸很有眼光，他挑选的原石都是超一流的，那些首饰行都会求他提供原石。只要是Berry珠宝做出的首饰，价格都能比同类高出将近一倍。"

Quinn想起Hiram擅长挑选原力水晶制作光剑的技艺，不由恍悟地"啊~"了一声，接着又奇怪地问，"Hiram是珠宝商人，可你却不戴首饰？"

Rachel耸了耸肩，"我的房间里有很多去皮磨光的原石，和做成首饰的珠宝相比，我更喜欢那些小石头。更何况…"她抚摸着项间Quinn为她做的金属项链，"我已经有了我唯一中意的首饰了。我会戴着它一辈子，所有其他的首饰统统都不需要。"

Quinn颇为得意，"其余所有的首饰都不需要？"

"嗯，有它就够了。"

"真可惜。本来我还打算再做个戒指的。"Quinn叹了口气，"既然你说不要，那就不做了。"

Rachel一咕噜爬起来，跪撑在Quinn的上方，一把抓住Quinn的肩膀摇晃起来，"我反悔了，我要的！只要是你给我的，我都要！是婚戒吗？还是订婚戒？不管是什么，你做的我都会喜欢！"

Quinn被摇晃得大笑，她拉下激动不已的Rachel用力拥抱钳制住，"Rachel！你这是逼我向你求婚吗？矜持！我们才认识八十个小时！"

Rachel伏在她的身上，心跳剧烈，"有什么不可以？爸爸和爹爹认识了不到一个星期就决定厮守终身了。"

Quinn正要问Rachel她的提列克人爹爹的事，有人敲门。

"客房服务。"门外是贾巴的声音。


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章

Quinn起身往门口走去，抓起光剑持在身后，打开门。贾巴端着一个大大的托盘，上面凌乱地堆着一些颜色和质地都令人生疑的食物，当他看到船舱里的摆设和布局时，绿色脸上满是惊奇。

"看来你们给自己搞了个特等舱，"贾巴又朝已经转移到餐桌边落座的Rachel挤了挤眼睛，"还有你，希望你能睡得舒服。"

Rachel慌忙把视线转移到舷窗外，天已经全黑了，飞船正缓慢地移动着。

Quinn不理会他语气中的调侃，单手接过餐盘说，"谢谢你，贾巴先生。"

"吃完记得把托盘还回厨房去。"贾巴肥胖的身躯仍挡在门口，并不想让Quinn关门，"上次有人把盘子放在门外的走廊上，结果遇上陨石雨，盘子到处飞，汤汁撒得到处都是。"

"好的，我们会的。晚安。"Quinn下了逐客令，贾巴却仍然没有离开的意思，"还有，你们也别在飞船上乱逛。如果嫌闷的话，每到一站你们可以下船走走。"

"当然。再见，贾巴先生，"Quinn用脚带上门，逼着贾巴艰难地往后蠕动，"明天见。"不等贾巴回话，她把他关在了门外。

Quinn用原力把餐盘送到餐桌上，一边锁门一边对Rachel皱眉说，"我不喜欢他，这个赫特人，他让人有种很不愉快的感觉。"

Rachel走过去，从她手里拿下光剑，摆回原处，又牵着她的手，把她拉到餐桌旁，Quinn顺从地跟着她的指引坐了下来。Rachel弯腰从身后环抱住Quinn，把下巴搁在她的头顶上，"你不需要喜欢他，你只需要喜欢我就够了。"

Quinn笑了，"有点出息好不好？"她伸手轻抚环绕在她脖子上的Rachel的胳膊，"你拿我的女朋友和那条大鼻涕虫比？"

Rachel尖叫一声，打了一下Quinn的手背，"Quinn！不要那么说赫特人！他们不是自己选择长成那样的！"

Quinn叹了口气摇了摇头，"好吧，抱歉，我错了。我不该说贾巴是大鼻涕虫…"

Rachel满意地点了点头，在Quinn头顶上亲了一口，松开手回到自己座位上。

"应该说是大蛞蝓才对。那样比较正式。"Quinn故意说完下半句，等着看Rachel嗔怪的表情。

可是她没有等到Rachel进一步的尖叫和义正词严的教导，却看到Rachel低下头，神色黯然地扁了嘴。

"Rachel，我是开玩笑的。我不是有意要说赫特人的坏话。"Quinn有些慌了，她不知道Rachel为什么忽然伤心起来，"听着，赫特人，他们，他们很长寿。"

Rachel伸手抹了一下眼角，"你从来都不知道被人嘲笑是什么滋味，绝地大人。"

Quinn愣住了，她的确不知道被人嘲笑是什么滋味。她的一生都是在被人尊重，被人敬畏中度过的。

"小矮子，大鼻子，男人手，从小我就在这些绰号里备受煎熬。"Rachel声音颤抖着说，"我知道，我长得不好看，连Santana也一直在嘲笑我…"

Quinn快步走到她身边蹲下，捧着她的双手，"对不起，我不知道…Rachel，看着我，"

Rachel眼神中的痛苦让Quinn心痛，她并没有想过Rachel在变成女王以前度过的是怎么样的人生。

"听着，Rachel，你很漂亮。"Quinn在Rachel的手背上吻了一下，"你的手很好看，很柔软。"

Quinn托住Rachel的下巴，亲了亲她的鼻子，"你的鼻子，是的，它是有一些大…"她抱住试图挣脱的Rachel，"…可是，它和你的脸型，你的嘴，很衬。而且，你的鼻子和Shelby的很像，这是你和你妈妈之间的纽带。"

"是的，看到Shelby的那一瞬间，我就明白我的大鼻子是从哪里来的了。"Rachel承认，接着又不服气地说，"可是我没有遗传到她的身高，要是我能长得像Shelby一样高就好了。"

Quinn没有说话，只是拉着Rachel站了起来，就是抱住了她。Rachel把脸埋在Quinn的肩窝里，享受着她的安抚。

"如果你和Shelby一样高，那我就需要蹲下来一些。"Quinn边说边矮下身去，Rachel的脸忽然腾空了。"这样的感觉怎么样？"

Rachel破涕为笑了，"或者还有一个方法可以解决。"

"什么方法？先说明，我可不穿什么高跟鞋。"Quinn看到Rachel又高兴了起来，松了一口气，站直了身子，和Rachel契合地拥抱着。

Rachel低笑着慢慢把Quinn往后推着走，Quinn顺着她的意思缓步倒退着来到床边，"我们可以躺着。"

Quinn把头枕在Rachel的腿上，任由Rachel替她编着辫子。"你说要躺着时，我还以为我们会做一些更加有趣的事情。"她叹了口气，调整了一下姿势，"我可没想到你想把我变成你的洋娃娃。"

Rachel笑了，但是没有停下手里的编织工作，"别动，马上就好。来，坐起来。"

"能告诉我你打算把我变成什么样子吗？"Quinn行意阑珊地问。

"弄完你就知道了。我觉得会适合你。"Rachel把已经编好的一股辫子绕过她的头顶，又用发卡别住，就好像在她头上戴上了一顶金色的桂冠。"好了，瞧瞧。"她满意地递给Quinn一面镜子。

Quinn狐疑地接过镜子，看到镜子里的自己时，她忍不住猛眨起了眼睛，"你是怎么做到的？！"

看到她惊讶的反应，Rachel得意地笑了起来，"怎么样，喜欢吗？"

"…我不知道，这太出乎意料了，我没想过我的头发还能变成这样。"Quinn看着镜子里的自己，有些认不出自己，"我不知道我看起来可以是这个样子的。"

第一次去夜店执行任务时，她对便装的连衣裙毫无感觉，只是为了任务的方便。第二次去演唱会时，Rachel又为她盘上发髻，那时她觉得只要Rachel喜欢，她偶尔变变样子也没什么不好。而现在，她不得不承认，她开始喜欢这些服饰，这些发型，这些以前被她看作是无聊，世俗，浪费精力的东西。她不确定这是不是个好兆头。

"所以，你喜欢，对吗？"Rachel急着想要得到一个赞扬的答案。

"是的，我喜欢。这很…便于行动。"Quinn放下镜子，看到跪在床上不满地审视着她的Rachel。

"承认吧，你喜欢这个发型，你都目不转睛了。我说过，我可以编出很多不一样的辫子。"Rachel气鼓鼓地说。

Quinn笑了起来，"《法式发髻大全》是吗？"

"是《法式麻花辫编发图解》。不过，这个发型是我独创的，为你量身定做。"Rachel颇为得意。

Quinn想了想，"作为回报，我也要给你换一个发型。来，"她拍了拍身前的床垫，"坐过来。"

Rachel听话地背对着她坐在她面前，Quinn跪坐起来，分出Rachel左耳边一绺头发，编起了细细的辫子。

Rachel轻声笑了起来，"你是打算给我编一个绝地学徒的小辫子吗？"

Quinn耸耸肩，"被你猜中了，这是我唯一熟悉的发型…好了。"

她才一松手，Rachel就迫不及待抓过镜子照了起来。她摆出严肃的表情，对着镜子自言自语，"我是绝地学徒Rachel Berry，愿原力与你同在。"说完她自己笑了起来。

Quinn在Rachel身后看着她自言自语，一个主意闪现。也许这是测试Rachel是不是原力敏感者的绝佳机会。

"绝地大人，请准备更衣用餐。"她捧过自己的绝地服，对不明就里看着她的Rachel挤了挤眼睛，用嘴型无声地告诉她，"玩个游戏。"

Rachel咧嘴笑了起来，她从小最喜欢的游戏就是角色扮演，当然，小时候她扮演的所有角色都是歌唱家，从上个月起，她开始扮演一种叫做女王的角色，她也喜欢。扮演绝地，这还是第一次。

"多谢…Fabray小姐。"她边说边在Quinn的协助下穿上绝地服，"很高兴能与您共进晚餐。"Rachel拿腔拿调地说，她低头看着宽大的绝地服，忍不住笑出了声。

"请绝地大人入席。启程匆忙，准备不周，万望海涵。"Quinn回忆着上一次和Will出任务时，那个肥头大耳的基诺西星人的客套话。

"您过谦了。请Fabray小姐也入席，今夜星光璀璨，勿负良辰美景。"Rachel把双手笼在袖管里，低头行礼。

Quinn忍不住在心里翻了个好大的白眼，她都快忘了Rachel可以有多戏剧化。Iamadiva女王这个角色，的确很适合她。

她们面对面坐下后，Rachel面对刚才贾巴端来的一堆食物皱起了眉。无疑贾巴是个奸商，她们付了四人份的钱，贾巴只端来二人份。可是这已经不是她关注的重点。反而，她开始有些庆幸不用应付四份这种看起来花样品种繁多，可每一样都让人满腹狐疑质量和新鲜度的飞船餐。Rachel抬头看了看对面的Quinn，却见她毫不在意地拆开每个小餐盒的包装纸，吃起了半个巴掌大软趴趴潮乎乎的火腿三明治。Rachel摇了摇头，为自己的娇生惯养感到惭愧。

晚餐在扮演绝地学徒Rachel Berry和贵族小姐Quinn Fabray的游戏中愉快地度过，Rachel给她们的飞船餐的每一道菜都重新命名，她们几乎强忍着笑意吃下了每一样餐点。

"这道巴尔坦星龙虾卷实在美味。府上的主厨一定是去巴尔坦星上进修过厨艺吧"，Rachel一边啃着潮乎乎的火腿三明治，一边假装沉醉地赞叹。

"是的，贾巴常常说起在巴尔坦星的学习的时光。"Quinn边配合地含笑说着边把小盒蔬菜色拉递给Rachel，"尝尝这份色拉。"

"嗯~嗯~~这道…"Rachel看着色拉里不知道冰冻了多久的胡萝卜粒，玉米粒和青豆粒以及打蔫的生菜叶子，"这道赛亚色拉，真是五光十色，营养丰富。"

"赛亚色拉的最大遗憾，就是不能在满月之时享用。"Quinn的笑容加深。

Rachel拿起一块挤压变形了的红丝绒蛋糕，"这块玫瑰星云蛋糕也别具匠心，将颜色和风味结合得恰到好处，"她咬下一口，被甜腻的味道和低等香料的味道呛到了喉咙，忙喝了一口水勉强咽下后，Rachel擦了擦嘴角，"府上的烘焙师一定也是师出名门。"

"据我所知，贾巴是去纳布星向女王学习的烘焙，阁下有所不知，这位女王是一位顶级烘焙高手。相传她拷的饼干有一种魔力，凡是吃过的人都会爱上她，发誓永远效忠于她。"Quinn一本正经地说。

"Quinn！"Rachel大笑着出了戏，捏起小包混合坚果里的一颗花生朝Quinn扔去。

Quinn伸手接住，送进嘴里嚼了起来。不得不说，这坚果可能是这顿晚饭里最好吃的东西了，"这包…嗯…猎户座流星雨，也是贾巴大厨低温炒制而成，贵乎稀有，每包只有六颗，来，试试运气，传说要是第一次就能找到杏仁，就会带来一年的好运气。"

Rachel大笑起来，"看来你已经很擅长玩这个游戏了。"说着她把余下的坚果系数倒在餐盘中，果然没有杏仁。

"试试我的这包，"Quinn打开她自己那份，一起倒在盘子里，在花生，干青豆和碎成渣的核桃仁里，意外的躺着唯一一颗杏仁。Rachel高兴地把它挑了出来，高高举起，夸张地大声宣布，"幸运！"

Quinn看着沉浸在游戏里的Rachel，不由也真心笑了起来。

Rachel探过身子伸长手臂，把那颗杏仁送到Quinn的嘴边，Quinn瞪了瞪眼睛，"你是要喂我吗？！"

Rachel不说话，只是满眼爱意地含笑看着她。

Quinn叹了口气，张开了嘴，Rachel笑了，把那颗杏仁放在Quinn的舌尖上。在她来得及缩手之前，Quinn含住了她的食指，轻轻吮吸。

Rachel的指尖触到Quinn温热的舌尖，那股暖意顺着指尖向周身蔓延。Quinn看到Rachel的脸红了，在她指尖轻轻一咬。Rachel轻叫一声缩回手，Quinn看到她嗔怪的样子，心满意足地笑了。

"有人说过你生气的样子特别可爱吗？"Quinn问。

"没有。不过现在我大概明白为什么以前在学校经常会有人欺负我了。大概他们都想看到我生气时'特别可爱'的样子。"Rachel嘟着嘴说。

"现在你不用担心被欺负了。"

"因为我现在是女王吗？"

"不，因为你现在是绝地。"Quinn指了指她的绝地服，"还是很厉害的一个。"

"还是很友善，很热情的一个。"Rachel又高兴了起来，"Quinn，你说，如果我也和你一样，从小就被选为绝地幼童，我们会不会很早就成了朋友？随着时间的推移，日久生情，到了你十六岁的时候，发现我们的感情已经超过了普通朋友，到了我也十六岁的时候，我就向你表白，然后我们就幸福地生活在一起…"

"不可能。"Quinn看到因为她的三个字就瞬间黯然了的Rachel，咽下了绝地不允许谈情说爱之类的一堆戒律，"因为，如果是在那样的情况下，表白的那个，会是我。"

Rachel几乎在瞬间就娇羞地笑了起来。就算这是Quinn为了哄她开心而说的甜言蜜语，她也感到幸福。

"到我了。花生，青豆和核桃，你最喜欢哪个？"Quinn问。

"核桃！"Rachel雀跃地回答。

Quinn轻挑食指，一颗还算规整的核桃仁随着原力腾空而起，"来，把嘴张开。"

"你打算用原力喂我？"Rachel不满地抗议，"Quinn，这不公平。"

Quinn一张手，那颗核桃飞到她的指尖。她也像先前Rachel那样，把核桃递到她嘴边，"不许咬我啊。"

Rachel乖乖接下核桃仁，放过了Quinn的手指。

"为了公平起见，"Quinn移出一颗花生放到Rachel的面前，"绝地大人，你也可以用原力来喂我。"

"你又要欺负我，"Rachel不满地说，"你知道我不会。"

"控制原力？这没什么难的。"Quinn边说边用原力玩起了另外一颗花生，飘浮，转圈，上下跳跃，花生像是被牵了线一样活蹦乱跳，"只要方法得当，人人都会。"

"真的吗？我还以为只有绝地才会操纵原力。"Rachel将信将疑地说。

"这是谣传，就像光剑，并不是绝地才能使用。你也用过，不是吗？"Quinn笑着鼓励Rachel，"而且，原力比光剑安全多了，试试看。"

"好吧。"Rachel不情不愿地朝面前的花生伸出手，屏息凝神。

Quinn目不转睛地看着她，"想象你的手和花生是相连的。"

花生纹丝不动。

Rachel颓然道，"我不行。"

Quinn笑了笑，"你要感觉到你和花生是一体的，你和它之间的空气可以传导你的原力，然后用你的原力把它抬起来，就像空气也是你的一部分。"

"我再试试。"Rachel再次向花生伸出手，使劲盯着花生看，"起来，飘起来！"

花生依然纹丝不动。

"我尽力了。"Rachel哭丧着脸向Quinn求助，"它不听我的话。"

"看来，你只能亲手喂我了。"Quinn一副懊恼的样子朝Rachel无奈地摊了摊手，Rachel高兴地叫了一声，捡起花生，朝她嘴里送去。

Quinn的心里一阵轻松。

Quinn必须承认，互相喂食这件事似乎比她想象的要好玩很多。她想起以前在看到情侣之间的这个举动时，总是怀着极大的鄙夷，不知道这种互相供养的仪式符号在绝对不可能闹饥荒的时代有什么意义。现在，她知道了。互相喂食就像互相整理发辫，相拥而眠一样，根本不需要什么意义。这能给她带来快乐，一个人的时候无法想象的，只有Rachel在一起时，才能体会到的，亲密无间的快乐。

Rachel自顾自轻声笑了起来。

"想到什么好笑的事情了？"Quinn柔声问。

"我在想在牢房里的那次晚餐。你也提议要玩个游戏。"Rachel的眼睛里满是回忆带来的快乐，"不过那次你可没有喂我。而且那时你很凶，现在的你，很温柔。"

Quinn想起几天前第一次和Rachel单独相处时的种种，也笑了起来，"那时你也很啰嗦，很烦人。现在反而没有那么多话了。"

"因为现在我很放松，很平静。我还是因为能和你单独相处而激动，可是我不再提心吊胆的担心你随时会讨厌我。谢谢你，Quinn，谢谢你让我知道你也喜欢我。"Rachel起身来到Quinn的身边，弯腰在她唇上落下一吻，"你让我感到安心。"

Quinn就势拉过Rachel，让她坐在她的腿上，抱住她的腰，把额头抵在她的胸口。Rachel揽住她的头，抚摸着她的头发。她们谁都没有说话，就这样安静地拥坐着，直到飞船靠上停机坪时的一声闷响。

走廊里的扩音器传来贾巴的声音，"昂德朗星到了。"


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章

"想下船走走吗？"Quinn提议。

"散步吗？我很乐意。"Rachel走到舷窗边朝外打量，他们的飞船着陆在昂德朗星的公共停机坪，补充燃料和检修飞船的机器人R5D4正朝地面的修理站滑行。

"Quinn，快来看，那是Brittany的同类！"Rachel兴奋地朝Quinn招手。

Quinn凑到Rachel边上，和她一起看着R5D4拖着输油管往飞船滑过来。油管不够长，它滑到半途就被牵住了。尝试着用力拽了几次后，R5只能绕回输油桶，开足马力使劲推了起来。

"走，我们去帮帮他，这个系列的机器人不是力量型的，他推不动。"Rachel拉着Quinn的手往外走。

"别心急。"Quinn停在餐桌边，动手收拾起了桌子。

Rachel脱下绝地服叠好，看着把餐桌收拾干净，托着托盘的Quinn，"你总是那么有条不紊，对吧？"

"六岁起在绝地基地养成的习惯，"Quinn回答，"好了，走吧。先去还餐盘。"她看了一眼贴在门背后的飞船平面图，点了点头。

"有些地方你和爸爸很像。"Rachel边有口无心地说着边打开房门，"他的习惯也是随手整理，每次去度假，他也会看一看宾馆平面图。"

Quinn愣了一下，她应该料得到十几年的绝地学徒生涯对Hiram的影响力。

Rachel拿起光剑问道，"要带上光剑吗？"

"当然。"Quinn接过光剑塞进裙子的内兜，光剑的重量坠歪了裙摆。

听到Quinn懊恼地轻吼，Rachel笑了起来，"在这样的时候，你需要的是一个手包。"

"我才刚刚在适应裙子，你就要给我添上手包。"Quinn皱着眉摇了摇头，"给我一分钟，我想换上原来的衣服。"

Rachel不放心地又朝选窗外看了一眼，R5D4还在艰难地推着输油桶，"我先去帮R5！"

不等Quinn回答，Rachel就朝门口跑去，还没跑到又忽然折了回来，在Quinn脸颊上亲了一口，撒娇地说，"我会想你的。"说完，端过桌上的餐盘就一溜烟跑出了门。

脸颊上还没散去的Rachel嘴唇的触感和停留在耳边的话让Quinn微笑，她当然知道仅仅分开两三分钟不至于导致想念，可是这样的傻话让她感到甜蜜。上飞船后和Rachel在一起做的每一件事情都让她感到甜蜜。这让她更加确定了一件事，想要更多这样的幸福，想要和Rachel长久地在一起，她必须离开绝地武士团。

Rachel记得刚才扫到一眼的平面图上显示厨房就在前台再过去不远的地方，可是她似乎是在这个破落的飞船上迷了路。走廊上灯光昏暗，空无一人，房间的门也都关着。Rachel知道自己有喜欢逞能的毛病，认路不是她的强项，也许应该把餐盘留给Quinn才是最好的办法。她回头望房间的方向看了一眼，Quinn还没有出来。

不，你不该太依赖Quinn，别成为她的负担。Rachel对自己说。她壮着胆子继续往前走，回忆着平面图上厨房的方位。似乎是走廊尽头靠近储藏室的第二扇门。

"有人吗？"她边敲门边喊，没有人应答。可能是她们吃得太慢，错过了还餐盘的时间。她当然不能不负责任地把餐盘放在厨房门口，贾巴已经提醒过她们，那样会搞得一团糟。

对，直接把餐盘还给贾巴。Rachel四下张望，果然在储藏室的边上的门上标着"管理员"的字样。

"贾巴先生，您在吗？"Rachel边敲门边问，没有人应答。"贾巴先生?"Rachel用力敲门，还是没有应答。

Rachel再次抬头望向走廊的另一头，仍然不见Quinn的踪影。她呼了口气，正要离开，却音乐听到一些微弱的呼吸。Rachel猛回头，什么人也没有。

她开始感到一些害怕，再次提高声音问道，"有人吗？谁在那？"还是没有人回答。

那些呼吸声中透露着痛苦，Rachel屏息听着，不止一个人，也不止几个人，听起来像是有不下十个人被关在狭小的空间里，因为闷热和压抑发出近乎窒息的喘息。一阵寒意顺着脊柱往上攀爬，Rachel感到头皮一阵发麻。她仔细分辨，声音是从贾巴的房间里传来的。

Rachel很清楚这个时候她唯一该做的事情就是尖叫着跑回去找Quinn，可是惊吓带来的肾上腺素让她亢奋，她的手不由自主伸向门把手。

门没锁，门没锁。Rachel在心里暗自祈祷。

她转了一下门把手，没转开。她叹了口气，贾巴当然不会不锁门就离开。

可是，她很清楚这些门锁的质量有多差。以前在学校时，每次在歌唱比赛前，她想要避开所有的对手突击训练，都会趁夜里溜进合唱团的教室。不管学校的大门也好，合唱团教室的门也好，门锁都不太管用，只要多转了几次，一定会转开。所以现在她也继续转动着门把手。

Rachel努力了没几下，门锁发出咔哒一声响，打开了。她深呼吸，慢慢把门推开一条缝，探进半个头往里扫视。没有人，一个人也没有。这只是一件普通的，略大一些的房间，四散堆放的杂物显示这件房间的主人在这里度过的时间比任何其他乘客都要长得多。这个房间不是客房，而是被当成"家"的住所。因为，这个房间的墙上有许多装饰物。

Rachel看了看满满一墙的装饰浮雕，贾巴的品位很古怪，那十几幅浮雕都是人像，什么星球的人种的都有，每一幅也和真人大小相仿，而且所有的人像的表情都是哀怨痛苦的。室内的光线昏暗，她分不清浮雕的材质是金属的还是石板，但是黑漆漆的色泽让那些作品上的人物更加诡异，让人不寒而栗。她不知道对着这样满满一墙恐怖的浮雕，贾巴是怎么入睡的。

快速关上门，Rachel用力深呼吸，耳边那些压抑的呼吸声似乎消失了。

"Rachel，你怎么还在这里？发生了什么事？"听到Quinn关切的声音，Rachel缓过神来。斗篷遮住了她的绝地服，不过这身装束让她感到格外安全。

"没什么，我只是…我找不到厨房在哪里。"Rachel皱着脸摇了摇头。

"你走过头了。跟我来。"Quinn见她有些恍惚，伸手摸了摸她的脸，并不烫，"如果你觉得不舒服，我们就回房。"

"不，不，我没事，真的。走，我们下船去。"Rachel忙说，"我还没来过昂德朗星，爸爸说这里酿造的水果酒是最好喝的，我一直想尝尝看。"

"你喜欢喝酒？"Quinn领着路边走边问。

"也不能说喜欢，只是以前和Kurt还有其他合唱队的孩子们一起偷偷喝过几次。"Rachel回忆起以前的趣事，笑了起来，"那次我们喝干了爸爸和爹爹收藏的每一滴酒，第二天上课时每个人都还在宿醉中没有缓过来。"

"嗯，看来我的女朋友是个路盲的酒鬼。"Quinn停在厨房门口，帮Rachel推开门。

Rachel把垃圾倒进门口的大塑料桶，又把餐盘插进架子上一个空的档位，"才不是呢，"Rachel不服气地说，自从我上任女王之后，就滴酒未沾了。"

"是谁在几天前抢过我的杯子喝光了我的酒？"Quinn明知故问地逗着她，"现在我知道为什么了。"

"那天我是在生你的气，现在想起来我还是会生气！"Rachel气呼呼地叉着腰，"你在和别的姑娘喝酒，看到你乐在其中，我都气坏了。"

"不，那只是任务。"Quinn笑了，"不过，如果我们能买到昂德朗著名的水果酒的话，你会看到我乐在其中是什么样子了。"

Rachel裂开嘴笑了，她喜欢这次的旅程，她太喜欢了。

R5D4和R2D2造型上最大的区别在于他的脑袋是梯形的，而且他从被制造出来起，就没有经历过被人类或者其他物种的生命体帮助的事情，所以当Rachel率先到达他身边，挽起袖子帮着他用力推起输油桶时，R5梯形的脑袋不明就里地转来转去，叽里咕噜一阵乱叫。Quinn不想暴露身份，也老老实实用自己的力气，而不是原力在油桶的另一边一起推了起来。她们推得很快，几乎是拽着R5往前滑去，吓得R5又是一阵乱响。

R5并不领情，非但没有表示出感谢，反而冲着Rachel她们哇啦哇啦发了一顿脾气。Rachel吐了吐舌头，拉着Quinn逃离了R5的身边，气势汹汹的R5这才开始了他补充燃料的工作。

"看来不是每一个机器人的脾气都像Brittany那么好的，"Rachel心有余悸地说，"R5骂我打乱了他工作的节奏，你能相信吗？！"

"我能相信。你看他的型号，起码已经在这艘飞船上服务了十年。他的节奏和这艘飞船的速度很相称。"Quinn抬头看了看民用飞船，这艘飞船的型号很老，推动器外满是陈年油污，铆点已经出现了锈斑。她皱了皱眉，和千年隼程亮的机顶相比，这艘破旧的飞船就像是从来没有被彻底清洁过。她对贾巴的不满加深。

Rachel拉着她的手，往不远处的夜市走去。

每个星球的公共停机坪附近都会有一个这样的集市，在民用飞船上窝了几小时的乘客会在飞船卸货、装货、补充燃料、检修的几十分钟的休息时间来集市上转转，呼吸一下新鲜空气，买一些土特产，拍一些可能一辈子也不会再看一眼的照片。到了晚上，集市上亮起灯，虽然和都城的繁华不能相比，可是远远看去也热热闹闹的挺让人高兴。

Quinn熟悉这样的集市，她不止一次和Will在这样的集市上收集信息，或者远远地观察可疑的飞船，却从来没有作为一个普通的顾客在集市上随意浏览。Rachel拉着她一个一个摊位地看着昂德朗人卖的小零小碎的便宜玩意儿，一会儿拿起一块手织的粗毛线围巾绕在Quinn的脖子上看花色，一会儿又举起一串溪石的项链迎着灯光看质地。听到摊主"给你漂亮的女朋友买一串项链吧"的怂恿，Quinn吐了口气，冲他摆了摆手，Rachel却得意地笑了，"Quinn，你喜欢吗？"她扬起那串看起来有一磅重的十几颗抛光了的溪石串起来的项链问道。

"我还以为我们是来买水果酒的。"Quinn惊恐地看着那串夸张的项链，估摸着如果遇到战斗，用它来做击打武器也未尝不可。

"和别的一些东西。"Rachel不理会她抗议的表情，和摊主愉快地讲起了价，最后以20银河币的价钱买了下来。

"你知道在我们抵达纳布星之前，差不多会停靠十个星球吧？"Quinn苦笑着问她。

"我知道，而且我打算每到一个星球就给你买一样纪念品。"Rachel看到Quinn扶着额哀叹的样子，开心地笑了，"现在，我们去买水果酒。"

当Rachel像捧着一座奖杯一样捧着一升装的大瓶水果酒往回走的时候，Quinn朝仍在输油的R5看了一眼。按理说，像他们这么空的飞船，是不需要花那么久来补充燃料的。载重越大，油耗越大，这是最基本的常识。或者说，R5的效率比他表现出来的还要低下？Quinn摇了摇头，她现在不需要管这些，Will不在，她也没有任务在身，她现在只是一个陪着女朋友一起旅行的普通人。不存在什么疑点，就算有，只要不妨碍她的旅程，那也与她无关。她在心里这样说服自己，却仍然忍不住又回头看了看R5。

Rachel打开音乐播放器，向它发出指令，"播放'浪漫的钢琴曲'列表里的所有歌曲。"播放器应声响起了舒缓的钢琴曲，Rachel对每一首歌曲的旋律都相当熟悉，跟着哼了起来。

"你的播放器里有一个列表，叫作'浪漫的钢琴曲'？！"Quinn忍不住笑了起来，"太巧了，我在绝地基地的房间里，也有一个列表，叫作'需要完成的任务'。"一想到她再也不会回到那个她住了十年的房间，Quinn停止了玩笑。

Rachel正低着头打开酒瓶，"我决定播放'浪漫的钢琴曲'列表，而不是'最流行歌曲'列表，是因为我想和你一边喝酒一边聊天，如果放'最流行歌曲'列表，我就会跟着一首接一首地场，停都停不下来。"

"是吗，"Quinn摇摇头，摆脱不愉快的念头，"那就唱吧，我想听你唱歌。"

"真的？"Rachel倒了两杯水果酒，递了一杯到Quinn的手里，见她抬手想喝，忙按住她的手，"等一等，我要祝酒。"

Rachel朝Quinn举起酒杯，Quinn也只好跟着她举起酒杯，等着她的长篇大论。Rachel清了清嗓子，"在今年生日许愿的时候，我许下一个简单的愿望，希望今年将是Rachel年，希望今年能心想事成。这个愿望我许了十几年，到今年终于实现了。我没想到会顺利当选女王，更加没有想到会遇到你。"Rachel深吸一口气，"直到遇见你，我才知道为什么在之前的那么年里，这个愿望从来没有实现过。因为，这份奖励太大了，必须用十六的时间来积累所有的运气。谢谢你，Quinn，你让我成了最幸运的十六岁女孩。敬你。"她和Quinn碰杯，一口喝干第一杯酒。

"Rachel，我…"Quinn不知道该怎么回应Rachel这番炙热浓烈的话，"也敬你。你颠覆了我的整个世界。"Quinn喝了一口手中的酒，果然是很好喝的水果酒，果味馥郁芬芳，入口清甜，微小的气泡撞击着舌尖。

"哦，Quinn，"Rachel瞬间热泪盈眶，"你要把我弄哭了。"

"Rachel年里不应该哭得太多。来，陪我喝酒。"Quinn又喝了一口，把第一杯喝干，又给自己和Rachel斟上第二杯，"你爸爸推荐得没有错，这酒真的很好喝。"

"比你和Santana一起喝的酒好喝？"

Quinn笑了起来，"比我和Santana在一起喝的酒好喝多了。"

Rachel露出得胜的笑容，"那我再去买一瓶！"她朝舷窗外看了一眼，却发现不知道什么时候飞船已经驰离了昂德朗星，"糟糕，来不及了。"

Quinn朝她晃了晃才喝掉一层的一升装的大瓶子，"别担心。现在在我的'需要完成的任务'列表上排第一位的，是这个大家伙。"

Rachel从杯子里喝了一小口，仔细品了品，而不是像第一杯那样一口干掉。美酒，音乐，漂亮可爱能干的女朋友，无人打扰的夜晚，这些都是她奢望的事，现在竟然都成真了，"谢谢你，Quinn。"她用和刚才的祝酒词截然不同的平静语调说，"你让我非常幸福。"

Quinn看着她真挚的眼神，感觉到了同样平静的幸福。

Rachel睁开眼，一时间有些眩晕，忘了自己身在何处。她眨了眨眼，适应着室内的光线。将醒未醒的时候，听觉格外灵敏，她听到飞船引擎发出闷闷的声响。民用星际飞船。她让自己躺平，意识逐渐清晰。她记起昨天晚上和Quinn在这个房间里喝着酒，她们聊天，她们大笑。她把音乐播放器换到流行乐曲列表，一首接一首大唱特唱起来。

她记得她们喝干了最后一滴酒，她把酒瓶口朝下倒过来炫耀，Quinn哈哈笑着鼓起掌来。她们都喝到差不多快醉了。

接着她开始搂着Quinn跳起舞来。她记得Quinn说她不会，可她坚持说已经调回到的'浪漫的钢琴曲'列表里的每一首歌都很适合跳慢舞，所谓的慢舞也不需要舞步。她搂着Quinn的腰，把头搁在她肩上，左一步右一步地摇晃着，伴随着酒精带来的眩晕感，她开始动手解开Quinn的绝地腰带。

下一段的记忆碎片里，她第一次看到Quinn的裸体。她记得Quinn比四肢和脸部白皙很多的躯干的皮肤，记得她平坦紧致的小腹，和一对小却结实的乳房。她记得她傻笑着对Quinn说，"你的肚脐是长条的。"她也记得Quinn不知道是因为喝酒还是因为别的原因而泛红的脸。

Rachel在床上翻了个身，把自己卷进床单里，她不知道Quinn现在在哪里，她只知道自己害羞加窘迫加后悔得不想睁眼。

床。

她记起她们在这场床上，这条床单下相拥，第一次和另外一个人的身体紧紧贴在一起的感觉让她讶异。Quinn的皮肤比她自己的略粗糙，被她的汗毛和其他部位的体毛刷过的时候，她听得到自己喉咙里发出的呜咽声。老天。光是回忆起发烫的皮肤和微痒的触感，就让她的腿间潮湿。Rachel夹紧腿，闭紧眼睛。

Quinn在哪里？她不知道。除了这些之外，她只记得她们不停歇的吻，抚摸过每一寸肌肤的手，和不停改变的姿势。

Quinn在哪里？她现在必须知道她的女朋友有没有比她更加清晰的记忆。她必须知道她们有没有…有没有做爱。如果有，她必须知道Quinn的想法。Rachel懊恼地低吼，她后悔得一塌糊涂，在喝掉半瓶酒的时候，她们就应该停下来。

她当然想和Quinn做爱，可是她完全不想在喝醉的情况下，在那么狼狈的宿醉的第二天早晨她的女朋友不知所踪的情况下，在她自己的意志只剩一小半的情况下和Quinn第一次做爱。那不该是这样的。

门开了，Rachel露出眼睛，Quinn端着早餐走进房间。

"早。"

Rachel没有回答，反而把自己往床单里更深的地方埋了进去。


	26. Chapter 26

第二十六章

Quinn在Rachel身边坐下，隔着床单轻轻把手搭在她的肩上，"头疼吗？我去厨房弄了些蜂蜜和柠檬，喝了它，再洗个澡。"

"你不难受吗？"Rachel隔着床单问，呼吸里的酒气让她无地自容。

"我没事。昨晚你比我喝得多。"Quinn隔着床单在Rachel额头上亲了亲，"早知道你会醉成这样，就不该让你多喝。"

"对不起。"

"傻瓜，这不需要道歉。你准备好起床了吗？"Quinn问。

"Quinn？"Rachel犹犹豫豫地问。

"嗯？"

"我们…昨晚…有没有…"

"不，我们没有。"Quinn的语气平静，"不用担心，昨晚没有发生任何会让人后悔的事情。只是，你全都不记得了吗？"

"也不是全都不记得…只是记忆很模糊。"Rachel探出两只眼睛，"你不会因此讨厌我吧？"

Quinn看着她诚惶诚恐的眼神，忍不住要调侃她，"为什么要讨厌你？为了你问我'那里'的毛发为什么不是金色的？"

Rachel尖叫着又把头缩进了床单，"我问了你这样的问题？！"她的语气里满是惊恐，"那不是我！我一定是被灵魂附体了！"

"哦，不是你吗？那和我亲热了差不多一整晚的是谁的灵魂？麻烦你转告她，我很喜欢。"

Rachel在床单下呵呵笑了起来，"我们亲热了一整晚？"

"你很得意吗？今天早上六点我差点起不来。"Quinn往下拽床单，阻止Rachel傻笑着往更深的地方缩，"你还不停问我这算是二垒还算三垒，你真的全部都不记得了吗？"

"不记得了。不过我很乐意重新推演一次来激活记忆力。"Rachel厚着脸皮建议，可是宿醉带来的眩晕感又让她发出哀嚎，"头疼。"

Quinn帮她按摩着太阳穴，"是这样按摩吗？会不会太重？"

Rachel闭着眼享受着Quinn对她的照顾，"很舒服。Quinn？"

"嗯？"

"为什么你'那里'的毛发不是金色的？"

"Rachel！"Quinn抗议，"我昨天就回答过你了，我不知道！我也从来没有关心过这个问题。"

"我是第一个看到的对吧？"

"是的，你绝对是第一个看到的。"Quinn翻了翻白眼，" 你还问我是怎么练出腹肌的。"

"我问了？！"Rachel回忆起昨晚还有意识时看到的Quinn的身体，"我想起来了，我还摸了。你的腹肌真好看。"

"如果你也每天练习近身格斗的话，你也会有。"

"你能教我吗？"

"可以，只要你想学。不过你得先去洗澡。"Quinn捏了捏她的脸，"然后陪我吃早餐。吃完早餐以后，我来教你基本的体术技巧。万一下次再有人来捣蛋，至少你可以保护自己。"

"好！五分钟！"有了新的动力，Rachel马上起身地用床单裹着自己往卫生间跑，边跑边对播放器发出指令，"播放'motivational songs'列表。"

房间里响起了激昂的乐曲。

虽然早就听Puck说起过Rachel是如何神速地掌握了光剑的用法，Rachel对近身格斗技术的悟性还是让Quinn震惊。

即使是在宿醉后，她的柔韧性和协调性还是比一般人强，对力量的控制也能做到收放自如。这是很多初学格斗者最容易犯的通病，喜欢用强。Rachel似乎天生知道怎么样用巧劲。

"停一下，"Rachel微微喘气，伸手用手背擦了擦额头上的汗，"我要喘口气。"

Quinn倒了杯水递到她手里，"你学得很快。"

听到Quinn的表扬Rachel灿烂地笑了，"我总是学得最快的一个。不过小时候学得快并不是一件好事，别的孩子都讨厌我。"

"我猜你不止学得快，而且练习得也特别勤快吧。"Quinn浅笑，她对Rachel的了解让她对自己的猜测很有信心。

"是的。我相信基本功是要不断苦练才能打得扎实。"Rachel回答，"就像你每天都会早起练习一样，我本来每天都会练习发声，基本舞步，做有氧训练来增加肺活量。"

"这就是为什么他们会讨厌你。其实他们不是讨厌你，他们只是怕你把他们的借口都夺走了。如果你只是天赋高，他们就可以借口自己不够聪明。如果你只是刻苦，那他们又可以骗自己说他们其实很聪明只是不够努力。你这样又聪明又努力，他们就没法为自己又笨又懒开脱了。"Quinn面露鄙夷，"他们就是一群废柴。"

"他们也没那么糟糕…他们…人还挺好的。"Rachel对Quinn的过激言论有些惊讶，"他们现在都是我的朋友。"

"他们现在都是你的臣民。"Quinn纠正她，"Kurt才是你的朋友。会在你困难的时候帮助你的，那才是朋友。在你成功的时候才来鼓掌的不是。"

Quinn的话刺痛了Rachel，她不说话了，放下水杯，重复着之前Quinn教给她的一套基本动作。

Quinn叹了口气，"我不是有意要说你朋友的坏话。我只是替你抱不平。而且我又知道些什么呢，我自己，几乎没什么朋友。Puck算一个。"Quinn忽然明白，那些话，她其实是对自己说的。

"爸爸一直告诉我，要接受，要理解跟我们不一样的人，甚至是伤害过我们的人。"Rachel做着最后的拉伸，"小时候每次被欺负了，我就会跑回家哭着问爸爸为什么。爸爸说，那些人自己不知道自己在干什么，我应该原谅他们，因为他们本质不坏，一旦认识到自己的错误，他们就会改的。"

"Hiram这么说的？"Quinn有些惊讶，她当然知道绝地应该具有恻隐之心，可是当自己爱的人遇到伤害时，仍然能保持这样的博爱，这让Quinn感到不可思议。光是想到Rachel小时候被别的孩子欺负，她就已经开始变得刻薄。

"是的，他还说如果不是爹爹，他也不会懂得这一点。"

看Rachel完成了所有的训练套路，Quinn递给她一条毛巾擦汗，"跟我说说他们的故事吧，我很想知道。"

Rachel绽放出了真诚的微笑，"我就等着你问呢。"

"今年是爸爸和爹爹在一起的第二十年，他们正打算在十二月举行一场纪念party。"Rachel缓缓道来。

"他们是怎么认识的？"Quinn很想知道Hiram是怎么向Rachel解释他的身份。

"爹爹他是提列克人。在二十年前的时候，他是塔图因星球上的…"Rachel斟酌着措辞。

"塔图因？"Quinn诧异道，"臭名昭著，奴隶制仍然有效的塔图因？"

"是的。当时爹爹是一个赫特人的奴隶。"Rachel尽可能让声音保持平稳，"你知道，提列克人，很美丽。那个赫特人买下爹爹，就像是买下一只黑豹一样，只为欣赏他蓝宝石一样的肤色。"

"即便是这样，你也不恨赫特人。"

"你是说贾巴？不，我不恨他们。爹爹也不恨。他说，和买下他的赫特人相比，把他当成货物买卖的他的同族才更可恶。"

"他很宽容。"

"是的，爹爹是个很伟大的人，他对所有人都很好，只有一个人会惹得他生气。"

"让我猜猜。Hiram。"

"对，爸爸和他的性格正好相反。他很聪明，充满奇思妙想，他经常喋喋不休地说个不停，你只要看到他眼睛里光芒四射，就能知道他又想到了什么鬼主意。"

"所以Hiram是个性格活泼的人？"这倒出乎Quinn的意料。

"爸爸是个一直很快乐的人。他非常非常，非常宠我。"

"那你的爹爹，他叫什么名字？"

"LeRoy。"

"很有异域风情。"

"他是提列克人嘛。"

"那LeRoy会管你管得更凶一些吗？"

"不，他也非常非常非常宠我，只是宠的方式和爸爸不一样。如果我说想学跳舞，爸爸就会给我报十个班，芭蕾，踢踏，土风舞，什么都报，让我自己决定喜欢哪种。爹爹就会接送我去舞蹈学校，给我买舞鞋，替我录下练习的录像，回家后陪我一起看，帮助我纠正错误的动作。"

"听起来他们是截然不同的两个人。他们是怎么认识的？"

"爸爸在年轻的时候是个学习纪录片拍摄的学生，他到塔图因去拍摄一部叫作《最后的奴隶制星球》的纪录片，就认识了爹爹。"

"拍纪录片？！"Quinn料到Hiram一定会找个其他有相似性的身份做掩饰，警察，侦探，探险家，可是她怎么也没想到这个。

"是啊，我小时候想看他拍到的素材，想看看他们刚刚认识的时候爹爹是什么样子，很可惜，为了不让爹爹再记起被奴役的不好的经历，他把所有的素材都销毁了。"

Quinn在心里赞叹Hiram的说辞高明，"嗯，很可惜。"

"没想到拍摄的当口，买下爹爹的那个赫特人突然死了，所有人都怀疑是爹爹干的，赫特人的亲信企图用私刑处死爹爹。爸爸为了保护他，就带着他逃离了塔图因。"

"没有先解除他奴隶的身份吗？"

"那时候爸爸只是个穷学生，他根本没钱。"

"当然。"Quinn当然知道绝地学徒是没有钱的。

"他们一路跑，赫特人的赏金猎人一路追，追到纳布星的时候，爸爸看躲不过了，就和赏金猎人进行了决斗。"

"等等，一个学拍纪录片的学生，和赏金猎人进行决斗？"

"是的，爸爸说，他在和爹爹逃跑的路上就爱上了爹爹，发誓死也要保护他。"

"所以他和赏金猎人进行了决斗？"

"是的，你见到爸爸就知道了，他非常高大健壮。话说回来，我本来以为我的妈妈会是个身材矮小的人，可是Shelby也比我高…"Rachel不高兴了，"我为什么没有遗传到他们的身高？"

"因为你才十六岁，你还在长个。"Quinn安慰她。

"也许吧，我的生活很健康，也一直在运动，也许我能再长上一英寸。"

"大胆一些，也许你能长到Sue Sylvester议员那么高。幸好你的女王礼服都够长够大。"

"也许我长到Sylvester议员那么高，我就能有她的气势了。"Rachel叹了口气，"这次的议会，我的表现糟透了。我不觉得议会会接纳我的提案。爸爸和爹爹会对我失望的。"

"不，他们不会的。我敢确定。"

"他们那么相爱，却不能结婚，这太不公平了。只因为他们一个是人类一个是提列克人。他们是我见到过最相爱的人，如果他们都不能结婚，那婚姻的价值就会大打折扣…Quinn，我要向你坦白一件事。"Rachel满脸愁云。

"什么事？怎么了？"看到Rachel情绪突变，Quinn不由紧张起来。

"我曾经发过誓，要是爸爸和爹爹不能结婚，我也不结婚。那时候我还没遇见你，我也没有想到会遇见你。可是誓言终究是誓言，请你别生气好吗？你会支持我的对吗？"Rachel担忧地问。

Quinn抬了抬眉毛，"你担心我会气你发誓不结婚？"

"不是不结婚，"Rachel连忙解释，"是在争取到泛宇宙婚恋权之前，暂时不结婚。我很想和你结婚，很想，非常想。所以现在我有了更加努力的动力了。别担心好吗？我会尽力在我执政的四年里推行改革，要是四年不够，那等我退位之后，我就去竞选议员。"

Quinn审视地看着Rachel，一边疑惑着婚姻的意义，一边哀叹着她的乐观和理想化，可是她这次不想打击她，"没有关系，我不介意等上几年，十几年也没关系。"

"谢谢你。你的支持对我很重要。老实说，我不知道到底要用多久，也许十几年都不够。我也知道改革很难，可是如果连我都不努力的话，那旁人就更加不可能会为了他们而努力了。"

"他们很想结婚？"Quinn问道，"所以你才那么努力？"

"不，其实也没有。爸爸说能够和爹爹还有我一起生活，能够有自己的家，他已经很知足了。"

"我明白。"

"爹爹的话，他一直觉得亏欠了爸爸。他本来一无所有，可是爸爸放弃了以前的梦想，为了救他，还惹了很多麻烦。"

"对了，你还没说完。他们被赏金猎人追上了，然后呢？"

"爹爹说，他和爸爸两个人对战当时最厉害的赏金猎人…"

"等一下，他们说的那个赏金猎人不会是波巴费特吧？！"Quinn当然知道十几年前谁是银河系最厉害的赏金猎人，她也知道他曾经在纳布星遭遇重创，这都是课本里的经典对决，"你爸爸和他过招时假装步步退败，把他引到卡空洞边，你的爹爹趁他不备打坏他的飞行背包推进器，让他跌进沙克拉的嘴里，他们是这么跟你说的吗？"

"你知道这场决斗？"Rachel兴奋起来，"爸爸和爹爹一直让我对任何人保密，你是怎么知道的？"

"嗯…因为我是绝地？那场决斗在我的课本里，是必修课。"Quinn对课本上将这场对决的战胜方篡改成了另外两名绝地武士的事绝口不提。

"真的？！"Rachel惊喜地问，"书里是怎么说我的爸爸和爹爹的？"

"说…两个青年默契配合，巧妙利用外部资源，找出敌人的自身缺点，出奇制胜。"

"只说了两个青年？没别的了？"Rachel不甘心地问。

"没别的了，那章的重点是如何观察外部环境。"Quinn不想在这个话题上停留太久，"他们是怎么洗脱你爹爹的嫌疑的？"

"他们并没有让沙克拉吃掉赏金猎人，而是把他从它的嘴边拽了回来。波巴叔叔就帮着他们一起追查到了真凶…"

"波巴叔叔？！"这下Quinn是真的吃惊不小。

"嗯，后来波巴叔叔和爸爸还有爹爹成了朋友，每隔几年都会来纳布星看望我们。"

Quinn长长呼出一口气，看来她学的历史书里不止一处的内容需要被修改，"我猜猜，最后他们查到了真凶，交给了赫特人，又用赏金为你爹爹买回了自由，是这样吧？"

"聪明。"Rachel笑着在Quinn脸上亲了一口，"然后他们就一起回到了纳布星，生活了几年后，决定生一个孩子，于是就找了和爸爸同为地球人，Shelby，生下了我。这就是我家的故事。"

"很精彩的故事。"Quinn满脑子想的还是教材里那些歪曲的事实，她可以理解绝地武士团把Hiram的自我流放作为机密档案隐藏，却不能理解为什么他们要把他的战绩篡改成其他人的，她不禁怀疑，一旦等她离开，他们会怎么记载她这个人。

"我真想赶紧让你和他们见面，你一定会喜欢他们的。"

"还有你的波巴叔叔，"Quinn说，"我也很想见一见他。"

"那你要保证不能为难他。我知道绝地和赏金猎人的关系…很微妙。"Rachel有些担心，"你别生气…波巴叔叔每次来我家都会对绝地武士冷嘲热讽，说他们瞧不起赏金猎人是假清高。"

"他当着你们的面这么说的？"Quinn皱起了眉，"你的爸爸是怎么回应的？"

"爸爸就拿他寻开心，说赏金猎人都是假铜臭，然后自嘲说商人才是真铜臭，让他不如改行卖电焊面具。"

Quinn忍不住笑了出来，"好毒。"

"你会喜欢他的。"

"也许吧。那你爹爹呢？"

"爹爹每次都忙着劝架，让他们别当着我的面斗嘴。"

"听起来他比较像Will，好好先生。"

"是的。见到Shoe师傅的时候我也有这样的感觉。如果他可以有自己的孩子，他也会是个很好的父亲。"

"他会的。"Quinn的全息传感器响了起来，她看了一眼，是Will。自从昨天上飞船起，她还没和他联系过。她有些心烦地皱了皱眉，"怕什么来什么。"

她按下接听键，"早上好，师父。"

"早上好…一切都好吗？"Will的语气里某种沉重的成分让Quinn感到不舒服。

"一切都很顺利。请放心。"

"女王…她在边上吗？"Will需要确认什么，Quinn看了Rachel一眼。

"是的，她在。"

"我需要和你单独说几句话。"Will命令道。这让Quinn紧张起来。他轻易不会下达命令，一定有什么地方出错了。Shelby和Puck。她本能地猜测。

"好。"她按下一对一通话模式，关掉全息影像，对Rachel小声说，"我去去就来。"揣上光剑快速离开房间，找到紧急出口的楼道内。黑乎乎的狭窄楼道里一股铁锈味。

"出了什么事，师父？"她问。楼道里响起闷闷的回声。她压低语调。

"我要告诉你一个消息。一个坏消息。Quinn，这个消息可能会让你感到震惊，但是我需要你保持平静，不能有一丝一毫的愤怒。你能做到吗？"Will的语气低沉，"不要再一次让愤怒把你引入原力的黑暗面。我不想看到你像上次对Finn那样失控。"

听到Will又提起她的失态，Quinn心生反感，可是这个未知消息的重要性让她忍耐，"我会的。"

Will深呼吸，停顿了片刻，"绝地武士团作出决定，从即日起流放绝地学徒Noah Puckerman。今天早上已经收回他的光剑，革去绝地学徒身份，流放冉瓦星。"

Quinn听到自己的呼吸声在闭塞的楼道里沉重的回声。


	27. Chapter 27

第二十七章

"Quinn？你还在吗？"Will听不到她的回话，担心地问。

"我在。"Quinn调整呼吸，"我想知道原因。"

这是Puck，老实说，Quinn并不应该感到太惊讶。虽然Quinn平日里一直拿他被流放的可能性吓唬他，可当事情真的发生时，她还是忍不住想要发火。流放冉瓦星，好极了，希望他喜欢那里冬天的雪景。如果她没记错的话，那里的冬天每年只持续短短的365天。

"…我不能多说。"Will叹了口气，"我就是Puck的押解官。"

Quinn咬了咬嘴唇，这事发生在这个当口，等于把她的计划给打乱了。她才是急需离开绝地武士团的那个人。Puck这个混蛋。

"师父，Puck是我最好的朋友。我想和他说几句话。"Quinn放软口气。

"这不合规定。"Will扭头看了看身后被枷锁扣住的双手合十，朝他做着夸张的可怜巴巴鬼脸的Puck，心一软，"好吧，两分钟。"

"哟，优等生，和Rachel的蜜月旅行怎么样？"

Puck满不在乎地语气瞬间激怒了Quinn，"闭嘴，你这个白痴，你以为这事很好玩是吗？你打算在冉瓦星怎么活下去？天天晚上钻进汤汤的肚子里睡觉吗？"

"别激动，别激动行吗？"Puck缩了缩脖子，"放松点，你先来猜猜我的刑期是多少？"

"我根本不知道你干了什么才会被流放，你还要让我猜刑期？！"Quinn不可置信地低吼。

"别冲我吼。听着，这是我能想象到最好的离开绝地武士团的方法。被Shoe师父押解到冉瓦星，享受一个月的滑雪度假，之后我就恢复自由了！是不是很妙？"

"一个月？！"这下Quinn真的吃了一惊，但马上明白了过来，恐怕这只是绝地武士团为了开除Puck而不得不故意而为之的刑罚，并不是为了对他进行多么严酷的惩戒，只是为了摆脱他这个麻烦，"你到底做了什么？"

Puck四下看了看，确定Will在听不到他说话的安全距离之外，才虚掩着嘴轻声说，"你肯定不知道Sylvester议员在Rachel撤回对Sebastian的控诉之后纳布星的营地附近偷偷装了很多摄像头，其中一个正好拍到'我'爬上了千年隼的船顶，就在船顶被炸了个小窟窿之前。"

"该死。"Quinn低声咒骂，"混蛋。Sue Sylvester这个混蛋！"

"他们拿着录像来盘问我的时候，我就全明白了。我告诉他们是我干的，因为我的朋友Finn喜欢Rachel，我想成全他的好事，让他可以借机来修理飞船，也可以Rachel在都城多留几天。"

"你这么说的？"Quinn眨了眨眼睛，"他们信了？"

"你知道他们，他们就想相信他们愿意相信的事情。我本来想说我自己喜欢Rachel，可是一想到她是…"

"Puck！"Quinn喝止他，"时间不多了，长话短说。我会跟Rachel解释清楚。也许能像上次一样，不予追究。"

"Kurt当然说了不予追究，这事和纳布星无关，是长老会的决定。说真的，这是找也找不到的好机会。Quinn，想想，再过一个月我就自由了。"Puck高兴地笑了起来，"我已经想好了回来之后要干什么，我要去打乳环，就是打在乳头上的那种…"

"白痴。听着，冉瓦星非常冷，给自己挖个雪洞或者造个冰屋，没有光剑，你得自己找武器。Shoe师父心肠软，你多求求他，他肯定会把所有的压缩干粮都留给你。别死，知道吗？"Quinn命令他。

"放心。我死不了。哈哈，我又想到一个好处，我再也不用说'愿原力与你同在'了。回头见，Q。"Puck结束了通话。

Quinn长长舒出一口气，靠在墙上，寻思着Puck的话，也寻思着自己离开绝地武士团最佳的时机和方法。

Rachel屏息倾听着她一开始以为是幻觉的声音，双手不由攥紧衣服的前襟。那些低沉痛苦的呻吟，和她昨天听到的一样的呻吟，唯一不同的是，这次的声音比前一天的更加密集真切，就好像有十几个人看不见的人围在她身边向她哀叹着承受的苦难。她后背一阵阵发冷，心跳加快，嘴里发干，额头上冒出了冷汗。她想站起身逃离这个房间，却怎么也迈不动腿。她想张嘴大喊，却不知道该怎么发声。

她被吓坏了。

Quinn推开门，看到脸色惨白魂不附体的Rachel，瞬间就把Puck的麻烦抛之脑后。

"Rachel？"她试探性地轻喊。

Rachel在耳边呻吟的重重迷雾之外，她隐约听到了Quinn的声音。Quinn在很远的地方喊她。

"Rachel，看着我，Rach？"Quinn在她身边蹲下，轻抚她的脸。

Rachel感觉到有人在触碰她。她努力把注意力拉拢回来。她眨了眨眼，目光的焦距归拢到面前的人身上。

"Quinn！"她一把抱住Quinn，耳边的呻吟烟消云散，三魂七魄归位，"Quinn，你回来了，我听到了很可怕的声音，好像有很多人在哭，我昨天已经听到过一次，刚刚的声音更大更真实，Quinn，这艘飞船闹鬼！我们下船，我们不坐这艘了…"

"嘘，嘘，我在，我在，"Quinn轻轻拍打着她的背安抚着她，"好的，好的，我们下一站就下船，我们换一艘不闹鬼的飞船。"

"我是说真的，这飞船真的闹鬼，我昨天在贾巴的房间里也听到了这个声音…"Rachel一口气快速说着，"我还以为是我胆子小自己吓自己，可是刚刚的声音更响了，他们就在这里，你一走他们就出现了，Quinn，别离开我，他们就等着我一个人的时候好出来吓我。"

"你昨天跑去贾巴的房间里了？！"

"是的…就在你找到我之前。我在他的房间外听到了奇怪的声音，就壮着胆进去了。那房间太可怕了，我才看了一眼就…"

"他让你进去了？"

"不，他不在房间里。我自己开门进去的。这不是重点，Quinn，重点是他的房间里放着很多…我不知道该怎么说，放着那种真人浮雕，"Rachel压低声音，"我现在怀疑那些都是棺材，声音都是那里来的。"

Quinn闭起眼睛，放弃感官，改用原力感受着。她也察觉到了走廊另一头传来的若隐若现的哀怨悲苦，好像很多人聚集在很远的地方哭泣。

她咬了咬牙，皱着眉头想了想，"Rachel，你听到的声音离你很近，还很大声？"

"是的。他们就在我的耳边。不过昨天的声音不像今天这么响。"

"再把昨天的事情详细说一遍。我要知道全部细节。"

Quinn用她在调查案件时候的冷静语气询问道。她必须让自己进入工作状态，而不是保护女朋友的安抚状态。和闹鬼的飞船相比，她更加迫切地想要知道Rachel的原力敏感到底要高出自己多少。

"好的。"Rachel定了定神，清了清嗓子，"昨天我在走廊上听到贾巴的房间里传来呻吟的声音，就试着开门。当然，他的门上了锁。 不过你也知道那些锁，多转几次都会打开的。所以我就开了门进去了。"

Quinn没有答话。她记得很清楚，自己在十一岁时，也就是进入绝地基地学习的第五年，第一次用原力开锁后听到锁舌咔哒一声响时欣喜的心情。

不过你也知道那些锁，多转几次都会打开的。Rachel丝毫不怀疑自己的常识有悖客观规律的话让她咬紧牙。

很好。太好了。她对Rachel的无师自通一点也不感到惊讶。

"贾巴的房间里很乱，光线也暗，还散发着一股怪味，他肯定在这艘飞船上住了好多年了。他房间的墙上镶着十几幅浮雕，全部都是人像，什么星球的人都有，和真人一般大。我昨天还以为那些是贾巴的糟糕的艺术品位，现在我知道了，Quinn，那些都是真的人。肯定是这样。"

Rachel抓紧Quinn的手，压低声音，急切地说，"贾巴是个连环杀手，这是一艘黑船，他趁着半夜把乘客杀了，浇上石膏，做成浮雕的样子，挂在墙上欣赏。这些冤魂全部都还在船上，就等着吓唬我这样手无缚鸡之力的女孩子。"Rachel捂着胸口，"Quinn！我们有危险！要是贾巴的下一个目标是我们呢？我不要变成他墙上的浮雕！"

"你不会的。贾巴是很令人讨厌，不过他对我们没有敌意。"Quinn尽量不去理会她这些夸张的猜想，整理着线索，"那些浮雕是什么颜色的？"

"黑色。"

"材质呢？"

"我…我不知道，有点像石板，又有点像金属。"

"应该是碳化人。"Quinn说出她的猜测，"他们没有死，贾巴没有杀了他们。"

"碳化？那是什么？"Rachel问，她不好意思让Quinn知道她的科学学得差极了。

"一种非法的人体保存技术。你见过木炭吗？"

Rachel点点头。

"差不多就是那样，瞬间把人体的所有水分抽离，人进入假死状态，身体还保持着同样的形体。碳化是可逆的，解除后马上复活，几小时体质就能恢复如初。一些偏远的星球会集体碳化来躲避灾年。"Quinn向她解释，"不过，碳化的风险很大，一旦遭到破坏，碳化人就只有死路一条。在刚刚解除碳化后的恢复期，也会出现短暂性失明。所以共和国才把这项技术列入重罪。"

"那贾巴把那些碳化人藏在他的房间里做什么呢？"Rachel不安地问，虽然知道贾巴不是连环杀手让她稍微放心了些，可是那一屋子的碳化人也足够让她毛骨悚然的。她竖起耳朵仔细听了起来，却又一点呻吟也听不到了，"现在那些声音又都消失了。你听。"

Quinn再次用原力感知，那些如泣如诉的声音再次响起。

"是的，我也听不到了。"不知是想让Rachel安心，还是不想透露太多原力的信息，她对Rachel撒了谎。

她不得不承认Rachel的原理敏感度远在她之上。

她回忆起自己刚刚开始学习控制原力时，尤达大师的话。刻意而为地尝试，反而会无法掌握原力。也许这也是为什么Rachel在昨晚尝试控制花生失败的原因。她太用力了。而她在不自知的情况下，早已经学会用原力开锁。刚刚她也证明了她的原力感知能力有多强，之所以直到现在得意展现，很可能是因为纳布星上的恶性事件太少，又或者Hiram用了什么屏蔽的干扰。她不知道Hiram知不知情，但她决定在见到他以前对Rachel隐瞒下去。

"现在我们该怎么办？"Rachel问。

Quinn耸了耸肩，这是第一次她不想去干预不小心撞见的违法勾当，"我们可以在下一个空港下飞船。"

"那些碳化人怎么办？！"Rachel急切地问，"要是贾巴会对他们不利呢？不行，我们不能这么一走了之。"

"我不想节外生枝，你的安全才是我现在最关心的事情。碳化人的事我向基地汇报，让他们派人来调查清楚。"Quinn一边说服着Rachel一边走到舷窗边向外张望，飞船已经开始减速，下一个星球马上就要到了，"收拾东西吧，我们就在这里下船。"

"你确定贾巴不会对他们做出更可怕的事情吗？要是有人因为我们的袖手旁观而丧命的话，我一辈子也不会原谅自己的。"

"那你打算怎么办？"

"我们留在飞船上监视他。"Rachel想了想，"先别向基地汇报，万一贾巴有苦衷呢？"

Quinn苦笑了起来，"你总是在为别人考虑，是吧？"

Rachel不好意思地扁了扁嘴，"不要嘲笑我。Quinn，你不会觉得我很麻烦吧？"

"还好吧。"Quinn叹了口气，指着房间里的摆设说，"老实说，和留在飞船上监视贾巴比起来，也许收拾那么一大堆东西只有更加麻烦。"

Rachel笑了，"那我们不走了？"

"一切都听你的。不过你得说实话，为什么想留下来？"Quinn知道Rachel和她一样清楚贾巴并非穷凶极恶之徒，这只需凭借原力的本能反应就能侦测出来。也许这也是为什么Rachel会选择留下，并且不让Quinn向绝地基地汇报的原因。

"老实说，我还挺喜欢这艘飞船的。虽然它又慢又破，东西又很难吃，可是和你待在一起，待在这个房间里，我就感到很满足。就连那些碳化人的呻吟，只要有你在，我就听不到了。在你身边我很安全。那些碳化人…"Rachel犹豫着说出她的真话，"他们反正已经碳化了，他们可以等。"

Quinn笑了起来。Rachel以为贾巴是连环杀手时迫不及待地想逃下船，在知道对她无害时又贪恋飞船上的放松和自由，甩掉所有冠冕堂皇正义凌然的套话之后，她看到Rachel小小的自私。这让她感到很真实。不是什么女王，不是什么天赋极高的原力敏感者，只是一个打着小算盘有着小心眼的普通女孩，她的女朋友。

"是的，我想他们等上三年五载都没问题。准备好下船透透气了吗？"

"等一等，我得换身衣服，还得练习一下看到贾巴时的反应。我不想让他知道我们知道了。"Rachel边说边开始练习微笑，"这个微笑怎么样？"她咧着嘴露出一口白牙问Quinn。

"贾巴会以为你在嘲笑他没长牙的。我有个更好的主意，"Quinn抓过兜帽斗篷给她披上，"不如我们继续扮演私奔的情侣，看到谁都不搭理。"

Rachel握住Quinn的手，"Quinn，这次别丢下我一个人。"

"我保证。"Quinn回答。

在下飞船的舷梯上，Quinn俯视着又在艰难推行着输油桶的R5D4，估摸着超出飞船载客量的油耗，推算着这艘飞船不为人知的私货重量。她并不想去计算，只是十年的绝地生涯已经养成了观察和估算风险的本能反应。

"奇怪，怎么Kurt一整天都没有联系过我。"Rachel拿出传感器查看，没有信息。

Quinn的心一沉。Puck的事她还没有来得及跟Rachel说。她还没想好该跟Rachel道出实情，还是按照Puck说法统一口径。她不想骗她，可是现在说出实情恐怕会破坏掉她们余下的旅程。Kurt之所以没有主动告诉Rachel，恐怕也是不想破坏她们的行程。谁都不想做带来坏消息的那个人。

"Rachel，我有件事情要告诉你。"Quinn按住正在拨号的Rachel的手，"刚才Shoe师父跟我单独说的事情，和你也有关。"

"和我？"Rachel惊讶地问，"是他已经查到破坏千年隼的嫌犯了吗？"

"是的。"Quinn四下看了看身边的小商贩和顾客们，拉着Rachel往人少的空地走去，确保她们离开的距离足够远后才松开手，"对不起，Rachel，我很抱歉。"

"不，这不是你的错。有人针对我，要破坏我的飞船，这是防不胜防的事。你不应该自责。"Rachel不明就里地安慰她。

"听我说完。嫌犯是Puck，他也已经承认了是他干的，说他的动机是为了让你能在都城多留几天，因为Finn喜欢你，他想帮Finn的忙。"

"什么？！这…这太荒唐了！"Rachel惊愕地喊了起来，"他…他是为了保护你才这么说的吗？"

"是的，他是为了保护我。"Quinn闭起了眼睛，Rachel已经猜到了，她猜到了自己才是始作俑者。她该向她坦白自己的烂计划。

"他一定不是为了帮Finn的忙，他是为了帮你把我留在都城，是吗？"Rachel继续激动地问，"我知道Puck是你最好的朋友，他一定是想让我们有更多的相处时间才故意那么说的。"

Quinn瞪大了眼睛，"听我说，事情不是这样的…"

"这都怪我。让我跟Shoe师父联系，我要告诉他不予追究，他们不能因为这件事就为难Puck！"

"不，这不怪你。Rachel，听我说…"

"这都怪我，如果我早一些决定开完议会在都城多留几天，如果我能让你放心，那Puck也不会这么做。告诉我，他不会因此受罚吧？我知道绝地武士团的规矩很大，可是这不能怪他。"

"Rachel！能不能听我把话说完？！"Quinn大吼。

Rachel闭了嘴，两眼含泪地看着她。

Quinn深吸一口气，"Puck已经被绝地武士团除名，流放冉瓦星。Kurt代表纳布星表态不予追究了，这都是武士团的决定。这不怪你，一点也不怪。你说得对，也不能怪Puck，因为那不是他干的。策划炸了千年隼的人不是他，是我。"


	28. Chapter 28

第二十八章

Rachel呆呆地看着Quinn，怀疑着自己的耳朵，"你刚刚说什么？"

Quinn深深叹了口气，不再确定这是个好主意，"你没有听错。是我一手策划的，给千年隼再来一次爆炸。"

Rachel仍旧呆呆地跟自己确定着听到的信息，她还是完全没有办法接受这个说法，"我好像没有理解你的意思。你是说，是你让Puck去炸了我的飞船？"

"不，不是炸了你的飞船，只是让在场所有人都看到危险仍然存在。"Quinn懊恼地抿了抿嘴，"这次是我失策了，我没想到Sue Sylvester会在你的营地附近安装摄像头。"

Rachel不可置信地看着Quinn，"你炸坏了我的飞船，让所有的人都担惊受怕，让Puck担了所有罪责被流放，却怪Sylvester议员在我的营地装了摄像头？！Quinn，你到底在说什么？你干吗这么做？！"

"我只是想和你单独待上几天。"Quinn叹了口气，这的确是她的目的，之一，"Rachel，我很抱歉…"

"不，你不用对我说抱歉，"Rachel开始激动，她的眼泪不见了，换上的是受伤和哀怨的眼神，"你应该对Puck道歉，对Shoe师父道歉，对Sylvester议员道歉。你怎么可以做出那么任性的事情，说出那么不负责任的话？你不能为了我们的事连累大家！"

"你现在开始怪我任性了，嗯？"Rachel的指责让Quinn不由自足地想要抗辩，"或许在一开始你就应该想一想这样的后果，在你任性地告诉我你喜欢我之前！至少我为了和你多待几天做了些什么，你呢？我现在比你还要担心Puck，我也很自责让他背了黑锅，我现在最需要的是你的支持，而不是你的责怪！"

"那你为什么不和我商量？！"Rachel朝Quinn吼道，"如果这是我们两个人的事，你为什么不事先问问我的意见？还是你知道我肯定不会答应这样的事，所以才自作主张了？要不是因为Puck出了事，你肯定不会告诉我真相。在你眼里，我根本就什么都做不了。不，你需要的不是我的支持，你需要的是我的顺从，你最好我继续蒙在鼓里！"

Quinn咬着牙不说话了，Rachel说对了，要不是Puck出了事，她宁可Rachel一辈子蒙在鼓里，她刚刚甚至在后悔不应该让Santana变成Puck的样子把她带上千年隼，而是应该让她随便变成一个陌生人的样子自己去。她也的确没有想过Rachel参与其中的可能性，一直以来Rachel更像是她的行动目标，而不是她的行动伙伴。她开始明白这样的关系是失衡的。Rachel的话也让她意识到自己的自私，她从没有考虑过这事会给Puck和Santana带来的风险。

见Quinn低着头不再说话，Rachel开始后悔自己的话说重了。她走上一步拉起Quinn的手，认真地说，"Quinn，我很爱你。我希望你能百分之百信任我，就像我百分之百信任你一样。你不知道我有多想得到你的认可，让你喜欢我，让你可以安心地和我在一起，而不是忙着保护我。撇开女王的头衔，我能做的也许并不多，可是我想为你分忧，不管多重的担子，我不想让你一个人扛着，我更不想变成你的负担。这是我的真心话。"

Quinn惊讶地抬头看着她，她从没想过有谁可以为她分担责任。这不是自大或者独立的问题，而是从来没有一个人对她说过，她的任务是可以被分担的。相反，她总是为Will分担责任的那个人。

"Rachel，我，对不起。"她抱住Rachel，真心诚意地道歉，"我很信任你，你也不是我的负担，我从来没有把你当成负担过。"

"我也想和你在一起多待几天，我不是怪你炸坏了千年隼，毕竟那个窟窿并不碍事，只是，Quinn，我不想你有事情瞒着我。"Rachel的眼睛睁得大大的抬头注视着Quinn，"再也不要对我有所隐瞒了，好吗？"

Quinn看着她恳求的眼神，没有办法做出点头以外的任何动作。她当然不会对她再有所隐瞒，除了她父母的秘密，她的原力敏感度，以及自己退出绝地武士团的计划之外。严格来说，前两个秘密并不应该由她来揭穿，她也没有资格在得到Hiram同意之前告诉她这些。这么一想，Quinn的负罪感就轻了很多。

"那现在该怎么办？"Rachel问，"Puck的事还有回旋余地吗？"

"他自己倒是挺高兴能离开绝地武士团的，"Quinn若有所思地回答，"只是我很担心他会死在冉瓦星上。他的野外生存技能很差劲。好在对他的处罚只有一个月。"

"冉瓦星那样的苦寒之地，一个月也是致命的！"Rachel着急了，"我们不能让他死在那里！"

"以前被流放的绝地里还没有丧命的，落下残疾和慢性病的倒是不少。为了防止逃跑，基地会在他们被流放前植入某种传感器，在刑满前离开流放地就会释放毒素，一辈子饱受毒性发作的煎熬。"Quinn恨恨地说，"希望Puck不要糊涂到想要逃跑。"

"只要不逃跑，在冉瓦星上活上一个月，就算是了解了，是吗？"Rachel似乎想到了什么。

"谈何容易，如果是在有人居住的星球，或许还能得到当地人的帮助，在冉瓦星上，就算他能躲过严寒，要找到吃的也不容易。就算他能得到所有的压缩干粮，那也维持不了多久。"Quinn心烦地皱起了眉。

"所以按照绝地武士团的规定，被流放的人可以接受帮助，对吗？"Rachel的眼睛亮了。

"没有规定不可以，要知道，能获得帮助也是生存能力的一种。"Quinn点了点头。

"我有一个主意，可能有些冒险，不过我想试一试，"Rachel转头看了看庞大缓慢的公用星际飞船，试探着问，"你说过，有些贫瘠的星球会把人碳化来躲过灾年，对吧？"

"你是想去冉瓦星把Puck碳化一个月？！"Quinn惊呼出Rachel的主意，她惊讶的并不是这个念头本身，因为当她得知飞船上有碳化人的时候起，就已经闪现过这个想法。她感到惊讶的是，在她担心再一次出格计划会让Rachel担惊受怕时，Rachel却和她想到一块去了。

"你觉得这样可行吗？我们去和贾巴谈谈，让他帮忙绕道把飞船开到冉瓦星，再提供一套碳化的设备？"Rachel征求着Quinn的意见，"我们可以出钱，算是租用。好在冉瓦星是在纳布星一个方向的，我们不用走回头路。而且这艘飞船那么慢，恐怕正好能赶上Puck抵达的时候…"

Rachel话音未落，Quinn就用一个赞许的吻堵住了她喋喋不休的计划。Rachel只惊讶了一秒就欣然接受了这个奖励。她很高兴自己能参与Quinn的冒险，而不只是跟着跑。

Quinn感觉到Rachel嘴角的笑意，也跟着笑了起来，结束了这个吻，"我不知道你原来还挺捣蛋的。"

"你喜欢我的计划，对吗？"Rachel期待地问。

"是的，我喜欢。除了一点之外。"

"哪一点？"Rachel问。

"对贾巴不用那么客气，我们不用给钱。我们可以让他乖乖配合。"Quinn很有信心地回答，和不法分子谈判的经验她要比Rachel丰富得多。

Rachel傻乎乎地甜蜜地笑了。

"怎么了？"看到她笑得灿烂，Quinn不知道自己说的哪一句话让她那么高兴。

"我真喜欢你说'我们'的样子。"Rachel再次抱住Quinn，喃喃道"我们，我们，我们，我们。"

"是的，我们。"Quinn又被她感动到了，每次Rachel做出这些又傻气又戏剧化的行为时，Quinn都会感到心情的激荡，"现在，让我们回飞船去，R4已经加完油了。我们可以在午餐时仔细商量一下方案。"

贾巴回到房间里，再次检查了一下刚刚被送上船的那些碳化人的稳定状态，确定没有异常之后，锁上门拖着沉重的身躯回到了前台。他把自己沉进椅子里，不耐烦地看着在正往飞船上走的两个新乘客。

要不是为了掩饰自己真正在干的违法勾当，他才懒得搞什么星际民用飞船，那根本赚不了几个钱，还得伺候这些穷鬼吃喝。搞到星际民用飞船的运营资格的唯一好处就是几乎没有人会来查他们—克隆人警察都去查那些超光速飞船去了，谁会管他的破船。

他就在这条航线上慢慢地运着碳化人，赚着并不算太冒险的钱，应付着食品卫生检验这些小儿科的星际执法者，从来没有惊动过星际警察和绝地武士。虽然来钱慢，可是很安全。他对他现在的营生还算满意，只要这些穷鬼乘客不要给他添麻烦就好。

比如那两个私奔的小妞，他对她们就很满意。她们不吵闹不挑剔，没一大堆不值钱的托运行李，大部分时间都呆在房间里腻歪着，只有到站了才会下船走走。她们还很爱干净，比那些又穷又脏的男乘客要好对付得多。

为新上船的几个乘客办好了入住手续后，飞船重新起航。贾巴朝他的手下使了个眼色，他平时都假装成乘客，坐在大厅里打扑克。他的手下起身走进了飞船的仓库，打开成堆的待加热的盒装飞船餐后的暗门，盘点起了刚刚装船的走私货品。

贾巴歇了一阵，吸了一袋水烟，看了眼时间，午餐时间。他按响了开饭的铃声，飞船上的人陆陆续续出现在兼做餐厅的大堂里，他的手下把一盘盘食物扔到乘客面前，自己也漫不经心地坐下吃了起来。

贾巴起身，端起两份食物，缓慢地朝那两个私奔的小妞的房间走去，前一晚他等着她们的抱怨，可是竟没有，这增加了他对她们的好感。现在他还挺乐意问她们服务的。

"客房服务。"他敲门喊道。

在Quinn打开房门的一瞬间，贾巴感觉到有个东西杵到他的身上，他的身后跟着一个人，他想回头看看是怎么回事，可是他太胖了，卡在门口根本转过不过身。

"老实点，我们是宇宙海盗！所有人，都到大堂集合！"身后那个颤抖的声音故弄玄虚地说着完全没有威胁力的话。

贾巴叹了口气，摇了摇头。究竟是什么样的末流海盗才会打民用星际飞船的主意？真可悲。

令他惊讶的是，眼前的这个金发小妞也完全没有丝毫紧张，反而和他一样，以一种近似于正在忙的大人打发缠着要玩捉迷藏的小孩的不耐烦翻了个白眼，又朝另一个以眼神询问的黑发小妞耸了耸肩，另一个黑发小妞除了好奇之外也完全不害怕，或者说，她对金发小妞的信任让她泰然处之。

贾巴缓缓举起手来，慢慢向后挪，转身低头看着那个"宇宙海盗"，原来是刚刚上船的那两个农民打扮的新乘客。他把他们登记时的不自在当成是难得出门的乡巴佬的局促。原来他们不是难得出门的乡巴佬，而是想捞一票不义之财的乡巴佬。

"好的，海盗先生。听你的。你的同伙呢？"贾巴和气地问，"是不是正往这里赶来的路上？"

"是的！我们的母舰正以光速赶往这里！"乡巴佬海盗拿着一把款式很老的激光枪不安地对着贾巴，"现在，你们全部都到大堂去集合，别耍花样！"

"遵命，你说了算。"贾巴说，他扭头看了看Quinn和Rachel，"Lucy，麻烦你把餐盘接一下，真对不起，看来午餐不得不延后了。"

"没事，就当是饭前的助兴节目好了。"Quinn不慌不忙接过盘子放下，拉着Rachel的手，"走吧，我们去大堂瞧瞧。"

"海盗先生，我们需要带什么东西吗？"Rachel问，就好像是要去看什么演出。

"别啰嗦！"乡巴佬海盗没有想到有人会问这种问题，故作镇定地继续吼，"什么都不需要带！快去大堂！"

Rachel不理会，继续说，"那能麻烦您不要把我的房间翻乱吗？我花了很久才整理干净的，谢谢。"

"不…不用客气。"乡巴佬海盗结结巴巴地回答。

贾巴又向她们看了一眼，虽然还没摸清来路，但他知道这两个小妞不是普通的没见过世面的小丫头，她们也知道，这个所谓的海盗不足为惧。

到了大堂一看，另外一个比较老一些的大胡子乡巴佬海盗正端着激光枪，方向不明地指着，贾巴的手下毫不在意继续吃着午饭，另外几个乘客与其说是害怕，不如说是厌烦地低声抱怨着。

"全船就这些人？！"大胡子问贾巴。

"可不就只有这些人嘛，"贾巴扫了他一眼，"人多了你也劫不动。"

他的手下边往嘴里塞吃的边笑了起来。

"闭嘴！"大胡子恼羞成怒，"闭嘴！不许笑！"

"哥，飞船上应该还有两个女的。"另一个一边翻看贾巴的登记本一边说。

贾巴朝Quinn看了一眼，那是她编造的两个假名字。

Quinn皱了皱眉，她可没想到会遇到什么宇宙海盗。当然，她现在可以一瞬间就把这两个海盗击败，可她不愿过早在贾巴面前暴露她的实力。

"不是让你搜干净的吗？！"大胡子骂道，他问贾巴，"还有两个女的在哪里？"

"在贾巴先生的房间里。"Quinn轻描淡写地说，"那里有电视。"

贾巴眯起眼睛盯着她看，Quinn也会盯着他。在这一眼之间，她知道，贾巴不会惊动克隆人警察，他也根本不在乎这两个蠹戝的性命，而他的手下已经用没有在舀汤的那只手握住了腰间的激光枪，很可能他会直接灭了这两个菜鸟海盗，她不愿看到这些私刑和杀戮。他也知道了，Quinn绝非只是私奔的小妞那么简单，她已经知道了他飞船上的秘密，而且她也并不好对付。至于该怎么办，他们的共识是，先摆平这两个蠢海盗再说别的。

"是的，她们在我哪里看歌舞秀的转播，"贾巴配合着说，"要我去叫她们过来吗？"

"你待着别动。你！"大胡子指了指Rachel，"你去叫她们过来。你，跟上！"他对他的同伙发号施令。

Rachel看了Quinn一眼，她鼓励地朝她点点头。Rachel咽了口唾沫，点了点头，往走廊那头走去。

等看不见了他们的身影，Quinn忽然问，"大叔，为什么第一次劫就劫这么一艘破飞船？这艘船上的人不比你更有钱。为几千个银河币犯重罪，值得吗？"

"谁跟你说是第一次？"大胡子额头冒汗。

"我看出来的。你都还不太会用枪。"她指了指那把激光枪，"扳机的地方已经锈住了，你都没发现。这枪开不了。"

"别胡说！"大胡子心虚了，却不由自主低头去检查激光枪。

Quinn一抬手，激光枪，不是一把，是两把，连同贾巴手下的那把，穿过桌肚一起朝她飞去，她一手一把接住，一把对准贾巴，一把对准海盗的方向。

大胡子和贾巴的手下都慌了神，手足无措地不知道该怎么办。

乘客总有人喊，"是绝地原力术！"

其余人开始窃窃私语。

"飞船上有绝地？"

"怎么回事？那个姑娘是绝地武士？"

Rachel拿着激光枪跑回大堂，看到Quinn已经掌握大局，冲她笑了笑。她用Quinn交给她的体术没两下就把那个不堪一击的海盗给打晕了。

贾巴的手已经摸到了柜台里藏着的那把激光枪。

Quinn朝贾巴使了个不要轻举妄动的眼色，贾巴感觉自己的手抬不动了，Rachel过去拿下他的激光枪，和海盗的那把一起一左一右握在手里。

Quinn忽然高举双手，把两把激光枪的枪管朝下，示意她没有威胁，不会开火。

"好了！各位乘客！今天的预防海盗演习很成功！感谢各位的配合！"Quinn用夸张的语气大声宣布。

"什么？演习？"乘客不明就里地交头接耳。

"如果在星际旅行中遇到海盗，请记得以下几点：第一，不要和他们发生正面冲突；第二，如果你有武器，就像刚刚这位先生一样，尽量隐瞒；第三，想办法把海盗的实力分散，就像刚刚这位小姐一样，把海盗单独引开，再制服他；第四，分散他们的注意力，再一举拿下。当然，如果对方人数众多，武器先进，请尽量服从，等待救援。"Quinn向贾巴伸出手，"让我们感谢本架飞船的船长，贾巴先生！"

Rachel把贾巴往前推，迫使他离开柜台。

乘客三三两两鼓起了掌。

"还有扮演海盗的这两位先生，啊，另一位被我制服在走廊里，现在来不了。"Rachel故作调皮地吐了吐舌头。

有乘客笑了起来，朝大胡子鼓起掌，他尴尬地裂了裂嘴，算是在笑着回应。

"还有这位英勇的抵抗者。"Quinn把两把激光枪都插进自己的腰带，顺手拿出光剑，几乎所有人都发出低呼，"在绝地武士赶到之前，感谢你的勇敢和沉着。现在，请各位乘客回到自己的船舱。绝地武士团感谢你们对这次演习的配合！给大家造成的惊吓和不便敬请谅解！"

在所有乘客全都散尽后，贾巴才哼了一声，"没想到我竟有看走眼的时候。你们原来是绝地。"

"贾巴先生，能不能去我的房间说话？"Quinn建议，"我敢保证，那里是你的飞船上最舒服的一件房间。"

被缴了械的一行人除了服从之外别无他法。


	29. Chapter 29

第二十九章

贾巴毫不客气地一屁股坐在椅子上，环顾被改造得十分像样的客房，"绝地妞，我得提醒你，在下船前这间客房得恢复成我租给你们时的样子。"

Quinn并不急着和他过招，而是倒了两杯水，一杯递给贾巴，一杯握在自己手上，"这是你的飞船，你说了算。"她的口气不卑不亢，"我们只是你的乘客。"

"另外那个小妞是你的学徒？"贾巴怀疑地打量着她，又摇了摇没有脖子的头，"不像。你做绝地武士太年轻了，她给你做学徒又太大了。"

"她是我的恋人。"Quinn泰然自若地说，"这一点上你没有看错。"

贾巴忽然爆发出一阵大笑，"你坦诚得出乎我的意料。"

"我没打算浪费时间在和你打哑谜上，也没有这个必要。我说了，这是你的飞船，你做主，我只是你的乘客。"Quinn示意门外，"你打算怎么处置那两个家伙？"

贾巴嗤之以鼻，"按我以前的脾气，他们已经是两具尸体了。"

"你知道我不会容许这事发生的。"

"你捉的人，你处理吧。"贾巴对那两个乡巴佬海盗并不感兴趣。

"好。"Quinn走到门边打开门，"Rachel，把人带进来。"

乡巴佬海盗手足无措地走进客房，被Rachel击晕的那个显示出对她的畏惧。

"听着，现在我有三种办法处置你们两个。"Quinn接过Rachel地给她的乡巴佬海盗的两把激光枪，"第一，以海盗罪和非法持有枪支两项罪名把你们交给下一站的克隆人警察，你们会被关在星际监狱里。第二，不等下一站就按照几千年来银河系的私刑把你们扔出飞船，这样最省事。"

贾巴呵呵笑了起来，似乎对这个方案很满意，乡巴佬海盗们脸都吓白了。

"第三，这事没有发生过，你们没有做过这档子蠢事，也没有搞到过什么激光枪，没有打过这艘飞船的主意，下一站你们滚蛋。"Quinn看了看这两把老式激光枪，"这两件礼物就当是你们送给贾巴先生的，我想他也很愿意给你们一些钱作为做小买卖的成本，你们可以在下一站摆个小摊。"

"什么？！"贾巴怒吼，"凭什么我要给他们钱？"

"因为这是你的飞船，你需要枪支来自保，原来那两支杀伤力太大，被没收之后你也得另外再买其他的，这两支正好。"Quinn对那两个乡巴佬海盗，"五千银河币应该够你们卖卖烤玉米了。"

"五千银河币？！"贾巴气呼呼地说，"最多三千。"

"够了够了！"乡巴佬老大感恩戴德地猛点头。

"你们两个，把袖子卷起来。"Quinn命令。

乡巴佬海盗们不明就里卷起袖子。

Quinn持起光剑，在他们胳膊上各烙上一个J，两人痛得大叫。

"再也没有下次了，明白吗？"她不怒自威地说，"这是让你们记住贾巴先生的厚德。"

乡巴佬海盗捧着胳膊猛点头，他们当然知道光剑的威力，卸掉一条胳膊比烙个字母方便多了。

贾巴扔了三张千元面额的大票子给他们，"我宁可话这些钱看你们被扔出飞船。都给我滚蛋吧。"

乡巴佬海盗千恩万谢惊魂未定地跑开之后，Rachel略带歉意地说，"贾巴先生，真的很抱歉，要不是因为我们都没有多带钱，一定不会让您破费的。"

Quinn不以为然，"贾巴先生富可敌国，根本不在乎那三千，是吧？"

贾巴点燃水烟，呼噜噜地吸了几口，"这也不是我第一次被绝地敲竹杠。说吧，你们想和我谈什么生意？"

"你的船上有多少碳化人？"Quinn开门见山地问。

贾巴愣了一下，"现在有十个。你们是怎么知道的？"

"原力感应。"

"你？！"贾巴怀疑地看着她，"你自己也只是个学徒吧？绝地妞？你懂得原力感应？"

"是的。"Quinn看了Rachel一眼，她的若有所悟的样子让她明白和贾巴继续谈原力并不是个好主意，"放心，我不是为了来调查这件事，我只是要送我的女朋友去纳布星而已。"

"我知道。"贾巴又呵呵笑了起来，"你保留你的秘密，我保留我的。"

"我没有打算保留我的秘密。"Quinn拉住Rachel的手，"也没打算揭穿你的。只要你愿意帮我一个小忙。"

贾巴问，"又要敲我一笔？谈恋爱花销很大吧？说吧，你想要多少？"

Quinn摇头，"我不要你的钱。只要你借我两样东西。"

"你想要碳化池？"贾巴并不想装傻，"除了碳化池之外，还有什么？"

"碳化池，还有你的逃生飞船。你继续按你的行程走，我们明天就能赶回来。"Quinn胸有成竹地说，"后天到纳布星下船，房间会恢复原样，这一切也都没有发生过。"

贾巴喷出一大口烟，想了片刻，"我有个条件。"

"什么条件？"

"Lucy不是你的真名，是吧？"贾巴问，"告诉我你的真名，绝地妞。"

Rachel担心地捏紧Quinn的手试图阻止。Quinn微笑着拍了拍她的手背。

"绝地学徒，Quinn Fabray。"Quinn平静地说。

"那她呢？"贾巴指着Rachel问，"她也不是什么Babra吧？"

"她只是一个平民。"Quinn若无其事地说，"她不是绝地，你没有必要知道她的身份。"

贾巴干笑了几声，"Quinn Fabray，你知道我们赫特人都活很长吧？活很长就见很多。你不是和我打交道的第一个绝地，你让我想起很多年以前见过的另外一个绝地学徒。"

"在几百年前有很多人都见识过尤达大师的威风。"Quinn冷冷地说，"也许这就是你现在只能干偷渡碳化人生意的原因。"

"不，不，不，"贾巴又呵呵笑了起来，"等你明天回来，我们可以慢慢聊。"

Rachel以为逃生飞船会和千年隼上的一样，又小又破，没想到贾巴把她们领到一架和这艘民用星际飞船毫不匹配的最新型的高速小型飞船前。

看着Rachel震惊的样子，贾巴仰着头说，"想想吧，我是个宇宙走私贩，要是遇到克隆人警察，我得比谁都逃得快。"

Quinn检查了燃料，导航，又再次确定了一下碳化池的功能，满意地点了点头，"明天晚餐前能回来。"

"等等，"贾巴拦住她，"把激光枪留下。我不能没有自卫武器。"

Quinn递给他一把乡巴佬海盗的老式激光枪，"防身的话这把就够了。"

"你有光剑，Babra一个人也用不了三把。"贾巴不去接那把老式激光枪，"我要我自己的那把。"

"我一直很想试试激光枪。"Quinn说，"你的这把我看挺好。抱歉，我们都得改变一下习惯了。"她把老式激光枪抛给贾巴，"在我们回来之前，你只能先用这把。"

贾巴不情愿地接过枪，看了看喇叭口状的枪管，不满意地咕哝着。

"再见，贾巴先生，明天见！"Rachel挥手告别。

Quinn关下舱门，驾驶着逃生飞船驰离。

"好了，又剩我们两个人了。"Quinn一边查看仪表板一边说，"Rachel，说话吧。你快憋坏了吧？"

"你怎么知道？"

"我看到你的喉头都开始发抖了。"Quinn揶揄道。

"我没有！"她自己先不好意思地笑了起来，"我也不是非说话不可的。"

"可是听不到你的声音我不太习惯。"Quinn说，"不叫你的名字我也不太习惯。"

"真的？"Rachel高兴起来。

"真的。"Quinn设定完路线和抵达时间，按下自动驾驶按键，关上驾驶舱的灯，"看。"

飞船以普通的速度缓慢前进，她们可以看到壮美瑰丽的宇宙景色，这和从客舱的一小块舷窗看到的截然不同，和千年隼这样的快船里看到飞驰的景色也不同，Rachel静静看着，握住Quinn的手。

"太美了。"Rachel崇敬地说。

"我记得你喜欢星星。"Quinn轻笑，"你做的饼干都是星形的，千年隼上还贴着星星的图案。"

Rachel被感动了，"你都记得。"

"是的，我都记得。关于你的一切我都记得。"Quinn说，"我本来以为那是因为我是绝地，我的观察力和记忆力惊人。现在我知道了，对你的事，我不需要去观察和记忆。我就是记得。"

Rachel抱住她，"谢谢你。我很高兴。"想到了什么，Rachel笑了起来。

"怎么了？"Quinn问。

"第一次和你两个人一起开着飞车的时候你还骂了我。"Rachel嗔怪道，"那时候你很凶。"

"我们现在就要开始回忆了吗？"Quinn把驾驶座调整到半躺的位置，"我还以为这要从一周年纪念日才开始。"

Rachel也学着她的样子把座椅调整好，又懊恼地发现和Quinn的座椅隔开几十公分，"今晚我们就得这样睡吗？"

"恐怕只能这样睡了。"Quinn说。

Rachel不甘心地坐起来，翻看着操作手册，"我想抱着你睡。"

Quinn看了看地上，摇了摇头，"除非你是想压在我身上睡。"说完她觉察到话里的意思，自己先不好意思起来，"我是说，地方不够。"

Rachel继续翻看着操作手册，忽然眼前一亮，在操作面板上寻找着按键，"我就是要抱着你睡。"

她按下按键，机舱内变成零重力，她和Quinn都忽忽悠悠飘了起来。

"Rachel！"Quinn惊呼。

Rachel得意地笑了，拉过Quinn的手把她拽近搂住，"这样地方就够大了。"

Quinn皱着眉又赞许又无奈地摇了摇头，"我应该坚持不让你碰我的操作面板的。"

"可是你并没有。"Rachel在她脸上亲了一下，"知道这样飘着睡还有什么好处吗？"

"什么好处？"Quinn顺着她的意思问。

"我们可以滚来滚去，又不用担心滚下床。"Rachel一发力，抱着Quinn腾空旋转起来。

Quinn大笑，她不是第一次在零重力的机舱里旋转，这是他们驾驶课的内容之一，可是她从来不知道在零重力的环境下旋转可以是一件开心的事情，开心到会情不自禁地大笑。接着她明白，让她情不自禁的大笑的不是在零重力的机舱里旋转，而是Rachel。

当她们慢慢停止转动时，Quinn吻了她。

"现在，"Rachel在吻的间隙喘息地说着，"你真的把我吻得头重脚轻，眼冒金星了。"

"现在，"Quinn的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光，"我准备好和你做爱了。"

Rachel捧住Quinn的脸端详着，确定着她的神情，"我从第一天起就准备好了。

Quinn觉得自己就像是一段掉进河里的浮木，而Rachel就是带着她漂浮的那条河流。

最初一段时间一切都是安静的，她知道河流会流入大海，海浪会把她带回家。她在平静的河流里感到安全，因为知道她最终一定会到达那里。

她感到一切都是静止的，可同时又是喧闹的，因为开始下雨。

先是小雨，接着是瓢泼大雨，雨点是有力度的，她想要大喊，想要跑着去躲雨，又想在雨里用力踩水。

河流随着雨水变得湍急，每一座经过的小岛会行程一小股漩涡。河流带着她经过的每一座桥的桥墩都像黄油一般融化，接着就燃起熊熊大火。

她感觉自己在激流里翻滚浮沉，什么都来不及想，就被卷进了瀑布，她并不觉得自己在下坠，反而觉得自己飞了起来，还来不及为失重感到头晕目眩，就被瀑布冲击到了潭底。

她觉得自己快要被击碎了，又好像已经被击成了碎片，水压把她固定在潭底，继续冲击着她，她想要挣扎，又想要被更猛烈地击碎。她确定有一瞬间她失去了意识。

她知道这不会是尽头，她是对的，当水流卷着她浮出水面，再次呼吸到空气时，她觉得自己获得了新生，比任何时候更加鲜活的新生。

河流重新变得平静，把她带向海边，那是她心之所向。

"我回家了。"她说。

早晨六点，Quinn准时醒了，她赤裸着，体温很高，因为她被另外一个赤裸着的人缠绕着。

空气里有昨晚的味道。她的体内还有一些擦痛。

她小心地把自己剥离，找出湿毛巾把自己从头到脚仔仔细细擦了一遍，穿上衣服，把熟睡中的Rachel轻轻安置到座椅上替她盖上衣服，按下取消机舱内失重状态的按钮。她检查了一下氧气储备量，决定在返程途中不能再这样放肆了。

检查完航线，Quinn开始检查起了Rachel。她睡得很甜，脸上带笑，呼吸里仍然是青草的味道。

她把她吻醒。

Rachel还没真的醒来就开始笑，她浑身酸疼，昨天一天的运动量太大，让她平时缺乏锻炼的缺点显现。她知道昨晚她浑身的肌肉颤抖得都快掉下来了，绝大部分原因是因为Quinn，一小部分原因是因为酸疼。她可不想让Quinn知道她今天可能都走不动路了。

"早上好。"她睁开眼睛，"我很喜欢你的叫早方式。"

"早上好。"Quinn有些脸红。

"宝宝，"Rachel问，"我只是想确定一下，你和我一样喜欢昨晚，对吧？"

"是的，我喜欢。"Quinn托着她的脸，再次亲吻了她，"很喜欢。喜欢得我都害怕。"

"我知道。我也害怕。就好像，就好像会沉迷到不可自拔。不过，如果我说我现在还想在抱着躺一会儿，你能陪我吗？"Rachel请求，"就抱一会儿。"

说着她往座椅的一侧努力缩去，腾出一窄缝的宽度，央求着看着Quinn。

Quinn看了一眼里程数，把自己挤进Rachel的座椅，几乎是覆盖在Rachel身上。她支撑着自己的重量，"抱吧。"

Rachel心满意足地抱住她，"我真希望以后的每一天都能这么醒来。"

Quinn点了点头，"会的。我们会想出办法的。"

飞船的蜂鸣器响了起来，Quinn起身查看，"差不多还有一个小时就能到冉瓦星了。"

她们穿上所有的衣服，戴上风镜，打开舱门。冉瓦星整个都是白色的，一眼望不到任何除了白色平原以外的东西。

她看时间，估摸着Will应该已经把Puck押解到了才对。

Rachel忽然喊，"快看！汤汤！"

Quinn抬头，看到远处一群大约十几头汤汤正朝他们跑来，看起来受到了惊吓。她把Rachel拉到一边，躲开汤汤的行进路线，却看到Puck手里挥舞着绳索在汤汤屁股后面追着跑。

"Puck！"Rachel大声喊。她的声音高亢嘹亮，Puck吃了一惊，停下脚步朝她们的方向望了过来，汤汤逃过一劫跑走了。

"Rachel！Quinn！"Puck喜出望外，"你们怎么在这里？！这不可能！"

Rachel大声笑着朝Puck跑去，给他一个大大的拥抱，"我们来救你了！"

"你打算抓一头汤汤来骑还是来吃？"Quinn嘲笑着他稳步走近，几天不见恍如隔世。

Puck也笑着把她纳入拥抱，"我打算养一头做宠物，你知道我一直想养一条狗，可是基地不允许养宠物。"他啐了一口，"去他妈的基地。"

"Puck，我们还得赶回飞船。长话短说，我搞到了碳化池，打算把你碳化。一个月后我会回来带你离开，以后的事情我们到时候再商量。"Quinn塞给他一把激光枪，"没有光剑，你得靠这个。"

"酷，"Puck拿起激光枪瞄准，"你从哪里搞来的？"

"这是我搞来的！"Rachel急着邀功，"我们有四把。"

Puck瞪圆了眼睛，"四把？行啊你！"

Rachel得意地笑了，"而且我还学会格斗了。"

Puck求证地看了看Quinn，她用眼神制止他继续问。

"厉害。等我解除碳化以后要找你过过招。"Puck若无其事地说。

"好啊，我等着。"Rachel接受挑战。

"碳化池在飞船上，我们走。"Quinn说，"可能会很痛，碳化人的表情都很痛苦。"

"没关系，我不怕痛。总比在这里挨饿受冻好。"

Quinn开启碳化池，"准备好了吗？站到当中的平台上去。"

Puck点点头，"好了。我们一个月后见。"

Quinn按下开关，Rachel朝Puck依依不舍地挥着手，"一个月后见！"

一阵白色雾气腾起，几分钟后，雾气消散，Puck变成了Rachel见过的那种褐色浮雕。他的表情扭曲，看得出在碳化的那一瞬间他的痛苦和恐惧。

Rachel同情地喊了一声，"Puck。"

Quinn检查着碳化Puck的生命维系系统，确保一个月内不会有故障。

"Quinn，我能听到Puck的想法。"Rachel侧耳倾听，"他在想念…Shelby？！"

Quinn停下手里的活，叹了口气。Puck即使是在被碳化了之后还是能做情圣，也还是能给她惹麻烦。

"帮我把Puck搬下去。"Quinn说，"我们还得挖个足够深的坑把他埋上，再做好定位记号。我不想下个月来又找不着他。"

"可是，你不觉得奇怪吗，为什么Puck会想念Shelby？"Rachel一边帮忙搬着碳化Puck，一边不依不饶地追问。

"我不知道，也许他喜欢岁数大的女人。"Quinn不耐烦地回答，"为什么不等一个月后你再亲自问他？"

Rachel不说话了，而是疑惑地盯着Quinn看，"我觉得你知道原因，只是瞒着我。你答应过什么都不瞒我的。"

Quinn咬着嘴唇挖着坑，Rachel见她不作答，也沉默着帮着忙。等她们把Puck小心地安放进雪洞里，又装好定位器，盖上掩体，Quinn才下定决心开了口。

"Rachel，你有没有想过为什么你能打开所有的门锁？"

"门锁不就是能被打开的吗？"Rachel不明就里地反问。

"我只能回答你，不是。再好好想一想吧。"Quinn看时间，"回去的路上我们调整到光速，很快就到。如果你实在想不出来再来问我，好吗？"

Rachel点头，开始反思。


End file.
